Wanted: Temporary Wife
by NeKo Meow
Summary: AU.Kahoko and Nami owe a million debts. Kahoko promised to her friend that she will help, but what would she do, if all she applied on fails. And the only solution is to be a wife of a rich cold-hearted man. Will this temporary turn permanent?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone, (sorry for this inconvenience posting this again)I don't usually post author's note at the beginning nowadays, but I just want to say, if anyone is interested you can join our **facebook group.**The link is on my profile. Join us and interact with your favorite fanfic writers, and fellow readers.

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own these lovely characters only the plot._

* * *

**~Wanted: Temporary Wife~**

_Kahoko and Nami owe a million debts. Kahoko promised to her friend that she will help, but what would she do, if all she applied on fails. And the only solution is to be a wife of a rich cold-hearted man. Will this temporary turn permanent?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey! You two, when will you pay your debt? It's been a month as you promised." A loud knock hauled two individuals from their sleep.

The brown-haired girl grumbled, scratching her head in anger as she strode down the door.

Her hand was firm on the doorknob as she opened it, "What the hell is your problem?"

The old lady snorted. "It's been a month, when will you pay your debt? You owe me a million cash."

"Hibari-san, calm down. We will pay you but can you at least give as another—"

"No! A month is already enough. Do you want me to report this to the police? We had an agreement," Hibari-san said. She was in her late 50's, her face already crumpled with wrinkles, her body obviously filled with excess fat as it seemed, and her feet wasn't there if you looked from above. She was a living spinning top.

Amou Nami, the brown-haired maiden, scowled—her face firm and dark. "Hibari-san, I know that we're already due but can you at least give us another two weeks? W-We can double the price then."

The old lady paused, thinking. She glanced back. "Five days!"

"A week?" Nami pleaded.

Hibari-san clenched her teeth, practicing the inhale and exhale routine before she responded. "A week then…but…once you haven't paid even the agreed value, mark my word…I will file a case on you."

Nami gulped. "Y-Yes we will," she answered before closing the door.

"N-Nami-chan," came of the voice behind her.

Nami turned around. "It'll be alright, Kahoko, we can pay it."

"B-but…that's a lot of money, where can we get that? I'm so sorry, it's my fault why our business went bankrupt." Crystals were making their way down her face.

Nami approached her friend, hugging her with her slender arms. "Kahoko, it's not. It's that good-for-nothing guy's fault. You're just a victim, too. That con, using a girl's heart to do awful things."

Kahoko buried her face on Nami's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Hours later, they were sitting on their little dining table. Kahoko, the redheaded girl was looking at her coffee, fingers fluttering at the warm cup as it slightly steamy from its heat.

"Nami, I'll help you. I found this job yesterday that the least could help us in our debt…but…" Her puffy eyes starting to water once more. "I don't know if it's enough."

"Oh! Kahoko-chan, you don't have to worry. I can ask help from my boss and some of my friends at work. We can do this. My salary is kind of high to sate half of our debt." Nami patted her shoulder.

Nami was a famous journalist in their firm. Her salary was higher than an average salary of a journalist. Her boss has been her friend since college and she could always rely on him whenever she needed help.

After their not so joyous, and seeming tasteless breakfast, Nami bid her goodbye to go to her job, while Kahoko did her own plan of applying to any work to help her friend.

She was once a teacher in a music school, majoring the violin, but it has been two years, the now 24-year-old lady didn't know if she could still play. She hasn't played for two years after she sold her violin for their business.

A line of tears nipped down her cheeks. The business which they had lent a lot of their time and she had gave up the violin for was now long gone.

She wiped her tears, walking in front of a university. Her eyes grew bigger once she had entered the place. Violins and other string instruments standing tall in the center—it were the attraction of the place.

She went at the reception area and talked to the girl.

"You can wait there for a minute." The fine looking lady muttered, pointing at the elegant couch at the side.

Kahoko stiffened for a moment before completely sitting on the couch. She watched as the lady grabbed the phone and contacted the main boss in that building. Her little depressed expression became a bitter taste on Kahoko's throat. Kahoko gulped.

"Miss, Mr. Sasaki is still on his meeting, can you wait a little bit longer?"

Kahoko smiled, wryly though. "It's ok." She could wait for years as long as she could get this job.

She was applying as a teacher for this university. All she hoped was that the requirements suited her.

She waited…and waited…and waited. Kahoko grunted, looking at her wristwatch then back to the lady in her seat. The lady smiled but Kahoko knew she was just faking it.

She stood up.

"M-Miss…I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, but Mr. Sasaki is still on his meeting…" The lady stopped her.

"If he's not available at this time perhaps tom—"

"But Mr. Tsukimori is on his way now. He is Mr. Sasaki's partne—" her words cut short.

"Ms. Mori, who is this woman?" a cold baritone voice trailed.

Kahoko turned to look at the person. If it was possible, the only thing she did was gawk.

The guy stood tall, towering both girls in front of him. His face was impassive but it didn't change the fact that he was handsome. His eyes were gold like the sun but it showed coldness.

In Kahoko's opinion, he was still young. Self-consciousness hit her; she felt old in front of him, despite the fact that she must be a year younger than him.

" Mr. Tsukimori, this is the person who will appl—"

"Do you know that this university is nothing like any school you have applied on? We have higher expectations concerning the quality of teachers and how they make their teaching effective. We have high standards in choosing one. You may as well know that this is not just a university." He made his voice firm in the word just.

Kahoko gulped.

"We don't desire any sloppy performance. We need the utmost."

His words punched her. Fright started to crawl in her guts. She hadn't played for two years, was she still good?

"I—"

"The way I look at you, you won't pass our standards."

Her face heated up. "What do you mean? It doesn't mean that I'm not prepared, I wouldn't pass this standard of yours, moron."

"We consider the etiquette. Careful about your wordings."

"I didn't say anything wrong!"

"Ms. Mori would you please guide this woman outside. She's not needed here."

"Why, hell on you. This is not the only university in Japan. Eat you standards..." Kahoko grumbled, stomping away.

"Crap. I've waited for nothing. That guy is awful. Sheesh, look who's talking, I doubt he even knows how to play an instrument," Kahoko cursed.

**~NeKo Meow~**

"So, how's the job you're talking about?" Nami asked while they were eating their dinner.

Kahoko's face fell. "Hell." She munched a mouthful of her food.

"What do you mean 'hell'?" Nami muttered, amused.

"I waited for four hours. Take note, **_four _**hours just to be insulted by that scalawag. Who is he to say that I'm not qualified?" Her blood boiled, remembering the past incident.

"Judging by your look, it seems like you're ready to attack him in no time."

"If that's legal, I surely will."

Nami chuckled. "Anyways, I got this ad. They need an employee."

"Really? I'll do everything. What do they need?"

"They need a single, at least on legal age, woman. In addition, you can state the amount of your salary. Isn't it nice? If they will agree, we can already ask for a million."

"It's too much. Will they agree on that?"

Nami folded the ad and glanced at her friend. "We never know. I reserved an appointment for tomorrow—"

"I can't go. I'll try to apply in a music company. I'm sorry, Nami. I know you're doing this for me but can you attend it for a moment? Please?"

"It's okay, Kaho. I'm planning to meet them actually. I'll organize your requirements."

"Thank you, Nami."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the gloomy moment. Let's just relax tonight. I can feel that it'll help us."

Kahoko tried to smile. "Yes."

**~NeKo Meow~**

Early the next morning, Kahoko organized her things.

Her friend was still sound asleep in her room, and the sun was readying itself to fully shine above.

She mumbled a simple greeting before leaving.

According to her plan, she would be having an interview in a music company downtown. But first, she had to go to the postman office to get the package her sister sent to her.

When she already got it, she called for a taxi.

Her plan was working according to plan. However, not until a guy walked at her side and rode on her supposed taxi.

"Hey!" she complained but the guy seemed too focus on the phone attached to his ear.

Kahoko didn't have a choice; waiting for another taxi would take time, thus, without a word, she went inside the taxi.

"Excuse me?" Now it was his turn to complain.

"I called it fi—" her words knotted in her tongue. "You?"

"And you." His face bore an uninterested look. "Are you following me of any sort? Stalking?"

"Shame on you, why would I stalk a guy like you. I repeat: **_I called this taxi first_**."

"I believe I did." He opposed.

"I'm first!"

"No."

Somebody cleared his throat. Both parties glanced, quite annoyed.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"Where are we going ma'am, sir?"

"South Ave…"

"North Ave..."

They glared at each other.

"Mr. Taxi driver, it's North Avenue." Kahoko bent forward to tap the old man.

"Mister, it's South."

"North!"

"South."

"I suppose you have a car of your own, why do you have to ride on a taxi."

"None of your business. Mister, can we go now."

"I said it's North."

His face melted into frown. "South, I'll pay you higher."

Kahoko cussed. She couldn't stand a chance when it comes to money. "Fine, I'll just look for another taxi."

"You better do."

"You're awful!" Kahoko slammed the door when she got out.

In her boiling anger, she hadn't realized something, not until the taxi swished away. "Oh! Shoot!"

Kahoko spun around. "Wait! My package!"

It was too late. She watched with all the negative feelings she had when the taxi disappeared in her sight. "Great! Great! This is great!" she stomped back to look for another taxi.

She did get a taxi but she was already late for her interview.

"What time is it?" the interviewer muttered, angry.

Kahoko inhaled. "I'm so sorry, something happened ear—"

"I don't care about your excuses. I'm asking you what time is it."

Kahoko's fingers trembling, and her knees jelly. "T-Ten."

"Yes, it's ten and what should be the time of your interview?"

Kahoko shook her head. She should be there at 8 but she was two hours late. "I'm really sorry, but—"

"You may leave Miss Hino."

"What? Wait!"

"We don't need a tardy employee."

"B-but.."

"Enough with your explanation, it wouldn't change our decision."

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Kaho, why are you here? I thought you—"

Kahoko ran toward her friend and hugged her. "Nami, I didn't get the job."

"It's okay, Kahoko, I did get the job I was telling you last night. You're in."

Kahoko looked at her friend "The job you've been telling me?"

Something in Nami's eyes glinting a dark spark. "Yeah, we will meet your new hus—"

"Hus what?"

Nami coughed. "I mean we will meet your boss next week."

"What about our debt, it's this week."

"Don't worry Kaho, it'll be paid on time. They agreed."

"Do you mean?" Kahoko responded, eyes shining hope.

"Yes, they did. Aren't they a lifesaver? We will talk about the agreement in our meeting next week. So be prepared."

Kahoko was too focused on her happiness that she missed the grin on her friend's face. _Sorry, Kahoko, I'm doing this for your sake. You've been hurt for so long._

**~NeKo Meow~**

The time finally came. Kahoko and Nami went to the restaurant where the person said they should meet.

When they got there, they already noticed someone at the side, looking at them. Nami smiled and waved her hand.

"Let's go Kaho," she said, tugging the girl's dark pink dress.

The lad stood up, handing his hand to her. "Hello, you must be Hino Kahoko, nice meeting you."

Nami chuckled and glanced at her friend. "This is Tsuchiura Ryoutarou. He's the one who advertise that ad"

Kahoko held his hand. "Nice meeting you Tsuchiura-san."

"Enough with the formalities, you can call me Ryoutarou anytime."

"Anyways, Mr. Ryoutarou, are you my boss?" she innocently asked when they seated.

Both of her companion chuckled. "What do you mean by boss, didn't she tell you?" Ryoutarou pointed at Nami, in which in turn bit her lips.

Kahoko frowned at her friend. She sensed something fishy and she didn't like it. "Nami, what's the meaning of this?"

The girl flinched from her chair and looked away. "Sorry, Kahoko, but I'm just doing this for your sake."

"Enough, answer me directly." Her voice, demanding.

"I applied you as a temporary w-w-wife…."

"WHAT?" Kahoko stood up.

The people in the restaurant stared at them. Nami tried to hush her friend but to no avail.

"No, Nami, we're going home. I don't like this joke of yours."

"I'm not joking. It really is. Besides, they already paid our debt, we can't just say no."

Kahoko sat again, tears welling in her eyes in anger. "But Nami, this is different. Why?"

Nami stared at her, understandably. "I'm not doing this just for that debt; you've been hurt because of that stupid guy. So I'm just thinking that maybe this will make you to move on."

"But, Nami, it's not my problem anymore."

"But I'm your friend."

Ryoutarou cleared his throat. "Can we begin with the signing?"

The two looked at each other. Nami stared at Kahoko, waiting for her approval. Once her head slanted upward, light of hope gleamed at Nami. "Thanks Kaho."

Kahoko signed the paper as well with the two.

"This would be the certification that you accepted the agreement. Don't worry, he's not that bad."

"Whoa, wait, so it means it's not you?" Kahoko asked.

"You didn't tell her again." Ryoutarou looked at Nami

"I thought you already figured out, that's why you signed it."

"Oh! Nami, what if this guy is something related to evil…."

"Wait, I admit, he is rude but not that evil."

"See, Nami, he's rude. What if he hurt me…?" Kahoko sulked.

"If he does I'll kill him!" the two said in chorus.

Ryoutarou laughed. "Don't worry Hino. I'll be the one who will hurt him first. Anyway, a guy like him can't even hurt a girl. He may have a sharp tongue, but he can't hurt a girl physically."

"What is your relation with this guy and why are you attending this matter which should be his?" Kahoko asked.

"He's my cousin. He's too busy and somehow," He averted his eyes. "Never mind." It seemed he had something to say but decided not to.

"He should just marry his girlfriend or something like that." Kahoko interrupted.

"Unfortunately, he loves his work too much. I suppose if it is possible he will **marry **into their company hence he doesn't have any time for love affairs." Ryoutarou sipped his coffee before laughing again.

"Why does he need a wife? Why is it on rush?"

"Family matters." Ryoutarou said. "I somehow told his mother about this marrying thing and she took it all seriously. She wants to see this girl which obviously doesn't exist, not until now and it's you."

"Wait!" Kahoko tapped her hand at the table. "It's all so easy. You can just say you're joking and he doesn't have any wife or whatsoever."

"I can't; he can't take over the company until he's married."

"What? He is already a part of the company."

"He wants to get **_all_** of it. That's why."

"How selfish of him." Kahoko murmured.

"You will have benefits on that."

"What is this nonsense, Tsuchiura?"

A cold and familiar voice met Kahoko's ears, another batch of anger simmered. She turned around, readying herself with a hard glare.

"You," he said, nonchalantly.

"You?" she muttered under her breath.

"Do you two know each other? Kahoko, meet your husband." Ryoutarou looked at Kahoko while presenting his cousin. "Len, she will be your wife. Problem solved."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What!" both muttered shocked.

"Len, she is the answer to our problem." Ryoutarou patted his cousin's shoulder.

"What do you mean she is the answer to our problem? We need someone who can convince mother and she is nothing of the sort." His voice was bitter.

"Well, excuse me, I won't even agree on this matter if I knew in the very first place that you're that guy." Kahoko huffed, standing up from her seat.

Nami, her friend, stood as well, stopping her friend for any more commotion. Spectators have seen enough argument; they already needed to fix it peacefully.

"Just take a sit, cousin and you as well Kahoko." Ryoutarou cleared his throat. "We're going to talk about this."

He signaled for the waiter for their order and returned his attention at his now livid cousin beside him, and annoyed redhead in front of him. They had decided to at least keep the two away from each other until they had explained everything. Ryoutarou leaned closer the table, sighing for a moment before he sustained.

"It's already done. Kahoko already signed the contract—"

"I haven't yet." Len cut.

A little grin formed on Ryoutarou's face. Len shivered; he knew something fishy would happen whenever his cousin does that kind of expression. He frowned, hard and firm. "I haven't signed any contract yet, so it means I do not agree yet." Len elaborated.

"Sorry to say this, cousin, but…" Ryoutarou held the white document and shoved it in Len's face. "You already signed this a week before the ad was published."

"What?" Len's calm voice crashed into a yell. Another batch of spectators looked at them.

His sharp eyes pierced at Ryoutarou. "How did you do it?"

"I have a brain, Len."

"Oh really?" his voice was laced with sarcasm.

He snorted. "Cousin, you're too engaged in signing those documents that you haven't noticed I put it there." Ryoutarou glanced at Kahoko and back at his cousin. "You're brainy, my cousin but not as clever as I. Anyways, I'm just doing this for you. You should be thanking me by now."

"It's your fault why she asked about this marrying matter." Len responded, saying how his mother became keyed up to know his wife even though he doesn't have one.

"I didn't know she will believe me. Besides, it was already in the past, we have our solution. What are you fretting about?" Ryoutarou tried to close the topic but it seemed his cousin wasn't in the mood to close it yet.

Len glared back. "I do not like this solution of yours."

"No other option, just be it."

"I do no—"

Len's word cut off by the waiter with their orders in his hold. The young man placed their orders in the table, strawberry cake for Kahoko, a tea for both Nami and Ryoutarou, and a black coffee for Len.

"I'm not sure if Mother will believe her. She's not on par with those girls that mother would be acquainted o—" he tried to sip his coffee but some of its content spilled on his shirt when the said redhead kicked his feet under the table. "H-hey, what the…."

"Is that mouth of yours only capable of speaking insults?"

"No, I'm merely telling the truth," he muttered, grabbed the handkerchief and wiped the coffee stain on his shirt. He hissed; he knew it wouldn't come off as he mentally took note to throw it away when he got home, besides he had hundreds of shirts at home.

"Can we talk about the job instead? When will she begin and how long it'll take?" Nami interrupted but her friend kept on kicking the lad's feet, in which he did as well.

"W-wait! Will you two stop this childishness of yours?" Nami hit the table, accumulating the attention of the others.

Ryoutarou laughed aloud, his cousin made an audible grunt, and a loud huff came from Kahoko.

Len cleared his throat, pinching the bridge of his nose before talking. "Fine, I'm already tired. Can we finish this conversation quickly?"

"So, do you agree?" Ryoutarou asked.

"I don't want to argue anymore Tsuchiura. All I hope is that this stupid plan of yours would work."

"Surely, it will. We still have two weeks to prepare."

Len glanced at his cousin, his eyes already tired. "What do you mean two weeks?"

"You see, your parents will be here two weeks from now."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're too busy, so I planned everything for you. They can't come to your wedding so they scheduled the nearest time to know your wife." Ryoutarou sipped his tea and looked at the window.

"Wait, what do you mean w-wedding?" Kahoko startled.

"It's just for publicity, Kahoko. We need to make your wedding known and also for you to be recognized as his _wife._" Ryoutarou explained.

Len cupped his chin, letting his cousin explain everything; he still believed that the lady couldn't process any explanation.

As though she read his mind, she mechanically glared at him. The guy looked back, face bored and uninterested. Flashback of their first meeting came to her mind, her face unconsciously turned warmer. Before she knew it, she was blushing.

She couldn't believe that she developed **_a feeling_** for this rude guy when they first met. When he started talking, all those sentiments overwhelmed with anger. She'd rather want to be alone than to be with this guy. But now?

_I'm going to be his wife, the counterpart of him, the person who will be at his side forever. No, it's just temporary but still, can I handle being with him?_

"The wedding will be this Sunday at the Tsukimori's Mansion."

She heard Ryoutarou but his words failed to register in her mind. What made her to get her attention back was the blue haired guy's comment.

"Did she understand what you said?"

Her blood boiled. "Of course I did!"

"You're not responding." Nami nudged her friend.

Kahoko looked at her and back at Ryoutarou.

"So, Kahoko, you'll be staying with us – I mean with him – until auntie believes both of you. It'll be for two weeks, is that fine?"

She nodded. "I don't have a choice, right?" she mocked bitterly.

"Then it's all finished. May I go now?" Len asked.

"You haven't even participated in this conversation." Kahoko shot.

"I'm too tired. Besides, if you let me talk, can you guarantee me that you will understand every word I'll say?"

"What do you mean by that?" She frowned, clenching her teeth.

"See, you don't understand. Tsuchiura, I'll be going now. I've wasted enough time for you, so be sure this plan of yours will work." He called the waiter and paid the bill. "For now, you may move into the mansion with your friend." He turned to Kahoko and sustained his leave.

Ryoutarou invited them to join him home but they had to get their things first. They let him wait for them in the living room while they prepare their things upstairs.

"I swear, Nami! If it's not because of that debt I wouldn't have agreed!" Kahoko huffed.

"Look on the bright side Kahoko. We paid the debt, you have a house and a handsome husband." Nami chuckled.

Blood rose to her cheeks. She annoyingly sighed. "I hate him. I hate him so much."

"The more you hate the more you love as they say." Nami turned around, whistling.

"That wouldn't happen; it's just for two weeks and nothing more. It's not like I will know everything about him in two weeks. And for your information, I don't have any interest in knowing him more."

"Ok."

**~NeKo Meow~**

The day came. Rolling drums started to churn in her chest. A harmonic pace of _'tad'_ could be imaginatively heard in her ears. The difference was it was coming inside her and not from her surroundings.

People came walking, passing and muttering about this special occasion. For her, of course, it was nothing especial but for the guests it was. It was just the time for the son of the President of the Tsukimori Company, and _her _nuptials.

She straightened her dress. Her light blue wedding gown was freely flowing just above her ankle. It was simple yet the design was firmly detailed. Darker shade of blue under the light one, it wasn't dark but rather lighter in color. It availed a cool expression in her pale skin. The upper part was a sleeveless with darker blue with detailed embroidery on the side.

Her hair was braided up, letting a little amount of her red locks to curl just in front of her ears. A pair of diamond earrings were on her ears, a golden necklace with diamonds decked on it was on her neck, which were all bought exclusively for her.

She couldn't stop thinking what would be the look of the _real_ lucky girl when the blue haired found his right counterpart. If the preparation for her was luxurious what would be if it is a true wedding?

A knock pulled her out from her stupor, she turned around.

"Kahoko, you're gorgeous. I love it!" Nami approached her and hugged her, careful not to crumple the dress.

"Thank you, Nami."

"Let's go. They're waiting."

Kahoko's throat suddenly dried. "Nami, I'm nervous." She held her hand tightly against her chest.

"It'll be alright Kahoko. Don't feel nervous, I'm getting uneasy as well. Just relax."

They went to the garden. It was planned to be a garden wedding as suggested by Nami. She reasoned out that a garden wedding is unique and different from other weddings. It would make great commentaries. She was not just invited as the bride's friend but also as a professional journalist to peek at the wedding of the son of the owner of the top Company in Japan.

They found Ryoutarou and Len talking. When they were noticed, Ryoutarou approached them.

"It will start now." He whispered.

Kahoko gulped, a new wave of harmonic tad in her chest started to play.

Guests sat on their chairs as the music began playing.

Ryoutarou went closer to Nami, leaning closer to whisper something. "Change of plan."

Nami turned around, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Do you see the lady over there?" Ryoutarou secretly pointed at the woman sitting in the first row. She had brown hair cascading below her shoulder, her skin pale and her demeanor was stern.

"Yeah, so?"

"Parents' assistant."

"Huh?" Nami asked as she didn't understand.

"She's here to examine the wedding. She is the secretary of auntie; she's here to tell auntie about what happens during the wedding."

"W-wait, does he know?"

Ryoutarou grunted. "He has a plan. However, I don't know if she will agree with it. They need to convince Miss **Kanon** that everything is true." Ryoutarou explained, naming the unknown lady as Kanon.

"What will we do now?"

"Just stay here and hope this wedding works." Ryoutarou rubbed the nape of his neck before looking at Miss Kanon again.

**~NeKo Meow~**

The wedding started. Kahoko wrapped herself with thoughts full of **_'what ifs_**.' What will she do now? If she becomes his wife, so does it mean she can't have another relationship unless their contract finished? What if it doesn't finish that early? What if his parents don't believe them? It's hard to lie; can she handle it for a longer time?

Her heart beat fast. She was staring at the priest but she couldn't hear him talking. She could see how his mouth made words but she couldn't distinguish it. His hand swayed side by side and pointing back and forth from her and to her groom.

She glanced sideways, looking at the blue haired and saw his mask of calmness. She couldn't stop but think how he could be calm while she was unruly. She mentally thanked the make up for masking the paleness of her face, as though blood went low and heat left her whole body.

She heard him say _I do _as he looked at her.

She gulped and looked at the priest. It was her turn but no word drew from her lips. Len nudged her lightly. "Ah-Ah…I-I do…I do." the words forcefully drawing out from her mouth.

She closed her eyes tight, calming her heart but it wouldn't comply. _It'll be finished soon…_She was just starting to calm a bit when she heard the priest again.

"**You may now kiss the bride…"**

_What?_

He held her waist, pulling her closer to him before leaning forward…

"Wai—"

Too late, her words came to halt as his lips settled over her own. His other hand lazily rested on her cheek as the other one pulled her closer.

Shock painted her face; thoughts couldn't process in her brain as all became cluttered. Her knees felt like jelly and her hands rested on his shoulder gaining support.

She mechanically closed her eyes as she couldn't control herself. Butterflies started to flutter in her stomach and her heart intensified its beating. As though everyone could hear it but that moment she forgot they were in front of the guests.

She opened her eyes as the link between their lips broke. Her cheeks turned red. She should be inhaling for air but she still held her breath. She glanced at her counterpart. At first, she was in shock but once she saw his impassive expression, she frowned.

She readied herself for a confrontation but it was stopped by claps of the guest. Kahoko forcefully looked back, she should be more patient. If the plan fails, she would take longer time _with _the guy, which was the least she wanted.

The reception began. The guests made themselves comfortable in the garden, wandering in the place and eating their meals.

Kahoko silently went out of the crowd.

"Where are you going?" a cold voice muttered behind her. She didn't need to look back to know it, she knew who it was and the word _hate_ was before his name.

"I'm staying in my room…"

"No, it's not yet finished, you have to be present until this celebration is finished."

"Argh!" She looked back, eyes sharp. "Why did you do _that_?"

"It's a part of the contract."

"It's not," she muttered under her breath.

"It is. Do you not understand that we have to convince them?"

"_Them? _I thought this was just to publicize. You don't have to do such _thing,_" Kahoko trailed, talking about the past incident.

"There are people who my mother paid to witness this occasion, you should be aware of that. Everything we do is part of the contract and nothing in concern of personal matters. If you can't handle these things you should not have signed the contract."

Kahoko scrunched her fist. "I won't meet this guest of yours."

"Is that so?"

"That's fina—"

Her words cut short as a strong arm caught her and lifted her as though she was a sack of rice.

"W-what are you doing! Put me down!"

"Hey, Len, where are you two going?" Ryoutarou asked.

"We'll be back later. Accommodate the guests first." Len responded with his impassive tone.

Ryoutarou smirked. "Ok then." He winked at his cousin.

"You're contaminated with nonsense." Len glared back, struggling to hold the girl properly.

"Put me down! Ryoutarou-kun, help me!" Kahoko hitting everything she could but the guy remained intact.

"Sorry, Kahoko, I'm busy. **Have fun**!" Ryoutarou laughed and joined the guests.

He kept on walking until they stopped at Kahoko's room. He threw her in the bed.

"What the heck? You should at least be careful in putting me down. **Stupid**!"

His forehead crumpled, trying his best not to get mad at the girl, he sighed. "I just followed you." His tone mixed with mock.

His sweat flowed down his neck, damping his shirt as he started unbuttoning it. The woman was small yet she was heavy compared to her size.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, looking agitatedly as her companion almost unbuttoned all his buttons.

He knelt down, holding her feet. She gasped with the contact. His hand was soft yet was cold beneath her skin. She watched as he took her shoes off her feet, after he finished with the task he stood up.

His next word made a light halt of her heartbeat. "**Take off that gown**…"

If it was possible she fainted right away, she couldn't say he was joking judging how his face looked impassive.

Her lack of response made him to move closer to her. "**Do I need to take it off for you?**"

* * *

**~NeKo Meow~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Do I need to take it off for you?**"

Kahoko gasped in utter shock. She didn't know how she would react or what she would say, so instead she searched for something at the side of the bed, and without thinking—or even looking at what it was—Kahoko threw it toward the man. "Go away!" she shouted.

A thud followed afterwards. Sensing that there were no more movements, Kahoko peeked in to assure that whatever she had thrown worked—how she wished it did. She gave a small whimper of dismay, eyes looking warily at the man red in anger.

Panic rushed through her skin like electricity exciting her senses. Kahoko strove to throw more of she could grab on; pillows, and more pillows flew above them. She looked for something _painful_ when it gets hit, but all she could see were pillows. Her sight landed on the side table, a bright lamp caught her attention. She jumped on the farther part of the bed, and took hold of the lamp, unplugging it in the process.

"Don't go near me!" she warned.

"Take off that clothes or do you want me to **force** you…."

"Eeeh! Go away! I swear I'm going to **kill** you if you walk nearer." Kahoko stood up, staggering at first yet she had managed to calm her bearing afterwards.

Len grunted, walking closer to the closet and pulled something from it.

Kahoko readied herself. What if he got something to equal her lampshade? What if he knocked her unconscious? No one would ever know whatever he would do to her. They were alone, in that closed compartment, he as the predator and she as the prey. The thought sent chills over Kahoko's shoulder, the tremor of dread weaved in the pit of her stomach like knots.

She tried to inhale, easing the start of hyperventilation threatening to bother her inside. She inhaled once more, however, only to feel a cloth blocking the entrance of her senses—eyes, nose and even ears.

Her vision turned all black when he approached her and throw something. "Wh-what?"

"You are **stupid**… wear it and I'll be waiting outside." He turned around. "If you're not out until thirty minutes I'll be forced to come in."

Kahoko gawked, stunned at what she was looking at. "Hey, I said I won't meet your visitors. You can do it on yourself."

His feet came to halt. "Don't dare me."

"I'm daring you!" she stuck her tongue out.

Len narrowed his eyes, shooting a piercing look at the lady before striding where she was. As usual, he didn't look like he was joking. Why would he? He is Tsukimori Len after all, he never joke or kid.

"Are you serious?" Kahoko jumped on the other side, her both hands clamped the lampshade, pressing it against her chest. "**Don't**! I won't hesitate hitting you with this." She raised the lampshade as vehement eyes bored into him.

Len grunted. "You will come with me and join the guest as it supposed to be."

"**No!**"

"Then you leave me no choice."

"Shoot." Kahoko cursed, looking for a place to go but, sadly, she couldn't find one. She paused as the predator was standing just about her. "W-will you move a little, I forgot, I have something to do first…."

She tried to drag her feet a little. One step he didn't move, Kahoko's heartbeat lessened its thump, she moved again, hoping he wouldn't move but he did. "**NO**!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Kahoko, Tsukimori-san, your guests are waiting…**what are you two doing**?" Nami barged in, her hand was busy with her camera while the other with her notebook. Her lips parted in awe. "A-Ah! Amm…" she pointed at the door. "A-Am I interrupting something? I-I guess, I'll be back later."

"Nami!" Kahoko pushed the lad, throwing the lampshade at him.

"Don't worry I'll lock the door."

"Nami! It's not it…take me with you. He's evil…." Kahoko whined running toward her friend.

"Kahoko?"

Len grunted more, placing the lampshade on the table as he grabbed the blue dress . "Will you tell her to wear this?" he coldly muttered.

Nami gazed at him and back at her friend. She chuckled. "Tsukimori-san, we're girls, you cannot force us to wear clothes in front of a guy. Ok I'll take care of this, you may leave now."

Len considered her words, after some minute of contemplating he nodded his head for a brief time and trudged out of the room.

The two women sighed in relief. Nami turned on her friend and smiled knowingly. A glint of amusement evident in her eyes as she spoke, "Kahoko that was epic."

"Nami." Kahoko frowned.

"Ok…ok…I won't tease you anymore, but really, are you that dense? What did you do again?" Nami raised one brow.

"I don't want to go there. And that's final!"

"But why?"

"It's his fault." Kahoko answered, curling her lips upward like a little kid.

"Kahoko, Tsukimori-san is your husband now. You know that he is an influential individual, you have to get used to it." Nami pushed her friend to prepare. "Don't forget that everything is a part of the contract."

Kahoko sighed, what could she do? She hurriedly donned the dress, wearing a new pair of white sandals before turning to Nami.

"So? What do you think?" her voice came in dry humor.

"Beautiful."

Kahoko rubbed her nape. "I don't feel like going there, I look so hideous. Come on, they are freaking gorgeous and I'm not on par with them."

Nami patted her shoulder. "Kahoko you are. Just, don't think about that."

"Nami, I really don't wan—"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, let's go milady, don't be difficult." Nami pushed her friend toward the door, opening it first before allowing the woman to exit.

Len was leaning on the side of her door, waiting. He had changed his clothes in a more casual look.

Kahoko glanced sideways as she noticed the man. Sudden warmth on her cheeks indicated the blush on her face. She bowed her head as an excuse. She was simply embarrassed thinking a darker meaning of the earlier incident. She straightened her dress as her mind started to argue.

However, it wasn't her entire fault. The person just tactlessly said those things to her. What would she do, she was panicking and _dense_… her blood boiled. _I'm not dense!_

The lad stared at her face, her feature, which appeared struggling with her inner self. Len cleared his throat. "I do not want to tarnish myself with your dense misunderstanding."

With those words, her reddened face darkened. "I-I…it's your fault. You should at least be aware of your words. I'm a lady, a man like you has a different perception about some…well other things. I know you haven't gotten into a relationship but be sensitive with girls at times."

"If you are capable in better understanding you may not get the wrong idea. Sadly to say, you are _not,_ that is why it happened."

"Mr. Einstein, don't be too nerdish in front of me. I know how knowledgeable you are. Really, it's obvious…_nerd._" Kahoko hissed, arms akimbo.

His brows were twitching but he remained calm.

"So, Tsukimori-san, what do you think?" Nami interrupted, pointing at her friend as though presenting a model.

Len stared at the said model, sweeping his stare from her head to toe. "Fine."

Nami grunted, she expected more than a mere _fine_, however what would she expect to that guy. She nodded mentally, thinking that _he _needed someone to make this plan work. "You should have said **beautiful or wonderful** or anything related with the two."

Len contemplated first before sighing deeply. "Amou-san, I know you are trying to make this work but, apparently, even though this is a mere lie I still can't stand of saying the biggest deceit. I cannot say she is—"

Kahoko threw her hand on his mouth, covering it to stop him from talking. "I know…I know…I'm hideous."

Len glared back. "Will you please." he thrashed her hand aside.

A little cry left Kahoko's lips, pulling her hand away from him. She pouted, painful wince registered on her face. She was supposed to retaliate but Nami cut her off.

"Stop it already. You had quarreled enough. It's time to meet the guests." Nami pushed the two.

The lad glanced at his wife, handing his hand for her to take. She hesitated a bit but held his hand after sometime of contemplation. They sustained their walks toward the garden.

Guest which merely comprised of employees and some business associates came to congratulate the newlywed. Kahoko flinched a bit when rich looking people came to shake her hand. Their hands were soft as though they hadn't done anything in their life. She couldn't blame them. Kahoko knew that they live regally and most probably, depend much on their maids.

Len tugged her hand, making her look at him and diverting her mind away from her stupor. She greeted him with a frown. "What?"

"She's here. Prepare yourself. Don't make any wrong move or else."

Kahoko's frown leveled up. "I know what will I do, don't be bossy."

"Congratulation, Len, your mother is very happy about the news. Your father and she couldn't come though thus she instructed me to come instead. You have a wonderful wife, is her name Kahoko?" Miss Kanon said, turning her attention over the girl.

Kahoko glanced at Len and back at the woman. She smiled. "Yes it is, Kahoko Hi—" a light nudge from her side caused her to stop. "Kahoko, right. I'm not yet use with a new surname." She nervously laughed.

Miss Kanon chuckled. "You'll get used to it. How old are you anyway, you look young."

"Am… 24." She hesitated.

"Oh! Really? You're two years younger than this boy…right?" Miss Kanon asked, however her look expressed something dark. Len was aware she knew what age he was. She was just testing Kahoko.

Kahoko gulped, she didn't know his age or any personal matter concerning him. Even birthday or what was his favorite food. All she was sure of, without asking, was that he was kind of obsessed with blue things. His clothes merely composed of light blue and his room colored blue, and even their theme for their wedding was blue.

Len abruptly nodded at her, reassured sigh left her lips. "R-Right. He's two years older than me."

"Awe."

Kahoko's heart skipped, did she misunderstand his nod again thinking he was saying that he was two years older. "Is something the matter ma'am?"

Kanon chuckled. "No, why don't we seat, I have a lot of things to ask."

Kahoko exhaled, _that was close_.

The newly couple looked at each other and nodded.

"So Kahoko, where did you meet Len?"

Kahoko gulped again, fiddling her dress with her hands. "A-Anou…"

Len sighed secretly, they were losing it. The woman wasn't impressed with Kahoko's performance. Kanon's face was dark and serious, as though she was actually looking at her prey readying to eat it at any time.

Len held Kahoko's hand, pulling her closer to him before lowering his lips on her head. "Will you calm yourself? She doesn't believe you." He whispered to her.

Kahoko looked back. At first she was nervous but when she heard his voice again, her anger simmered back. "_Do you want me to say everything?" _she warned and glanced at the woman.

Kanon feigned a smile, trying to be patient as she waited for Kahoko's response.

Kahoko laughed lightly, nudging the side of her husband as though teasing him. The action seemed convincing as it relaxed Kanon in her seat. Her dark face lightened a bit, however it couldn't consider as a friendly reaction either.

Kahoko cleared her throat to tell her response. "It was funny but I saw him when I was applying in a university."

"Do you mean Seiso?" Kanon muttered afterwards. " Right he was a co-owner of that school. And?"

"Miss Kanon, we love to answer your question but we still have guests to accommodate, may we be excused for a moment. We can talk later." Len interrupted, pulling Kahoko to stand up.

The lady smiled, sipping her red wine before she responded. "Of course."

They both bowed their heads and left.

"Don't ever dare to do that again!" Len glared.

"I don't have much to say. I don't even know anything about you. What should I suppose to say? I'm just doing my job. Improvising isn't that bad anyway, is it?"

He sighed, massaging his temples. "You don't understand."

"I surely don't. Please be informed that you married a **dense **woman." Kahoko winced with her own comment. However, how much it had deflated her self-confidence, it was, as if, the only wise retort she could give—well, not actually that wise to say. Kahoko realized it too late.

Opening her mouth to redeem her pride, Len cut her words, saying something that rendered her more speechless. "You may go. I can handle this on myself."

"Huh? Really?" a sudden surge of excitement entered her senses. "Are you sure?" she fluttered her eyes.

"I don't want to repeat myself, will you just go, if you want to lock yourself in your room then go." Len grunted. His head ached all of the sudden, as if, the least he wanted right now was to be with the woman.

Kahoko scowled a bit. "You are really rude, can you be kinder. I'm gonna be your wife and as your wife I need a husband with a kinder attitude."

"This is me, deal with it."

"Alright. Sheesh! Bye." She sighed. She knew that arguing wouldn't do any good for both of them. She was, anyway, tired already to waste her remaining strength. She looked at the man. She tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Both of them froze, eyes fixed on one another. "Deal with your wife as well." Kahoko broke the silence as she turned around to leave. Her face flamed. She couldn't seem to glance at the man as she was more than embarrassed. She didn't mean to do it. It just happened and she didn't realize she had tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Len gritted his teeth. The woman merely ruptured his entire restrained patient. He strode back to the guest however, stopping when he heard a crash behind him. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. Why did he suddenly feel it? He didn't know. He turned around. Shocked expression met his eyes as he looked down.

A little whine, enough for his ears to hear, caught his attention. He jogged to where she was.

"Kahoko…" he didn't realize he was calling her by her name.

The woman opened her eyes and closed it again as a blinding liquid stung her eyes. Her hands unintentionally touched the little fragments on the floor, scraping her soft fingers in the process. She winced a bit, feeling how those fragments cut her skin into two.

An arm wrapped around her, she mechanically held back, damping his light blue shirt with red liquid. She tried to lift her head, tried to look back but the liquid kept on stinging her eyes.

"I'm very sorry Tsukimori-san, it happened so fast…I was holding the tray then she—"

"Enough!"

She heard his voice. It was cold, rather colder than his usual one. She could feel his hold tightened on her legs and as well with her back.

"I-I'm sorry sir…"

"Len, what happened?" Ryoutarou came.

"Oh! Dear, Kahoko." Nami muttered.

She could feel that he turned to face the two. "Tsuchiura, please take care of the guest." he looked at Nami. "Amou-san…"

"Tsukimori, I'll help Kahoko instead. You should change your clothes."

He nodded, however not putting Kahoko down, he turned around and walked inside the house. Nami followed them.

He halted after some long strides. Kahoko was still oblivious to her surroundings, her eyes still closed and she could only depend on her other senses. The place felt cold, cool breeze brushed her bare shoulder, her feet, free from her sandals, wrapped in coldness as well.

He knelt down and placed her on a seeming ledge. Flowing water echoed in the room as at that instant Kahoko realized where they were.

"I-I can't see." she muttered still closed eyes.

"I'm aware of that. That's why I'm here to help you." Len grunted. "Will you shut your mouth for a moment?"

She scowled, opening her lips to talk but she halted. Water flowed down from her eyes down to her neck, damping her dress.

"W-w-wait! What are you doing!" she struggled, opening her right eyes. It stung a bit but she could at least see a blurry image of her companion. "I-I can do this on myself."

"Stupid." was all he said, pouring water on her face.

"Hey, dummy, I said I can do this!"

"Ok. Use you injured hands then." His tone sounded sarcastic.

As the words flowed down to her nerves, processing it in her brain, she flinched a bit. She almost forgot about her hands. It hurts, blood dripping out from it and tiny particles stuck in it. Her hands were useless at the moment, and all she could do was to depend on the guy. She sighed and remained quiet, letting him help her.

Moments later, she could visibly see the person in front of her. A red hue easily crept on her face when she saw their distance. She pushed him away, smudging another red fluid on his stained shirt.

"What's your problem?"

"You!" she shot back, gulping. "You're too close."

"I'm doing this for your own sake." He walked nearer once more, grabbing a box at the side, and glanced at her again.

He grabbed her hands, pulling it closer to the running water. Her face winced, feeling the cold and stingy feeling all coming from her injured hand.

"Will you please be gentle? It hurts you know." She complained, fighting the grimace on her face but she wasn't able to hide it well.

He ignored her. His focus stayed on her hands, examining if there were still broken glass. "You're not just idiotic, stupid and dense, but you are also clumsy."

Kahoko scowled but she couldn't stop herself but to gawk at his own hands at hers.

His hands looked softer and lighter compared to other guys. What she knew were guys have rough hands, rough like sandpaper, and full of blisters. Without of her awareness, she was holding his hand as well, feeling it as the lad rinsed the blood dripping on it.

He put some bandage on it and time to time would look at her to ask if it hurts. The only thing Kahoko could do was staring at him and remained quiet. In that instant, she realized she felt calm and at ease, for the first time, in front of a lad.

A small smile festooned on her lips_. He is not bad at all_, the words echoed in her mind.

"What kind of deceit would I tell my mother when she returns? You are merely **_unsightly_**." He sighed. "You're dense headed and now clumsy…_I should have looked for someone instead._"

Kahoko, who was intent with his aiding, noticed his comment. Her face turned light red as she glared at the lad, crashing all she had contemplated earlier into pieces and forgetting about it. "How dare you! GO AWAY!"

Len remained kneeling in front of her, head shaking in a mock. His expression made Kahoko's anger flame up. "Can you ple—"

"Dense…" he muttered at last. "How will I suppose to leave if you are still holding my hand? I should be saying **_let go of my hand _**first before you try to push me away."

Kahoko glanced at their linked hands, apparently, she was holding his, and thus he couldn't leave. Her face turned warmer again, her heartbeat hammered as her breathing hitched in that moment. "Ah-Ah! Why didn't you say it much earlier?" she hurriedly let go of his hand.

Len grunted. "Naïve."

"Will you leave me alone?"

The lad stood up, dusting his shirt before taking his leave. His eyes met the mirror, noticing his shirt he frowned. Another shirt she newly stained, he mentally sighed and left.

Nami walked in, greeting the lad. "So how was she?" she asked, worried.

Len closed his eyes and opened it again; the weariness obvious on his face. "Physically fine but not mentally," mumbled Len.

Nami chuckled. "I know. Welcome to our world. By the way, Tsukimori-san, what will I do with this package?" she asked.

Len impassively glanced. "Give that to her, I believe she owns it."

"Roger."

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

"So how was she?" Ryoutarou approached his cousin.

Len grunted, walked to the vacant sofa and threw himself at ease. "Fine." He massaged his temples and closed his eyes.

"Conversing with her that tiresome to you… or…"

"Shut up!"

Ryoutarou guffawed. "You're so serious!"

"I simply don't have time for nonsense."

"Oh! Come on! Don't be too grumpy, Grumpy. Girls will get scared of you. How can find someone if you keep on harboring that cranky attitude of yours."

"I don't need it. And would you please leave me alone, you're giving me a headache." Len turned around.

"Cousin. Why are you not interested with girls? They are cute and sexy… you're the only guy in town who hate or…hmm." Ryoutarou paused to heave a good word. "**_Horrified_** of them…are they scary? Well, our school librarian looks like a guy but it doesn't mean all girls have the same qualities as she. Kahoko is beautiful, why don't you give her a try?"

"Not interested, I'm even doing this because I am **forced**. I'm simply doing this for the business and nothing personal."

"Yeah, you love your business so much. Anyway, we're already talking about business. There is a change in plan." Ryoutarou leaned his back on the sofa.

"What now?" Len glanced back, annoyed.

"Parents won't be coming until next month."

"WHAT!" Len shouted.

"Keep it down cuz. That's why it's a change in plan. Kahoko will stay with us until the next month."

"Can she just return when mother and father visit us?"

"Not bad. But not for the next three days," responded Ryoutarou. He swiveled forward to look at his cousin's expression.

"What is it supposed to mean?"

"Miss Kanon, gave me these tickets. We're going on a vacation!" Ryoutarou face turned jolly, shimmering imagination came to his mind. Len didn't need to know what it was, he already knew that it were all related to girls, and if he was not mistaken, if they would go to a beach or something like an island, girls in their two piece are what he imagined.

"_Don't put that twisted face of yours._" Len muttered.

"Oi, did you say something?" Ryoutarou looked at his cousin, oblivious to what Len had said.

"Nothing." Len stood up. "Why do we need to go on this vacation, I have to deal with the corporate meeting this weekend."

"Sorry to tell you, you are on leave."

"What do you mean?" Len's eyes glazed.

"The management approved your leave." Ryoutarou jumped.

"I didn't request such."

"But I did, no more complaints just enjoy this vacation."

"I'm not coming."

"No, you should, it's imperative."

"And how did it become important?" Len asked.

"Your mother requested to observe everything that will happen there."

"Hn?" was his response, only to say that Ryoutarou should continue.

"Everything about both of you. So yes, Kahoko will come with us in the vacation."

"Three days?"

"Yes, cuz. Three days with her." Ryoutarou grinned.

"Hell, you are."

"Yes I know cuz."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Why did you call us in this hour?" Nami grumbled, hands resting at her nape and eyes slightly puffy from lack of sleep.

It was three in the morning when Ryoutarou and Len disturbed the women's slumber, telling that they have some serious matter to discuss.

"It's about this new plan." Ryoutarou prodded.

"I don't want any new plan, I had enough yesterday. Can you just fix it on your own?" Kahoko whined, rubbing her eyes with her balled hand.

"Unnecessary, when it comes to _this _business, you take part on it." Len opposed, replacing their current relationship to _this, _for the matter of fact that he truly didn't desire any of marrying anyone, in addition, a complete stranger. "We'll be having a vacation in a particular island in Okinawa."

"Be more particular please." Nami butted.

Len sighed, massaging his temple. "It's my mother's friend's resort. We'll be staying there for three days."

"And your friend here…" Ryoutarou continued, pointing at Nami. "Is assigned to cover everything that what will transpire there."

"Huh? Me?" Nami asked.

"Well, who else could that be." Len shot back, trying his best to sound calm as much as possible. "I'll pay for all your expenses. You just need to cover everything."

"So you're telling me that I should make some article regarding both of you?"

"W-Wait, I haven't agreed on that yet!" Kahoko nudged her friend and glanced at Len.

"You have to…." He glared back.

"I don't!" Kahoko retorted.

"I'll double your salary and you will have your allowance.'

"Still, no—"

Nami covered her friend's mouth before she could say something unnecessary. It was money they were talking about this time. And for that fact, it was, apparently, the two women needed to make a living.

"She says yes," Nami muttered.

"Wait, I said n—" Kahoko's word cut once more.

"We're very excited for that vacation. It's been a while since we had our last, so we're very much pleased for this invitation." Nami tightened her grip on her friend.

"Alright, state your price…." Len muttered, nonchalant.

The two looked at him, eyes bearing confusion and surprised. If their brains were still processing, all it was yelling to them was that the guy wanted them to state their price for the salary and allowance.

Noting that the two were still in a daze, Len heaved another deep sigh. Those women were the slowest of all slowest living things with brain. "So what?"

Kahoko snapped from her trance, gradually freeing herself from her friend's hold and gave a sharp look at the guy. Her lips opened and mouthed. "You're dumb… what if I said I want billions of cash will you agree with it."

"It can't be helped, if that's what will make you agree then I'm willing to give it."

"You're seriously dumb."

"I am not. This is a matter of business. I, as a businessman pampered someone who will give the greatest benefit to me. I'll state the price…would you like $ 3000 a week."

Kahoko choked in surprise, her lungs expanded as her heartbeat raced. "W-What…th-three thousand?"

"Is it smaller for you?" Len arched a brow.

The redheaded gulped. "It's too much…why are you doing this, you're wasting your money."

"Like I said earlier, I'm not wasting anything. I'm doing this for business."

"This is a different business, I won't agree in this plan of yours."

"$300."

Kahoko would refuse but a hand clutched her mouth again. "She said yes. Don't take what she said seriously. We agree." Nami said, keeping the struggling woman in her hold.

Len, after hearing their agreement, nodded in haste. He then stood to take his leave. Ryoutarou bid him good morning and followed his cousin.

"Nami!" Kahoko shouted when the two guys were out of earshot.

"Sorry, Kahoko, we need money to start a new living." Nami stuck her tongue out as she laughed. Her laugh turned out as an evil sound on Kahoko's ear. The redhead winced a bit, imagining how their life would be jeopardized if this secret was revealed.

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

They had traveled the day the guys informed them. It was a long way to Okinawa thus they had left merely before the sun settled up in the sky.

"Are we there yet?" Nami asked, impatient.

Ryoutarou, who was driving, looked at her and smiled. "Such an impatient woman, aren't we?"

"Whatever, I don't want to wait for so long in this car. I've been sitting for eight hours my butt aches."

"Nami!" Kahoko reprimanded.

Len glanced at them and sighed. Their sitting position was quite bothersome in Len's opinion. In between of the two girls, he was sitting and sucking his entire patience to not hurt any of the said girls. What made him more annoyed was a smirk decorated and freely endorsed on the greenhead's face.

"Sorry Tsukimori-san, I know you're already irritated with us." Kahoko apologized to the guy.

"Oh! Come on, Kahoko, don't apologize and mind calling him by his name. He's your **husband **now."

Kahoko's face hued. "Stop it, Nami." she mumbled, however it only reached Len and no one else.

They reached the place before night time. Len together with his _wife _went out first to greet the head maid of the resort, Ryoutarou behind them and Nami beside him.

"Good evening, Master Len." The old lady muttered. She has a golden hair and her forehead lightly crumpled in her old age.

Len slightly nodded in acknowledgement and gestured for their things in the car. The old lady smiled and instructed the maids to get their things.

When they got to the main house the old lady spoke again. "It's a pleasure to see you again, I'm very happy to hear that you are finally married." The lady muttered as she looked at Kahoko. "You must be Kahoko, nice meeting you."

Kahoko flinched after hearing her name; she eyed the lady for quite a time before responding. "Y-yes, ma'am."

"What a nice lady. You're very lucky to have such beautiful and kind wife, Len." The old lady said.

Len grunted. "Mrs. Hanazawa, do wear your glasses every time. I suppose you need it, especially now."

Kahoko mechanically frowned at him. Pushing herself from him as she strode few steps away. Her eyes bearing both sadness and anger, sadness since he became too insensitive and anger for his straightforwardness however not all of it was true.

No guys have told her she's ugly or anything, but this guy made her feel she was. If ever, she wanted to hit him in the face but somehow she couldn't, especially now that they were being watched. "_Later, I'll get back with you._" she mumbled.

"You're such a liar, Len dear. Your wife is wonderful…" Mrs. Hanazawa transferred her gaze at Kahoko. "Dear, don't listen to what he said, I suppose he just wants to say it privately. This kid never changed."

Kahoko laughed, sarcastic and eyes gleaming every mock it could glint. "I guess you're right Mrs. Hanazawa. He's very shy you see."

No words drew from the lad as he lightly pulled her hand. Both Kahoko and Mrs. Hanazawa looked at him.

"Your room is on the second floor, I'll instruct the maids to bring your things there." Mrs. Hanazawa said as she left.

The battle of glares began as soon as the old lady was out of perception. Len grunted and he was the one who broke the glare. "This is a waste of time."

"I win!"

"Hn, Naïve." He responded back.

"Why you?" Kahoko ran and followed him.

At the last corner of the second floor, they found their room. Kahoko hurriedly jumped in the bed and closed her eyes. However, sensing that the lad didn't left not bother moving into his current position, made Kahoko to look back.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

The guy raised one brow and folded his arms, leaning in the wall and face decorated with the word 'duh.'

It took a while before Kahoko comprehended what he was implying. Her face turned slightly pink. "Don't tell me?"

The lad grunted once more, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're totally the densest woman alive."

"This is mine." Kahoko responded innocently.

"Ours."

"Mine…this is mine, you can look for your own room." Kahoko sat up and grabbed the new blanket at the side, clutching it with her protective hands.

"Well, honestly, you are the last woman I wanted by my side but unfortunately, I'm stuck with you."

"You are the most annoying guy I ever met." Kahoko retaliated.

"Say what you want, I don't care." He turned away. "I'm going to take a shower, if you do not want this room then look for your own," he said while walking toward the cabinet, grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom.

"You're so mean!" Kahoko threw the blanket at him.

He paused and glared back. "Don't use my blanket, it's mine."

"W-What? Hey, I found it first!"

"You threw it to me, it's mine now." Len sustained his walk.

"Fine, I don't need it anyway." Kahoko rested herself in the bed. _Stupid, arrogant guy._

She turned around, listening how the shower being opened and water flowed in the vacant floor. She closed her eyes and opened again, looking at the wide window in front of her.

The wide blue Ocean and horizon were very clear and vivid in her bare eyes. She thanked that nothing hindered her from seeing such exquisite view. The window intended with no curtain, wide and freely exposing the wonders in the outside realm.

The salty scent mixed with the cold breeze cascading in her form, cradling her as it took her senses away to her slumber. Eyelids began to weigh, darkness then loomed about.

Len had finished his shower and made his way to the bedroom. He sighed, seeing the girl still in _his _bed. "What are you still doing he—" he paused midway when he realized she was sleeping…

And…shivering.

Another sigh left his lips, his sight landed on the blanket still blanketed in the floor. "What does this **_stupid idiot_** thinking?" He mumbled, grabbing the blanket.

He strode where she was and glanced at her. Her hands firmly embracing her own arms, knees bent upward as though her height cut into half. In Len's perception she was a living human shrimp in her position.

The blanket flood up to his feet, Len dusted it first before draping at the woman in the bed. A little smile crept out from her lips as she felt the comforting warmth of the blanket. "Thank you," she mumbled.

He couldn't see if she was actually thanking him or she was just sleep talking. Shrugging that thought since he knew it would just be a senseless thing to think, Len walked once more however just to stop when a little hand held his wrist.

He winced when her cold hand grazed his skin. He glanced back, couldn't help himself but to kneel to get his hand away from her.

"Let go of my hand woman."

"G-get me some blanket…I'm still cold…" she muttered.

"Will you mind getting on yourself. I'm not your maid."

"P-Please…it's getting cold here." She pleaded between her quivering lips. Her eyes began to flutter and gazed at him. "I'm cold…can you please get me some blanket."

Len grunted. "Why did you let yourself get cold?"

"You said it's yours…I can't take your blanket."

"But your cold…argh, you're stupid." Len forcefully freed his hand and stood up. "Stay here, I'll get you some."

Kahoko's weak smile met his sight. "Thank you…"

Len opened the door and went to see the head maid. Once he found her he asked for the blanket.

"Is something wrong with the mistress?" Mrs. Hanazawa asked.

Len exhaled and nodded. "She doesn't use the blanket and freeze herself, I suppose, to death."

"Oh! Dear! It's very cold here every night, she must be very cold. Do you want me to make some soup for her?"

"We already ate our dinner in our stopover earlier. I suppose she's still full."

"_I suppose…_it's just a hint. I'll cook her some soup, it'll make her feel better." Mrs. Hanazawa spun to look at the maid. "Will you get some blanket and bring it to their room."

The maid bowed her head and sustained her walk.

"Dear, you can wait in your room. I'll bring the soup as soon as I'm finished."

Len nodded and took his leave toward their room. It was already late, his cousin and even Kahoko's friend were sleeping already. He would like to ask the redhead to sleep with her friend but in these circumstances, she couldn't even walk on her own. "_She's totally a bother._"

He waited a minute then a light knock was heard. He couldn't explain his feeling when the maid gave him the blanket. Ease covered his whole mind, now he could be at ease. No one to bother him.

He strode to the girl and draped another batch of blanket to her. He made it sure to the maid to get two blankets for the girl and him.

Knowing that the girl was warm enough with her two blankets, Len went to his bed space and rested himself, draping the last blanket at him. He wasn't sleeping though; he merely looked at the ceiling. It was quite uncomfortable when there was someone beside you, not to mention a stranger and also a **_girl._**

He closed his eyes and opened it once more. He opted to look for the old lady and asked her not to cook any food for them. The woman beside him was now sleeping and eating was far from her thought.

Len strode to look for the old lady. "Mrs. Hanazawa you don't have to cook soup for Hi—" he paused, reprimanding himself for almost blurting out _Hino _instead of her real name. "For Kahoko, she's already asleep." He cleared his throat.

"Is that so? Alright then, you too Len, you have to sleep now." The lady responded.

He went back to their bedroom and rested beside her. _It's nothing personal_, what he always says to her, but what was this he was feeling. Uncomfortable sketched in his pale feature; he became more uncomfortable when the lady moved closer.

"H-Hino, are you awake?" he asked, trying to make his voice calm but he couldn't.

He flinched a little when her cold hand flew toward his waist, pushing his shirt upward as her cold hand brushed across his bare skin.

"What are you doing…?" his inner self panicked but despite of his protest the lady ignored him, moving _intimately _close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The man kept her distance closer. Her mind, somehow, oblivious to what was happening in the realm, _or wasn't she?_

Len took another lift to the side, his back almost hanging at the end of their bed. His heart racing and leaping against his chest.

"Will you mi—" Len didn't able to finish his words as he plummeted rather harshly on the cold floor. His face gave an ugly wince as he eased the pain from is back.

"Good, no more pest…" Kahoko mumbled, closed eyes. "I can have the bed all alone."

"What did you say?" Len sat up from his current position, teeth clenching in annoyance.

Kahoko didn't bother looking back, grabbed the blanket even, and pulled it above her face.

"I know you are awake!" His voice was loud, but not enough to stir the other parties.

The man sustained her new discovered routine—ignoring the man, whenever he was in his confronting mood.

Len, irritatingly, sighed, pulling himself to his feet before he wandered to the other side. The man sarcastically lay her little arm at the vacant space. A mocking smile decked on her lips.

"Get your arms away from my **bed**!" he bellowed again. He had been screaming often since the woman came into their lives. And to add it up, his life turned more miserable with her, not to mention that they've just been together for a few days, what more if they had, and forced to be together for a longer period.

Teasing the man more, Kahoko rolled into what the man said as his 'bed'. Len grunted inaudible curses left his lips.

"You leave me no choice," said Len…_again. _ He lifted his one foot at the side of the bed, bringing the other afterwards.

Kahoko opened her eyes once she sensed something was wrong. How she wished she didn't. Instead of the cream colored ceiling, what she saw was the same bullion eyes like hers. It wasn't possible that she was looking at her own eyes since she could clearly see her reflection. And it was rather more preposterous that she became two.

As the understanding jammed in her dense head, the culprit already rolled on her side, leaving the redhead all flabbergasted.

"W-What was that for?" This time it was her time to complain.

His back faced her instead. Kahoko huffed, pulling the thick blanket away from him. "It's mine."

"I'm not stealing it away from you."

"I know, and I won't share it with you either."

"I rather be cold than to use that contaminated blanket."

"What!? Fine, I won't share it with you even if you plead." Kahoko turned around.

The silence jeered back in the place, the chirping of crickets rocked around in a deafening way. Kahoko went back to her slumber, having three blankets made her comfortable and well warmed. Like what she stated, bothering the man or caring of sharing the blanket was far from her plan. Let him suffer and plead for one, was her finality.

Pleading never came to her awareness, though. The man remained firm, even frozen. Her sense of guilt roused within her. How could she be so cold-hearted? She knew how rude he might be, however, he still cared to get her a blanket, two the least.

She turned around, glancing at his sleeping form. She sighed. "Fine, you win this time." She sat up, draping the blanket at him before she sustained her business.

**~Neko Meow~**

The light slid into their room. Kahoko was the first to notice the smiling light coming from their window. She stood up, one hand rubbing the dazedness in her eyes. She almost literally jumped, once she heard a light sneeze at her companion.

Kahoko glanced back, looking how the man still sleeping yet it seemed like he was not comfortable even the slightest. Guilt dug its way through her chest. The word fault had engraved, clearly on her face. She roamed downstairs, somehow, looking for an alternative apology for the man.

One tray placed atop of her hand, careful steps heard on the soundless floor once she strode into their room. She put the tray on the side table beside the sleeping man. She planned to leave it there and simply put a note yet someone at the door stopped her.

"How sweet of you, Len is truly lucky to have you."

"Mrs. Hanazawa!" she muttered, turning around in the process. "I-I thought of getting him his breakfast. So…Ahm." Kahoko thinned her lips. "L-let's go downstairs…."

The older woman remained immobile; her eyes shining expectantly, Kahoko couldn't grasp what.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kahoko.

"Don't be shy." Was the old woman's reply.

Kahoko tilted her head, sideward. At least a single clue would be enough for her to understand it, yet there wasn't. "Pardon?"

"Awe, ok, ok. I'm going. You can give your sleeping prince his **_kiss,_** now."

Mrs. Hanazawa never failed to notice the lobster-colored face of the younger woman. She chuckled, realizing that the girl was at a loss of words. "I'll be in the dining if you want something." Mrs. Hanazawa turned around.

Kahoko blink twice, her eyes landed on the man, and her red face bloomed with another dark shade. "A-Ah, I'm going…." she muttered. Obviously, no one would answer her.

She paused. A little movement coming from the man made her turn around.

"G-good morning," she muttered, face still flushed.

Len glanced at her, bemused eyes gazing at her form. "Morning…" his lips mouthed in the air.

It seemed like that the man was still on his dreamland, thus Kahoko considered it as her cue to assist him. "I brought your breakfast." She pointed.

Len glanced into it and nodded.

Knowing that he would surely _just _look at the said breakfast, Kahoko grunted, audible enough to catch the guy's attention. "Sheesh, do I need to help you?"

The man turned his stare at her—obviously dazed.

No more words came as the Kahoko grabbed the tray and placed it above his lap. "Do I need to feed you?"

Once the word reached his ear, somehow the dazedness he had vanished in split seconds, pride engulfing every bit of it. "I'm capable of doing it on myself."

"At last you're awake—really if I must add."

"Are these things edible?" muttered Len not listening to the girl.

"How dare you!"

"I'm just asking..."

"Of course it is. That's the meal the cook made."

Len poked the lifeless meat. "It seems unsafe to eat. Especially that you are the one who volunteered to bring this to me. What if you put any unnecessary ingredients here?"

"If I'm planning to kill you, I already did it before. Can you eat it already? Nami wants to tell us something."

"Indeed, you are suspicious. Why are you forcing me to eat this disbelieving-looking meal?"

"Gosh you are bothersome…." Kahoko grabbed the fork and get a little piece before eating it. "See. Now you try."

"Why should I? Now it's infected by your **_rabies_**…"

"I'm going to kill you!" Kahoko bellowed, afterwards grunting. "I had enough, eat it or not, I don't care. Be downstairs after you finish with yourself."

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Finally, our prince is here." Ryoutarou sniggered at the side. He stopped the moment the infamous glare reached him.

"What are we going to talk about?"

"Obviously, nothing in your liking but you are forced to do so." Nami butted.

"Just say what is it?" Len said, massaging his temples.

Kahoko remained rooted in the sofa, listening to their conversation and waiting for her cue to speak up. However, it appeared she didn't have a chance.

"Let's practice what couples do." Nami said. "First stop…" Nami rubbed her chin as though thinking. "Kahoko, can you at least stand beside Tsukimori-san."

Kahoko stood from her place and did what Nami said, occasionally glaring at the man.

"Tsukimori-san, hold her hand…."

As though a very dangerous atomic bomb exploded just between the two, they parted ways in haste. "NO WAY!" they both muttered.

"Jeez." Ryoutarou ruffled his hair. "Is it hard to do so? Even I can do it…" he held Nami's hand and raised it upward. "See?"

Nami hauled her hand back. "Hey don't touch me!"

"Come on, how can they do it without seeing it?"

"It's for **couples**. Try to carve it to your brain. I believe we are **not, **not a chance, will be a couple."

"Don't say such. We don't know what will happen in the future."

"In your dream, boy." Nami huffed. "Anyway, you two. If you want this acting to look real be considerate and do what I told you."

"It's not necessary for all couples to do _it._" Len shot back.

"But I made it compulsory in both of you."

"I don't want."

"Your company or nothing." Nami arched her brow, crossing her arms against her chest.

"It is not on my liking to make a public display like such. Will you state an alternative way instead?"

"Now you're asking for more. It is just holding hands what's wrong with it? If I told you to **_kiss her in public will you do it?_**"

"Hey!" Kahoko opposed.

"**_Of course…_**"

Kahoko's breathing died with the word.

"**_NOT!_**" Len sustained, bringing back the lifeless respire of the girl.

Kahoko sighed. "I'm not in favor of that as well."

"You don't have any option but to hold her hand." Nami walked closer to the two. One hand curled up to her friend's wrist and the other to the man.

Once their hands touched one another, a light shock wavered through them. Her hand was warm, making a different feeling with his cold ones. Ask how long they had convinced the two to at least hold each other hand, it was such in a swift action that the two untangled their hands right away. Bringing in their minds that they already did it, and repeating was far from their wishes.

"There, happy now?" Kahoko muttered, trying and stopping the involuntary rousing of her blood.

"No, I'm furious, what was that?" Nami hissed, displeased.

"It is what you called, holding hands. Fast forward." Ryoutarou chuckled.

"Shut up!" Nami glared. "Both of you are hopeless." She grabbed her notes and crossed the scribbling on it.

"Why are you crossing those planned goodies?" Ryoutarou asked, trying to stop her.

"It's a waste, holding hand has been already difficult for them. What more if we forced them to do these stuffs."

Curiosity etched on Kahoko's face. What were those _goodies_ Ryoutarou was saying? However, she was sure of it that it was all ludicrous stuffs; she or either he wouldn't comply, if ever, they would still continue the plan.

Nami gave a heavy exasperating sigh. "This is for Tsukimori-san. This is the last wish of this humble journalist to sate her taste."

"Just state it."

"Will you smile a little?"

Len frowned.

"Aren't you capable of distinguishing what is a smile from what are you doing?"

"Oh, he knew an inverted smile." Ryoutarou patted his cousin's shoulder. "Neh cuz."

"Shut up, I do not do things that are not needed."

"But you'll need it more often." Nami walked ahead of him. "Come on, smile!" Nami gestured a smile.

Kahoko chuckled, imagining what would be the look of the man with a big beam on his face. One thing that popped into her mind was a complete stranger. Seeing him smile would be the end of the world.

Ryoutarou guffawed out loud, struggling to hold his stomach hence to avoid killing himself from laughing. "Len, do you want some help."

Nami poked Len's cheek. "Is there a permanent anesthesia injected into your face?"

"Don't touch me."

"Tish, Tsukimori-san. I'm just testing if that's a real face."

"Of course it is."

"I thought someone cemented a face on your own." Nami gazed at him."Let see, we can do this. We just need to curve your lips a little." Nami held his cheeks.

"I can help." Ryoutarou offered, walking closer. He pinched Len's left cheek. "There!"

"Stop it!" Nami laughed, patting the green head's hand.

"Enough!" Len hollered but the two ignored him.

"His eyes should be smiling too." Ryoutarou pushed his eyebrows upward.

"You've got to be kidding me…it's wrong, it's too high." Nami interrupted, pushing his eyebrow down.

"It looks odd to see that he is smiling but his eyes are cold. Make it happier."

"Will you please get your hands off me?" Len whacked their hands away, making the greenhead's finger poke his eyes. "Aw!"

Again, the two ignored him, fighting for their ruined plan. "Look, I'm in charge here don't interrupt in my plans." Nami retorted.

"I'm merely helping my cousin. You're the one who's blocking my way." Ryoutarou retaliated.

"I should have finished it if you just stayed in the corner."

While the two starting a world war 3, Kahoko hurriedly strode to her _husband. _"Tsu—Len, are you all right?" she asked, sitting on the sofa where the man sat to make himself comfortable in the slightest.

"Do I look like I am?" he stared at her, one eyed.

Kahoko pouted but sustained her aid. "Let me see…."

Len heaved a sigh, bringing his hand downward for the woman to look at his eyes. How he wanted to oppose, he couldn't. Opposing and complaining would double the pain.

"Tsk." Kahoko sighed "That's bad. Your eye is all red." She leaned closer, lightly blowing his eye to ease the pain. "It might get infected."

"It's this entire absurd plan's fault." He closed his eyes.

Kahoko calmly caressed his eyelid. "If you just did what she told you then this wouldn't happen."

Kahoko stared at him, and just that moment her awareness picked up how close their faces were. She moved away, however, just to be hit by somebody, bringing her back to the man….

Len opened his eyes. Shock obvious on his face as he could only see two golden eyes and crimson strands blocking some of his views. A scent of strawberry mingled in his senses. It was intoxicating and somehow pulling him closer. Complaint remained sealed in his throat as he could feel something soft and warm pressed against his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_That wasn't real. _Dazed carved in her expression. _It was not_! Her mind squealed.

Yesterday was a nightmare, haunting Kahoko whenever she closes her eyes. It was not a big deal, just an accident; however, it was the greatest mistake Kahoko ought not to have done.

Surely, she had kissed him, not to mention for the second time but _that _was not a mere accident. If she had only restrained her emotion, it would be.

His soft, warm lips, pressed against hers. It took a while before she managed to understand what was happening. Her heart hammered against her ribs, juggling in a haste thump, pumping blood toward her cheek.

How much she wanted…desired to move, but she could not, her muscles stiffed and frozen, invisible chain enveloped her movement. One thing that broke the spell and it was he who moved backward.

The incident should have ended that way, he moved and she would move afterwards. However, that was not what happened. Indeed, she moved, but just to _capture_ his lips once more.

**~NeKo Meow~**

"NO!"

_Thump!_

"Kahoko, are you all right?" Nami glanced at her friend sitting _uncomfortably _over the carpet flooring of the car. They were on their way home, vacation finally ended on an embarrassing day. Kahoko, surely, thanked all the saints out there, since this time, she could manage to distance for a while. Or would she?

"I-I'm fine."

"We're almost there."

Hearing her friend's voice, frown registered on Kahoko's face. She was not yet free from the _man; _they still needed to stop at _his _house to get her things. How she wished she brought all her things with her in their vacation.

"Isn't our vacation superb?" Ryotaro's voice burgeoned with smug tease.

She was going to respond, retort, but the another man cut her word.

"Will you focus on your driving?"

"I'm doing it right now, cousin."

"Then shut up."

"Is there something wrong? I'm merely complementing the gre—"

"I said enough." Len ended, looking through the window to end the conversation.

Silence ensued as Len prohibited even the slightest noise coming from Nami and Ryotaro. On the other hand, he did not need to ask Kahoko to keep quiet as she was doing it the whole trip.

For about thirty minutes, their car parked in the mansion's garage. Obvious glee marked on the redhead's face, she could go home now and be back the end of the month.

Striding, Kahoko went toward the front door. Behind her was Len walking as well.

She stopped, making the man behind her stop. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Kahoko ignored him, eyes gawking at whoever was in front of them. "Mo-mom!" her lips quivered.

**~NeKo Meow~**

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tsukimori." A woman greeted. Her face stout but not old enough to be called old, beside her was another woman, aged and looked rather older than her, white hair curled above her shoulder.

"M-mom…how did…"

"It is not hard to search for this place, especially that _your _husband's family is one of the most influential families in the state." Mrs. Hino said, firm.

"B-But…I-I…I'm going to tell it to you. Let me expla—"

"It's not needed anymore; Nami already told us everything the other day."

"W-What?"

"Can we talk about this inside?" Len interrupted, pacing two walks in front of Kahoko to shake the woman's hand. "Nice meeting you, I'm Tsukimori Len…" he glanced at Kahoko and back at Mrs. Hino. "…your daughter's husband."

"Don't be too formal my dear. You can call me mom if you want."

They sat on the couch as they continued their conversation. The old woman, who Len found out as Kahoko's grandmother, accompanied by Nami to roam the garden, letting Kahoko and the twoto talk.

"So, mom…I'm really really so—"

"Kaho, I said it's fine." Mrs. Hino held Kahoko's hand, squeezing it lightly to tell her intention.

She wanted to calm herself, however, how could she. Nami explained _everything. _What kind of everything she explained. Kahoko knew that it was not just mere explanation; she knew how her friend acts and how she could make a simple thing with spice. "H-How…what did she say to you?"

Mrs. Hino squeezed her hand once more. "You should have told us the very start. You know your father is very considerate. He'll accept both of you."

"Erh?" this time, confusion swirled in Kahoko's head, the root of curiosity Nami planted in her head started to bloom into a bud as it desperately protrude out seeking for some satisfaction. Kahoko knew there was only one way she could satisfy this desperate itch in her mind and that was what she did. "Mom, what did Nami tell you?"

"You should not have run away with him… if you love him so much, we will accept him just for you."

_What? Runway? Love? Accept him? What is going on? _Suddenly, she felt everything was swirling, her face paled and eyes dazed. The hair on her nape rose upward, shock ran through her spine, she shivered. "M-mom…" She raised one hand to alter the topic. "I-It's not what you think…" _Curse you Nami!_

"It is. Don't worry dear, it is really fine. Your father will be here later to talk to you."

"W-what? D-dad?" _Oh great! _Kahoko sighed.

Mrs. Hino transferred her gaze at Len, ignoring the sigh coming from her daughter. She inhaled, calming the tension in her heart before she talked. "Dear, please do take care of my daughter. We met just now but I know you are kind. I can feel it. I know that you love my daughter as much as she loves you."

Len winced with the word. _Love?_ This was supposed to be for business purpose, and nothing related to emotions and sentiments. Apparently, he could not say such, he remained quiet, confused on why did he feel a sting thinking about this business.

"M-mom, you don't need to…" Kahoko blushed. Love, it kept on nagging her mind. _I won't, and will never ever! _

All of the sudden, Mrs. Hino laughed, tears starting to form in her eyes. Kahoko started to get worried but once she felt it was nothing negative, she felt at ease, for a while but not long after when her mother talked once more.

"Young couples these days. Such a romantic way to express love for each other, it's like the world is against both of you."

"Mom!" Kahoko reprimanded her mother.

"I wonder, if we, your father and I, continued our plan before, probably you would get the idea from us."

"Mom, I said it's enough."

Mrs. Hino glanced at her daughter, smile flashing in her lips. "Dear, you don't have to be so shy in front of your husband."

Another blush pasted on Kahoko's cheek. "I'm not." She pouted.

"So, are you planning to stay here for a while?" Len asked.

Kahoko glanced at him and back to her mother…_Oh! Gosh, please say no…please say no. _Kahoko repeatedly prayed.

Mrs. Hino smiled, eyes doing the same thing. "Oh! We will leave tonight."

"Good."

"That won't be appropriate, please do stay here until tomorrow then."

"What! NO!" Kahoko exclaimed.

Len gazed at her, impassiveness never leaving his expression. "It is unsafe for them to leave."

"But."

"It's ok Len, I know that my daughter doesn't want to see us. It's really ok." Mrs. Hino brought out her handkerchief, wiping, somehow, invisible tears in her eyes.

Kahoko needed to suppress the roll of her eyes, hearing the old tactics of her mother was rather saturated for her liking.

"Very unkind of yours."

"What? No! You know nothing!" Kahoko sighed.

"Oh! Look at that, I was the cause of your fight. I'm really a bother." Mrs. Hino wiped her cheek again.

"Mom, stop that."

"Yes, I should. I guess we need to wait for your father outside… in the cold outdoors." The woman stood up, acting she would leave.

"Mom…it's not what I'm trying to say."

"It's ok. You don't have to be so kind in front of your husband. There will be a time that he will know your other side."

Kahoko sighed once more, rubbing her temples before she looked at her mother. "Fine, you can stay."

As though the page flipped forward, Mrs. Hino's face exhibited glee. Her two hands clasped at one another, lips formed an acceptable beam. "That's the Kahoko I know. So where will we stay?"

If ever, she would sigh in every hour, minute and even second. Kahoko nodded her head and forced a smile. "You can stay in the guest room and grandma on the other one." She looked at Len for confirmation.

The man nodded in response, called the maid to accompany the old woman. "We can continue our conversation later." She bade.

"Kahoko dear…I've been looking for you. This girl over here is trying to lose me."

She was on her way of sighing—the last sigh of the day—she noted, but, her grandma came into view, making her choke what she supposed to sigh. "G-Grandma?"

"I want to see your husband…where is he?"

Kahoko choked once more, why do they have to say husband repeatedly? Kahoko raised her hand, pointing at Len. She was too tired to talk.

"Awe, he? I saw you somewhere but I cannot recall where. Your face is familiar." Grandma stroked her cheek, thinking where she met the man. "Very familiar indeed."

"Maybe in some magazines…his family is very affluent." Kahoko suggested. She knew if her grandmother focus on something, it would take a while for them to convince her to stop.

"No, no, no." and what she feared most come.

Kahoko exhaled, exasperation trickled in her face, and sweat on her forehead glided in her cheek down to her neck. "It must be in the news. There's so many possible ways, grandma."

"No! I'm certain, I saw him somewhere." Grandma waved her hand, stopping her granddaughter from talking.

"It must be our family picture in the reception area, am I right grandmother?" Len uttered. He did not want to interrupt but the conversation was eating their time.

"That's ridicu—"

"Ah! Yes, that. I told you I saw this man." Grandma cut Kahoko's words yet again.

"Yes, yes, you saw him. Mom is waiting upstairs. Do you want to take a rest for a while?" Kahoko approached her grandmother, and ushered her towards the couch.

"No, no, no, dear. I want to talk with this young man here."

Kahoko looked at Len. The man nodded.

"Such a handsome guy." Grandma began. "There is no doubt that my grandchildren will be as good-looking as you."

Len nodded, his mask of blankness remained intact in his undeterred face. Only the shimmer in his eyes told how amused he was with the old woman. "Indeed, but my wife would also contribute to their good-look."

Warmth crept into her cheeks, looking or not, she knew her face flushed akin to her hair. He did not say it directly, as if she was beautiful and so on, but something inside her pumped a pleasing sensation in her heart. A smile involuntarily twitched in her apple lips.

"Aha! Of course. My granddaughter is pretty. Both of you fit for each other, aren't you."

Len half nodded, the other half gave him a multiple question. Had he almost agreed that they fit for each other? Len mentally shook his head and focused his attention to the old woman afterwards.

"So, when are you planning to have a child?"

Kahoko gasped audibly for the two to look at her.

"Is there something wrong dear?" grandmother said, worried.

"I-It's too early for that." Kahoko could only say. Could she say they were not actually married, they were just acting and nothing more? She could not.

"It is not, dear. I want to see my grandchildren before I pass away."

"Grandma, it'll be long before that happens. Don't say such."

"There is always a time for that, grandmother." Len seconded. However, it seemed his words added fuel to the fire; the old woman did not stop there.

"Yes, there is a time. We are sorry for intruding you. Not to mention in this time of your—"

"You don't have to say it." Kahoko cut off

"You might need to take a rest. Kahoko, you can take her in her room."

Her name rolled smoothly in his lips, giving a light shiver to her. Kahoko stopped, shaking her head to omit the thought. Why did she think about that?

**~NeKo Meow~**

The night erupted in the mansion, dusky firmament glared towards the horizon. Little by little, the stars came twinkling, as if playing in the sky, silence echoed, and buzzes of crickets reverberated.

Noises down the stairs made Kahoko, her mother and grandmother stride downstairs. They paused, eyes glazing with the same specs.

Mrs. Hino smiled, cracking the tension above. "Dear, you're here." She walked passed her daughter, passed Len and the maid holding the doorknob.

"So this is where Kahoko live now." His tone mixed with sarcasm. "Where's—"

Noticing her father's search, Kahoko stepped forward. "I'm here…"

Mrs. Hino poked her husband's elbow, simply telling him to be nicer. "Ah yeah! Forgive my harsh words." Mr. Hino faced Len, his eyes dark and firm, but a smile sculpted in his lips. "It is nice to meet the man who sneaked my daughter away."

"Dear!" Mrs. Hino stopped her husband from talking more.

"Oh! More guests, nice, nice."

"And who are you?" Mr. Hino squinted.

"Oops, sorry, I'm Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, sir. Ryou for short and Ryoutarou for long though, my…"

"What are you doing here, are you the chef or some sort?"

Ryoutarou snorted, "Isn't he talkative."

Snigger came to view in his expression but Len's glare overshadowed it, leaving Ryoutarou a frown on his face. "Fine." Ryoutarou scratched his head. "I'm his cousin." He used his thumb to point at Len.

"I see, what are you doing here? I know this is supposed to be _their _home." Mr. Hino emphasized the word _their_ merely for the couple.

"Interview, interview?" Ryoutarou laughed, failed to notice the irritating look from the older man.

"A-ah! M-Mom, why don't you usher d-dad to the dining." Kahoko squeezed herself between the befalling turmoil.

"It is a good idea, please do join us." Len upheld, giving a warning look at his cousin, who seemed to raise his hand in defeat.

"I cook for dinner. I hope you like it pops." Ryoutarou patted Mr. Hino's shoulder before he took his leave.

The old man exhaled. "Really? Kahoko, is it what you want, living in this place with these people."

"With all due respect, Mr. Hino…"

"Len!" Kahoko muttered, gaze guarded but wavering.

"Dear, please, don't do this here." Mrs. Hino held the old man's arm.

"I'm doing this for you Kahoko."

They started their dinner in silence; no one bothered to talk or initiated even a simple conversation. Only the sound of silver wares could be heard in the room.

"We can drink later if you want, Pops." Among every one of them, only Ryoutarou had the guts to speak, calling Kahoko's father, as though they were close friend, however, they were exactly the opposite.

Mr. Hino paused, thought about the suggestion before he looked back. "Nice idea, at least your intellect is still functioning."

"Of course it is. So what do you want? Scotch, Vodka?"

"Scotch would be fine. I hope you won't refuse my invitation…Tsukimori-san."

"I do not drink."

"Just this moment, think that it is getting-to-know each other time, son-in-law."

Len sighed, massaging his temple before he looked back. "I can spare some little time."

"Great. So where are we going to drink?"

"It is nice to stay in the garden, especially this time. You can see many stars." Ryoutarou informed.

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Are you sure you're going to join them?" Kahoko approached Len, worried.

"It is fine."

"But Ryoutarou said you were not used to it. I can tell dad you ca—"

"How will they accept me if you…" he pursed his lips and looked away. "I'm doing this for my _business_, the more people we convince that we're couple the more we will be successful in this plan." He cleared his throat. Suddenly, speaking was rather difficult for him.

Kahoko bowed her head. "Right…" she whispered.

They stayed in the garden for quite a while; one bottle turned into three. Mr. Hino already on dazed, Ryoutarou lying on the ground, snoring, while Len still in his state, however, even though he seldom drink, the alcohol already affected his way of thinking.

"Boy, I going to shay thish wonsh…do you really and will ever lovshe my daughtersh…?"

Len looked back, uncertain eyes met Mr. Hino's ones. "I do…"

"Ish that all? I do. Can you proveshh it?"

"Dear, you're already drunk, let's go."

"We're not yet finished!"

"No you need to go now." Mrs. Hino looked at her husband then to Kahoko, waiting for her cue to look for her _husband_. "He needs to go too."

Kahoko nodded."Tsu—" she almost muttered, her heart suddenly paced. "L-Len, let's go."

He glanced. In one look, no one could ever think he was drunk.

"Let's go." Kahoko repeated.

Len nodded his head, stood up and patted his shirt before walking towards her.

"Will Ryoutarou be fine here?" Kahoko asked, assisting him.

"He will, he always does it anyway. Don't bother." His voice still accurate.

Kahoko shrugged her shoulder afterwards. Nami was there anyway, she could take care of him or the maids would kindly assist their master. If they wanted to, if they do not…well, it was not her business anymore, perhaps after she aided Len and if no one would help the poor grass head, she would do it.

Finally, after some struggle helping the drunken man, they reached their bedroom. She helped him lay on the bed, and got some cold water to wipe his face.

Kahoko sighed. "You could have said no to them but why didn't you?"

_I am doing this for my business. _Kahoko exhaled. "Yes…business…." She whispered, slightly caressing some tresses blocking his face. _Business, _the one thing that made her meet someone yet, also the one that was always the cause of her lament. _Will this be the same as before_?

The forgotten fissure in her heart started opening, sewed began to untangled, the memories which haunted her before reopened on a different degree. "I can't." She withdrew her hand from her aid, turning away from him.

* * *

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

How did they get on this kind of position?

He closed their gap, leaning closer as his soft cerulean hair fondled against the nape of her neck. Goose bumps crawled warmly on her shoulder, and breathe caught in her throat. The beating of her heart had gone haywire, thumping, and stimulating her blood in every nerve in her body.

His head calmly pressed at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, inhaling her scent at times. Hands collided atop of her abdomen, enveloping her in his hold. The warmth of his skin cascaded with her giving tendrils of heat to crawl in their skins.

"W-w-would you mind!" Kahoko complained, uncomfortable.

His response was a mere whine, cuddling closer.

Kahoko sighed, reminiscing the time when Ryoutarou explained this _unusual _behavior of the man. Why did not she think about this? Why did not she see this coming? She exhaled, deep and exasperated.

They were currently standing in front of the kitchen sink, Kahoko preparing a coffee for her husband, when suddenly, the said man sealed her in one embrace, freezing all Kahoko's ways of thinking.

_"I forgot to remind you, he has this __**after effect**__ whenever he drinks too much." _Ryoutarou's voice echoed in her mind. She did not expect that this _after effect_ could be so annoying. This time, he appeared like a little boy, clinging to his mother as though she had been away for a long time.

"I already told you last night not to drink anymore." Kahoko sighed.

"Why do you keep on repeating the same thing over and over again, it's already done. You can't change it."

"And now you're bothering me." She turned around; how she wished she did not as her eyes landed directly at his flickering stare. This time, their position was rather disturbing than before. Kahoko pushed him lightly, gaining a little access at the side to move away. "Here." she looked away, shoving the cup of coffee on his chest.

"Why do you act so weird this morning?"

"I do not!" Len opposed, sipping a little amount of his coffee.

"You are…just …never mind." Kahoko waved her hand in disbelieved. They were all alone in the house, maids as their companions. She should have come with Nami and Ryoutarou, bade her goodbye to her parents as well, however, there she was taking care of a _brat._

Kahoko sighed. "Are you ok now?"

His response was a lean, placing his sudden aching, head above her shoulder.

"You're sober now, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

She patted his forehead. "Would you mind letting me go. You're irritating me."

"I believe I don't."

"Eek, just move!" she pushed him away, standing in the process as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" was the last word she heard.

Using her miniscule time, she did her daily routine; wash, prepare herself, and once more, aid her newly acclaimed _anno_ying husband. Just that moment she realized she missed the cold and aloof one.

She sucked some air, quenching the needs in her lungs, before walking towards the said man. She stopped, finding him sleeping on the couch.

"Good he's sleeping." That was what she thought, not long after as the man moved to look at her.

"I've been waiting for you," said Len, yawning.

"Why are you so weird this day!" it was a statement.

"I am not, you are. Why are you distancing from your husband."

Kahoko slapped her forehead. What did she do wrong to suffer? "What do you want?"

The twitching in his lips instantly sent shivers through her spine. "Here." He patted the vacant space alongside him.

She dragged her feet, striding towards him. Upon reaching the couch, she sat back, eyes avoiding his stares.

"I-I'll be leaving this afternoon, you should t-take care of yourself now," she began, bidding for her plan later on. It was planned that she would leave after their vacation, but it was pushed back because of her family's visit. This time, she hoped no one would stop her.

Between their conversations, the reply was always lacking. Noting that her companion would not answer, Kahoko repeated her words. "I said I'll be leaving this—w-w-wait…." Shock slunk in her face. Blush, hovered up in her cheeks.

Air, suddenly, became profound as though inhaling was difficult. For so many times that day, she froze, not capable of moving. "L-Len!"

"You will not leave me." He said.

Ire mounted in her guts, up until her burning cheeks. "Who are you my boss?" she tried to push him, yet he's quite stronger than her. _Who has permitted him to lay his head on her lap?_

"Just stay here for a while… _please…._"

She stopped from her struggle, eyes meeting the same bullion orbs. After a while of contemplating, Kahoko sighed.

Len's face lit up, smirk, once more, announced its appearance.

"I'll stay but just this moment since you're sick…or whatever illness you have." _Rather like a mental disorder._

"Thank you." He gradually closed his eyes.

"Oi, what are you going to do?" Kahoko gasped, eyes focused at him.

Closed-eyes, he spoke. "Duh, what do you think? I'm going to sleep, so shut up."

"N-Not here! Hey! Why don't you sleep in the bedroom?"

"I'm sleepy."

"You can walk, you're not disabled."

"I want to stay here." He yawned, eyes still closed.

"Great." She sighed, voice sarcastic. "I'm not your pillow, move!"

"You can be."

"Eeek!"

"I'm trying to sleep here." He demanded.

"But…" Kahoko's lips curled into a pout. "Fine…as if I have a choice." Kahoko exhaled.

"Hn." He muttered, smiling. Smiling?

"You're such a brat." She smiled. _My brat. _ She placed her hand on his arm lying over his chest. Her glanced over the window, looking at the garden to alleviate her tension.

"So, Len…" She hesitated "how long do we need to do _this_…this… charade?"

Silence jeered afterwards. She waited for a while, thinking that he was considering her query. After a moment, noticing the long pause between them, Kahoko looked at him. "Len—" she thinned her lips. _He's sleeping. _"Sweet dreams," she whispered, looking at the calm expression of the man.

Kahoko brought out her hand upward and withdraw it suddenly, feeling a gush of hesitation screwed his will. She inhaled a cleansing breath, calming her rapidly beating heart in the process. Her fingers flew about his forehead, gliding it downward to the tip of his nose. She chuckled when he frowned unconsciously.

Her light touch fell down on his cheek, feeling the smoothness of his skin. She chuckled, hearing babble from him.

Thinking, a grin grew bigger in her lips, she refocused her attention to the man. Revenge clearly shimmered in her eyes. "Bother." She muttered prodding his cheek.

"H-hey."

"You're a bother." She teased once more.

"W-will you stop that?" he muttered, hoarsely.

"Just getting my payback." She chuckled, giving the man an apologetic smile.

"It's not funny."

"Ok…ok, you can sleep now." She sighed.

They had stayed there for a while, about thirty minutes before they heard a doorbell in their door. Kahoko almost jolted in her position, as she looked at the direction where the door was. "Len someone's outside." She tapped his cheek.

No response.

"Oi, wake up, somebody's—"

"Let them be."

"They possibly are looking for you."

"The maids will open the door."

She prodded his forehead, gritting her teeth. "You always have counter for everything."

"Not really."

"Don't be so childish, why don't you move instead?" She nudged his head once more.

"I said stop it!" irritation lined in his face, one hand easily captured her vulnerable one, deleting a small expanse between them.

Kahoko, shocked, throat ran dry and lips formed an 'o' shape.

His stares took hold of her sight, erasing everything around but just them.

One cleared his throat.

No reaction.

Another coughing followed with a chuckle.

"I believe it is not the right time for that kind of thing." A baritone voice cracked the spell.

Kahoko flinched back, hitting the back of the couch, hard enough to make her wince. "Aw."

"Takumi." Len muttered getting up. "What are you doing here?"

The maid, who previously let the visitor in, bowed her head and left.

"Based on my observation…" the man, named Takumi, walked closer to the couch. "You are drunk, aren't you, Master Len."

_Master Len? _Kahoko glanced back, her jaw dropped.

Behind them, stood, in all his regal, a man,donned in black suit. Kahoko's gaze studied him more. Black hair, neatly combed away his stern but aged expression, brown eyes looking daggers towards her. She shivered but did not stop from her inspection. White silk gloves covered his hands, overall, Kahoko could connote that he was some kind of a butler of the Tsukimori household, noting, as well, that he called Len _master._

"I'm not, would you mind stop answering me with a question."

Takumi bowed lightly. "I apologize for my inapplicable greet. I am here to inform you that I will be staying here until your parents return."

"What?" Kahoko half shouted.

Takumi transferred his gaze at the woman, his eyes turned dark once more. "Yes my lady."

"What's with the sudden news?" Len completely stood from his seat, approaching the butler.

"I believe this is not the right time to talk about this. You are still not capable of understanding the occurrence around you. I suggest that you take some rest." Takumi looked at Kahoko again. "My lady, you should be aware of what to do in this kind of circumstances. Master Len is very complex about liquors, you should know better. Would you mind taking him to your room while I aid for the remedy."

Kahoko's lips shut tight; she did not say anything but nod her head while helping her husband walk.

After a while, they reached their room. Kahoko helped Len to rest on the bed, stopping midway when the man complained.

"Can we go somewhere else?" he suggested, face bearing a bored look.

"No, Takumi-san said you need to take a rest."

"Are you blind? I already did it earlier."

Kahoko curled her lips upward. "Well, I know that…I've seen that, but Takumi-san ask you to take some rest."

"I'm aware he did not say such."

"Not literally. But that's what he meant about it."

"No."

Counter was always present in their conversation, how Kahoko liked to counter his refutes, she could not win or even gave a good retort to shut his mouth. In the end, she was the one to shut and sigh in defeat. Shaking her head in disbelief, Kahoko glared at him. "Fine. Sheesh, you're more annoying than before." _How long can I take this grating man? _

"Kahoko."

_Crap, why does the earth hate me?_

"Kahoko."

_Can somebody kill me now! I'll be thankful!_

"Kahoko!"

Irritated etched in her face, she turned; more daggered gaze pierced the cerulean head. "WHAT?"

"I'm bored."

"And bothersome." She hissed, avoiding him.

"I'm serious, can we do something?"

"No."

Len exhaled, running his fingers through his hair. "Question then answer. At least we'll know each other more."

"Why are you suddenly doing these things. Seriously, you are freaking me out. I want the arrogant back." She jumped, making a thud sound. She knelt on the bed and hands clutching his shoulder. "Return Len! Whoever **_angel_** you are I want him back."

His hands instantly glided up to her cheeks, sealing her within his hold. Kahoko flinched, but, to no avail, she could not move. She tried again however hopeless rebounded back.

"L-Let me go!"

"Are we going to play the game or not?"

"Ok…Ok, you win! We'll play that game."

A smirk festooned in his lips. If she was not busy avoiding his stare, she had probably saw it.

Once his hand left her cheeks, she moved rapidly, distance visible between them. "O-Ok…I'm going to ask first…" she bit her lower lips before continuing. "W-who's Takumi-san?"

"Are you that dense not to figure it out?" he asked, amusement noticeable.

"H-hey, this is supposed to be _answer my question_ first before you ask yours." She harrumphed, arms crossed against her chest.

"He is our family butler. Happy?"

She nodded; surely, she was right about her thought. "Good enough. Your turn."

"Isn't this game for us get to know each other? Why are you asking such irrelevant question?" Len unconsciously asked. Not noticing he just wasted his turn, for the matter of fact, _he asked _something.

"I just want to be sure. Anyway, my turn."

"Hey! I haven't asked you yet."

"Tsk. Tsk. You did. Sometimes watch your words." She chuckled.

"You're taking advantage of me."

"I'm not, if I do, it's your fault. You're the one who threatened me to play this game. Aren't we playing question and answer?"

Len stared back; he seemed not troubled anymore, in that fact Kahoko gulped. Why did he suddenly turn quiet? Kahoko waited; alarm, apprehension and impatience lingered inside her.

"My turn."

As though cold water poured down her, her whole body froze, and Goosebumps made a big wave on her skin. "How-" she paused. "Darn." _Did I just ask him an insignificant question?_

"Every question is valid. Yes, we're playing it, and now I'm going to ask you something."

Kahoko gulped more.

"Something to do about our last vacation."

Her knees trembled, she needed to reposition her knees at the other side to avoid the effect he did to her. "W-What i-is it." Her heartbeat increased, face bleached like the clouds.

"Why did you kiss me…?"

Her worst nightmare came. She wished and hoped that they would not end up with this question. However, destiny could be cruel at times, nagging her for some mortification. "I-I did not." Her voice cracked.

"You did. I'm not that forgetful and NOT_ brainless._"

Her face warmed, definitely, she knew that the color of her skin was akin to her hair now. "It's an accident," she whispered, barely reaching him.

"It is not just an accident."

"NO!"

"Can't get enough of me?"

"Shut up!"

"Or, do you by chance…"

Her face turned redder if possible, her heart stopped, then jumped faster.

"Do you like me?"

"I-I-I…" she bit her lower lips, brows angling in a confusion way. "I…"she repeated, sight could not look away. "I decide…NOT to answer that!"

"Unfair. So it's true?"

Silence echoed.

"Silence means yes."

"NO!" she hissed, burning more. "I-it's not funny, I'm getting mad already." She was not, but the excuse was necessary this very moment. Anyway, either he accepted it or not, she would not answer the question. It was too personal for her comfort; such fact should be sealed and should not be talked about.

Len sighed, sitting properly. He closed their gap. "Will you get mad at me…"

Kahoko looked back, gasp stifled in her throat. She acted stagnant.

"If I ask to…" he leaned closer. "To _kiss_ you?"

"What are you talking abou—"

He leaned more, hand holding her chin, tugging her lightly to still their stares.

Wide-eyed, Kahoko's mouth failed her, voice did not come, throat dried as though being incise.

Inch laid between their lips, warm respires tumbling on both skins. Unconsciously, everything within her betrayed her. Mind hazy, emotionally wrecked, consuming both her brain and heart. She gave up; her hand flew, searching for him as it met his chest. Pulling him closer, she closed her eyes.

"Master Le—" Takumi opened the door, hand occupied with a strange concoction. He harrumphed the second no one looked back.

Len moved away, making Kahoko fall against his chest. He looked at Takumi, a sign of reprimand lurked in the depth of his eyes.

Startled, it took a while before she was able to move away. Her skin flushed, embarrassment outlawed the other feelings she had earlier.

The butler bowed his head as an apology. He went towards the side table and placed the brew. He looked back, nodding. "You should drink this while it is still hot."

Len stared, a sign of dominance flickered in his eyes. "Thank you Takumi, you may take your leave."

"If you don't mind, I need to talk to Miss Kahoko."

Hesitance drew on his face, confusion followed. Somehow, he did not want to agree, desiring to let _her _stay beside him. However, question mark flashed in his head. He should not have any deeper relationship with her. Nonetheless, why did he think about of not letting her go?

"Master, I repeat, I need to discuss a very important thing with the lady."

Len looked at Kahoko, and then to Takumi, uncertainty held the golden glimmer in his eyes. He sighed, deep and long. "You can."

Takumi bowed. "Thank You." He transferred his attention at Kahoko. "Shall we?"

The redhead nodded, worry poisoning her mind. There was this fear that made her feel unease. Something was bothering her but it seemed she could not distinguish what. However, she was certain at one part, the butler, Takumi, has something to do with it.

In the middle of her contemplating, she didn't notice where they went to. Kahoko stopped, looking at Takumi, back facing her.

"You may have deceived Kanon…but not me."

Her eyes widened, hands automatically flew to cover her partly open lips. _Did he know?_

"I know everything about my Master, how he thinks and how he plans things."

"Y-You know?"

He sighed. "There must be a reason why you agreed about his plan. Honestly speaking, I am more conscious regarding of your own plans. I need to attest your true intent before I accept you." He looked, face determined.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Another day, three days to be exact after Takumi, the butler, joined the group. Kahoko had been disconcerted the previous days, thinking about how she would pass all his trials. He said he would attest her sincerity, her loyalty and truthfulness to _his _master. She had been waiting for the trial but he did not speak any of it, giving Kahoko a light of hope that he already stopped.

In addition, with her predicament, her friend, Nami, could not be able to accompany her in the house anymore. She had a job to work on, and Kahoko could not ask her to stay as she already bothered Nami enough. Not to mention the growing tension between her friend and Ryoutarou who, as well, bade his goodbye to return to his own home.

It was the day when her parents and grandmother returned home. Kahoko could not accompany them because of her husband's sudden odd behavior, leaving the task to Nami, and Ryoutarou who kindly volunteered.

When they got home, bicker echoed the place, jolting her and Takumi from their businesses. She strode, approaching them.

"Don't do that again!" Nami shouted, pointing her accusing forefinger towards the man.

"Hey! What did I do?"

"Sheeesh, clarify all those misunderstanding, Mr. Tsuchiura."

"I believe, I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just telling the truth."

Kahoko, alarmed with the tension, approached her friend, calming her in the process. Kahoko paused, shock pinched in her expression. Did she saw it right?

"It will not happen! Sheeesh!" Nami stuttered, avoiding his stare.

A glimmer replaced the sudden shock in Kahoko's expression, lips curved lighter. Did she just see her friend _flushing? _Nami, blushing? That is new. Chuckle left her lips but halted midway when her friend glared at her.

"Kahoko, stop that. I am going, I have some work at the North. I just went back to gather my things and to bid goodbye."

"Do you need some help?" Ryoutarou followed, teasing.

Nami glared back. "Not anymore, Tsuchiura."

"Are you mad because I met up with my ex?"

"I don't care about your ex or whoever that was. Leave me alone." Nami spat.

"Eeeh? Nami, are you jea—" before Kahoko could finish her words Nami stopped her.

"Kahoko, it's nothing, really. Anyway I need to go."

"What about our future?" Ryoutarou teased more.

"Future your face." She walked up to her room, leaving the two alone.

"Isn't she fun to tease?" Ryoutarou laughed.

"W-what had happened, Tsuchiura-san?" Kahoko looked bewilderment crowded her eyes.

"Oh! It's nothing." He ruffled her hair like a kid. "We just came across with my parents and ex, that's all. It's nothing that serious, she's just mad because—"

"I said enough!" Nami bellowed upstairs.

Kahoko sighed, wishing that she knew what had happened, but she figured out it was not the right time to talk about it. If Nami said enough, it should be end of the story, no retelling, just a plain _end_. They never talked about it anymore. However, Kahoko ought to know it in the right time, or rather after Nami returned from her job.

**~NeKo Meow~**

Reverie occupied in her mind, Kahoko had not noticed a certain man approached her.

He cleared his throat, followed with a greet. "Good morning, milady."

Kahoko flinched back, looking rather apprehensively at him. "Takumi-san, you scared me."

With an audible 'hn', Takumi bowed his head. "The trial will start now."

"What? Now?"

"I have given you enough time to prepare for it. Are you not able to do so?"

"No, I mean…yes. I'm just surprised, that is." She forced a chuckle. "So what is it?"

"First."

Kahoko gulped.

"Prepare yourself. How inelegant for a lady to wear such clothing late in the day, are you unaware of the time, Mistress?"

Kahoko blushed, realizing what she was wearing. She, donned with her lavender nightdress; lines of purple designed at the skirt part and a silhouette of a bunny embroidered at the upper part. Blush turned deeper in her face. She looked childish, stupid even. Mentally whacking herself, Kahoko muttered a simple 'excuse' before turning around to prepare herself.

"Meet me at the study room."

Thirty minutes or so, Kahoko stalled in front of the oak door, sucked enough air to sate her tension before knocking.

"Come in." a voiced trailed.

Hesitance grew in her movement, shoulder strained and hands shaking. "T-the trial…." She began, looking at the floor.

"Your trial is how to be a good lady and wife."

"Eh? Is that it?"

Takumi faced her, one brow rose. "Even though you are not _really _married, you should at least know the etiquettes of being a lady and how you will please your husband."

"I think…you don't need to do that." Kahoko gulped, line of sweat glided from her forehead.

"I need to attest your restraint."

"B-But…"

"So, you're doubting your skills? You may quit and leave if you want to. Judging how you act, you are not truly deep in concern about my master's welfare. You 've just declared how you strive _only _for his money."

Kahoko's ears heated up. Certainly, she did need him for the money. She was there, being paid to act as the rich man's wife and nothing more. However, she only sought for money she believed she **_earned_** from this _strange _job. Moreover how much she needed it, she could not possibly take advantage of somebody.

"I will say this once, if you're thinking that I'm going to take advantage of your master, sorry you're wrong. I will not do such. Why can't you understand that?"

"Words are easy to say yet difficult to accomplish."

Kahoko sighed in resignation. "Fine. If I pass this, you won't bother me anymore."

"It is a part of our bargain then. I will do as what you say. However…"

A sudden dryness in her throat engulfed her. Her heartbeat increased, and somehow the place seemed flaring as globule of sweat bloomed atop her hands. "Yes?"

"If you fail…" Takumi gave her time to comprehend his intent. Once she nodded, he bowed lightly in acknowledgment.

"I know…" She tried to make her voice casual, hiding the faint gloom in her tone.

"Good to know."

_That this is only temporary, that I needed to leave this house…too._

"First rule, be considerate, calm and compliant."

"Is that it?"

"Did I say we're finish." It was a statement.

Kahoko pouted with his sarcasm, turning on her heels, to say the least, running away from the man.

"The first rule applies to everyone. In particular, Len."

She stopped, one foot suspended in the air. _What? Be considerate, calm and compliant … __**with him? **_She silently cussed afterward. Ever since the alcohol effect ran out of his senses, he never spoke neither close their expense until this moment. As though she was a big plague, that everyone feared, particularly, him.

"Good luck." Takumi left her.

Option lacked, Kahoko sighed her problem, as she treaded down the kitchen, to at least make herself useful. Once she got there, maids and other house helpers welcomed her with all sincere warmth. Kahoko being a friendly person she was, smiled back, enthusiasm and openness gleamed in her lips; eyes shone wholeheartedly.

"Good day Miss." One muttered.

"Wah, you're cooking?" Kahoko approached the woman, amusement in her expression.

"Yes, Miss, it's for lunch. Have you eaten your breakfast?"

Kahoko shook her head, blush crept up her face. She had awoken late and had not had the chance to eat her breakfast.

"Oh, dear! Do you want me to prepare your meal—"

"No, it's all right. I can wait for the lunch."

"But Miss…"

Kahoko shook her head once more. "It's fine…" she paused to ask her name.

The woman bowed her head. "I'm Manami Mori, head cook."

"Oh! You are?"

Mori, the cook, glanced back, confusion rolled in her brows. "Yes, miss."

"It's nice to meet the cook here. I've been meaning to see you." Kahoko wrapped her hands around hers, shaking it. "Did you know you're cooking are the best." She blushed afterwards, noting how the other helper glanced at her direction.

Manami chuckled, light and composed. "I'm very glad that you like my cooking, Miss."

"Sorry, about my behavior." Kahoko rubbed the nape of her neck, chuckling shyly. "It is just that…we…I think, have the same age or you're quite younger?"

"I believe the same." She smiled. "What could be the reason, why are you here?"

"Oh! It's nothing; I just want to do something. Can I help you?"

"No, it's inappropriate. You should be at the living room instead."

"Its fine, I don't like to slack there all day. I have a life and I don't want to waste it."

"But Miss…"

"No buts." She chuckled, helping the woman with her task.

The remainder of the morning passed, Kahoko had accomplished her trial. Not by her own awareness as she was still occupied about the rule. How could she be considerate, calm and compliant? Little did she know, a pair of eyes observing her every move.

Impress. Tamaki's face lit in delight, he had not seen anyone like this woman before. However, he might be impressed; but still a part of him could not accept her yet. He needed more proof. While walking down the corridor, opted to give the second rule, Tamaki heard two voices talking, arguing even.

"It doesn't suit you."

"What do you mean?"

"Being kind is such a foreign manner for you."

"Look who's talking, have you forgotten what I did the whole time you were out of yourself." Kahoko hissed.

"You have a choice, haven't I told you." He turned around.

"What? Len!"

"Deaf." He strode forward, double step at a time.

"You jerk!" she shrieked, stomping at the other side. She froze, cold swept up from her toes towards her whole frame. "T-Takumi-san."

"Hn. Do you know what it means?"

Kahoko gulped. "D-Did I pass?"

"I think you know the answer."

She winced, rage flared in the deepest part of her heart. Of course, she failed, cursed that man. She sighed. Of all the time, why did Takumi have to witness their argument?

"Next rule: A good wife should make the house look homely."

"WHAT?"

"You never learn from your mistake, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

Tamaki sighed. "Rule number one."

_Be compliant. _"Fine, yes I remember, sheesh." She sighed, deep. Once she raised her head, smile festooned in her lips, eyes sparkled calmness and amenability. "I won't give up, Takumi-san. I'm going to make this house as homely as possible. I've been meaning to do it anyway. This place is so dull." She gestured her hand.

Shock instantly washed his face; however, as fast it painted as fast it faded out. Takumi gave a deep grunt, bowing his head before taking his leave. "Just be sure you can do it." He muttered over his shoulder.

"Yosh." She straightened her shirt. "It'll be a long work. Better start now."

Half of the afternoon, after finishing their meal, Kahoko hurriedly gathered the house helpers, asking their helps for this big make over. Thankful enough that all of them agreed, Kahoko walked in glee, towards where she was eyeing at the whole time—curtains that made the house looked sullen.

Mumble heard in her lips, two fingers tapping her right temple. She smiled, and snapped the fingers previously rubbing her temple. "I have an idea."

**~NeKo Meow~**

Fatigue drew, obviously, on her face. Both shoulder slumped, hair unruly and sweat sticking her hair and skin. She exhaled, wary and beat. She wandered her stares at the place, looking at her masterpiece until it landed at something else. Curiosity marred in. She stepped closer, making the curiosity turned to worry.

"Len." She mumbled feet began to wallop forward.

"Next rule: be presentable." Takumi appeared at her side.

Kahoko jolted backward, hand clasped against her ribs, panting. "What on earth. Takumi-san you scared me."

"Hn. Look at yourself first before proceeding."

Kahoko stared back; she never failed to notice the shimmer in his eyes. _Was it amusement? Takumi-san, amuse? She did not know. _"I don't care." She mindlessly muttered.

"Suit yourself." He closed, walking away.

Kahoko blinked, mind still fogged with what she saw in his eyes. She shook her head, shrugged it instead and sustained her walk. "Le—"

She was not finished yet but Len ignored her the second she talked. The flare, long been forgotten, mounted up in her chest once more. She grumbled. "Why do you keep on ignoring me!" mixed emotion suddenly erupted out of her senses. Her eyes became blurry and somehow, stingy at the brim of her eyes.

Fatigue did a great job, worsening her weak state of mind.

Len moved away, eyes never meeting hers. He turned around, remoteness wavering the place. "None of your business."

Her throat ran dry; her weak knee turned a lot weaker. One hand curled tightly at the edge of the wall. "Fine! Ok, period. None of my business. Sheesh!" she pushed herself backward, attempting to stomp her feet away. Why did she feel worried about him? She should not.

Everything that had happened in that day was all wrong, deceit, a lie that would never turn to truth. She should not have believed him—his touch, his stares and his promising voice, all lie—a result of his vague mind. "You stupid jerk, arrogant, insensitive, tactless. Heartless…dense." she sobbed.

"Is something the matter mistress?"

Surprised, Kahoko hurriedly wiped her face, composed herself before raising her head. "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She tried to voice yet she could not hide the flaw in it. "A-anyway, Takumi-san, thanks for your concern. I need to continue my work, this place is big, and I have to finish this by nighttime." She walked.

"You are indeed different." He whispered.

Kahoko looked back, thinking she had heard something. She shrugged her shoulder. "It must be my imagination."

**~NeKo Meow~**

The Orange light surrendered in the ink of gray and black in the sky. Cold spread in the whole place, fingers of chills crawling in every corner. Kahoko braced herself, shivering. She had washed herself and donned new clothes. The task was finished and Kahoko was happy to say that she had accomplished, at least, one of the rules.

"Finally." She sighed. "Curtains changed. Definitely, lighter color can brighten the house' atmosphere. Fresh flowers…checked." She roamed around. "Good thing this place is clean, we don't need to do the hard works." She continued on walking but to stop on the spot where she and Len just talked earlier. _Where is he? _Suddenly, question formed in her mind.

She attempted to ignore it; nonetheless, it would not budge. She frowned, angry with herself. "Why do you keep on bothering me!" she shouted.

"Is it difficult for you to be quiet for once, Mistress?"

"Takumi-san."

"It's almost dinner, please be in the dinning."

"L-len." She made excuse. "I can't find him."

Takumi sighed, massaging his temples. "He's in the garden."

"I'll call him." Kahoko smiled.

"You should not both—"

"We will be there soon!" she waved her hands, not able to hear what Takumi's forewarning.

Running, she turned on the hallway. Big force left her inclining backward. "Aw." She whimpered sting cluttered up to her right shoulder.

"Kahoko?" One hand curled around her upper arm, giving a sudden chill in her bone.

Kahoko flushed, seeing the same golden eyes in front of her. "L-Len."

"What are you doing here?" frown marred his face, annoyed as he was talking to her, the woman he decided to ignore. He pulled her to stand up.

"Takumi-san told me you're here. Did I disturb you?" her eyes glided at his hand still holding her and the other hand occupying something. Her eyes grew bigger. _I never thought…but, of course he could be…_

"Kahoko are you listening?"

"Huh?"

"I said let's go."

"R-right." Her words went out lifeless. Eyes remained immobile, fixed at the certain case he was holding.

"Hn?"

Kahoko looked back, blink registered in her eyes twice. "It's nothing." _He is one of the owners of Seiso anyway. He plays the violin too._

"Master, Mistress. It's dinner time."

Len nodded in acknowledgement, walking ahead.

Takumi stood beside him, following him. "The place is rather lighter than before, isn't it Len?" Takumi began, eyes focused at Kahoko.

The woman bowed her head, hand clutched at one another, tight enough to hide its shaking. Would he ignore her again?

Len glanced at the corner of his eyes. Her form mirrored in his bullion orbs. He sighed, eyes returning to the hallway. "Good work."

Kahoko looked back; beam could not hide from her face. She tugged his shirt, acquiring his attention.

"What is it?" Len asked, annoyed. He could not take the fact that she was close to him, as deep inside, he could not restrain this alien emotion any longer, engulfing his thinking more as the days past.

"Thank you." He did not know how his simple words gave such meaning to her. She felt satisfied and accomplished at the same time. So what if she failed more? She knew this one meant everything for her.

Takumi stared at them; glimmer in his eyes grew brighter. "_I'm now certain about one thing._"

* * *

**Anonymous Reviewer: **Thank you for reading my fiction. To, **Jamila-san, Meowzzzz, and Eyza.**

**Jamila-san: **You're welcome. I hope we can converse often.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I'm very exhausted." Kahoko stretched her both hands, reliving the stiffness lingered in her muscles. It had been a very tiring day for her. Works and more chores flooded her the whole time; not to mention the trials she ought to face the next day. With that thought, Kahoko sighed.

Donned in her favorite bunny pajamas, she dropped herself on the bed, yawning. "Aren't you going to sleep yet?"

Len glanced at her and back to the book he was reading, a simple nod barely reached her perception. Kahoko pouted, rolling to the other side of the bed. "Fine, good night then…" she yawned. "Len."

He had not seen her expression, nonetheless, he could sense a smile festooned in her lips. Len sighed; he shook his head lightly, before occupying himself in reading once more.

Minutes had passed; silence enveloped the surrounding, wind, whispering through the window, circulated to devour the place. Fingers of frozen zephyr mingled in their senses, caressing their uncovered body. Kahoko sneezed a bit, seeking for the lost warmth of her body.

Len looked back, annoyed registered on his face. He sighed and returned to his reading.

One hand flew towards his waist, earning a soft gasp from the cerulean head lad. He glanced, opening his mouth to talk, however he closed it yet again. The silence deepened, golden eyes travelled on the sleeping maiden's façade. For the umpteenth time, Len sighed, resignation laced.

He shifted lightly, careful not to wake the woman, grabbing the blanket just about their foot, and pulled it towards them. He stared at her once more, somehow, captive and afraid of altering his stare as though she might disappear.

The thought provoked something inside him; hiss drew out of his lips. What was happening to him? He did not know. His hand moved on its own, eyes still engrossed with the woman, before he knew it his hand landed on her cheek. His eyes made an 'o' shape as he could feel the coldness yet softness of her cheek. He sustained his attention, heart pounding in his chest as heat coiled up to his own face. A frown lined on his lips, realizing the weary expression of her face. He sighed; her voice echoed in his psyche, the mere _thank you_ rolled back and forth, giving his heart a flutter in every memory of her voice. With a simple thank you, he felt all giddy.

"_You've done a good job. You deserve it._"

His gentle touch met her cherry lips.

Len leaned closer.

**~NeKo Meow~**

In his wonderful dreamland, a rough voice flooded his mind. Len frowned, how much he wanted not to wake up or even not to open his eyes, he could not. The voice was loud enough to haul him out of his fantasies. He opened one eye, discerning who the culprit was.

His frown cluttered on his handsome face, deepening the crumples on his already crumpled forehead out of irritation, mood turned undeniably sulky. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning Master Len." Takumi smiled, bowing.

"How did you get here?" Len sat up, leaning against the headboard. He grunted, audible enough to state his intent, merely telling the old butler that he had disturbed his sleep.

Takumi, face composed, bowed once again. "The door is open."

"You should have knocked first before barging in. You are well aware of that manner."

"I did, but no one's responding. I thought you got a nightmare and would not wake up. Forgive this one's brusque manner. I am merely worried about your welfare."

"Hn."

_"Or rather, a good dream you don't want to let go." _Takumi whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"No I did not. You must be on daze."

"_Must be._" Len shrugged the thought, thinking about the matter at hand. Where was Kahoko? She should at least close the door before leaving him. He mentally sighed, taking notes of giving her a handful of reprimands later.

Noting the search in his master's eyes, a little smile crept out of the butler's face. _Almost accurate. _"If you're looking for Mistress Kahoko, she went out to buy things for her next trial."

"What do you mean?" Len threw a scowl towards him.

"Her trial is about cooking." His eyes flickered challenge.

In that fact, ire bloomed, however Len remained immobile, calming himself before responding. "Ok then, you may take your leave."

Takumi bowed yet again. "I have prepared your breakfast."

"Hn." _How about Kahoko?_

Takumi's little smile grew bigger, as though he could read his master's mind, he glanced back. "Mistress already ate her breakfast earlier before she went to the mall. Don't worry about her anymore."

If not because of his proficient mask, he would have been gawking in surprise. "I'm not worrying." Len stood up, easing the tension building around him, making an excuse of preparing himself. "I'll be at the dining soon. You can leave now, Takumi."

"Another one, master Len."

"Hn?"

Takumi dropped his hand inside his vest and brought out a brown envelope. "Here."

Len glanced, questioning, he did not need to utter it as his eyes remained frozen on the said envelope.

"Open it."

Len grabbed the envelope, suddenly, a hasty pace roared inside his chest, sweat formed at the top of his forehead, gliding to his silken cheek. His hand stopped midway, he did not need to open it more as he could distinguish what was inside.

He gulped; mask fell in fragments as his eyes hiked up in size.

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Home at last!" Kahoko put her things on the counter, turning around to look at her companion. "Manami-chan, thanks for accompanying me."

"It's nothing, Miss—"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kahoko… you can call me Kahoko instead. I'm tired of Takumi calling me _that_ and even the others. I already told them not to but they don't want to listen. I hope you don't mind Manami-chan, I don't like honorifics on my name."

Manami chuckled. "If that's what you want Ka-Kahoko," she shyly uttered.

"A lot better." Kahoko smiled back.

"Mistress."

Kahoko grunted, hearing another honorific. She spun around to look who was that. She came to meet a boring look of Takumi.

"Takumi-san." She forced a smile.

"Indeed, I am." his voice tinged with sarcasm, Kahoko pouted.

"W-We're not going to start yet, are we?" Kahoko waited for his reply yet he did not speak. "Is it all right? I'm going to change my clothes first. " _I need to talk to Len too. Would he say yes?_

"We're going to start later this afternoon, it's all right if you have things to do. You have enough time."

"Ok," Kahoko replied, smiling. _I hope he does, I'm tired staying in this place… I need to work._

**~NeKo Meow~**

_ "You kissed her?" Takumi's voice rolled through his ears._

_Color left Len's face, he gulped, keeping himself composed as possible yet, the matter happening tensed him more. How did he know? In addition, where did he get 'that'… the picture? "I haven't continu…" he cleared his throat, looking away._

_He could not believe it, he almost slip, nonetheless it was already too obvious to take it back._

_"So you're planning to?"_

_"I don't!"_

_"My, dear Len, you know you are not good at lying. I've been looking after you since your childhood. You can't lie to me."_

_Len adjusted his shirt, somehow, he became stressed talking about his __**mistake **__last night. Why did he do that in the first place? All things happened so fast, his hand moved on its own, his mind clouded and overwhelmed by the strange sensation thumping within his chest. He leaned closer, feeling the warm respire fondling, caressing his skin. He sought for her touch. "I did not kiss her and that's the truth."_

_"You did not but you're planning to." A light spark in Takumi's eyes sent shivers through his spine. _

_"Enough, I wish not to talk about this!" Len tried to close yet it seemed the butler thought otherwise._

_"You know that any time I can give this to her."_

_"You wouldn't."_

_"But I can, Len."_

_Scowl crumpled his annoyed face, he clenched his teeth and retaliated. "I repeat, you would not speak any of this."_

_"Aren't you going to ask how did I get it?"_

_"A—"_

_"We, indeed, are in the modern era. I have a secret eye behind this room, better yet, a very diligent item."_

_"It can't be." Len looked around, stopping midway just in front of a huge painting opposite of their bed. When did he put it? He glanced at Takumi who gracefully shrugged his shoulders. "Get it off." Why he didn't notice the camera._

_"I'm sorry to say but I couldn't."_

_"It is you who put it, and as your master I order you to remove it."_

_"I am only doing my job, master Len."_

_"It is part of your job. Do what I say." Len glared at the camera and back at the butler._

_"Indeed, yet, not merely you. I am serving the Tsukimori household long before your existence."_

_"Then, I have to remove it on myself."_

_"Nearing on it would just endanger your life. It has a build in laser if ever anyone tries to remove it. Only I who know how to disable it, Master."_

_Len massaged his temples. What did mother instruct to him? Len mentally queried. Takumi already knew about their false marriage however, he was still there, seeking for some facts that Len could not decipher what. "Aren't you going to tell mother about this false marriage?"_

_"In that part…" Takumi paused, reading his eyes. "I will remain silent for your sake."_

_Thoughts battled inside Len's mind. What is he up to? He did not want to inform Len's mother yet he was doing another observation. For what?_

_Seeing the trouble on his façade, Takumi bowed and bade his leave. It was enough for that day. "You should not say anything to Mistress. Do consider it as one of her trial. I need to observe her every move." __**Your own as well. Kahoko is not alone in this trial.**__ He glanced at the corner of his eyes._

**~NeKo Meow~**

_What is he up to? _Len kept on thinking half of the day. He declined to leave the house and stayed in his room as thoughts crept continuously in his head.

The door creaked open, pulling the man out of his world.

"H-Hello?" Kahoko started it as a greet, nonetheless she ended it with a question.

Len looked back, he sighed, stood up to approach her. "Finally you're back." He caught a glimpse of the painting where the camera was and back to Kahoko. _We cannot talk here. _

"Y-Yes why?" confusion kneaded over her brow.

He remained quiet, erasing their distance in every step.

Len leaned closer to her position. Kahoko gulped, a line of sweat dropped down her neck. "W-what is it?" she asked, lips quivering.

The man remained impassive; deciphering his emotion was far from possible. "**Let's take shower together.**" He bluntly muttered.

As though a bomb exploded between them, Kahoko pushed herself backward, aiming for the door. Blood in her body went crazy, giving flush tints in her skin. "L-Look at the time, I think they are waiting for me...trial remember." She swallowed her words once his hand enclosed hers, his form towering her little frame.

His face inches away from her, Kahoko's heart doubled its beat; her face was a good embodiment of a tomato. "We need to talk," he whispered. If anyone were eavesdropping, she or he would not have a chance to discern it.

"C-c-can we talk la—'eep'." She gasped. _My feet… the floor. _Kahoko panicked. _Why am I floating…?_ The realization hit her as she glared at him. "Put me down!"

"Didn't I say we're going to take a shower?"

"But I don't want to!"

He could feel her pulse thumping against his hand, entertained with her reaction, in the slightest time, Len forgot about his inner predicament.

He opened the bathroom door and closed it hurriedly before letting go of the girl.

"What do you want?" she asked, rather shouting.

"We need to talk."

"Why here?"

Len sighed, continues shouting sored his ears. "First." He paused and Kahoko gave him a glare. "Be quiet."

She looked away, pout curled on her lips.

"Listen."

She kept her eyes away.

For the second time Len repeated yet the outcome was still the same. She did not bother listening or even looking back. Patience starting to drain out of his body, Len grunted, cupping her chin to force her to look back.

Audible gasp reached Len's ears nonetheless, he cared nothing. "Will you stop being childish and listen to me?"

"As if I have a choice," she threw back, pouting.

Len sighed once more, never freeing his hold on her. "There's a hidden camera in our room." Takumi warned him not to tell her, nevertheless his mind was too clouded, he forgot. He did not realize what consequence it could give him later.

"What—" she was cut off by his hand.

"Didn't I say to you be quiet," Len reprimanded freeing her.

She nodded. "Why don't you remove it?"

"I'd have done it already if I can."

"What do you mean?"

"Would you stop asking? You can leave now."

"Is that it? You dragged me here just to say that and you've not even done anything to remove it. Are you going to ask me to remove it for you?"

"No one can, only Takumi can disable it." He grunted, his head starting to ache. "I only want to inform you."

"It doesn't harm us anyway. Why did he put it?"

"For your trial."

"Eh? Does he need to know everything I do?"

"Obviously."

"Sorry then if your little privacy is being affected…" she paused, eyes shone with the realization that Len did not want to see.

He looked away, swallowing hard.

"Did this _camera _capture something that disturbed you?"

Embarrassment was an understatement. Len tried to calm his expression as possible as he could. "It didn't." he lied.

"Really? It seems it did. What are you fretting about, you look so disturb when I entered."

"Nothing."

Cupping her chin, Kahoko shifted her stance, thinking. "Your voice sounds strange."

"It does not, would you leave now."

"No we're not finished yet, I have ques—GOODNESS!" she turned around, blushing. "What are you doing! Put your shirt on!"

"Do I need to repeat myself? I'm going to take a shower, so would you mind leaving."

"Sheesh, you're despicable!" stomping her feet first before leaving.

Len grunted, deep. He gathered himself again and took his leave. He did not like to talk about it anymore or be in the hot seat once more, doing such was the only effective thing to shoo her away. He clenched his fist. _Takumi you're giving me a headache!_

**~NeKo Meow~**

"That man is annoyingly disturbing!" Kahoko paused. "Crap, I forgot to tell him about the job." She slapped her forehead before walking once more, curses leaving her lips in every stomp of her foot. "Better tell him. Now or never."

Knock behind the door left him hanging on his seat, Len harrumphed, organizing himself before he spoke. "Come in."

"Eh? I thought you were going to take a shower?"

"If you're going to bring that topic again, you may leave. I will not speak to you."

Kahoko pouted, heaved her hand upward in resignation. "Ok, Ok, I'm not here for that. I forgot to tell you earlier but I want to request something."

"I—" knowing he would retort, Kahoko cut his word.

"Listen to me first."

Len closed his lips, nodding. She had listened to him earlier anyway.

"You see, staying here is kind of boring…"

"Are you trying to say that my house is boring."

"Not that." She shook her head. "I'm not fond of doing nothing. I mean, as in not earning something. I want to work. There, I said it. I want to look for a job."

"No."

"What no!"

"Are you that dumb that I need to repeat everything that I already said?"

"But…" she scowled, anger flaring through her golden eyes. "Why can't I? In that case I can pay my debts."

"You're already working here."

"But I want a real job."

Len arched a brow. "What kind of job?"

"Job, like going to office something like that, then being paid every month… that!"

"No. I will not allow you."

"Please!" she pleaded, fluttering her eyes.

"No, and it's final."

"Damn you." She pouted, the angelic look she put earlier had gone in a split second.

**~NeKo Meow~**

It had been an annoying day for Kahoko, first, tiredness already consumed her body much earlier than she expected, second, she had not clean or even wash her face as she stated she would, and the last was fresh clothes she soon forgot when she fumed in anger while talking to Len.

With fluttering eyes, Kahoko continued her chores.

"Kahoko, are you sure you're ok? I can do this by myself. Take a rest now."

Kahoko looked back, smiling at Manami. "I'm fine. We're almost finished anyway."

The whole afternoon, Takumi instructed Kahoko to bake cupcakes and sweet pastries for the charity work Tsukimori family would always tend to. It was in her unlucky day that most of their house helpers were on a day off.

Kahoko yawned for the umpteenth time.

"Kahoko, for whom is that?" Manami asked, recounting the cupcakes if ever she miscounted it.

"It's for…" she yawned. "Len."

Manami stopped. "Awe." She chuckled.

"Why?"

"I thought we're not yet finish."

"Silly, anyway, let's pack these things up. Takumi is _impatiently _waiting for this." She chuckled, mimicking Takumi's voice. "You have to finish all the work fast."

They both chuckle afterwards.

"Ahem."

Manami ducked closer to Kahoko, giggling nervously.

"Takumi-san, we're finished." Kahoko stood ahead, smiling.

"Fine. You can take a rest now."

"Yay." Kahoko shouted, but just to cover her mouth with her hand the second Takumi threw a reprimand stare at her.

"Really, mistress, you never learn."

Kahoko bowed her head, apologetic.

"Yet, you're trying your best, impressive."

She lifted her head, beam adorned genuinely in her lips. "Really?"

Takumi nodded and turned to inspect their work.

**~NeKo Meow~**

Walking turned very light for her, getting a good compliment from Takumi only says she was doing a good job and possibly ending the trials with flying colors. Her heart fluttered with glee thinking about that. She hopped then walked towards her destination.

She exhaled, reluctance suddenly trailed in her expression. She moved ahead, mist formed on her hands as it shook.

"If you're trying to ask the same question, my answer would be the same." He muttered.

"How did you know it's me?"

"The noise of your shoes. You are the only one who does not act on her age."

"Are you really like that? Retort for breakfast, lunch and dinner, in no doubt even dessert."

"Leave if you'll just waste my time."

Kahoko sighed, she was too tired already to argue. "Anyway, I bring you some cup—"

"I don't need one."

"Just a try…." She walked closer.

"Will you leave me…for—"Len grunted, his head still throbbing from his thoughts. Holding the chair to push his body, he turned to face her.

Crash followed.

"Is retorting not enough for you?"

Her voice, filled with contempt, ran through his head like a chant, increasing the painful throb in his temples. He winced; lump blocked his throat, preventing him to speak. He remained rooted, frozen and sight, blurry of an image of a woman on the verge of crying.

"I'm trying to become a better wife for you. To make this plan work. However, it seems you don't care at all."

He refocused his sight, squinting to know what was happening, only that when his vision turned clearer everything flooded continuously.

Broken plate.

Cake on the floor.

Kahoko's eyes started to water.

_It was an accident. _He wanted to mutter yet he could not speak, he opened his mouth but only air went out. _He did not know she was that near. _

_He stood up_

_Hitting her hand until what she was holding fell._

"I had had enough of this Mr. Tsukimori. Leave you huh? Better look for **another wife**. I'm leaving."

* * *

**A/N: **About Mori, sorry about that, I have put a Mori in Chapter 2, but they are not the same. That's all.

**Anonymous Reviewer: **

~Meowzzzz

~Jamila

~Nazzhan

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. *bow head* I'm very happy thank you so much. T.T.

**I was thinking how many visitors reach this part, if you're one of them hope you review. Thanks :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Why did I do that…?" Kahoko whimpered, rolling, for the second time, on her bed. The bed and room she owned at Nami's apartment.

Last night was a disaster as she left without a word. Never leaving a note nor talking to anyone, in particular, to her _husband. _Ex, she muttered, firm.

_She planned to apologize afterwards, accepting the fact that she drove to the conclusion without giving him a chance to explain. She sighed, muttered a light curse as she deemed to say her apology._

_She halted, hand extended to the golden knob._

_"What had happened?" Kahoko did not need to see who owned the voice. Clearly, with his baritone power of speech, Kahoko knew it was Takumi._

_"I believe I didn't do anything wrong. She should think first before talking."_

_In that thought, Kahoko fumed. At least, he should say sorry for the accident as well. It was not her entire fault—perhaps the biggest part yet he's at fault too. Kahoko cursed, "So much for saying sorry. Never." She stomped her feet._

"It's not my fault too! That guy!" she hissed, rolling once more as she punched her pillow. "You should at least apologize too. Creep." She continued her attention, as though thinking that the poor pillow was the man himself.

Loud, succeeding knocks disrupted her business. She hissed annoyance pasted scandalously over her porcelain face. "Sheesh, wait, wait!" she muttered, getting up from her comfortable spot. "Wha—you?!"

"Are you stupid or just plain stupid?" It did not make sense, he just painstakingly emphasized that he viewed her as plain stupid for acting such last night.

Welcoming with such greet just simmered Kahoko's anger. She frowned. "If you're just going to say how stupid I am, then leave!"

She slammed the door close, back leaning at it afterwards.

Len knocked once more, louder. "We need to talk."

"We don't have to. I quit, find another _woman _instead."

"I'm reminding you that you are still indebted to me."

"I'll pay for it!" Kahoko shouted back.

"Stupid woman."

"What the heck." Kahoko opened the door, glaring at him. "Look, _Mister, _you can shout as long as you want. Stay there until nighttime, but never ever call me stupid! I'm not working for you anymore, leave me alone!" she retaliated, closing the door; however he prevented it by his foot.

"What the?" Kahoko looked at him.

"We need to talk."

Kahoko attempted to close the door, kicking his feet yet his arm moved, resting between the door and the wall.

"What do you want?"

"Return"

"As if I will"

Len sighed, his patience draining in every tick of the clock. "You're my wife."

"Not anymore."

Crumples started to develop on his forehead, brows twitched lightly. "You are married to an affluent person."

"So, you're threatening me?"

"I can."

Kahoko gulped, line of sweat misted her hands.

"But I'm doing the most appropriate thing, which is to explain to you that…" he exhaled, heaving another air before continuing. "**_You are the only wife I have._**"

His words suddenly cascaded through her heart, giving tickle caresses that sprouted pleasing effects within. Her lips curved a little, eyes starting to soften, however not that long as he spoke yet again.

"As if I can tell them that you had _plastic surgery_ that's why your appearance changed. Think logically, will they believe such obvious deceit? The media showed our wedding, and most of my associates came. They already know who you are."

"Crap you!" she ranted, face reddened in another level of anger. _I thought you care about me, but you are so stupid you only care for yourself. _"You despicable jerk." She forced the door close, never caring if he got hurt.

"W-wait…I'll do everything, anything you want." He struggled, holding the little space before the door close.

Kahoko stopped, eyes bored. "Fine, go inside." She sighed in resignation. She could sense he would not leave her until she agreed to him.

With a bare nod, Len walked inside, looking around in wonder.

"Sorry, it's not as big as your mansion, Tsukimori-san."

His brow twitched hearing his surname instead of his name. Somehow, he felt very irritated. He never felt this before—that confused him. He was fond of people calling him by his surname; as he never allowed anyone to call him by name except, of course, his family but other than that no one else. Why did he feel irked? **_He wanted her to call him like before_**. It pleases him, confuses him in some way, but the pleasure overwhelmed the latter.

Pushing the thought out of his head, Len talked. "Kaho—"

"Hino."

"Huh?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" she asked, voice adorned with sarcasm he usually used before.

Len frowned. "Yes Hino, sorry for being forward. What could I do to make you return to me?"

"I need to decide."

"Shall I wait?"

"You have a choice." She turned around, walking towards the living room as though ushering him. "If you will wait, you need to convince me."

"How?"

"Like you said…you'll do anything I want. The more compliant you are the better. Now go to work." She flashed a sly smile.

"What do you mean." It was a statement. Him, Tsukimori Len, the co-owner of Seiso and the chief executive officer of a music company, doing a job of a house cleaner? Who is she?

Unfortunately, _she _is his _wife. _Somehow, he could not say no to her. He wanted her to return, not just for his own sake yet what more? The answer was still unknown to him.

"Won't do? You're free to leave."

"I will, what's your first order."

Kahoko paused, eyes training towards his determined form. She did not expect this to happen. Visualizing her thought, she knew he would reject, give up and leave her alone, but the reality did the opposite. "C-clean the house."

Len examined the place. _It doesn't seem difficult. _Ease reverberated out of him.

Attempting to make him quit by his own will, Kahoko cleared her throat. "Oops, the storage room my dear."

He nodded. "Ok then."

**~NeKo Meow~**

_What's wrong with him? _Kahoko slapped her forehead, walking towards the storage room. She left him there alone for a half hour; she considered it enough for him to finish everything. She paused, looking at the man sitting on the floor. "What are you doing?" _Great, is he going to give up now? _She silently cheered.

"I'm already finished. I'm just organizing some of the things when I saw this box. I believe it's yours."

"Ye—" she gulped, paling a bit as she noticed what he held.

"And this." Len muttered, holding a certain picture in his right hand.

Kahoko hurriedly knelt before him, snatching the said picture. "It's all in the past."

"Is **_he…_**" Len thinned his lips, gulping as his eyes examined her feature. Her lively golden eyes turned dull, a line of sadness lingered on it as she, as well, pursed her lips to what Len could tell as preventing the quivering of her lips.

"Past is past, Tsukimori-san."

Knowing she would not tell anything more, Len diverted the topic. Bringing another topic to talk, he got another picture. "You're a musician…violinist rather."

_W-will he be the same? _Kahoko looked at him in response. _Will he leave me after this contract end?_

"Hino." Len muttered, louder than the first.

Golden eyes glanced, startled.

"You're a violinist right?" he repeated, worry thumping over his chest.

Kahoko nodded shyly, uncertain what to reply.

"You won many completions…quite unexpected."

"But it was a long time now."

"Where's your violin?" Len asked, curious.

A pause echoed before she replied. "I-I sold it for our business before."

"Do you want to play again?" Len would like to rephrase his words yet it moved unknowingly out of his lips. He sighed, waiting for her response.

She sat on the floor, occupying herself in digging her old stuffs. "I loved to… That's why I want to teach..." she exhaled. "I want to share with them the feelings brought by music."

Len stared back, amazement laced in every stare. He sighed, standing.

"Tsukimori-san."

"I need to use the bathroom." He gestured his hands.

Kahoko looked at him, chuckled after seeing his dusty face. "You really need to."

He glared, stopping her from laughing. Kahoko coughed, suppressing her mirth. "You can use the washing machine and the dryer there for your clothes. I'll get you some towel."

**~NeKo Meow~**

After a while, Kahoko strode down towards the bathroom. "Tsukimori-san." She muttered, telling the himthat she was there.

"Come in."

With his signal, Kahoko turned the knob. "Here's your to—" boiling blood crept on her cheeks, warming it in the process. Her feet struggled to spin around as she threw the towel in the nearby ledge. "Y-your towel is there." She stuttered, shutting the door close.

Did she take long getting him a towel? Kahoko sighed face still hot. His vision remained intact in her insane mind; more blush crept out of her face. _Kahoko…Kahoko, get a hold of yourself! _She walked, trying, with all her might, to forget him— his silky cerulean hair brushing his pale cheek, globules of water caressing his toned muscles…his chest…

Kahoko paused, how she thanked that the tub was rather deep, if not…. She slapped her head once more.

"Hino."

_Get out…get out. _Busy with her stupor she did not notice the center of her crazy thoughts. She spun around. "Wh—" she gasped, face met chest. "Wah!" she jumped backward, distancing as her finger accusingly pointing at him. "Do you still have some decency in you?"

"I'm just going to ask you." he looked away, could not able to mutter his intent.

Kahoko tried to avoid him. "Wha—" for the second time, she paused. _Silly me. _"Oh! I-I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you how to operate the washing machine." She forcefully laughed, avoiding the sight of him, wrapped only in a towel. _Creep, I might be jailed any time __**soon**__. Great, I am a big bad wolf. _She mentally whacked her head with the thought.

**~NeKo Meow~**

Kahoko went straight to the living room after telling him what to do. She did not have any plan of staying there longer. She had held her breathe enough, her face too flush, she did not know if it could get any more redder. She sighed, deep, relaxing herself on the couch.

After about half an hour, Len strode towards the living room, talking to announce his presence. "I'm finish."

Startled, Kahoko literally fell from the couch. "Y-Yeah." She chuckled, rubbing her back. _Aw, that hurts._

"Are you all right?" before he could go any nearer, Kahoko stood up, waving her hand to say she was fine. Len nodded.

"You can cook lunch now."

"Cook?"

Realization popped in her head. Her forgotten-plan earlier ascended once more. _Give up now. _Somehow, thinking that he might give up squeezed her heart, painful enough to make her wince.

"I will try."

It was music to her ears. His voice rolled around, assurance graced in ever words. Her mind divided into two, was she really would be glad if he give up or was she more expecting that he do whatever would please her?

The latter part overpowered the first. _This is not a real marriage. Nevertheless, at least this moment, I wanted to feel it. You…and I…together like a couple, building our little home._ She smiled. "I'll be waiting."

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Why don't you eat your food?" Len asked, frowning.

Kahoko scowled at their _food _"I-I-it..." she looked at Len yet what she saw was the same frown on his face. She grunted. "It doesn't look edible." She poked the weird-looking _food._

"Well, sorry I'm not a cook. You told me to cook, so it's your fault."

"That's why I told you to cook some sunny side-up, but _this _looks like sunny side-down." _Geez, fried egg for lunch_

"It does not taste that bad." Len tried some. It could be disturbing on the outside, yet it wasn't bad at all if eaten.

"After for umpteenth times of cooking eggs, Sheesh. You still don't get i—"

"Just eat." Len huffed, shoving the chopstick towards her mouth.

_Indirect kiss. _Kahoko flushed yet again.

"So?"

"So what?" she stammered.

"Is it ok?"

"Well…" _It's not bad at all. _"It's fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes fine." She chuckled afterwards, finding his reaction a little cuter for him. "Ok, it's not bad at all. However, you still have a long way to go."

Len nodded his head, he might not express it, yet Kahoko noticed the sparkle in his eyes. _Was that contentment? _She smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Eat your lunch."

Kahoko remained her smile. "Can you feed me?"

"What?"

"Please."

Resisting was far from his thought. He nodded his head in agreement. "Fine."

"Yay" she clapped her hand.

"You're like a kid you know. Very childish."

"I don't care. Ah." She gestured.

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Thank you, Tsukimori-san."

"Hn." Was his reply as he organized their plates.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, what else do we do after eating. Hn, Hino?"

"I know, but I did not order you to."

Len grunted. "You don't need to tell me. I know what to do."

She pouted. "Fine."

He nodded his head, brought the plates to the kitchen to wash it.

_You're so weird. _Kahoko whispered, following him.

She stopped, leaned her head at the side dividing the kitchen and the dining. Her thoughts flew away. _Will you stay longer? _She sighed. _What am I thinking? Isn't the plan making you give up and leave me alone. Not to bother me anymore…isn't it supposed to be that way…that is why I am giving you tasks that I know you are not used to._

She stepped forward, removing the expanse between them. _Why do I feel afraid if that time comes?_

"Kah—Hino." Startled, Len almost drop the plate.

Putting it down on the sink, he brought his hand on hers. Kahoko snuggled closer, tightening her embrace behind. "Hino…if you don't mind, I'm washing the dishes. I can't move."

He heard a light cuss from her. Len grunted, sensing the mood of the woman.

"You're not just a jerk, you're dense as well." She stomped away.

_What did I do? _Len thought.

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Hino, are you awake?" Len muttered behind the door. He had been knocking for quite a while now, yet the said woman did not want to open her door. Len grunted, thinking that she was sleeping.

Minutes later, Kahoko went out of her room, walking towards the living room. "Tsuki—" _Did he left? _She increased her walking up to the point of jogging to the dining. No one was there.

She went to the kitchen. The place looked quiet, plates organized on the side, and sink cleaned. Her heart thumped loudly, she inhaled, walking once more to the other part of the house, yet she found no one. _Did he leave? _Kahoko sat on the couch, gloomy. _He left… he left me. He quit… he could not take me. _She closed her eyes, tightly, to prevent her tears to flow down. "Why did you leave me?"

"Hino?"

She lifted her gaze shock hurriedly flooded her expression. "W-Where have you been?" she jogged towards him.

"Do I have to say everything to you?"

She pouted.

"Are you crying?"

"N-No…" she looked away, stammering.

"I went home to get my things and bought some groceries_. _Why?"

"W-What do you mean your things?"

"Aren't I'm here to convince you_? I'm staying_ until you said yes."

She nodded, smile curving on her lips. "_You'll __**stay**__."_

* * *

**Anonymous Reviewers Thanks to:**

Jamila

AnonymousM

Meowzzz

Thanks for reviewing. :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Where will I stay?"

No answer.

"I said where I will stay?" he repeated, making his voice louder.

Kahoko flinched, chuckling nervously before she replied. "A-Am…you can stay in my room instead."

Another silence followed until she talked once again. "W-what I mean is stay there and I'll stay at Nami's room instead," she said, blush painted her porcelain face as she noted the double meaning of her words.

Surely, they had shared one room before, however that was an exception as they were pretending as a couple back then. This time it was a different. Does she still have the guts to be with him? Stay in one room, to be exact. With what had happened in the past few days, it seemed she did not have any more guts to do such. Her guilt crawled inside her. She became childish and inconsiderate—she should not have let herself get influenced by anger, naivetés and denseness. The latter word made her cringe.

Len cleared his throat, trying to grab her attention as possible.

"Ah-yeah, stay there…l-let's go."

They both walked towards the little hallway. Once they got to her room, Kahoko left him alone, giving some of his privacy before striding down the living room.

Len sighed; his hand mechanically pinched the bridge of his nose to ease the exhaustion drifting in his eyes. He walked towards the little table as he unzipped his bag, putting some of his shirt on the table to organize it later. He still needed to _serve_ her. He frowned at the word, noting to himself that he was not a _servant_ but only doing such a thing to convince her. However, is it only _that_? He shook his head, trying to take it aside.

He was not yet half of his things when the door growled again in a series of knock. Another frown peeked through his face. It was supposed to be his _privacy _but the woman would not stop.

"L-Len…" hesitant lingered in her voice. She just initiated the first name call basis. Mentally slapping her head, Kahoko reiterated her call. "Le—"

"What?" the door swung open, revealing a half annoyed and half-impatient man.

"I-I'm going to get my things, may I?"

Looking at her, he nodded. "Fine, I'm going to prepare the dinner."

Kahoko paused. "What did you say?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" It was a statement. Len tapped his temples, teeth clenched to prevent any more chastise to slip out.

"I-I can do it on myself, just stay in the living room." She pointed. "I'm just going to take a shower."

Len arched a brow and eyes shone displeasure. He opened his mouth to speak nonetheless Kahoko squeezed herself in the space at the side as she pushed Len out of the room. Giving a light apologetic smile, she shut the door.

She hurriedly went to her cabinet, grabbing her clothes and towel. A faint call made her flinch back, giving threatening Goosebumps over her shoulder. She spun around, placed her things at the **_table_** to answer back. "I said I will cook our DINNER!" she screamed, giving such emphasis to make him stop.

A grunt followed, in some rate, it calmed her. At least, she knew he gave up. She sighed in relief as she walked to the bathroom.

Time passed, this time, it was **his **turn to disrupt her _privacy. _He stood in front of the bathroom door, annoyance never leaving his handsome feature. He knocked. "How long will you stay there?"

Kahoko, for the umpteenth time started. "W-wah?" she muttered, she could not possibly tell him she fell asleep—_accidentally _that is. "I'm a-almost finished…" she lied.

Without looking, she grabbed her **_supposed_** clothes, one hand occupied in drying her hair with the towel and the other was helping herself to don the shirt. Hurriedly, she was able to finish her task.

"I'm fini…nish." She looked around, spotting no one, she sighed. "What the? Sheesh."

She did not mind going to check on him if he was there or not, certainly, she knew—and quite sure—that the man would not leave her. Dragging her feet towards the kitchen instead as she prepared their meal.

In a matter of half an hour, she was able to serve their dinner, calling the man as she sat in her respective seat—eating.

They shared the time in silence, cold zephyr brushed through the surrounding; sounds of the utensils could only hear.

"This time, I'm going to wash the dishes." Len harrumphed, merely looking at his food.

"No, I—"

"I said I will and that's FINAL." His stare dug through her as a sense of finality and threat graced his tone.

Kahoko gulped, surprise filled her face. "Fine, sheesh." She stood up, appetite devastated. She flicked her hair backward. Chin up as a scowl embossed on her feature. "I'm just being considerate here."

**~NeKo Meow~**

The sound coming from the living room extended until the kitchen. Len grunted, wiping his wet hand as he had finished his task. He paused, contemplating if he would approach her or not. He grunted once more. Apparently, he needed to.

Ignoring the loud noise, Len went to the living room. Loud strides emphasized how annoyed he was with the sound. He paused again once she looked back curving her lips in a mocking way. Nonetheless, his stare gave a sudden chill through her spine as her mocking smile reversed.

He remained rooted by the hallway, stare never leaving her form.

Warm sensation invaded her cheeks, heartbeat fluctuated, harsh as though anyone could hear it, loud enough to be on par with the sound coming from the TV. "W-what is it?" she stammered.

His eyes were immobile, looking at a **_certain_** direction. Realizing where those eyes landed, another batch of flush crept on her face. Kahoko braced herself, looking, as it seemed vulnerable in the eyes of _her __**predator**_. "What are you looking at?" her lips quivered. Noticing, as he was not actually looking at her but rather _lower _her face…no, not the neck but lower…."PERVERT!"

Len blinked, oblivious to her allege. "Pardon?"

"Pardon your face…why are you looking at…at…" she blushed, as she was not able to mouth her word. "You're looking!"

"Looking at?" he paused, looking at _that _again and back to her flushing face. His face tinted a light pink. He ran his hand through his hair, easing the _unintentional _embarrassment. "It's not what you think."

"Then what is it? PERVERT!"

He frowned, he admitted to himself he was at fault, but be accused with something he did not _intentionally_ do is unacceptable. "I'm not."

"Then what?"

Len grunted, "It is just that **you **are wearing **my** shirt."

"What do you mean shi—" she paused. _Gosh, don't tell me. _She gulped the lump blocking her throat as she lowered her gaze. "What? I-I didn't mean to…how, when?" she babbled, griping the sudden foreign shirt. Then suddenly, everything that happened earlier flashed in her mind. From the time, she accidentally placed her things over _his. _She slapped her forehead, accumulating a red spot on the hit part. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm going to change." Jumping on her seat, she jogged towards her room.

~**NeKo Meow~**

When she returned, Len was occupying the side of the sofa, book cradled within his one hand as the other resting at the side. His feature, serious and senses inclined to the book.

Kahoko chucked herself at the other side, making a gentle rustle over the settee. She heaved a loud sigh before looking at him. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine."

"Eh?" she gasped. It must be the **_most unmanageable_** word he could utter as a tint of kindness _mingled_ with it—however, _tarnish_ was more appropriate. His kind word _tarnished _his usual cold behavior. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Weird."

Len looked back, forehead crumpled as his brows knitted in one arc. "What do you mean?"

"Usually you tend to say _bad_ things…erh…I mean not that _good _things_._" She sighed; an apologetic smile left her lips. "You should have said how stupid, dense, stupid idiot I am for not noticing what I am wearing, accompanied with glare, more reprimands and another statement like are you blind. Something like that."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not joking, just telling the truth."

"I, as well, am not joking. I only state facts so don't complain."

Kahoko shut her mouth, lips curling into a pout. "Are you being considerate because you want me to come with you?"

"It is a part of it…" Len paused, startled.

"What's the other part then?"

He cleared his throat while his free hand massaged his temples, simply by hiding the flabbergasted façade stuck on his face. "I do not wish to answer your query."

"I'm just asking."

He shrugged his shoulder, easing the stiffness before sustaining his reading. He must be looking at the book yet his mind floated elsewhere—a place where his entire query resided, mostly regarding about her.

His thoughts deep, blurry in the certainty of world, he caught a glimpse of the woman, this time the program in the TV occupied her attention. Len fisted his fist, looking, with his intense eyes, at the girl. **_Lost_** embedded in those golden orbs, query shone above. "Kahoko…"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow…" his lips moved on its own, speaking for itself as though doing what was his real desire.

"Ye—"

"Can we go out?"

Without looking, Kahoko responded. "Why?"

Dumfounded, Len did not know what to reply, aside from talking without thinking, he did not plan any for tomorrow. Nonetheless, he had initiated the move; he could not take it back that easily. Len sighed, heaving a wise reply for this most recent predicament. "Did you understand what I say?" he muttered, secretly hoping it would work.

"Eh? Yeah…"

"What is it then?" his voice firm.

"Can we go out tomorrow?"

A long pause followed. Little quirk curved on Len's lips, suppressing his victor feeling. "Sure."

"What?!" she spun around, looking straight at his eyes. "You tricked m—"

"It's inappropriate to take back what you _already _said."

"But…"

"Hn?"

"It's not…"

"Very impolite."

Kahoko grunted, scratching the back of her head. "FINE! Tomorrow."

"9 a.m. sharp."

"What?"

"Goodnight." He flipped back the book he was reading, put it at the side shelf before walking to his temporary room.

"Unfair!"

Her voice echoed in the hallway, loud enough for him to hear. He stood behind his door, leaning his back on the cold wooden ingress. His lips pursed at first until a dainty movement curled his lips into an inverted arc. His feature sparkled, radiating from the moonlight coming from the window.

**~NeKo Meow~**

Time fly so fast. Little sparkle of the sun slid itself inside Kahoko's window—Nami's room to be exact. Golden rays settling on her soft skin as it gave warm caresses at her. The warmth it emitted did not irritated her, rather relaxed her more as she drifted farther to dreamland.

A loud knocked, was left alone to disturbed her. "Wake up." A cold voice followed.

Grumble was what she was capable of doing that time. Her eyes still fluttering and body did not desire to move from its comfortable position.

"I made breakfast."

She got up, shocked. "WHAT?"

Rubbing her eyes, she opened the door. Her hand remained frozen on the doorknob; mouth hanged a little low as she achieved her full wake. "What the?" her nerves sent to her brain and transferred back to verbalize.

Standing, with all his regal—rather not, was a man donned in feminine clothing. Pink tainted cloth wrapped around his waist, strawberry embellishments ubiquitously embroidered.

"What are you doing wearing my **apron**?"

"I'm right. It's yours."

"Certainly its mine. It has strawberries on it."

"Obviously."

"Hmmp." She reacted, crossing her arms against her chest.

Len cleared his throat. "Your breakfast is served." He turned around, attempting to walk.

"I did not ask you to cook for me."

He halted, one foot suspended a little. Why did he do that in the first place? He said before he would do anything, everything she **_wanted_**, however she did not order anything this time yet he managed to cook for her. "Breakfast is ready." He ended, mind still drowned in his own thoughts.

"What did you prepare?" Kahoko asked.

Len did not say a word as he placed the plate on the table. Kahoko chuckled, amused. Her lips did not allow her to stifle her laugh, not until a glare punctured her form. She tried her best to cover her mouth. What would anyone expect from him? Apparently, he is an executive who is intelligent, witty, however thoughtless when it comes to cooking.

"Pancakes eh?" Kahoko sniggered, mocking. She pulled one chair and sat on it.

Len arched one brow, seriousness shone on his face.

"Where's the syrup?"

"Sugar is bad for your health." He shot.

"Sorry, but that's my strength." Kahoko stood up. "I'm going to get it on myself—"

"No, I will."

"O-Ok." Kahoko looked at his hand firmly holding her upper arm. She gulped, relaxing her unsettled heart. "Y-you can let go of me now."

His arms tensed a bit, withdrawing his hand hurriedly. "I'll get it."

Her breakfast lasted in silent. The man did not join her as he plainly stated he had obtained his share much earlier. Kahoko did not want to make the conversation long as she accepted his reasons.

Grabbing her plates to wash it, a hand—a familiar one held her wrist. She gasped audible. "What was that for?" her blood rushed through her face, giving delicate tint on her neck up to her cheeks.

"I can do it on myself."

"Hey!" she stomped, arms crossed against her chest. "I have this feeling that you're trying to prevent me from going to the kitchen. What just happened earlier?" she arched a brow, tapping two taps with her foot.

Len ignored her once more, doing his job as he gathered the plates.

"Don't ignore me Mr. Tsukimori."

"I'm not ignoring you, I am merely doing what I believe would make a benefits for me, **_Mrs. Tsuki_**—" he paused. Both party looked stun, Kahoko remained frozen, eyes inquiring but no question left her lips. Len gulped, striving not to give much reaction; nonetheless, the taint on his face damaged his impassive mask. Whether he likes it or not, he could not hide the wonder coiling over his feature.

He did not speak but turned around to escape and leave their questions unanswered.

"W-wait! I said what are you hiddi—OH MY GOSH! What did you do?" she literally screamed and at the same time, set foot on the kitchen. Her hand curled around his shirt, tugging him towards her. "It's all mess up."

He refused to explain himself, impassive mask strengthening. "I can do it on myself you can leave now." In some rate, he accepted his faults; thereby he would do the task, as much as possible, _alone._

Contempt filled her inner mind as she scowled. "Surely you will." She hissed, big thumped echoed in her every walk. "Gaah, what is he thinking messing the kitchen." Displeasure lined on her immaculate face, thinking how the kitchen looked disheveled. Pans and pots cluttered on the sink, plates and other materials tousled at the side, and the flour fluffed the place.

She paused, guilt flared up to her guts. "It's all for me." She sighed, glancing back and turning her sight at the nearby clock. _8:15…_She sighed once more. She must be mad at him, but getting mad would not make any good. She did regret doing it before, this time she did not want to repeat it again. Kahoko pivoted around, slumped shoulder boosted higher.

"What are you doing?"

"What else, helping you." She snatched the plate he was washing and washed it on herself.

"I did not ask you to."

"It's already 8:15, we only have 45 minutes to prepare."

A bare nod met her eyes, Kahoko smiled. "Let just say, this is for the pancakes you cook. It's nice by the way."

"Hn."

"Thank you." she smiled more, the smile that somehow he longed without his awareness and just at that instant, he felt he did miss it.

He mentally curved his lips; ecstatic was understatement to what he was feeling right in that moment. His heart cajoled on a different sensation his mind and heart introducing to him. Somewhat, in that moment, he felt the contentment and simplicity of the foreign feeling he did not knew existed.

**~NeKo Meow~**

Ten in the morning had passed, however they still have flour to wipe out.

Sweat glided his forehead, his hair messy, three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, sleeves tucked up to his elbow and his two hands occupied by a mop.

Kahoko gazed at him, time to time laughing whenever their eyes meeting. In their most recent routine, she would look and laugh and he would glare to make her stop.

At exactly 12 noon, they had finished everything, excluding the time they would do in preparing themselves. Noting that time was already late for the supposed plan, Kahoko grunted, disappointment laced. "We haven't finished it on time."

Len simply stared at her weary form, sighing as well as her negative aura reached his place. He approached her slumped figure, holding her right shoulder to get her attention. "Get ready. We're going to leave after 30 minutes."

Her breath caught in her lungs, she could not breathe properly. "A-are you sure?"

"Just get up and we're going to leave later."

**~NeKo Meow~**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviewer:**

**~Jamila-san:** Thank you as always, your review always boosts my confidence.

~a **silent reader: **Thank you so much. I'm glad that you like it

~**hitsugaya07: **Awe, thanks, by the way your questions help me for the future chapter. Thanks again

~**meowzzzz: **hahaha, thanks. Yeah, Tsukimori being ordered around is the best,

~**Himitsu: **Gomen, for making you wait, here is it now. Thanks for reviewing.

~**RAM: **I dunno if you will still be able to read this but anyway, if ever, I'm so sorry about the inconvenience but it will take time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ahm…L-len…" Kahoko prodded, closing the apartment door. Her eyes gave such interest to the silver knob as she almost gawked at it the whole time while talking.

Len stopped from his stride, availing a simple reply in the process. "Hn?"

"Thank you again."

"You don't have to say it if it's not necessary."

"It's necessary."

"In what kind of way, then?"

"For making me happy."

His eyes widened a jot, glancing behind him to look at her full view. "Enough, let's go."

"I'm just telling the truth." She pouted, walking ahead of him. "I'm really happy." She unknowingly smiled.

"Kaho?"

Kahoko stopped from her walk, looking at a certain person who called her. She smiled. "Midori-san!"

"My!" the woman, named Midori, strode in the best pace she got, welcoming the girl with a bear hug.

A line of old age sketched on her face nonetheless a reserve of beauty startlingly rested. In her old age, her body was still slender and upright. Her hug tightened, as it came to the point of stealing Kahoko's breath.

"Midori-san…" a mixture of plea ran through Kahoko's tone, moving backward as, afterwards, laughing on her action.

"I'm so sorry, dear. It is just that, when did you arrive? You should have dropped by in my place." Midori chuckled, patting the girl's hair. She paused a bit once her azure eyes met a pair of bullion one. Midori chuckled once more, eyes hardly seen. "Kahoko, why don't you introduce this young man over here. Is he your husband?"

Kahoko, not yet used with the term, blushed, stuttering the whole introduction. "Y-Y-Yeah…h-h-e i-s…uhm …T-Tsukimori L-Len." She squeaked causing a deep red to rush over her face.

Midori smiled. "Nice meeting you Mr. Tsukimori. I'm Shoun Midori."

Len bowed. "Hn."

Not minding his cheap response, Midori turned her sight at Kahoko and back at Len. "You know, Mr. Tsukimori, I've been her second mother since the time they rented here. She is an important person to me so I hope you take good care of my _daughter_."

"M-Midori-san." Kahoko pouted, stomping her feet.

Midori looked at Kahoko and flashed a reassuring smile. "She is naïve at times but you'll get used to it."

"Midori-san, we need to go now." Kahoko tried, pulling Len with her. Nonetheless, to her dismay, the lad did not move, rather relaxed his numbing feet as he sustained his listening.

Midori, yet again, smiled with a laugh escaped from her lips. She approached the lad and patted his shoulder, simply by telling him that he passed her expectation. Mostly, man would rather pass such a recalling and get over with it, however this azure haired lad was not one of them. Knowing more about his _wife, _was rather likable for him.

"You may continue Shoun-san."

"No, no, we're going to be late." Kahoko pulled him again. If the old woman talks more she did not know if she could still live to see the world. Most of her time she shared with her _second _mom was merely embarrassment. For the old woman it might be funny and nothing serious but for the person itself who suffered—embarrassment was an understatement. She could not possibly take it to wait and see the look on her _husband's _face once the old woman narrated about her clumsy antics and other cons.

"We are already late."

"But?" Kahoko transferred her gaze at Midori, plead and beg rendered in every sparkle in her eyes.

"I think, it's not the right time to talk about it. Perhaps later, after you did your business you can drop by in my place. It seems your wife is excited to go wherever you are planning to go."

"Indeed, she must be."

"It's a nice of you to invite her to go."

Len glanced elsewhere and back to the woman. "Not really, she asked me."

"WHAT? You first!" Kahoko interrupted, pout deepening.

"Hn?"

"Don't _hn_ me as if you're innocent. You asked me first. In addition, aren't you who invited me again earlier. Hmm, beat that."

"Because you are moping like a child. I felt pity for you."

Kahoko clenched her fist. "Why did I thank you in the first place. I take it back. You're not worth thanking for."

"Oh! You two are so adorable. I can't wait for my little grandkids."

A long awkward silence followed. Kahoko took a step backward, audible gasp left her lips as her pale skin recolored into red.

Len had managed to hide his surprise. He ran his hand through his hair as an excuse to avert his sight of the two women. _What is wrong with this old woman? _Len mentally queried, practicing the inhale-exhale exercise to ease the defects lingered in his stiff muscles.

Only Midori's laugh resurrected the place. "Oh! Dear, not that I am forcing you two, I know that you still want to cherish your time being a couple and it is still early for that but I can't help but think about it."

"It is **too **early for that." Kahoko choked, reprimanding herself for saying such as it gave another meaning. It was **too **early, but then in later time they could. She blushed, shaking her head. _No, Kahoko, never! _"W-we're not planning to have one." _Yes, that's better._

"Awe, that's bad. I've been meaning to see little kids running from the hallway calling me grandma."  
"Eh?" a question formed in Kahoko's mind, _why only ours? _She winced with the word _ours_.

"You're so lucky to have a good-looking husband. An evident of splendor lingered in his feature, elegance is also a distinction. " Midori gave a hysterics, waving her hand. "My apology, I'm just telling the truth Mr. Tsukimori, I don't intended to flatter you."

"You don't have to apologize." Len nodded.

_Good, the ego…yes, certainly his pride increases to a certain degree. _Kahoko sighed, a lace of sarcasm mingled with her thoughts.

"Anyway, there would be a **_right time_** for that Shoun-san."

Kahoko sucked some air; however, she was not able to exhale it back as it stuck in her lungs as she froze. _What __**right time**__?_

"I guess. I'm sorry about my sudden statement, talking about kids makes me excited."

Len bowed his head, as though he utterly understand her intention. "We'll be pleased to inform you when the **time **comes."

Kahoko blushed further, mind inevitably occupied by mere thoughts regarding the **_right time. _**What was that?

"Oh! I need to go now. Take care." Midori bade as smile gleamed before their eyes.

_Is he thinking of doing __**that? **_Kahoko mentally whacked herself for thinking such. She sighed, walking, as she noticed the man sustained his walk. _No, Kahoko, there's no such a thing stated in the contract…is there? _

_Probably, maybe your dense mentality did not understand the statement regarding about it. _She fought back to herself. _And you stupidly signed it without thinking twice. So….if ever…then…_Kahoko's face turned redder. _NO!_

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Kahoko…"

Kahoko looked back face evident of utter shame. "Y-yeah?"

"I changed my mind…this is the **right time.**"

It seemed everything around them collapse as the remaining intact was the solidified Kahoko. **"**W-what are you talking about?**"**

"Think about it…" he turned around to look at her, rather to **stare.** Eyes shone mixed emotion Kahoko could not decipher—longing and a tinge of...

Kahoko flinched, thinking the latter word. It cannot be! _Desire_. Electric current ran through her body, temperature suddenly went up, as it seemed stifling and air turned thick as breathing was hard for her.

"We're all **alone** now…." His word a bare whisper nonetheless seemed so loud for her.

"S-So?"

"Kaho…" his words worsened her flustered feature, merely by uttering her name in **_sinuous_** motion. "Your friend is not here…to **_bother_** us."

"What the." She clenched her fist once more.

"No Tsuchiura and Takumi to **_interrupt_** us."

If possible, her jaw dropped on the ground.

"Hn? So what now? Ka-ho-ko." Every syllable playfully rolled in his lips.

She remained tongue-tied, eyes mechanically closed to prevent his carnal and heated stare. "I-I-I…"

"Kahoko…"

"I-I-I d-don't know…." She held her both hand against her chest, as though foiling the fluctuation of her heart.

"Kahoko…"

"It-it-'s…it-s…."

"Kahoko, let's go…." He stopped, holding her shoulder.

Kahoko gasped with the sudden contact. "I-I-it's too early! The sun still up!" she covered her mouth afterwards.

**~NeKo Meow~**

He cleared his throat. ".Sheesh, what's wrong with you."

Kahoko looked at him, dumfounded. _I'm imagining things. _

"Hn?"

Kahoko hastily shook her head, hands waving frantically as she giggled. "I-it's nothing that serious!" Kahoko sighed awkwardly. "Crap, I **hate **myself!"

Apparently, Len did not buy her reasoning; he remained staring, decoding her inner thoughts by himself.

Self-conscious, Kahoko hid her face with her hands. "Anou…stop that!"

"What are you really thinking earlier?" he arched one brow, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's NOTHING! Enough already."

"You are hiding something. You suddenly stop while we're walking, is something bothering you?"

Kahoko glanced at him, hurriedly breaking the eye contact afterwards. "It's getting late, why don't we go now so that we can eat lunch."

"You're weird." A thick fact hit her face. Len spun around, striding ahead of her.

"Y-Yeah, I am…." She giggled, ready to get hold of his inhumane rudeness just to close the issue.

******~NeKo Meow~**

They had their lunch at the restaurant alongside the mall. Len, already finished his meal, occupied himself on the scenery outside. The placid ocean, reflecting the scenic firmament, met his eyes; feather-like clouds brushed on its blue canvas while snowy wings of the birds frolicked around. The salty breeze of the air mingled in his senses, calming him to an extent.

"Ah…L-len." Kahoko hold the fork in her hand firmly, tapping the plate unintentionally.

Len broke his peaceful contemplation as eyes bore toward the girl. "Hn?"

Kahoko fidgeted a bit, losing the eye contact. "Am...Where are you planning to go?"

"You?"

"I-I don't know, you?"

"I'm asking you, where do you want to go?"

"Are you sure?"

"Would I ask you if I'm not?" he raised one brow, face remained stoic.

"Well, am…it is just that you might decline my offer. Are you really sure?"

"Hn."

A smile brightened her façade, standing up, one hand extended to him. "What are we waiting for, let's go."

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Are you kidding me?" Len bemoaned, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

Kahoko glanced over her shoulder and back at the center of her attention . Giggle rolled down her cherry lips. "No, I'm not kidding you."

Len frowned; the breeze gave a ticklish feeling over his nose, irritating him furthermore. "This is not what I expected, this is ridiculous."

"You said it, no take back."

Her cute voice echoed in the place. "Oh! You're so goodie woodie, yeah, yes you are…yes you are!"

Revulsion lined on Len's face, his forehead crumpled once he saw the passerby looking at them. He slapped his forehead. "Kahoko, would you stop doing that."

Kahoko shrugged her shoulder, doing another foolish baby talk. In her hand lay a snowy-white kitten, mewling as though answering her every talk. "Look, she's talking to me!" Kahoko shrieked, jumping towards the man as she hanged the little feline at him.

"Would you stop that—" he paused, loud sneeze followed.

"Are you…?" her eyes baffled, nonetheless, a hint of amusement was present.

"NO!"

"It's obvious you are!" she chuckled more, nudging closer at him.

Another sneeze reverberated in the place.

"So what if I am!" His hand flew above her own, stealing the kitten from her hold.

Kahoko's eyes widened in surprise, lips hanged low. "L-Len!" she gasped.

The man did not bother to look back, holding the kitten by his thumb and forefinger, as if it was the dirtiest thing in the world—basically, it was not as it was for sale, the store owner would tend to it regularly.

He handed the kitten to the sales clerk and turned on his heel. Frown deepened after seeing her sullen expression. "What?"

"I want it."

"You can get anything you want but not that creature."

"But I want it! You said you're going to do whatever I want. But now you can't!"

Len sighed. "If you promise me that you'll return I'll buy it for you."

"No way!"

"Then the answer is no as well. Why should I give you something that would not give benefit to me?"

"You're so annoying!" she stomped away.

Len slapped his forehead once more. What was he doing there again? Len gave a big grunt, stalking the girl. _Unfortunately, _whether he likes it or not, he needed her. Like what he said before—he thinks logically and not emotionally. However, it seemed the latter part was starting to fail him.

He paused, eyes never leaving the woman. _No, it's not. _He could not fathom the connection he had with her, as when he was with her he felt annoyed, but despite of it, he could not somehow get **_mad_** at her. A 'why' formed in his mind, crying, up to the point of giving him a headache.

His throat dried, gulping felt like something scratched his inners. A wince left his face. "Kahoko…" his voice flew like a wind, aiming, as it cascaded to his intention.

Kahoko stopped, back facing him. "What?" her voice bitter.

"Can we go elsewhere instead?"

She turned around. "Will you do what I say?"

His nod barely reached her sight nonetheless; she saw it clearly, as it gave little tickles in her stomach. She smiled. "Promise?"

Len gulped. If he said yes, he would be obligated to follow anything she wanted and let alone, as he would not be pleased to follow some. A line of pause echoed, letting the man contemplate his decision. He glanced at her and nodded. However, if he said no, he would not win her back. Len took the risk as though it was the smoothest and immaculate thing in the world. _Taking risk is what businessman does_, and as a businessman he was, he usually took the risk.

"Great!" her soft hand enveloped his bigger one. "Let's go!"

Len sidetracked from the real world once the contact registered in his brain. Even though they had held both hands before, this time, it felt different. Her hand wasn't that warm, rather cold but not as cold as he has, nonetheless as though a little vigor ran to their hands, emitting warm sensation, stimulating a ticklish feeling within him. Len unintentionally allowed the feeling to flow through, taking a short meditating, that it had calmed him in a different and unexplainable way. He was already contented with her presence.

They both paused in front of an ice cream stand. Len stilled his focus at the man. The man gave him a genuine smile but it faded once he never averted his eyes.

Kahoko, realizing the intense and rather annoyed look the man was giving to the poor seller, nudged the blue head's side to grab his attention. She was successful as his glare bared at her. Reluctance drew in her next action as she stepped backward, sight on the floor and hand extended into the air with the ice cream. "Here," she mumbled, shyly.

He planned to say no, declining the offer, but the oath he had given resonated in his brain. He could not decline, how much it appeared repulsive for him, he needed to agree. He had said before that sweet is not good for the health, but what was she doing? Len grunted, accepting the _vile_ concoction.

He watched the girl how she savored the sweet_. How could woman take such food? _Len mentally shook his head, trying to taste it. His eyes widened and afterwards lightened.

"It's coffee." She smiled. "Since you are not fond of sweet things so I give you that. It is not that sweet and the taste of coffee conflicts to the sweetness. Honestly, I don't like that flavor, but I think **_those I hated are what you loved_**."

Len gave another taste; it was really on his liking. The bitterness the coffee had conflicted with the sweetness as he could only taste coffee and light sugary. _It does not taste bad._ Len muttered to himself, finishing his ice cream. "Indeed."

Kahoko glanced back, confused. "Huh?"

"Those you hated are what I loved."

"See…" Kahoko exhaled. "We are complete opposite. Do you think this _fake _marriage would work?"

"It will, trust me." His back already facing her as he walked away.

Kahoko blinked, stilled but followed afterwards. "Hey!"

"It's time for you to follow me."

"Eh?"

He never spoke more, simply continuing his silent walk.

Thirty minutes had passed, the two stalled in front of a shop. Kahoko's face paled, glancing at Len. "What are we doing here?"

He remained taciturn, eyes away, merely letting her to figure it out on herself.

"Hey!" she repeated, fortunately he looked back.

"Can't you read?" his brow arched upward.

"Well, I can, but what are we doing here?"

"Just follow me."

Their little journey towards the counter was in utter silence. No one bother to talk, in Kahoko's part, she was tired of talking and not getting anything in return.

A woman welcomed them, a smile festooned on her lips. "Oh! Mr. Tsukimori, it is a surprise to see you here."

Kahoko could not decipher the foreign feeling in her stomach, rage flared inside her just by looking at how the woman acted. The woman's sight feasted the man; a tint of sparkle grew even brighter once Len talked to her. A little arc curved on Kahoko's lips, added by the tight purse of it.

Len looked at her and back at the woman. Her feeling deepened as she suddenly became uninterested. She owed the décor for calming her. Instrument, classical and modern, displayed in every counter. There were violas, cellos, violins at the side. Kahoko took far enough to entertain herself with other things. Her hand held a certain instrument, just in that instant she felt nostalgic. Her hand stroked the smooth wood of it, caressing and flicking the strings that bound at the little music-maker, her other hand caressed its bow, tracing it with her forefinger.

"Do you like it?"

Kahoko literally jumped, turning around in the process with the violin and the bow within her arms. "Huh?"

"I said do you like it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you stupid?" Len grunted. "Tell me what you want so that we can pay for it and leave."

"I don't want, it's too much…"

"This?" apparently, he ignored her, grabbing the violin as he faced the woman again.

A sly smile geared on the woman's face.

Kahoko frowned, leaving the store without his consent.

After a while, Len left the store, face annoyed, eyes seeking for Kahoko. He paused, looking at her crouching position at the side of the store. "Let's go home now."

Kahoko looked back, pout never leaving her cute face.

Len stopped himself from rolling his eyes, as he remained impassive while talking. "Let's go home and I'll teach you."

"I know how to play that already!" she shot back.

"Then show me. Let's go."

She did not plan on going home yet but his firm voice told her to comply. She sighed, dusting her dress for some dirt before walking ahead.

**~NeKo Meow~**

"So you're telling me you know how to play this?" his voice cracked with sarcasm. "I wonder how you won all those competitions. Are you competing with kids?"

"How dare you!" she squealed defending herself. "I haven't played for a long time, all I need to do is warm up."

"Do you have any particular piece in your mind that you can play?"

Long pause echoed.

Len grunted, grabbing the violin from her as he positioned it over his shoulder, tucking it on his chin. "Try to play this piece."

The music reverberated in the place in a fast rhythm, Kahoko's eyes widened. _How in the world would I do that?_

"What was that?" Kahoko asked after he finished the piece.

Len glanced at her, staring as though asking if she was really a musician for not knowing that piece. "It is Antonio Vivaldi's Violin Concerto in A Minor."

Kahoko shook her head in disbelief. "What I meant, why did you play that challenging piece! Like what I said I need to warm up."

"Even a kid can play that."

That moment, her patient snapped, turning around to face him more, she extended her hand, pointing at him accusingly. "Correction, _prodigy, _not just a normal kid. Sorry if I'm not like you."

Len grunted. "You're hopeless. It's a good decision we didn't hire you."

"That's it already, you pissed me enough."

"We need to correct your play, your music sounded like a cat."

"What the?"

Len approached her, roaming behind her as one hand easily sealed her own. "For now, you need to familiarize again with the proper stance. You look like a complete beginner. You won't produce any good music with that slump posture of yours."

Kahoko nodded, she might be holding her breath with their expanse but she felt confident as long as he was there. She remained her hands weightless against his own, letting his strength force her hands to move. Without her awareness, she leaned back at him, resting her head on his chest.

Len paused from his movement, preserving their little moment to last. However, it did not take long as the woman moved away, her crimson hair covering her face. "L-Let's continue this later."

**~NeKo Meow~**

"I'm going to prepare the dinner do you want anything?"

Kahoko jumped from her sitting position on her bed. "If I ask you this and that would you able to cook it for me?"

"I'm just asking you what you want for dinner, you should have said something related to it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I said I'll do everything, anything you want."

"To be honest, it is really creepy. I feel like talking to a different you." Her voice turned sullen, she looked at the window to avoid his questioning eyes.

"What do you want me to do? If you just—"

"Creep! If I just returned you'll stop." She sighed. "What if I don't?"

A long pause echoed, seemingly, waiting turned eternity.

Len cleared his throat, his eyes determine. "Then I'll stay here until you agree."

"What if I ask you **_to kiss_** me, will you do it?" covering her mouth Kahoko wished she did not say it a loud.

Len snapped back, surprise at first but he was able to hide it. "I did say I'll do everything, anything you want..."

Kahoko stepped backward, not even thinking she was already on the edge of her bed. Her body inclined, as what instinct do, she searched for something to hold on; unfortunately the only support she could hold is _he. _

Her hand clasped his polo, inclining him with her.

Len did not have the chance to prevent his fall, as fast as what happened, they both fell in the soft bed, she, under him.

Stunned, his expression was a mere surprise. He was not able to wear his mask as all his expression flew fluidly.

Kahoko looked instinctively, laughing afterwards at her clumsiness. Her laugh faded right away as the man remained his stare at her. Just, in that instant she realized their position.

Blood rushed through her vein, deepening the flush in her face. Her eyes stared at him, in wonderment, trying to decipher the different glint in his eyes. It was vacant and not guarded; the reflection in it was a mere fabrication of ambiguity. However, one thing that shone clearly yet left her thinking more was the warmth lingered in every stare.

She stayed mesmerized in his stare, not even realizing him leaning closer. She blinked twice, looking how their lips inches apart, his warm breath touching her gentle skin. Her mind roamed away…a little voice yelled out of her giddy thought. _This is wrong…I should not fall for him!_ Nonetheless, why could not she stop herself?

"_Kahoko! I'm home._"

The two did not move even the slightest; the silence echoed in the place only the series of footsteps made the place alive.

One cleared her throat, availing the attention of the two.

One thud echoed around the place, followed by an annoyed complaint.

* * *

**Anonymous Reviewer:**

**Himitsu: **I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I'll look for some time to update it as fast as possible. :D

**Lukiescarlet: **Thanks, and sorry for the bother.

**chloe98: **Thank you.

**Jamila: **Thanks as always, I'll try to update it if I have time.

**Meowzzzz: **haha, yeah Tsukimori makes pancake. He wasted more ingredients than to what he cooked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_She stayed mesmerized in his stare, not even realizing him leaning closer. She blinked twice, looking how their lips inches apart, his warm breath touching her gentle skin. Her mind roamed away…a little voice yelled out of her giddy thought. This is wrong…I should not fall for him! Nonetheless, why could not she stop herself? _

_ "Kahoko! I'm home…."_

_The two did not move even the slightest; the silence echoed in the place only the series of footsteps made the place alive. _

_One cleared her throat, availing the attention of the two._

_One thud echoed over the place, followed by an annoyed complaint_.

_"How long have you been there?" Kahoko asked to the person and returned her attention to help the man who fell on the floor._

_Len massaged his aching back, glaring at their new companion. _

_"__**Long**__ is understatement Kaho…" she sighed. "Good thing my flight is earlier, what __**more**__ would I see if I'm late."_

**~NeKo Meow~**

It had been two weeks after the unfortunate incident happened. Kahoko compelled to return to the Tsukimori household to fulfill the contract she signed. It was not in her plan of going back, either stepping a foot on the said mansion, nevertheless, her friend threatened her with multitudes of blackmails. Not that Nami was scaring her but she believed that doing so would make her return. In addition, the last, she did.

Kahoko gave a brief paused. Her feet numbed with all her walks. This time, she was in a mall, gathering the things she needed for her _husband's _birthday. She winced, thinking in how in the world those things happened to her life.

She was a plain _Hino _Kahoko before, she might be loaded of problems—financial to be exact, yet she felt relieved and , this time, there were various things disquieting her mind and emotions. She put herself in a different turn of her life, as she ought to face in her next action.

Kahoko sighed, eyes wandering the place until it met a pair of bullion ones.

"Ahm…excuse me. Do you know where the man's department is? I'm not quite familiar with this mall." The woman muttered, gesturing.

Kahoko watched her with awes glinting in her eyes. Amazement sketched on her expression just by seeing a woman in her elegance. She might be old yet her feature told otherwise. A line never tarnishing her porcelain skin only a minute of line sketched at her forehead once she gave an introverted smile.

"I'm so sorry, dear. Apparently, I just returned from abroad this morning. I never thought that this place could change that fast. Isn't that odd?"

Kahoko blinked. "Ahm…it's always being renovated every year ma'am, hence it looks different than before. And it seems you are away for a long time."

"Indeed, it's been three years now. Dear, I don't want to be rude, but do you know where I can find the men's department?"

"N-no, ma'am. It is all right. Actually, I am planning of going there as well. I might accompany you then." Kahoko stepped ahead, gesturing that they should start walking.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Huh?" Kahoko stopped, eyes fixed at her.

"I'm sorry, I just want to know. I think I will be tagging with you for a while. You may say no, it's fine with me. I might bother you to—"

"It's Kahoko…"

"Awe…" the woman smiled. "I'm Sarah, nice meeting you Kahoko."

"Nice meeting you too, Miss Sarah."

Silence embraced the air. Kahoko walked ahead of the woman as she ushered her to the place.

"Here is it."

"Finally." A friendly smile glinted on her lips. "I have this little request for you, can you help me look for a good gift for my son."

"Eh?" Kahoko reacted. She was thinking of doing the same, but this time for her _husband. _Kahoko gave another wince, little did she know, Sarah saw her minuscule reaction.

"Is something wrong Kahoko?" she asked, tone worried.

"N-No…I'm planning of giving my Hus…erh…husband a gift too." She squeaked.

Sarah felt the urge to laugh in amusement yet she restrained herself to save her companion's face. "I did not know you have a husband. You seem very young to have one."

"I-I do." Kahoko forced a smile, one hand mechanically landed on her nape to massage it. "We-ahm…" her face burnt, reason unknown as she self-countered her strange action.

"Newly-wed right?" Sarah unable to stop the tickles inside her stomach gave an amused giggle. "Oh! Dear, it is a usual thing in starting a relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"Being shy. You'll get used with it eventually. I remember the time when I become shy all of the sudden before. I'm not used to it but as the time passed I familiarized myself." Sarah chuckled more before continuing her talk. "So, in one word, how can you describe your husband?" Sarah's eyes sparkled, making the hair on Kahoko's shoulder stand.

"A-Anou…" she pondered. How could she able to say good things about him. Mostly and oftentimes, the man would tend to say bad things about her. Kahoko sighed, _however…_the word echoed in her brain. Despite those things he remained beside her. He never left nor gave up on her. With that fact, a smile curved on her lips.

"Aha, he is a wonderful husband then."

Kahoko glanced back, startled.

"Judging how you smile, you are happy with him, aren't you?"

"I…" Was she? Kahoko drowned herself with another batch of questions. Her mind cluttered with uncertainty. A part of her kept on restraining her true feelings, guarded and somehow afraid, yet another part wanted to be set free, to express as fully and to leave the past behind to start a new journey in life.

All the latter overwhelmed via a huge reluctance in her heart, a '_what if_ 'triggered her weakness, fainting her hopes to start anew.

"You are." Sarah passed at her position and grabbed a polo shirt, allowing it to fall down to scrutinize its design. "Isn't this good." She changed the topic seeing the inner battles freely expressed on the lass' feature.

Kahoko took some air before responding. "It is." she approached the older woman, grabbing another polo shirt identical to the one Sarah held. _I should give him another shirt. I always ruined his. _Kahoko could not stop but think about him. Her mind flew over the day when they met to sign the paper as she stained his shirt with the coffee. She was not literally at fault yet she was the cause. In addition, there was a part in their wedding when she stained his clothes with her blood.

Sarah smiled a bit, knowing how the young woman restrained her emotion. She cleared her throat and once more talked. "May I know your answer to my question?"

Kahoko glanced back and smiled. Unintentionally, her mouth produced words. "He is living puzzle for me."

"Hn?"

"We are just starting with our new life. I have yet to discover many things about him. There are times that I am baffled about his attitude yet I am still yearning to know more about him. Like a puzzle as it turns difficult the more you wanted to solve it."

_"I must say, you are a unique woman. Too bad you are already married."_ Sarah whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, it's nothing, dear. I am just talking to myself. Anyway…" Sarah looked at her wrist watched and back at the girl. "I need to go now. It is fun talking to you. I hope we will meet again." She handed her hand for Kahoko to shake it.

Kahoko smiled. "Same."

They paid their purchase and left the place.

"Do you have anything to do, you can come with me, and I'll bring you home instead. Where do you resid—"

Kahoko shook her head, giving a light apologetic smile. "It's ok, Miss Sarah. I still need to buy something."

"Oh, I see. That is too bad. Goodbye then, Kahoko, until next time we meet again."

"Goodbye, Miss Sarah." Kahoko waved, looking at the retreating form of the old woman.

"_Too bad you're already married._" Sarah looked at the sky, once she exited the mall. A smile decorated on her lips, while her eyes busily examining the blue firmament above her. "_You're the best pair for my son. If only we met earlier…_"

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Do you need help?"

"How many times do I have to tell you NO, N-O!" Kahoko dropped the knife in the sink, turning around to glare at him.

"Look, this is my home and I will do anything I want."

"I said you can't, you are**_ too_** stupid about this kind of things. Go away and do your business stuff."

Len Tsukimori furrowed his forehead. He heard the **stupid **word again. With all the people he had encountered, most probably the woman in front of him had stated the word for numerous of time he could not count anymore. Len open his mouth to counter her accusation when she cut him off.

"Why don't you take some time unwinding, it's you birthday anyway. You should at least relax and let the **expert** do their jobs. Ok."

"Is that so?" his voice ice cold in a sense. He folded his arms as he leaned on the counter. "What are you doing here? You should be **far away** from this place." His brow arched, sarcasm lacing his tone.

Kahoko's blood boiled, blush simmered through her face. "Excuse me. I know how to cook!"

"There's a difference between an **expert** and know how to cook. You have a long way to go to achieve that word."

"Look who is talking, you even don't know how to fry eggs. Don't be too nerdy, Mr. I-know-everything."

"I know how to distinguish a possible from impossible. Expert like Manami is probable but you being one are impossible. Leave your daydreaming and face the reality, you'll always be an average woman."

"Not always! A friend of mine said I'm unique!" she stuck her tongue out, one hand placed over her hips.

"Who? Amou? You know how deceiving she is." Len turned around, looking at the door.

"Not her, Miss Sarah!"

A long pause echoed, noise recuperated back by a series of footsteps knocking on the ground.

Len cleared his throat as his foot commenced his leave. "Who is this woman you are talking about?"

"She is…ah…friend."

"Obviously, you said that already."

"I met her in the mall, while buying some of my stuff." Half of it was true as she met the old woman in the mall yet she went there not for her own sake but for her surprise gift for him.

"You befriend someone you barely know?"

"Why? She is kind…anyway. Why are you changing the topic, didn't I say go somewhere and do stuffs."

"You—"

"Oi! Cousin, happy birthday!" Ryoutarou barged in, throwing his toned arms at his cousin's neck, suffocating Len in the process.

"Let me go." Len struggled, using his own strength to push his green-haired cousin. "What are you doing here?" he glared at Kahoko after hearing her chuckle.

The woman stifled her fits as she acted she did not hear a thing and turned around.

"Why don't we go somewhere else, like bars, where we can have beers, alcohol, and **babe**?"

A line of disgust scorched on Len's face. His glare which intended for Kahoko transferred to his cousin, however this time it was not just a sole glare yet another pair pierced the greenhead.

"Oi, you two, I'm just joking." Ryoutarou glanced at Kahoko and grinned. "I'm just joking Kahoko, yeah, dinner would be fine." He faked a laugh.

Kahoko grunted, making her chops on the vegetable audible enough for Ryoutarou to hear.

Ryoutarou gulped, sweat hurriedly fell down from his forehead and down to his neck. "I-I'm going to talk to my cousin first. Have fun doing that. I can't wait to try your cooking." Ryoutarou slipped a hand at his cousin's arm as he towed him away.

Len did not have the chance to complain as he found himself dumbfounded.

They both stopped just at their garden. Ryoutarou sat in one of the free chair, hands placed atop of the table in front. Len looked at his cousin, however, sat afterwards and mimicked Ryoutarou's pose.

"You two are getting along well, aren't you?" Ryoutarou snickered, hands together.

"We need to."

"No, what I mean, you're getting closer and closer, you know. Close as in close." Ryoutarou gestured, hovering together his two forefingers. "Your relationship with her, I mean." He harrumphed, sensing the start of glares forming on his cousin's eyes.

"There's nothing wrong about our relationship. It is all for the sake of our contract and nothing correlated with sentiments." Somehow, his words seemed appalling to him. Nonetheless, he hid it.

Ryoutarou stretched his arms, eyes wandering the place. "Aren't you stubborn?" he murmured.

"What did you say?"

"I said I have news for you."

"Hn?"

Ryoutarou grunted. "About Auntie."

"The foods are almost finished, wait for a moment." Kahoko butted in, peering at the glass door.

The two boys looked at her and nodded simultaneously.

"Be good boys huh." She raised her voice. She was going to say another thing, like reprimanding the greenhead for talking ignorantly, when they hear the doorbell. Not yet used of house helpers, Kahoko fond to do things by herself, she gave the two a smile, walking away saying "I'm going to get it."

Left alone, they sustained their conversation.  
"So?"

"Like what I said Aunt—"

"LEN!"

Kahoko's voice rolled in the place. The two men jolted from their chairs as they whooshed to aid the woman.

"L-len…" Kahoko turned around, looking at Len.

The man turned his look at the visitor, his eyes grew bigger, and his footings inclined a bit. "M-mother?"

Kahoko transferred her gaze from the woman, somewhat familiar to her and to her husband. "Mother?" she repeated, more confused than the man.

Len tried to collect himself before responding to her query. He nodded to his so-called mother as he ushered his astonished wife.

Later, after she had been calmed, she faced Len once more. "Miss Sarah is your mother? But how, then…" she glanced at the woman which in turn smiled at her. _I am talking to his mother all along. _Her face shadowed with a red hue as her heart thumped faster than the normal. "I-I'm going to die."

"Is she sick?" Sarah asked, alarmed once she hear her words.

Len slapped his forehead, it was too early for her to return, and they should have two weeks more to prepare. "Kahoko, _Sarah _is mother's English name, she uses it abroad."

Kahoko, dazed, looked at the said woman.

The old woman chuckled, approached Kahoko and hugged her. "I'm Hamai Misa, dear. I am very glad to see you. It seemed my hindered wish came true after all."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, dear. I'm just so happy."

Kahoko's smile curled on her lips. Her hand rested on Misa's back, hugging her back. "I'm happy to finally meet Len's mother."

"You're my daughter-in-law now, dear, call me mother."

"Ok, can we stop being dramatic, it's ice boy's birthday. People cheer up!" Ryoutarou clapped, grabbing their attention.

Misa chuckled and approached her nephew. "Ryou, you never changed."

"The same man, ma'am."

Misa gently patted his cheek as she looked at her son. "Dear, I'm sorry if it so sudden. It's your birthday. I don't want to miss another of your day."

Len sighed, shaking his head in disbelief, for twenty-six years of living; he was familiar of not anyone of his parents attending his birthday. "You should have said that before." He bowed his head and turned around.

"Len!" Kahoko followed, trying to convince him to stay at the living room with them. "Please." She muttered, holding his arm.

Len looked at her, sternly. His eyes showed no emotion just plain blankness. Kahoko remained resolute; if she surrendered, she could not convince him anymore.

After some time of staring and pleading, he gave up and followed her. Kahoko chuckled lightly, tapping the man's shoulder as she towed him back.

"Sorry for waiting, here is the celebrant."

"Cousin, good, after dinner you can blow your candle now." Ryoutarou sniggered tapping the table.

Len did not say a word only his glare stopped his cousin midsentence.

"Hell, with you. I'm just joking." Ryoutarou grunted. He just busied himself eating their meal.

The couple did the same thing as Misa glanced at them before laughing. "My son is very lucky to have you. You can somehow change his decision how resolute it might be."

Kahoko blushed. "Eh?"

"You are wrong mother. I'm quite unlucky to have her."

"What?" Kahoko looked back, shyness leaving her feature.

Len got his meal and ate a small portion of it before replying to her. He grunted. "I'm stuck with you eventually."

"Likewise." She munched her food, getting her cheek messy.

"Obviously." He sighed, grabbing his napkin before wiping her cheek. "You're very immature."

Both paused for a while, surprised at **his **action. Even Len could not believe he did that.

Kahoko, frozen for a while, was able to move her hand to get the napkin and wipe her own face instead. A hot blush crept to her neck up to her cheeks, gaze falling down the table just to avoid the man's golden ones.

The silence filled the room, only Misa had the chance to break it. "Ok, why don't we eat the cake I bought, it's nice."

They all nodded, even Len who, at that time, did not know what was going on, compelled to nod.

They talk some few more conversations regarding the _wedding, _in which turned awkward on Kahoko's perspective. She kept on stuttering, as her answer would always end inconsistently. In her relief, Len was there to correct and elaborate everything. Nonetheless, in their last conversation, he gave up and retired to their conversation, making an excuse that he had headache.

**~NeKo Meow~**

The silence, yet again, roamed around the place. Ryoutarou bade his farewell right after their conversation, Misa, decided to stay there, instead of going back to the main mansion, and prepared her things at one of the guest rooms. Len slept already while Kahoko just planning to do the same.

They were staying in one room together. An awkward muteness flowed in the place. Tweets of the bird long been forgotten. Footsteps and other sounds remained taciturn. The place was sleeping in the peaceful night.

Kahoko rested beside his sleeping form. Eyes meeting his cordial expression as it somehow enticed her in an extent. Kahoko looked away, face starting to burn.

Her heartbeat increased once she returned her stares at him. It turned faster as she knew she was going to feel guilty knowing what she might do later on.

Memorizing the tranquil expression freely embedded on his feature. Kahoko looked at the surrounding and returned her stares at him, her senses cautious and aware.

She leaned closer, placing her right hand on his chest while the other supporting her weight. Her heart thundered against her ribs, somehow roaring as though everyone could hear it. She inclined more, pausing when their lips inches apart as she whispered her small greet for him. "Happy Birthday…Len." Kahoko smiled, removing the minute gap between their lips.

At exact four ticks of the clock, Kahoko moved back, however, the next part was not what she expected. A pair of golden eyes looking at hers, confusion etched in every glint. With a soft 'eep', Kahoko hurriedly turned around; pulling their cover just above her head, never availing to look back at her **victim** as her face fairly matched her hair color.

"_Kami! Why does the world hate me so much? It's so embarrassing!_" Kahoko suppressed her squeal. "_I'm going to die, I'm going to die._" She tightened her hold of the cover, flustered. _He should not know about it! WHY?_

"You are weird…"

However, Kahoko remained silent, trying to ignore his foul comment.

"You are the weirdest woman I ever met."

Kahoko fumed, nonetheless not looking back. She retorted. "As if you met somebody else prior to me."

"All you can do is ask."

"What?" she turned around, it was too late for her to turn back as she was now looking at him directly in the eyes. His one arm propped up his head, face impassive yet his eyes sparkled otherwise—he was amused.

"Hn?"

"Anou…" Kahoko tried to focus herself on his hair, his **blue** hair and nothing more. Looking at his face reminded her of her embarrassing action earlier. "What do you mean…." She stuttered, **_blue_** turned out to be a mantra in her mind.

"And aren't you the stupidest." He got up, shaking his head.

"W-Where are you going?"

"A place far away from you."

"What?" Kahoko sat from her position.

"Because you are dangerous….." while saying his word he got up to walk at the door and left the place.

"I'M NOT WEIRD OR DANGEROUS!" she shouted afterwards.

**~NeKo Meow~**

Len leaned his back against the door; his hand flew over his forehead to feel the heat of his face. He hissed. "That woman…"

**~NeKo~**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviewer:**

**Himitsu- **I'm soooo sorry for this long wait. I'm glad that you like the deleted chapter. The other after I updated it, I put it back in the main story.

**Jamila- **thanks again, I'm happy that it is hilarious for you. I thought I did not give justice to humor but thank you.

**A silent reader- **I'm so sorry, it took so long. But I'm very thankful that you understand my situation. I'll try to update story if I have time. As fast as possible. :D

**vampirefan14- **Finally, sorry I haven't fulfilled the 'update soon' it is kinda late now. But I hope, if ever you can still read this, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Meowzzzz- **haha, thanks. Glad that you like Midori because I like her too. Lol. But seriously I do have fun writing something about her.

**rochelleann08- **eh? Do I know you by any, any, any chance? Don't worry, malapit na itong matapos mga 12 more chapters na lang, 11 yata. :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Len mulled over, stares stopped at the open window as zephyr whispered its gentle swish on his form. He opted to close his eyes, using his other senses to feel his surroundings, his back leaning on the nearest wall. A lively yet _imperfect_ sound reverberating in the place, it might have additional and off tones nonetheless it remained pure and refreshing, somehow listening to it relaxed his cluttered mind.

Kahoko glanced at his position, attempting to ask if her playing was fair enough yet his inattentiveness caught her attention. He never spaced out before; it appeared peculiar to see him like this. Kahoko stopped from her playing, feet stumbled at one another if she was going to approach him or not.

She sighed, relaxing her uneven heartbeat before towing her feet towards him. "Len…" she prodded but no response. Kahoko persisted her stare glamour sparkled on her golden orbs.

Minutes had passed before he realized the stillness of the place, the absence of the sound stirred him up. He looked around but just to stop at a certain someone who was gawking at him. "What's wrong?"

Kahoko recoiled a bit, stares mechanically glided away from his form. "I-I'm not looking at you."

"O-Ok…?" his response as it ended in a question. "Let's start."

"Eh? Why? I already did."

"Again." He cleared his throat, reprimanding himself for being inattentive.

Kahoko shook her head. She did not retort more as it would waste their time. She positioned the violin on her shoulder, tucked it in her chin when suddenly a loud '_No'_ echoed in the place. She almost jumped from her position as glare met another glare.

"What do you call that." It was a statement. Len walked towards her, correcting her stance.

She stepped back, as though electricity ran through to their skin when they contacted. "S-top."

"What is wrong with you? You're acting strange ever since the time you ki—"

"Gaaah!" Kahoko lunged to her companion, covering his mouth with her hand to prevent him from talking. "Stop, stop"

Len owed her lightness, as they did not fall on the floor. His hand rested at her elbow while the other captured her hand covering his mouth.

Kahoko flushed more as he leaned closer to her. Her hand fell on the side together with his. His other hand released her elbow as he brought it up to meet her face.

Kahoko closed her eyes tight, using it as an excuse of not looking at his stares.

"Ow!" she complained rubbing her forehead. "What was that?"

Len stood properly, straightening his crumpled shirt. "For being stupid."

"What? Why do you have to hit my forehead?" she hissed. "What kind of a husband are you—?"

"You're going with me tomorrow." He cut her word, commencing another topic.

"What?"

"I have some errands in my office."

"I'm not your secretary stalking you around. Why don't you go on your own?"

"Just a few errands." He exhaled. "After that we can go to Seiso."

"For what?" she mindlessly asked.

Len sighed. "Of all people, why you?"

"What are you mumbling about? It's your fault, don't complain. If you just leave me alone and look for another wife then you would not have any problems by now."

"If you still plan on working there, shut up." He turned around.

"Seriously? You're letting me to work there?"

"Yes and No."

"What kind of answer was that?"

"Sasaki will decide and not I. So shut up and use your time to practice. **You need a lot**." He hissed.

"I hate you." Her anger simmered out, one foot gave a loud whack on the floor. "Conceited jerk."

Len grumbled. He did not have much nicknames before, only a few words related to **_ice_**, but this time it seemed that when she mingled with his life, hordes of nicknames added to his list.

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Whoa! This is your….erh…family's company? AWESOME." Kahoko complimented roaming the place. Chuckles heard behind her as Len gave his glare to end the chaos.

Kahoko stuck her tongue out, rubbing her head. "Oops, sorry."

"Let's go…I need to finish my work fa—"

"TSUKIMORI!"

"Darn."

"Eh?" Kahoko glanced at her husband and turned her gaze at somewhat, angered woman. She gulped, staring at how the woman's maroon eyes flared into life.

"Why didn't you tell me you would be away for a month! I'm not the boss here." The woman massaged her temples and glared at Len. "How dare you leave those paperworks to me. And you're planning to take over this company." She hissed. "Please, you've got to be kidding me."

"Are you—" Len opened his mouth to talk as if he wanted to say was she insane for not knowing his leave, however the woman sustained her ranting.

"No more words, Tsukimori. Your paper works are waiting for you to sign." The woman held his upper arm, towing him away in the process.

"W-wait…." Kahoko tried yet the woman simply ignored her.

"Good morning, Tsukimori-san, Kure-san."

The woman stopped from her dragging and glanced at the person. She nodded her head and looked back at Kahoko. "Shimizu-san, would you mind accompanying Tsukimori-san's guest, thank you." She walked again, Len following behind.

Shimizu strode towards the redhead, eyes fluttering and every step, somnolent. He blinked, closing his stare more at her.

Kahoko looked away, feeling awkward on his stares. "Y-Yes?"

"You are Tsukimori-san's… wife?" His statement ended with a question.

Kahoko gulped, stepping back. "Y-yes… I am…" she raised her hand to shake his but the lad remained unyielding, heavy-eyed stares bored.

"You look average."

"Eh?"

"I did not know Tsukimori-san likes normal people." His voice sounded innocent, Kahoko could not retort back. Doing so would make her guilty for an unknown reason.

The lad in front of her shone innocence. His face seemed younger. A smile never leaving his lips made his aura angelic in a sense.

"I'm Shimizu Keiichi, you are Miss Kahoko, right?"

Kahoko nodded her head, still baffled.

"Weird."

"Pardon?" Kahoko snapped.

"I never thought Tsukimori-san like normal girl." He paused to smile at Kahoko. "I thought he liked woman with superpowers, those who can fly. He said before that being stuck in traffic is bothersome, making him want to fly instead. Isn't that nice if he has a wife who can bring him to work by flying so he would not get late?"

"A-ah…Shimizu-san…" Kahoko tried, forcing her lips to form a petty smile. "I think he didn't say it literally."

Keiichi gawked at her, examining her from head to toe.

Kahoko flinched a bit; arms instinctively flew to brace herself. "I-I-Is something wrong?"

"You're skinny, do you still eat?"

"Eh?"

"I though Tsukimori-san likes a woman who has a **bodybuilder** body. You have not passed the qualification again yet he married you. Why is that?"

"What the hec—" Kahoko choked. "I mean what?"

"He value health so much so I thought he liked bodybuilder. Are you a bodybuilder Kahoko-san?"

"Ah! EH? NO!" Kahoko exhaled, her temples complaining as it throbbed. _I'm a musician for goodness sake! What kind of people they have in here?_

"Oh!" Keiichi nodded, face remained lethargic despite his reaction. "I know, you are an instructor?"

_Finally. _"Yes, well…ahm, not yet but I will."

"I see, I see. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"It's ok Shimizu-san." Kahoko would give him a smile when Keiichi talked more.

"You are a **_gym instructor_**, so you must have met Tsukimori-san there. Am I right?"

_Darn, Kami, give me more patience. How would a skinny woman do that! _"N-no…Shimizu-san, I'm a musician. I'm going to work at Seiso if I'm lucky enough to pass their qualifications."

Keiichi shook his head. "Don't lose hope Kahoko-san, you can still be a good gym instructor just try."

"Can you just accompany me at the canteen?"

"Most bodybuilders eat much than a normal should eat, though they have a strict diet and only eat what they should eat. Let's go, you must be hungry."

"I just want a coffee." Kahoko pinched the bridge of her nose.

**~NeKo Meow~**

Fifteen minutes seemed longer while talking to Keiichi, Kahoko tried to ignore his voice as she focused on walking. Seeing the canteen, Kahoko gave a light grunt, walking ahead of the employee not to hear any more words from him.

Kahoko paused midway, eyes fixed at a particular person approaching them.

"Yukino-san…."

"Eh? What?"

"Yikuo."

"Good morning, Shimizu-san, who is this young lady with you? She seems familiar."

Keiichi blinked twice before smiling once more, he bowed his head as an acknowledgement of his greet. "Yuoni-san, meet Kahoko-san, she's Tsukimori-san's wife."

The man flipped his purple hair falling low to his waist. Kahoko became dazzled, looking how the man stood out from everybody. It seemed a bright aura surrounding his feature. "Nice meeting you, Kahoko-san. I am Yunoki Azuma." He held her hand and placed his soft lips on it.

Kahoko pulled her hand, Goosebumps ran through her shoulder. "Nice meeting you too, Yunoki-san." She stuttered face obviously blushing.

_Strange, she looks very average for his liking. _Azuma mumbled, cupping his own chin to ponder his words.

Kahoko looked at him, sensing the murmurs he gave yet not fully comprehending what it was. "Did you say something, Yunoki-san?" Kahoko's query pulled him out of his thought.

Azuma smiled. "It's nothing." He transferred his attention to Keiichi and talked. "Shimizu-san, I'm aware that you still have work to do. I can accompany Kahoko for a while."

Keiichi bowed his head, leaving. "Thank you for your kindness, Yukino-san."

"Yunoki, Shimizu-san."

"Yes, Yuikino."

Between his glorious smile lay his gritting teeth, Azuma nodded. "Yunoki."

"Goodbye, Yu…"

Both Kahoko and Azuma waited impatiently, Kahoko slapped her forehead when Keiichi sustained his word.

"Yukoni."

Azuma managed to feign a smile while Kahoko continued her aid on her forehead.

_I'm going to squish you. _His eyes sparkled, looking at the retreating form of Keiichi. "Anyway, Kahoko-san, what brought you here?"

Kahoko dropped her hand at her side and looked at the man. "Len has a few works to do, but I suppose, it is not just few." She chuckled.

"You have to get used to it from now on. I assume you already know how workaholic he can be at times."

"Y-yeah."

Azuma ushered her at the table and helped her to sit. "If you don't mind, may I know how long have you been together with Tsukimori-san? He is very taciturn and reserved, no one ever think he would marry that young and, apparently, no one knows or ever think he has a girlfriend before."

"Ahm…" Kahoko sweat dropped, they hadn't had the chance to plan this kind of things. She never expected this to come. Kahoko grumbled, considering her every word before mouthing it. "T-Three years."

"That long?"

Kahoko closed her eyes, digging herself in the farthest hole. "Y-Yes."

"Very interesting." Azuma chuckled, rubbing his chin as he looked sideways. His smile widened, seeing a familiar form somehow searching for someone. "Say, Kahoko…"

"Hn?" Kahoko tilted her head, asking.

"Will you mind if I invite you to a dinner to"

"Where have you been?" another voice rolled out, ire blended in his tone.

"Ah, Tsukimori-san, it's been a while now. How have you been?" Azuma stood up, shaking his hand.

Len gazed at him, face collected but deep inside a foreign sensation flaring out.

Kahoko shifted in the corner to let Len sit beside him. She smiled yet the man gave her a frown. Kahoko shrugged her shoulder, allowing the two to have some talk.

"I'm fine, thank you." Len finally answered, face remained stern.

Kahoko's supposed gulp turned to cough once a cold hand reached her own, surrounding it.

Her face turned cherry, her breath caught off in her lungs, not availing to let go to exhale. Her blood went haywire and her heart somehow skipped then beat rather faster than the normal. She tried to pull her hands but no avail, his hand was unyielding.

He held her hands tightly, hovering it up gently to reveal the white gold ring furnished in her porcelain finger. Azuma chuckled, fathoming the signal he was giving to him.

Len glanced at him, expression blank yet his eyes spread his real intent. **_Back off she is my wife. _**

Azuma looked at his wrist watched and smiled. "It is nice talking to you Kahoko-san, however, it is time for me to leave." He gazed at Len and gave him a sly smile. "Good to hear that, Tsukimori-san. I'm going now. Congratulation on your successful wedding by the way." Azuma stood up and started his walk.

"Let's go." Len plainly muttered after Azuma's leave. His hand dropped hers as he stood up.

Kahoko sighed. "Yes. Sheesh. You don't have to be bossy."

They rode the car in silence. Len sustained his reticent approached while Kahoko tried to wait for him to talk first, enduring the deafening silence between them.

If earlier, she wished for Keiichi to stop from talking however, this time, she wished that Len would say even one word.

"We're here," at last, he muttered, stopping in the parking lot and leaving the car afterwards. He went around opening her door.

Kahoko smiled, opening her mouth but closing it again when the man ignored her. "Hey, Len! What is wrong with you?" her hand gripped at his upper arm.

"Nothing's wrong with me, would you think about yourself first." He averted his stares, pulling his arm away.

Kahoko pouted, staring. "We will not leave this place unless you say what's wrong."

"You're wasting your time." Len stopped the urge of rolling his eyes. He sustained his walk, ignoring the woman who was rumbling behind him.

"LEN!" she shouted, not moving in her place.

The said man grunted, placing his hand on his forehead with a force. His foot pivoted around, striding to reach the woman's place.

Kahoko gazed back, firmness etched in her expression.

"Don't be immature, Kahoko."

"Hmmp," she ignored, arms crossed.

"You leave me no choice." Len closed their gap, one hand slid toward her back.

"Hey!" Kahoko reacted, face starting to warm.

Len ignored her as he continued his aid, leaning her back on his arm as he lifted her on the ground.

An 'eep' sound deafened his ears nonetheless; he endured it to lift her—bridal way.

_~Neko~

"Let me go!"

"Shut up, you're attracting attention."

"There's no one here, stupid."

Of course, no one was there as that place was exclusively for faculty members only, which was by then on their seminar abroad. However, there were still a few members eavesdropping on their every conversation. Len shook his head in that fact, muttering _immature _in every step.

"No! Too late we are already here." He let her down, straightening her shirt before knocking.

Kahoko punched his arm, availing a glare from him. "What?" he asked caressing his tortured arm.

"I can do it on myself." She pouted, talking about her crumpled shirt. "Hmm."

She walked inside the room after somebody uttered '_come in_'. Len did not bother to accompany her as he went to roam the place instead.

After a while, Len returned. He was supposed to be knocking when the door opened revealing a joyous Kahoko.

He tried to calm his hand from slapping his own head. He grunted planning to ask what happened when Sasaki went out as well. "Tsukimori, this is a nice idea. Kahoko is a wonderful musician. You really have the ears to look for a qualified artiste. I'm proud to say that we admitted her here."

"Len, they said I can start next week, isn't that nice." Kahoko muttered, excitement flashing in her every action. Her smile widened and eyes sparkled with delight.

Her ire earlier replaced by sheer joy. A smile almost slipped on his lips nonetheless he hid it by pursing his mouth. Len turned to face Sasaki. "Thank you for your time, Sasaki. We will leave now, then."

Sasaki nodded, shaking both of their hands before bidding.

"Thank you, Sasaki-san." Kahoko bowed her head as they sustained their leave.

"I'm so excited for my first day." Kahoko clasped her hand together. "I hope it'll turn out good."

"I hope you stop talking and use your remaining strength in practicing." He muttered, walking ahead of her to prevent any more retort.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so irked with me all of the sudden?" Kahoko paused. "Was it possible…?"

Len stopped from his strode and looked back. "Would you walk faster?"

"You've been hot headed since the time we're at the office."

"I am not."

"I know I'm going to treat you this time."

"In the end, I'll be the one to pay all the expense."

"Hey!"

"Wasn't it true?" Len countered.

"Well…ahm…hey! Stop changing the topic." Kahoko stomped her feet. She walked closer at his side and held his arm closer. "If you will not buy anything expensive then you will not pay for it."

"Ridiculous. I know I'm still the one who will pay for it."

"Fine, you are. Can we go now?" she pouted, walking away.

Len sighed.

"Len! Will you walk faster, Sheeesh, **slowpoke**."

After hearing another nickname, Len managed to give a glare at her, in which Kahoko just gave a chuckle to counter it.

"Let's go now." Her voice gentle as it cascaded in his senses. Kahoko extended her hand for him to hold.

Len did not give heed for a second thought as he easily sealed her hand with his. "Promise, I'm going to treat you this time." She muttered, chuckling. "Thank you…"

"Hn?"

"This mean so much to me. I'm so glad that I'll be able to share the wonders of music." She smiled, genuine and pure.

Len's lip formed a light '_o_'. His finger ran through his hair to relax the unknown feeling inside him. He looked back, face remained blank though his eyes would always mirror his true emotion—contentment glinted in his eyes. "You're welcome."

**~Neko Meow~**

**Anonymous review****: ****_I only have one. _**

**rochelleann08: **Thank you so much. And if it's ok, pakisabi din sa friend mo thank you. Your comment makes me happy. Thank you again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"And this what you called **_treat,_** huh?" Len's voice reverberated in their room. In front of their bed was Kahoko holding a lotion.

"Hey! You keep on complaining about your money so here's the only free **_treat _**I can give to you." Kahoko pouted.

"I don't need a massage. If I want to, I rather spend my money in a spa."

"What did you say?"

"Are you deaf?"

"I'm being considerate because you helped me."

"I did not seek for anything in return hence you must stop with your ridiculous plan and go to sleep instead." Len turned around, grabbing the blanket to cover his face.

"Eeeh? Len!" Kahoko yelled, dropping the lotion on the side as she jumped on the bed.

A little thud echoed making a slight movement of their bed. Len shifted his body to look at the offender, glare in his eyes. "I said I don't want. Will you stop already?"

However, Kahoko, being a stubborn she was, sustained her aid, one hand carefully landed on his shoulder.

"What in the word '**_stop'_** you don't understand?" He tried to get up, yet she pushed him down once more.

"What are you fretting about? I just want to massage you."

"Stop!"

"Are you ticklish or something?" Kahoko teased.

Len rolled to the side as glare hit Kahoko's form. His face serious, and a frown curved on his lips.

Kahoko laughed, following wherever he went. A smirk crept out on her face once she knew that she had cornered the lad. Her smile grew bigger when her first **_allusion_** proved to be true. Her fingers settled on his skin, her glee heightened while staring at his inconsistent expression.

Brows knitted yet his lips pursed tight as to prevent the growing hysterics inside him. The glare remained immobile making his expression a sheer amusement. Kahoko stopped from her assaults mouth covered with her both hands to stop herself from laughing. She hiccupped; eyes stared back at her victim.

Len sat up, his serious mask returned to its proper position, however with added features. His eyes sought for revenge in which Kahoko ought not to have. She thinned her lips feet stumbled to get up.

Nonetheless, she was too late. One arm wrapped around her waist, an 'eep' sound left her lips as the said arm tugged her closer to him. Her back crashed against his chest, her breathing caught off as his warm respirations fondled her naked neck.

"Let me go…let me go! I won't do that again!" she begged. She kept her struggles causing them to fall flat on the ground.

Kahoko complained, however, to no avail, the man kept unyielding. His hand crawled at the side of her ribs, making a light stab at it.

Kahoko guffawed. "Ok, ok, enough already," she muttered between laughs. "I'm serious, stop it already…." She slapped his hand, pushing her body out of his reach. She stopped, midway, her eyes widened as her jaw dropped centimeters down.

Instead of a scowl to form on her lips, a genuine smile bloomed out. Her eyes gentle, stare brushing his unusual state.

A laugh not from her but to the person in front of her echoed in the place, moments later her own laugh joined in.

Len closed his mouth, stopping his laugh as he busied his eyes in studying the woman's appearance. His eyes read every joyous glint in her eyes. A smile let out as he noted it was he, who made her laugh.

The feeling evoked in him increased, nimble sense prickled his stomach, as instead of getting annoyed he was amused. His stare slid down to her cherry lips, somehow, a strong spell inducing him to seal it with his own, to feel it without him restraining his emotion. His brows knitted. His mind sought for this _distant_ and _unexplainable_ emotion. He remained oblivious, confused rather. He only knew, and sure of he wanted to feel it, the provoking feeling whenever she was around, and trying to get near.

Len leaned closer, capturing her lips with his. Time froze on the spot. Kahoko gulped her laugh, her blood rushed in her veins rather fast. Blink and other action omitted in her thoughts as her mind only swirled around him.

Moments passed, before she was able to move, her eyes closed gradually as her left hand glided up to his cheek, pulling him closer.

**~Neko Meow~**

"This is not what we talked about," Len talked, impatience lingered in his words. In his hand rested a file of documents comprised of propositions—which what the person he was talking to believed it was for his own good.

The man in his suit looked back. The radiance of the moon reflected on the nearby window meeting the countenance of the man. His face resembled the young man in front-aged yet remained firm. His cerulean hair neatly brushed upwards, making a clear look of him.

Len grunted, dropping the documents on the table. "I'm already married like what we _talked _to. This is ridiculous, why do I have to sign these papers. I do not approve with this."

The man massaged his temples, gaze resuming at the window to examine the lazy movements of cars beneath them. Silence consumed the place in some minutes before the man spoke. "But not to Mr. Miyaji's daughter." He prodded.

"I do not hold any interest to her. Moreover, even if you say I should marry her, there is no possibility that I will do such. My decision is firm. I want to have this company. If I have to take much risk I will do that."

"The only risk you have to take is to marry _her._"

"Apparently, father, I'm already married. There is no more use to discuss this topic. As of for now, I seek for my prize."

"You know how **_impulsive _**you are for marrying someone who we haven't met yet."

"Mother had already met her. I'm here for my prize, father."

"You didn't win anything yet. Just sign these papers and you may take your leave."

Len frowned. "I won't."

"Sign these papers or nothing."

"Why should I acquire a small portion of this company if I can get all? Isn't it much easier if you already agreed with me?"

"You are not yet prepared to handle the main obligations."

"I am more than prepare. It was you who don't believe in me."

"You have the intelligence, Len… but not the other qualities. I want you to decide on this matter. Sign the papers or nothing. I'm going to give you enough time for this. However, if I ask you once more, I want a resolute and reasonable answer."

"Is my answer not rea—"

"No more words, son. You may leave."

"I have yet to say my par—"

"I won't entertain any of your words. Think and consider everything, Len. This is not a toy that you can have and leave if you do not want anymore. This matter is very crucial. Understand that."

"Fine, but, one thing I will guarantee you. I will take this company." Len dragged his feet; defeat shone above yet the remaining light sparkled inside him. Not giving up was his mantra.

Mr. Tsukimori turned to his usual viewing point, sighing._ Len not everything is about material things, not all is about being greedy. I am not forcing you just to comply with me but for your own sake as well. You have to learn…_

_If I haven't persuaded you to marry Miss Miyaji, I hope this __**impulsive**__ decision of yours teaches you some lesson._

**~Neko Meow~**

"You're late?" Kahoko yawned, looking over her shoulder.

"And you as well, why are you still awake?" Len placed his briefcase in the nearby chair as he loosened his tie. He sighed, approaching the woman. "You've been doing the same routine repeatedly. Don't you know it is not good for the health to sleep late?"

"Look who's talking, look at you. You often do the same, besides…" she yawned before resuming. "I have to finish these activities for my students."

It was three weeks after she admitted to Seiso. Kahoko, being excited and all, wanted to give her students a lively lesson every day even if it took her a sleepless night every night. She often stayed late at the campus, doing her lesson plan, and after she got home she still focused herself on the same task.

Len grunted, staring at the small dark circle around her eyes. Fatigue drew heavily on her face. Len doubted that she would still stand a week more. "I've been working ever since my adolescence, Kahoko. I know how to handle sleepless nights. And you? You seemed very unnourished that I doubt you can still live."  
"Eh? Watch your words." She pouted; eyes glittered once an idea crossed her mind. "If I ate nutritious food then it'll be better."

"Indeed." Len crossed his arms.

"Is fruit a good choice?"

"Idiot."

"Hey!"

Len's brows knitted downward, lips frowning. "Of course it is."

"If I eat one, you will stop ranting every night?"

"What do you want?" Len sighed, noting that the woman just wanted to say something.

"I want strawberries."

"Are you kidding me, where in hell will I find one. It is not yet on season."

"Len, it will melt in hell."

"Darn, you're stupid." He grumbled, feet turning around to avoid any conversation.

"Hey! I want strawberries…strawberries!"

**~Neko Meow~**

Another day came to the Tsukimori household, house helpers, butlers and maids engaged themselves in their repeated task, Takumi monitoring them if they did their chores well.

Walking towards the threshold, Takumi gazed at a certain blue head preparing for his leave. He seemed prepared already, as he donned on his usual attire, case in his hand and feature regal, however his eyes sought for something Takumi did not know.

Takumi walked ahead, nearing the man. He bowed his head before talking. "Good morning, Len. Are you looking for something?"

Len looked back, nodding to acknowledge his greet. "I was looking for you."

"What is it then?"

"Kahoko…. wants strawberries." His voice cracked as hesitance profoundly flowed on his words.

Takumi laughed in return.

"Is there something funny?" Len muttered, voice returning to his arctic one.

"No, Len. It is just that it is very unusual for you to ask me something impossible right now. You know what date it is. We can't get any fresh strawberries in this season."

"Then, I have to order you to make the impossible possible." He corrected his ties before looking back at the butler. "When I return I want to see those strawberries. If you need to go afar just do."

"You are turning very peculiar, Len. However, it is much likable than before." Takumi nodded his head. He turned around and left the man thinking.

**~Neko Meow~**

"Master Len, you're early today." A house helper muttered, shocked. It was not a typical view of seeing the man return home while the sun was just starting to settle down.

Len looked at her, face impassive. "Indeed, I am." He walked once more, not giving another conversation even though a part of him wanted to know if Kahoko was home already.

The house helper followed him, reluctance drew out from her atmosphere.

"Is something wrong?"

The lady took a few steps backward, head bowed and hand clasped at one another. "Ahm…Master Len…"

"Hn?"

"Sasaki-san went here earlier."

Len stopped from his walk, hand brought to his temples. "Is there a problem concerning Seiso?"

"No, sir…but it's about Mistress Kahoko."

His blood unpredictably rushed, heartbeat raced higher giving an uncomfortable feeling towards him. He endured his stoic façade nonetheless his inner side starting to create havoc. "What happened?" his anxious voice spoke, cold added cowering the woman in front of him.

"He dropped by to bring Mistress here."

Len nodded his head, waving his hand to end the talk, as he would find it on himself instead.

The beat of his heart roared deeper in his every step on the floor. Once he got in front of their door, he exhaled, knocking.

The silence grew heavy in the place, Len gulped, opening the door by his own.

"Len…" a low husky voice welcomed him.

Grimace melted on his face, his stare looking at the fragile form of the woman lying on the bed. "Did not I tell you to take care of your health?" Len chided, approaching the girl. He stopped half way as his eyes landed at the emptied bowl.

Kahoko chuckled. "I'm fine now, nothing to worry."

Len did not respond, he remained gazing at the emptied bowl at the side table, curiosity etched on his face however, Kahoko knew he would not ask bluntly. Kahoko laughed more. "I…ah…ate all the strawberries. I can't wait for you…sorry." She stuck her tongue out while rubbing her head. "Takumi said it's mine anyway."

"You ate all?" he mindlessly asked.

"I told you I want strawberries." She pouted, opening her mouth again to talk however, her stomach churned, face paled and a sour feeling overwhelmed her inners. Her feet hurriedly landed on the soft carpet, running toward the bathroom.

Len was left behind, questioning. He shook the thoughts in his mind as he decided to sit on the bed.

"I don't feel well." Kahoko complained, making circles over her stomach.

"Eating all those strawberries alone. Of course you'll get that." He grunted, patting the side of the bed for her to sit in.

"You're just mad because I did not keep some for you." She muttered, sitting beside him.

"Will you take a rest for a while?"

"I'm doing it right now."

"What I meant…" he paused. "Never mind." He resumed, knowing she would not follow him how many times he reprimanded her.

"Tomorrow, don't go to work. Sasaki will understand the reason. Go to the hospital for some checkup."

"Yes, boss." Kahoko yawned yet chuckling. "I'm planning to do the same tomorrow, anyway."

"Take a rest."

She nodded her head, eyes fluttering. "It's too early to say good night, but still good night." She rubbed her eyes and glanced at him, smile festooned on her lips. She rolled to her earlier position, feeling more comfortable.

"Good night." Len grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to her.

"You're weird…." She chuckled, cuddling closer to the warmth of the blanket. "But I like it more."

_You are turning very peculiar, Len. However, it is much likable than before._

_What are they talking about? _Len gazed at the window, letting his mind travel to a distant area. _I can't change…_

**~Neko Meow~**

"Mom, why are you here?" Len asked, surprise to see her mother visiting them unexpectedly. He went home early to aid his wife however; he was not able to see her. Takumi told him that Kahoko went to the hospital as planned.

"I went to my friend. Do you remember Dr. Hanazawa?"

Len contemplated his answer. Remembering who this Hanazawa was, he looked at his mother and gave a simple 'hn'

Dr. Hanazawa was a well-known obstetrician that has been their family friend for a long time. However, _is Dr. Hanazawa something to do with her visit_? Len mulled over, baffled.

"Anyway, can we go to the garden, I have very big good news for you."

_Good News?_ Len did not talk as he followed his mother.

"What is it Mother?"

Misa smiled, genuine and happy, Len did not fathom why she acted that way. His senses fluctuated, heart rising and hands sweating.

"I'm very happy for you..."

"Direct it to the point."

"You see..." Misa began, the excitement never leaving her feature. "When I visited Dr. Hanazawa, it so happens that I came across with Ka-"

"Tsukimori-san, Tsuchiura-san is here with his girlfr-" the maid cut Misa's word, however her words was cut as well when a loud complain came from the **_girlfriend_**.

"What do you mean girlfriend?" Nami squealed, knuckle meeting the greenhead's arm.

"Anyway, it will end that way." Ryoutarou teased, winking.

"That way? In your dream!"

Len cleared his throat. "Would you go somewhere and do your courtship there, or rent a room if that's the case just don't bother me."

"WHAT?" Nami yelled, stomping her feet. "Look here, I just wanted to see my friend, that's all. Eeeh!" she sighed. "Where is she anyway?"

"She went somewhere."

Nami nodded, remembering the time when her friend told her she would go to the **_hospital_** for some checkup. What she did not know was _why_.

"Good, good, the more the merrier."

"Auntie, nice to see you...meet my girl-" Ryoutarou choked once Nami nudged him.

"Enough"

Misa chuckled, entertained. "Come...come, join us. I have news to tell."

Ryoutarou and Nami looked at each other confused. "Ok," they said simultaneously.

They all went to the garden, the maid following with their tea. Takumi followed, assisting his masters. He stood at the side while the other started their conversation.

Ryoutarou and Nami sat on the left side while the mother and her son on the other side. Misa began with a light chuckle, amusement never leaving her elegant feature.

Len gulped, somehow, anxiety exploded inside of him for an unknown reason. His mother's aura worsened it more. He grabbed the steamy tea, stirring it with his spoon before satisfying the dryness of his throat

"I think Kahoko is pregnant."

Len choked, making what he drunk to fly toward his cousin.

"Man!" Ryoutarou stood up, hurriedly wiping his wet face. "I'm not a spitting ground."

However, Len ignored his raging cousin, looking at his mother instead with his questioning look. "Why did you say that?"

"There's a possibility. You told me last night that she does not feel well."

"It does not mean she is pregnant."

"And Takumi said much earlier that she wanted strawberries. The strawberry Takumi brought is a gift of mine, if you don't know. Isn't that strange for an ill person to crave for something all of a sudden?"

"That's preposterous, mother." _Did we…_

"Oh, come on, Len. Don't deny it."

"I do not have any idea about that, mother." _I don't remember anything. _He mentally hissed.

"Tsukimori, how dare you!" Nami shrieked. At first, she was just laughing seeing the disheveled look of the man beside her. Misa's words never bothered her, thinking there was no possibility it would happen. However, in the latter conversation, her worry grew bigger, up to the extent of believing the old woman.

"I'm going to slit your head you bast—"

"Ohooohoo, my girlfriend seems very moody today. Go on continue your conversation. We're going to roam the garden first." Ryoutarou covered Nami's mouth with his hand.

The woman kept on struggling, punching Ryoutarou straight on his chin. "Let go, jerk."

"Ow, that hurts. Come on honey, stop it already." He lifted her up and carried her like a sack over his shoulder.

"How dare you, bring me down!"

"No, honey, let's go now." He winked at the remaining two.

Misa laughed at the scene, gaze returned at his son afterwards. "So?"

* * *

**Anonymous reviewer:**

**Himitsu: **Thanks again, I hope this chapter makes you feel the same. :D

**Jamila: **Awe, it's ok. Thanks for reading this again. :D

**LenKaho3110: **hahahaha, thanks. Nice deduction, anyway, we will know that next chapter. And about **NamixRyou **moment. I might put some in my next update. I missed making moments of them.

**Zariane: **oh, it is still not that long. *sigh in relief* I though it is already long. I don't want to bored my readers with my long rumblings. I am glad that you still like this. I'm going to finish this for sure, though not regularly as school will start soon here.

**rochelleann08: **thanks again. :D haha, tama! Lol. Parang naging tactless si HamaiMisa dito. Lol. Haha, tell her don't be shy. :D

**LatetoReadAGAIN: **lol, yes I will. :D thankies

**nebhat04: (not anonymous lol) **nee-chan, I missed you! I missed your updates as well. :D Thank you by the way for reviewing again.

* * *

**Review please thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Oh! Look at the time." Misa muttered looking at his white gold wristwatch. She smiled at her son. "I wanted to talk to you more but I have meetings to attend. I'm going to tell your fa—"

"Don't."

"Len, he'll be happy to know about _that_."

"You're not even sure about _that_. It's a ridiculous deduction, Mom. Kahoko is not pregnant."

"We never know." She approached her son and leaned to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye, now, neh. Tell Ryoutarou I already left."

Len did not respond. His eyes blank yet stared at his mother's descending form. Questions of what had happened before formed in his mind. _I can't remember anything! _His mind shouted, giving painful throb on his temples. He winced, standing.

"Oi, Cousin, where's auntie?"

"Mom left already."

"Congratulation, I never thought you can—"

"Not a word, Ryoutarou."

The greenhead guffawed aloud, holding his stomach from fits.

"Will you stop?" Len scrunched his forehead, "Bother anyone else but not me."

"My girlfriend doesn't want to be bo—ow."

"I'm not your girlfriend. Sheeesh. JERK." Nami muttered, giving Ryoutarou some hard nudge on his stomach.

"Not yet, **_gi-irl-fri-end._**"He made the latter word to roll on his tongue longer, enraging the woman more.

"You are a human **headache!**" Nami grumbled. "And you…" she turned around and glanced at Len.

Len remained expressionless, face boring. "What?"

"What what? Will you start explaining what happened? This is not in the contract."

"There's nothing stated in the contract that they can't do the _thing._" Ryoutarou mocked, one hand sliding on her shoulder.

Nami slapped that hand, earning a whimper from him. "Tsukimori-san, can you tie your cousin first."

"I am more than pleased to do so."

"Fine. I'll shut my mouth." Ryoutarou grunted arm crossed.

"You should have done that much earlier."

Ryoutarou would speak more however, a woman appeared at the hallway—smile faint yet with sparkle.

Nami glanced at her direction, returning the smile. "Kahoko, so how's the check up?" she approached her friend, one hand patting her shoulder

Kahoko looked back, her face pale. "it's ok, the baby is fine...," she muttered, oblivious.

Len choked.

Nami's hand flew over her lips, covering her gaping mouth. She gulped, managing to ask her friend for more information. "How long...?"

Kahoko yawned, eyes fluttering. "The doctor said it's two weeks...anyway, Nami, I'm already tired. Can you ask me some other time?"

Nami gulped another lump in her throat. Her heart raced. "S-sure...let me help you." she assisted the girl.

Len stared at them, daze. The color on his face bleached out. "So?" he asked. _Is it true?_

Kahoko looked at him, smiling. "The doctor said too..." she chuckled yet weak. "I need to take a rest, that's all and I'll be fine in no time..."

"Ohooo." Ryoutarou laughed, seeing the pale feature of his cousin. "That's a very big problem you have there, Cousin."

Len glared at him. "Will you shut up!" said Len.

Ryoutarou disregarded his protest as he went and approached _his _cousin's wife. A smile spread across his face and a wink landed at the brown-head woman. He glanced at Kahoko and held her right hand. "I'm very happy for you."

"Eh?" she asked. A question mark appeared in her eyes. "Are you happy because I don't feel well? That's so mean of you, Ryoutarou."

The man left an amused laugh. He shook his head and ruffled the woman's hair. "Silly, I mean, you are…"

* * *

"That was odd." Ryoutarou muttered one hand busy on the stirring wheel while the other bent on the car window. He looked at the deserted road, guaranteeing no one was in front of _them _he transferred his golden eyes at the woman beside him.

She scrunched her nose in reply, eyes fixed at the unpopulated and, somehow, endless road. "Your family is weird."

"Correction, excluding Me." he chuckled, turning the stirring wheel leftward.

The woman chuckled back, blue eyes meeting gold ones in amusement. She broke their eye contact yet again as she busied herself at the road. "Yes, you are right. Why should I line you with them?" she narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing where they were by that time.

"Oh, how sweet of you. You're starting to like me, aren't you?"

"In your dreams. Let me finish first. Why should I line you with them if you are in the highest rank?" She laughed, one hand tapping the board in front of her.

"Look, I made you laugh. Isn't that a start, neh, **_Nami_**?" He smirked, turning the wheel right this time.

A flush colored her face. Her laugh gone, unexpectedly, as she pursed her lips, head slanted downward as she occupied herself in looking at her hands. "Shut it." She mumbled, barely reaching him.

"So…" Ryoutarou paused, looking at his watch. "It is still early, why don't we go somewhere first."

"Heck!" she looked back, opening her mouth to retort, however closed it again as she glanced at an _unfamiliar _road they took. "Where are we?" she asked, anxious thumped inside her.

Ryoutarou's only response was a chuckle. He did not answer more but instead speed up the car.

"Hey, hey! Where are you taking me!" she panicked, clutching her bag to hit him.

"Oi, oi, stop that. I'm driving."

"Where are you taking me!" she leaned over the window and screamed. "Help!"

"Stop that." Ryoutarou slowed down, he used his left hand to maneuver the stirring wheel while the other pulled the woman back to her proper sit.

Nami glared at him. "I swear! If something bad happen to me, my ghost will haunt you forever." She shot back. "Oh, my sweet friend Kahoko, you'll never see me anymore. This devil is at fault." Her blue eyes sharp.

Ryoutarou stared at her, silence echoed until a laugh surrounded the place. "What are you talking about?" He said between laughs.

"Don't make fun of me, you **_bastard_**." She tried to punch him yet he dodged it all.

"I'm driving!" he stopped the car at the side and gazed back.

Nami moved backward, hitting the door behind her. "W-What?"

"Isn't it a good time to **_have fun_**?"

"Have fun on yourself, I don't want to go with you! Take me home now!"

He leaned his back on his seat. "Aren't you happy about the news?"

"Well…" Nami mulled over, reminiscing the time when they cleared all their questions.

* * *

"Silly, I mean, you are **pregnant**."

"WHAT!" Kahoko screamed. She pushed herself from Nami's hold. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah-Ah…"Ryoutarou stammered, cowering. "Ah, Cousin, can explain it." He pulled Len forward, he hiding behind him.

Len grunted, arms folded against his chest and face remained blank. "You're having a baby."

Kahoko's face turned horrified, her lips ajar, and mind could not believe that the person had said that in front of her, not to mention in a calm and uninterested voice.

"What the…" Kahoko cut off, considering her words earlier. She slapped her forehead as realization hit her.

"Aren't you? But you said the baby is fine earlier and the doctor…" Nami butted, holding her friend once more.

"This is embarrassing." Kahoko muttered. "Oh! Nami, I am talking about nee-chan. Haven't she told you I'm going to accompany her. I made it a chance to visit the hospital as well."

"Oh…" Nami reacted. "I was talking to her yesterday after you called but we haven't talked about it."

"How about the strawberries…" Ryoutarou joined their little talk.

"What strawberries?"

Len grunted, feeling starting to unwind, as he knew where the conversation would go. "Mother went here to tell that news. She said she saw you at Dr. Hanazawa's place." He sighed once more, shaking his head in disbelief. _People in this place. _He mentally complained talking how the people surrounded him always gave him trouble.

"Oh! I just accompanied my sister before I go to my checkup in the other building. I saw mom…erh…your mom passed by. I was not able to introduce my sister that time since she was in the car. What's with the strawberries by the way?"

"Ah, you see, Kahoko. We thought that you know…" Nami began, gesturing. "That you're…p-p-pregnant that's why you want strawberries so badly. Anyway, that's what soon-to-be mother do, right?"

"Me and my big appetite. No, no, I just want to eat one." She pouted. "It has been so long since I ate my last strawberries. I even didn't expect that they will give me some, so when I found out that mom…erh…Len's mom sent some, I grabbed the chance." She apologetically smile, hand rubbing the back of her head.

"So you're not?" Ryoutarou asked, hesitant.

"I'm not! **_We_** should have done some—"

"Now, everything is clear, can we end this conversation?" Len cut her words, hand placed on her mouth to stop her from talking.

"As expected to my cousin, he can't even take advantage of someone..." Ryoutarou cleared his throat. "**_Within_** his reach." he mumbled the latter.

Kahoko struggled from Len's hold, fortunately, the man let go of her. "Did you say something more?" Kahoko asked.

"It's nothing. It's a matter you don't want to know."

"Eh?"

"Anyway, are you sure you're ok now, Kahoko? You seem ill." Nami pushed in. Her eyes glinted worry as her hand held her friend's hand, caressing it lightly.

"I'll be fine, Nami. Don't worry. The doctor told me that I just need some rest. I've been tiring myself for quite a while now."

"Like what I said, take care of yourself." Len interrupted.

"Fine, you're right. Sheesh."

Nami glanced at her friend, giving her a reassuring smile before turning to look at Len. The person arched a brow in response but Nami ignored it as she pulled him away, enough for Kahoko not to hear.

"Tsukimori-san, you see, Kahoko is different when she is sick."

"Mostly, Amou."

"I know, what I mean is…" she stopped, thinking for a better word to say. "She is **weird** when she is sick. Now, I apologize in advance, she can be a pain in the neck when ill. **_You have to pay double of your attention to her._**"

"Ok then."

"Just prolong your patience. She'll be fine if she gets enough rest. I am going to volunteer to take care of her but I have to go to work early tomorrow."

"Like I said, it's fine."

"Ok, I have to go now." Nami smiled at her friend as she walked towards the front door. "I'll be going now, Kahoko. Please take a rest."

"Bye, I will, Nami, don't worry."

"Look at the time, I need to go too. I'll just take you home, **_girlfriend._**" Ryoutarou mocked, placing his arm over Nami's shoulder.

Nami shivered, moving away as she gave him another punch. "No nearing. I'm allergic to you."

"Then I'm the allergy you most likely to have."

"I'll die."

"We will die together."

"Die first, sheesh." Nami hurriedly bowed her head as she walked away.

"Wait, honey!"

* * *

"You're very angry when you found out about the false news, now that we have cleared the misunderstanding you should at least celebrate."

"Celebrate, heh?" Nami lounged at her seat, looking outside. "Kahoko is ill, I can't celebrate right now. I should be the one taking care of her."

"Just trust, Len. He might be cold and oblivious in take caring people but I know he'll fulfill his word. He's going to take care of her, don't fret about it. And I'm going to take care of you no—ow."

"Oops, sorry my hand slipped." Nami feign a smile, waving her hand.

"That's what I like about you."

"Will you stop that already!" her face warmed up once more, somehow her heart bit unusually she could not fathom why. All she knew that the man beside her was the one who could make such effect on her. Despite of their often arguments, she felt contented and pleased with him. She never regretted being with him, even though she said it literally but deep inside she wanted otherwise. Nami sighed, surrendering to her heart desire. "Fine, I'm coming. Where are we going anyway?"

"My place."

"NO WAY."

"I'm just kidding, anywhere. You decide."

"Ok, somewhere where I can relax."

"As _my _Lady said so."

"Before we go, don't call me that."

"Why? I love calling you honey, girlfriend, and my lady or do you want future…"

"No, thanks, you're too advanced." Nami cut his word knowing he would utter something related to his future spouse or **_Mrs. Tsuchiura_**.

"Ok, Nami then."

"Better, though Amou is more likable. We're not that close you know."

"Then let's start knowing each other first."

"Whatever, just go on"

Ryoutarou laughed, noticing how her face turned flush whenever he teased her.

* * *

"Len…" Kahoko whined, looking around their bedroom. Noting that she was alone there, Kahoko stood up and looked for him.

Her head throbbed so much that she felt nauseated, her body ached that she wobbled while walking towards the place where she believed Len went.

While walking she bumped at Takumi in which by then held her to avoid her fall. His face sulked while looking at her.

"What is it, Takumi-san?"

"You should be resting by now," muttered Takumi voice graced with chide.

"I'm looking for, Len. Can you take me to him?"

"Master Len is busy right now. Wait for him in your room. I'll inform him later."

"Please, Takumi-san…." She slanted her head sideward to cough and looked back to Takumi, eyes doing her famous puppy-eyes.

Takumi sighed. Puppy dog eyes do not have any effect on him, however her condition do. He knew that in how many times he would try to convince her to wait for Len, the woman would still pursue her plan. "Ok, I'll take you to him, just behave there."

"Yes, I will. Thank you Takumi-san."

After five minutes of walking, Takumi and Kahoko got to their destination. Takumi knocked first before opening the door.

"Len, Kahoko is here."

The man glanced and nodded. "You can sit on the couch for a while." He muttered, transferring his gaze at his work.

The woman smiled at Takumi, giving a faint '_thank you'_ for bringing her there before lying on the sofa, eyes fixed at her husband. "Len, can we sleep now."

"I have things to finish. You should not have gone here if you're sleepy."

"I want you there."

"I can't right now, Kahoko." Len stopped from his work as he massaged his temples. _Is this what Amou talking about?_

"I don't feel well."

"Did you drink your medicine?"

Kahoko nodded, pout forming on her lips. "Takumi brought it earlier."

"Good, take a rest now, I'll be there soon."

"I don't want."

Len sighed for the nth time. He closed his laptop and approached the woman on the couch. He lowered his gaze to meet her weak golden ones. "Fine, let's go now."

The woman smile, hands extended to him. "Carry me…."

"What?"

"Please."

**_You have to pay double of your attention to her._**

Len shook his head, regretting the time when he agreed to Nami. He leaned forward, one hand supporting her back while the other on her legs. He winced a bit, feeling how hot her temperature was. Instinctively, Kahoko leaned her head on his chest, arms wrapped securely around his neck.

"Thank you," she said.

He glanced at her, muttering a simple '_hn_'.

"Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Huh?" _You're not that light._ "Fine." Obviously, he could not say no this time. Everything has only one excuse and that _was she is sick_. He should comply with a sick and vulnerable woman.

They stayed like that for a while, Len standing while carrying her. Kahoko snuggled closer, smiling. She looked at him, scrutinizing his feature. Her hand touched his face; little caresses gave a ticklish feeling to him. Her touch igniting something inside him, somehow uncontrollable yet Len tried his best to calm himself. Just by her caresses and touches such effect came drowning him.

He leaned closer, looking at her eyes, her lips and her expression.

"Let's go now." Kahoko chuckled, pinching his nose before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Len grunted, standing properly before sustaining his walk.

He placed her on their bed, pulling the blanket to cover her body. Kahoko smiled, patting the vacant space beside her for him to lie down.

"Am I bother?" she asked when he did not move.

Len shook his head, expression trying to calm. "I'm going to change first."

"No." she pouted, one hand easily grabbed his shirt.

Len looked back, questioning. He kept on repeating _a 'be patient' _mantra. "I have to—"

"Just stay." She coughed, wincing when she felt uncomfortable.

Len gave up, running his hand through his hair before sitting beside her. He brought his hand to her forehead as he tried to feel her temperature.

Her skin felt like burning, a light shock touched on Len's fingers once it contacted to her skin. A profound and warm aura somehow enveloped her, sealed her heat more on her body. Len glanced sideway, searching for the towel and bowl the maid brought earlier.

Luckily, he found it at their side table, new and clean water and towel. He stood for a while, excusing himself. Kahoko looked at him, eyes heavy and weak. She muttered a simple yes, as eyes traveled together with the man.

Len held the towel, dumping it in the bowl before removing the excess water. He glanced at his patient as he walked towards her, sitting on his usual spot, he dabbed the cold towel on her forehead. He repeated the process until the remaining hours of that night.

The woman flapped her eyes open, looking at her _nurse _as he took care of her. Kahoko smiled, fingers meeting his hand when it landed on her cheek.

"Hn?"

Kahoko shook her head, smile gleaming through her lips. "It's nothing."

"Go to sleep."

"Lie here beside me." She moved a bit to give him more space.

Len nodded, putting the towel at its proper place before lying beside her.

Kahoko chuckled, faint yet genuine. "You're very kind today."

"I don't pay much of those things. Will you rest already?"

"You're changing the topic."

"Just sleep." He obligated, forcing her eyelids to fall.

"Hey, stop that." She slapped his hand; pout curling on her lips yet laugh followed. "I will, I will."

"Good, but it is much better if you're going to sleep now."

"Why do you want me to sleep…?" she yawned. "You're going somewhere, aren't you?"

No response, however not that it was true but Len was already tired of explaining, he took some time to rest his throat before responding back. The supposed reply halted when the woman talked more.

"Midori-san told me before that whenever a man forces his wife to sleep alone it means he's going somewhere, perhaps meeting a new woman." She hit his shoulder, weak, thus, he was not able to feel it.

Len tried his best not to shed emotion. He pursed his lips tight, silence echoing between them.

Kahoko whined more, complains endless. "You do have a woman, how dare you!"

"What are you talking about?" Len muttered, amusement sparkling in his golden orbs. "You're hallucinating. Apparently, I have business files to finish…" he paused, sighing. "Never mind."

"Eeh? You're hiding something." She coughed.

Len talked no more; he used his left hand to feel her temperature. His face turned lighter. "You're much better now. Try to rest more and you'll be fine."

"Stay here neh?" she muttered.

"I have things to fi—"

"I want you to stay here…" she insisted, one arm rested over his waist just to prevent him from leaving.

"I have to do my… things."

She closed her eyes, transferring her head on his chest as though her pillow. "You'll stay." Her hand tightened her grip to him.

Len did not have any choice but to comply. He heaved a deep exhale before positioning himself in a better place. He held her arm with his left while his right hand enclosed her within his hold. He leaned closer, right hand combing her scarlet tresses, soothing her in the process.

He gazed at her façade, her natural color started to brush on her face, a light blush from her fever fading, her pale lips returning to its cherry red. He sighed in relief, pulling her closer to feel her warmth, as though doing so would transfer her fever to him, thus, she would be cheerful again.

That fact perturbed his thought. Len placed his chin on the top of her head, mind filled with thoughts about the woman in his embrace. _When this charade finished, would he be able to forget her smile, her laugh, her naivety and most of all, __**her**__?_

He did not know. He shook his head, just that moment; he did not want to think any of it. Just that time, he wanted to feel that this was not **temporary**, that that moment is something he could cherish and remember in the future.

In the deeper part of him, a voice screamed; faint though but striving to sparkle and never giving up. A vow of hope in which yelled the desire to **_last long_**.

* * *

**Anonymous Reviewer:**

**rochelleann08: **I'm going to update Never too Late after this and carnation, or if I have some free time, I'll start another chapter for it. :D

**Jamila: **You're welcome. and thank you too. :D

**lol it's a man drowning XD: **haha, that's funny. having a baby because of some tickling. I was wondering the same thing as well. If I'm the reader I'll ask myself the same question. Nice hint. :D

**Himitsu: **awooo, that's early. I always wake late.

**LenKaho3110: **Awe, I love mangoes too, but since what I know, Kahoko's favorite fruit is strawberry it is what I used instead. I hopeyou had fun reading my namixryou part. lol. I love them to the max

**zariane: **haha, thanks. because nothing really happened. lol

**Not anonymous:**

**nebhat04: **Nee-chan, hahaha, I dunno if I can put that, but somehow in the near future chapter lol.

**love-fades-mine-has-021: **I'm glad that you are inspired. :D. About that...erh...lol. _that. _I dunno but, i think. lol. I'm putting spoiler.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Slowly consuming by her consciousness, Kahoko huddled to _something_. Her breathing, even, as she somewhat felt that her body was floating in the air. The ache that perturbed her the whole night gone unexpectedly, making her whole form to relax right away.

Her hand smoothed the _cotton fabric _in her grip, caressing it with her thumb as she allowed her body to press more on it to gain the warmth. A scent of mint mingled with her senses, nostalgia heavy in her heart. The sense of seeking demanded in her chest and at the same time anxiety born inside her. _That smell…_her mused ran hazily, allowing her bothered mind to process the scent.

Len moved not. He remained immobile; arm enclosed the woman within his hold. His other hand splayed lazily over her back. Eyes closed, breathing even as though sleep stilled in his sense.

Kahoko gulped, embarrassment reached on her profile. She rose on her elbow, careful not to wake the man just beside her. She placed his arm over his chest, transferring her weight at the other side, as it appeared his form was between her arms. The blood in her vein went overdrive; her heartbeat stopped and doubled the run. She sighed, frozen in her position.

Her eyes stared at his rough feature in which stayed up late just to take care of her. Cloudy visions of what happened that night crossed in her mind, smile curved on her lips as she realized his aid to her.

She raised her left hand, suspending it in the air before attempting to give a trial and trace the shape of his face, thumb giving circle motion on his cheek—to his eyelids—which weariness obviously engraved.

Daring more, she moved her finger to his compelling lips, feather-like touch felt in her movement. Her heart swelled with emotion, smile widened on the fact that he did not awaken. His chest rose and fell calmly in even breathing.

Kahoko gazed at his façade, memorizing the feature that somewhat entranced her with an unknown reason. For her last stare, she leaned closer, capturing his lips with hers.

For the five ticks of the clock, Kahoko moved back, eyes transferred over his face. She froze.

He stared at her not with his sleepy eyes but with vigilant suspicion. Mind filled of comprehension of what had happened.

Kahoko's breath sealed in her lungs, form not moving a bit, as she waited for his next action.

Len glanced at her with wariness. He held her arms, forcing both of them to sit up. "Is stealing kisses whenever I'm sleeping is your habit?"

Kahoko remained tongue-tied; she twisted her body lightly to free herself from his hold. Len sighed, freeing her as he rested his hands on the bed. "Do you by chance like doing that?"

Silence answered him. Echo of uneasiness filled the room.

Another grunt left his lips; he raised his hand and massaged his temples, waiting for her answer. Noting that the answer he sought for would not come, Len sustained his talk. "Silence means yes."

If Kahoko had her attention on his façade like earlier, she might see the sparkle in his eyes once the word played carefully in his lips.

Kahoko turned around, oppose prepared to mutter. "**No—**" nonetheless his next action cut her words, lips brushed her owns.

Kahoko moved backwards, face beet red. "How dare you! I'm…," said Kahoko, voice guarded and eyes attentive in his every move. "I'm…not…yet…._eep_." she squeaked, finding their expanse inches apart. "I'm still talki—" he removed the remaining space between them as he pressed a brief kiss on her lips.

"It is obvious it is a **_yes._**"

Kahoko frowned, her patience draining unbelievably fast. She brought her hand to his collar, hauling him closer for her better view. She glared at his uninterested stare. "You're wrong…" whisper skidded on her mouth before her lips covered his, not harsh, nor gentle but challenging.

The time halted between them until Kahoko broke away from the warm contact of his lips, face flush. "It's not!" she mumbled, looking away. "I just wanted to say thank you…"

Len stood up. "You don't have to. You don't even have to do such a thing just to express your gratitude. I simple word would do." He sighed. "_You're making things difficult for me…_," he whispered before walking away.

"Eh? Did you say something?"

"It has none of your business." He stopped yet not looking back. "Take a rest."

**-NEKO-**

"There are so many files to finish!" Kahoko whimpered, burying her face over the file of papers lying on her table.

It was three days after. She went back to work, however just to find bunches of lessons to establish in an inadequate time. In her dread, she wasn't able to exercise the task according to what she supposed to do, ending more of her works to failure.

Kahoko scratched her head, pulling enough of her hair as though it could revive her dying brain cells.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" asked Len, arms folded.

Kahoko had to look aloft just to stare at his golden eyes, a shy smile tugged on her lips. "Can you help me? Please…." She stated the latter word longer.

Len gazed for a while before closing his eyes; he brought his hand up to his temple to relax the ache of it. "Fine, move." He muttered, shooing her at the side.

With much delight, the crimson haired woman shifted herself at the side, giving him some space to sit in.

"It's not that difficult. You are just too lazy and incompetent to do it." Len sighed, writing some words in the paper. "Why did you become a teacher in the first place?"

"Hey! Like you said before, it is Mr. Sasaki's decision and not yours. Besides, isn't it your fault why I wasn't able to attend the class? '_You'll stay at home until you are well enough',_" Kahoko muttered, mimicking his voice when he said it before.

Len sighed. "Just go."

"Good night!"

"Hn…."

**-NEKO-**

_Temporary Wife…_

Len, sitting at his swivel chair, looked at the nearest window. His expression neat and firm, nonetheless within his mask of stoicism, a battle started to roar. His hand occupied by paper he wished he did not have, and would ever have. He had never expected this to happen; he never thought this would come. He never thought that **_regret_** could affect his **_once_** resolute and organized mind.

A slight crumple on the paper splayed more with every increase of his steel grip. He paid no heed to his assault to the white paper though, as he had _far_ more important things to ponder.

_Everything we do is part of the contract and nothing in concern of personal matters. _It was his firm statement, a declaration he did not expect that it would give him much effect.

Len glanced at the neat penmanship signed on the paper and the counterpart of his own signature. He sighed, trying to push, deep, in his thought the predicament ruining his mind. _Seeking for something unknown is difficult to understand. _His eyes remained staring though, as if in his stare the said paper would vanish. He leaned his back at his chair, by chance, having a good look at another paper peacefully lying on the table.

He grabbed it, disheartened on his face yet in a matter of seconds, his expression returned to its usual state. Solution…muttered in his brain. He believed that this piece of paper would be the solution. The legal agreement included in that paper would return everything to normal.

It might be in the eyes of the others…however, for him it remained unsure.

"Len, you're going to be late on your meeting." Takumi squeezed in, hauling the perturbed man away from his thoughts.

Len glanced back, nodding his head yet had not fully comprehended what Takumi said. He smoothened on the paper—just in that time, he realized he had crumpled it unintentionally—putting it inside a **_cabinet_**. While the neat paper he called **_solution _**placed in his case. "I'll be there."

Takumi spoke no more. He bowed his head and left the room, leaving his young master to prepare for his work.

**-NEKO-**

As a usual routine, Len would finish his work immediately after the end of his meetings. He would go home after his works compiled and secured already. Nonetheless, this time, he had better in mind. He opted to visit the Seiso for some monitoring of what was happening there.

Once he got there, a smirk coming from Sasaki, playful and bright, greeted him.

Len's forehead furrowed right away, his eyes squinted a bit, emphasizing the sharp edges on his eyes. "And what is that you find amusing, Sasaki? I believed there is nothing to be amused about."

"Apparently, there is and that _is _is you."

Len cocked his eyebrow, confusion grazed on his face. "I do know that there is nothing amusing about me."

"Well, face it, you are." Sasaki gulped the last of his laugh once the glare hit him squarely. He raised his hand in defeat as he tried to calm his companion. "Easy there. I'm just kidding, Len. So what brings you here, partner?"

Len sighed for nth time, he shook his head in disbelief before talking. "Is it not obvious that I am here to check what is happening?"

"Well, honestly, I think, you're just making excuses." Sasaki laughed once more.

"And why did you say so? I always visit Seiso."

"You do, yet for business matters, of course."

"Isn't this a **_business_** matter?" Len muttered.

"It is…though." Sasaki stopped as he glanced sideway.

Len did the same thing when he heard a soft knock on the door.

Sasaki's smile widened, this time he might prove that his notion about his partner is quite true. "Look, the **_business_** is here." He mockingly muttered, eyes fixed at the said _business._

"Pardon?"

The two parties looked at him, confused. Sasaki did not say any word as sheer amusement consumed him.

"Ahm, Mr. Sasaki, is there something wrong?"

"No, Mrs. Tsukimori…." Sasaki sucked some air before returning to his formal self. "Len here just want to fetch you."

Kahoko glanced at her husband and back to Sasaki. She smiled. "Oh, no, you're mistaken, Mr. Sasaki. He's here to check if there's any problem regarding Sei—"

"We'll be going now, Sasaki. Please paid more heed to this school." Len cut her word, one hand easily captured her small wrist, tugging her away from Sasaki.

"See, I told you it's true." Sasaki playfully voiced out. "Have fun…." He waved his hand after Kahoko gave a little nod.

Len sighed after closing the door, thinking on how he agreed to be the partner of his cousin's best friend. Certainly, he knew that his cousin and Sasaki have the same flow of mind. They would not call themselves best friends for nothing. Thinking about this fact, the desire to return to the past and redo all his mistakes was profound in his liking.

"Sorry about that. I can go home by my own. It seems you have some business with Mr. Sasaki."

Len snapped from his reverie, eyes looking at the woman in front of him. He shook his head by instinct before he talked to explain it. "No, it's ok. I'm certain he can manage this without my help. "

"Eh? So it's mean you are really here to fetch me—"

"Let's go we're wasting time." He altered the topic, walking ahead of her as an excuse from the subject.

"Eh?"

After they reached they car, Len ushered her at the driver's side as he went to his place. They stayed there for a while in which Kahoko felt that it was rather longer than the usual. She turned her head to look at him, eyes questioning.

Len glanced at her, sigh leaving his lips. "I forgot something at the office."

"It's ok."

Len sighed once more, frustration obvious on his face. Seeing this, Kahoko instinctively placed her hand over his, effectively soothing him. He looked at her reassuringly before he started the engine.

Their time spent in silence. Kahoko busied herself fiddling the strap of her bag while Len focused on the road. After thirty minutes of nonstop driving, they reached the office. Kahoko did not leave the car as Len said so.

She gave a boring sigh, her eyes roaming everywhere inside the car, finding for something that could take her away from boredom. Her eyes caught a glimpse of an envelope lying at the side of the seat. Once she pulled it up, papers flew down one by one.

She muttered a light 'oops' as she collected the cluttered papers, simultaneously reading what inscribed on it. Her heart increased its pace as a certain topic met her eyes, by instinct she glanced at the bottom part.

A part of her sigh in relief, her heartbeat calmed a bit once she saw a certain line still blank and vacant which intended for a signature. However, it did not take long as her heart complained once more. Anxiety grew bigger inside her. _This must be what he's looking for. _Her eyes fell sadly, her hands started to shake while putting the papers in the brown envelope. _It will not take long. This…will…end…_

"Sorry for waiting…"

Kahoko looked back, startled. "D-did you find what you are looking for?" she stuttered, trying to make her voice whole.

"I must have left it in—" he paused, eyes meeting the brown envelope on her lap. "Where did you get that?"

Kahoko feign a smile. "I saw it at the side of my seat. Is this what you're looking for?"

Len simply nodded his head, grabbing the envelope as he placed it together with his case at the backseat. Afterwards, he returned to his own seat as he started the engine.

"What is that for?"

Len looked and returned his sight at the road. _She did not open it. _He felt quite relieved yet a remaining part of him still apprehensive. "It's nothing…it is about business proposition father suggested." Half of it was true. It was a proposition his father wanted him to do hitherto he remained resolute as he did not sign it yet.

"I see, did you agree about it? If your f-father suggested it, it must help you a lot."

"I have yet to think about my decision." He sighed. "I believe this is not the right time to talk about that."

"Ah…y-yes, you're right…."

_This will end soon. _Kahoko stared at his expression. She could clearly see the apprehension lining on his face, the stiffness of his shoulder and his eyes avoiding hers. _You will leave me too…_

**-NEKO-**

"My lady, Len is not here yet. What brings you here?" Takumi bowed his head.

Misa glanced at him, smile plastered on her lips. "It is fine, Takumi-san. I'm just going to give him these files from his father."

"I can give it to him instead, my lady. Besides, that is my obligation."

"I can put it to his office instead." Misa smiled once more, taking some steps to start her journey.

"If that's what you wish. I may escort you there instead."

"Thank you."

After some time of walking, Misa reached his office. She looked at Takumi. "Takumi-san, you can attend to your other works now. Placing these files on his table isn't that difficult, is it?"

"No it's not." Takumi bowed his head again. "If you need something, I'll be downstairs."

Misa nodded her head and smiled, opening the door to enter the room.

Her eyes softened, noting that when it comes of being neat, his son was the finest. She continued her strides towards his table, eyes searching on where she would put the files.

Her eyes paused from her search once it landed at the side cabinet of the table. She placed the files on the table to be able to open the cabinet by her both hands. She chuckled lightly, this time, the papers placed inside the cabinet was disarray. _He must be on a hurry. _She concluded, opted to organize it by herself.

Taking all the files, she meticulously placed them to its proper group. If the papers were for Seiso, she placed it with the other files concerning Seiso and separating the papers for their company. After she finished organizing his things, one paper seemed out of place.

Misa would throw it away as it appeared crumpled and in no use, however the signatures caught her attention. She hovered up the paper as she placed it in a proper viewing distance. She squinted her eyes a bit to reassure what she read.

Misa dropped the papers once the realization donned in her mind. Her one hand covered her gaping mouth and face shocked. _This cannot true…_

**-NEKO-**

Parking the car at the side, Len noticed a familiar car occupying a space in his parking area. His fist clenched tight at the steering wheel when he realized whom car was it. He glanced over his window and studied the place, his anxiety deepened once another maid greeted them and not Takumi. It only meant one thing…

Len stood beside Kahoko, escorting her towards the hallway. Just before the living room, they both heard people talking. On Kahoko's perception, she could hear Misa and Takumi's voices yet another one she did not know who own.

They entered the room and found three people talking. Misa glanced at their direction. However, instead of a smile to welcome them an anxious glance met their view.

Len walked ahead, noting who the third person was. "Father?"

The old man glanced back. A darker mood occupied his whole form, a frown deep on his face as his eyes sharp as though reprimanding his son. "We need to talk," he simply uttered, turning around towards the garden.

Kahoko tensed a bit, holding Len's arm tighter. Somehow, a feeling of dread partook in the beat of her heart. She could feel that this would end soon. However, in some part of her, she could not accept that fact.

A deafening silence echoed in the place. In silent, they sat in their respective chairs; Misa beside her husband and the couple in front of them. Takumi excused himself to prepare teas for them. He knew this would be a long talk to go.

Mr. Tsukimori glanced at Len and transferred it to Kahoko. He examined the woman's face, how she behaves, before returning his full attention at his son. "You've gone too far, Len. I never thought you'll do something _unethical_ just to get what you want."

Kahoko bowed her head, feeling heavy.

Len remained taciturn, words in his throat stilled and feared to go away.

"**_She has to go._**"

Kahoko snapped back, shock. "W-What do you mean?"

"How much does my son paid to you? I'll pay you much just remain silent. You must not speak anything regarding this _deceit_."

"It has none of your concern if I pay somebody to pretend to be my wife."

"It has my concern. I am who you deceived, Len. The woman must leave or you will not have what you wanted."

Kahoko bowed more; her right hand gripped the other more. She sighed. "I will leave…I will not say a word to anyone regarding this, however, please assure that you'll give to him what he wanted. I know it is not as easy as it seems, but I hope you do it in exchange of my leave. "

Len looked back, surprised. "What do you mean?"

Kahoko raised her head to look at him, a feign smile tugging on her lips. "This is your chance. Isn't this a part of the contract. It will end when you get what you want."She stood up and glanced at Misa's direction.

A bitter smile gleamed on her face. "I'm sorry, Misa-san," she said while turning her back to walk away.

Len stood as well; planning to follow her yet his father stopped him.

"Let her be."

Len hissed fists clench to the extent of hurting himself. "You know nothing…." He turned around, following her.

Misa glanced at her husband, holding his arm to calm him. "Let them talk for a while."

**-NEKO-**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU. **If I'll be able to open my account again, I'm going to pm you first. I just want to thank you one by one through pm, though I can't do it for now.

-eaie17

-zariane16

-himitsu

-Nightangels

-Hanisakura

-redsakuranbo

-meowzzzz

-nebhat04

-Lenkaho3110

-Foxgrl18

-yasnky

-Blue Aidelle

-Akihcawas

-jenfreaks123

-Kurankira

-ChOcOlAtEcOsMos

-Yana ano baka

-Sweet Ave Maria

-cupeater

-iloveohwhatshisface

-iris petals

-rochelleann08

-Jamila

-Love-fades-mine-has-021

-KuronekoXIII

-shanaa12


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Kahoko…" Len muttered, striding. He heaved some air before he continued in calling the woman. "Kahoko…" his hoarse voice came to halt once the said woman stopped from her stride, back facing him still.

Kahoko sighed; shaking her head before proceeding to her journey, looking back would give more pain to her. She has to move, she was, at all, the first to initiate this-_separation. _It is all for his sake…her mind reprimanded, anything that would happen in his future is none of her concern anymore. She had played her part and finished it. It must not be as good as it seems, as she grew a provoking feeling of not leaving him but she must, according to their contract, _it is the end…_

Len sustained his walk, confused. It happened so fast, he did not expect such to happen. Yes, he knew it would happen soon but _sooner? _He looked at the woman, one hand suspended on the air to capture her little wrist. A sigh heaved out of his lips once his hand touched hers. "Kahoko…" his voice a bare whisper.

Kahoko tried to tug her hand, attempting to free herself from his hold, in particularly to _him. _"**Mr. Tsukimori**, please let go of me, I have yet to prepare for my leave."

An impossible hand squeezed his heart. Somehow, hearing his _surname _from her appalled him. It was different, like what he felt when she said it before. Rejection slicing his heart as it beat uncomfortably in pain.

He pulled her closer, causing her back to hit his chest. She did not look back, head lowered as her crimson tresses blocking his view of her face. "Enough…" he could only produce in his dried throat

"I believe, I had fulfilled our agreement, well, a part of it, however, it is much better than to have nothing, isn't it? Please don't waste this opportunity, **_Mr. Tsukimori. _**I know that you really wanted to have the company. Think that what your father offers is a good milestone for you. If I am the hindrance of your dream, then it is much better if I leave."

"This is wrong…" he ran his fingers through his azure hair, messing it a bit to, somehow, ease the start of ache of his head. "You don't have to…."

Kahoko moved a bit, freeing herself forcefully. She turned to face him. "Go back to them."

"No…"

"This is a business matter. You used me to get what you wanted and I used your money to be able to pay our debts…it's all finished now, isn't it? There's nothing further thing we have to discuss now. Our relationship is plainly to fulfill our wants. Goodbye now, Mr. Tsukimori. I'll be waiting for the divorce papers, please send it to me if it's already finished."

She strode faster, eyes merely focused on the hallway, feared to look back as she might stop and stay there. How she wanted to stay, to be at his side but she knew it would ruin everything. She remained firm, mind fixed and resolute. She will leave no matter what.

**~NEKO~**

"Isn't this a nice place…all I need to do is buy that vacant lot right there, and build the biggest house." He smiled, pointing at a certain vacant lot near the apartment they were in. He lowered his gaze, meeting a blue orbs looking, as well, at him. A smile pasted on her lips as she leaned her head on his chest.

"And who do you want to be with there?" she pouted, right away, thinking a possible things that he might house women of sort, coming from different bars around Japan.

The man chuckled, tightening his arm around her waist. "Silly, who else?"

"Really, Ryou…who?" The brown-headed woman chided, this time glaring and losing the point of his plan.

Ryoutarou sighed, one hand ruffling his hair. "The only woman that I love…"

"You have a **lot**…" she frowned, moving away from his hold.

"Oi, what's wrong now?"

"Jerk!"

"Eh? Oi, what? Sweetie, honey, darling!"

"I have a name and it's Na-mi…Nami! Don't line me with those girls you usually called with those sappy names." She shivered. "I'm different from them."

"Well, you are."

She stomped her feet, pouting more. "See, you really have another!"

"I'm just joking, Nami…of course you're the only one. I should not be here if I don't love you…"

"Are you trying to say that I should be thankful you are here?" her eyes squinted, arms folded.

Ryoutarou laughed, earning another glare from Nami, he did not stop nonetheless, his cackle echoed around the place as he walked closer to his lady. "You're very unique," he whispered before sealing her within his hold. "I'm very lucky to have you." He grinned, seeing how her face turned scarlet.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid!" she pouted, encircling her hands around his waist. "Stop embarrassing me!" she complained burying her face on his chest.

"I did not. You look cute when blushing…" he chuckled once her little hand punched his arms.

"But seriously, who?"

"Of course it's you…"

"Good to know…"

"And why?"

"Nothing…" she chuckled. "It's a promise…neh?"

"I promise…!"

"As much as I wanted not to disturb your little moment, but you're blocking the door."

The couple moved away, face decorated with red shades.

Nami collected herself before looking at her friend. A sudden change on her face simple meant that something was wrong. Worry glinting out of her feature as her lips slightly turned ajar. "Kahoko what are you doing here?" her eyes grew in wonderment. "What happened? Why do you have all your things with you?"

"Did my popsicle cousin do something bad to you?" Ryoutarou butted in, knowing he needed to in regard with his cousin.

Kahoko shook her head. "N-No…" she replied back, feigning a smile. "The contract ended."

"What do you mean?" Nami walked closer to her friend and help her with her things, worry never leaving her countenance.

"Let's talk about it later, I have to put my things in my room first." Kahoko turned to look at Ryoutarou, smiling. "I'll leave you two for a while; you may continue your little moment."

**~NEKO~**

"What?! That's it!"

Kahoko could only nodded, eyes staring how her friend fumed in anger.

"This is so wrong …"

"Nami, it's fine. It is already finished anyway, why we have to poke our noses in their lives. We should forget about it."

Nami sighed, caressing her temples before slumping on the bed. "Kahoko, do you really want this?"

Silence echoed around the place, Nami stood once more and walked by the window. Inhaling some fresh air could cooled off her head. "I knew it…"

"Nami, let's not talk about it, ok. Mr. Tsukimori will send the papers soon, so no worries. After I signed all of it everything will be back to normal."

Nami hissed, "Now you're calling him by his usual honorific. I don't know, Kahoko…" she shook her head in disbelief. "I can go back to normal, but I don't know with you."

Nami closed her eyes tight, in the deepest part of her; she knew she was to blame. If she did not persuade her friend to cooperate in this charade, Kahoko would not suffer that much. How she thought that the past was painful enough, nevertheless, surely, this one was doubled the pain. She sighed, whispering an apology to her friend. "Kahoko, let's take a rest for now…"

The crimson-head girl simply nodded her head. Her mind and body were tired already; discussing such depressing things would exhaust her more.

Nami walked towards the doorway, trying to smile. "Good night now." She said before leaving.

Kahoko looked at the window, stars lacked and clouds blocked the moon. She shook her head, averting her senses away from anything that would deepen her mood. She had to start all over again…

**~NEKO~**

"Is it true that our young Tsukimori and his wife got divorce?" Azuma interrupted, elbow placed on the table while his hand cupping his chin. They just finished a meeting regarding the company's operation.

Ryoutarou leaned himself at his chair and looked at the ceiling, contemplating. "You have a lot of ears here, neh, Yunoki-san."

The said man merely chuckled, flicking his silky purple hair. "Apparently, I read it in one of the article in a certain news. Surely, this company is famous enough for the press to harbor such interest even to personal matters."

"Those things should be left confidential." Ryoutarou sighed. "If you're going to ask me something, sorry, but I can't answer you about that. I need to go."

"That's too bad. I wonder, where could I see Kahoko?"

"Don't dare, Azuma…." Ryoutarou stopped from his track and looked back face bearing a dark resolute expression.

"I was just kidding…" Azuma chuckled. "Am I?" he whispered before smirking.

"People are very demanding." Ryoutarou sighed, ruffling his hair. "This is wrong, where's that Popsicle anyway, he should be in the meeting earlier."

"Tsuchiura-san, are you looking for Tsukimori-san?"

"Shimizu-san, where did…you came from?" Ryoutarou leaped backward, surprised to see the young man appeared out of the blue.

"That would be a long story, Tsuchiura-san, I came from my mother's womb…It all happened twenty two years ag—"

"I did not ask you to narrate how you…erh…**_that_**." Ryoutarou hissed, covering the young man's mouth with his hand. "Never mind. Ciao." Ryoutarou waved his hand and walked ahead. Digging inside his pocket, he grabbed his phone, dialing a certain number.

It took multiples of rings before somebody answered the phone.

"What do you want?" an icy tone responded.

"Oi, popsicle, don't talk to me like that. Why weren't you here in our meeting?"

"I have things to do."

"Isn't this a part of the _things _you should do?"

"It is an instruction from the president, so would you mind, I have a lot of things to do." Len ended the phone afterwards.

"Jerk…" Ryoutarou hissed, messing his hair once more to ease his ire.

**~NEKO~**

Len leaned on his chair; hand easily met the bridge of his nose, massaging it. It had been weeks since the last time he saw _her. _A part of him was seeking, yearning, and the other part do its job to control those emotions.

His mind troubled with both of his work and the woman. He thought of drowning himself with work, doing the things that the president wanted him to do, however, there would always be the time that how much he occupied his mind with all things unrelated to the girl, a part of him remained seeking.

He sighed for the nth time, trying to ease the fatigue consuming his body. When suddenly his phone rang, he hissed, annoyed. He was not going to answer it however, it did not stop from ringing. "What do you want?" he asked icily.

_"Oi, popsicle, don't talk to me like that. Why weren't you here in our meeting?"_

"I have things to do."

_"Isn't this a part of the things you should do?"_

Len grunted first before sustaining. "It is an instruction from the president, so would you mind, I have a lot of things to do." He muttered, ending the call.

He wandered his eyes around, looking for a better place where to put his phone and to leave him undistracted. His eyes found his case. He put his phone at the side until he saw a certain piece of paper.

He pulled it upward to reveal a calling card. His eyes widened in surprise, looking who it belonged.

**~NEKO~**

"_Len look…we made calling cards earlier…look!_" _the redhead muttered, grabbing the attention of the lad._

_Len glanced back, giving a bare nod before sustaining on reading his book._

_Kahoko pouted, jumping on their bed before pouring all the cards on his lap._

_"Why did you do that!"_

_"I said, look, we made calling cards earlier."_

_"So?"_

_"I just wanted to show you. The kids had fun doing it, look here, this is from Kanade, Kyoya…Daichi…" she chuckled, telling the names of her students._

_"I don't care. Why are you teaching your class with such nonsensical things? Aren't you supposed to teach them music?" Len reprimanded, flipping his book close and placing it at the nearby table. "This is a waste of time."_

_Kahoko's pout deepened, turning it to frown. "It's not! It is our recreational activity. It is bad if you always focus yourself hundred percent to the same thing over and over again. We need some break, besides, the kids love it."_

_"Fine, just don't disturb me if I'm doing something."_

_"Wait, you have yet to see what I did…" Kahoko leaped out of their bed and walked to her table, opening the lower cabinet as she got a same size paper. "Here…I made this." She crouched a bit for him to look at the card_

_Len stared at it, emotions swelling in sorts. "What was that…" his mouth moved on its own, giving a '__**not**__' that good reply._

_Kahoko frowned. "Obvious…"_

_"The other cards are better than this."_

_"I made this for you…this is the __**emergency calling card. **__You can contact me immediately with this number. It's for emergency purposes though. Don't use it often."_

_"Huh? Are you kidding me?"_

_"Mean!" she pouted, turning around to place it where she put it._

_Len sighed, massaging his temples before standing up as well, following the girl._

_"I did not say I don't want it…." He whispered, cornering her between his body and the table, his arms at her both sides, hands placed atop of the table._

_Kahoko fight the urge to look back, doing it would make it more embarrassing. She endeavored to hide the coloring of her face by allowing her hair to block it. _

_She bit her lower lips to stop the 'eep' sound to draw out an effect his hand landing on her own, her warm hand converging with his cold hand. _

_"I might need this to contact you…"_

**~NEKO~**

He looked back to his phone and to the card once more. A doubt forming inside his mind, he hadn't tried it yet would it work. He shook his head with that thought. Would she answer it? They removed their contacts with each other already, though and the only thing that keeping them in touch was the Seiso in which, Len seldom visited.

Len stared at his phone, heaving a deep reason of calling her. He halted, shaking his head. _I have to visit Seiso for some checkup. _

**~NEKO~**

"Kaho…"

Kahoko sighed, organizing her things. She could go home earlier as the headmaster dismissed all the classes earlier than the usual. "Good thing, they dismissed class much earlier, I'll be able to prepare for tomorrow's field trip…" she smiled mentally.

"Kaho…" the man repeated, yearning profound in his tone.

Kahoko turned around, golden eyes meeting a familiar blue one. She stepped backwards, one hand covering her mouth. "What? How?" she gulped, stopping on her tread when her back hit her table.

"I need to talk to you…" he muttered, full of hurt.

"W-What are you doing here?" she hiccupped, not noticing the warm crystal nipping down her cheeks. "You? For that long time…"

"Let me explain…Kahoko…It is not what you think …" He stepped forward, trying to console the girl.

"It's not? Leaving us after you stole all our investments. Leave us without anything to start with. We lost our business, we've become liable, and we strove just to find a million for the debt that we should not have if I haven't met you," she hissed. _I would not have met __**him **__as well,if these things did not happen. I' should be all right now, not feeling any pain…another pain._

"Kahoko…I am a victim as well. I did not know it is all scam. My only intention is to help you." He stopped, arm length. Gazing at her bullion eyes, he leaned himself closer to her, using his hand to hold and wipe her tears.

"Why do you have to leave us…_me…_for so long. If it's really not your intention, you should have proven you're innocent. **_Aoi, _**why?" She moved away, shocked at the warm waters in her eyes. She wiped it.

"Kahoko…" he moved closer once more, crystals glistening at the rim of his eyes, sincerity overpowering his pained expression. "You can hurt me, punch, and kick me. I don't care. If that's the only thing that would ease the burden you feel. I don't care, hurt me…for leaving you, hurt me for not fulfilling my promise of staying beside you…but one thing that I'll tell you, I did not do those to upset you…I have a reason…" he breathed and continued his words.

"I am very embarrassed to you that instead of giving you a good life I made it worse…I planned to solve it on my own that is why I left you. I have not properly bid my farewell since I don't have any more guts to face you. I wanted to face you as the man that will make you happy, that will give what you need. But I was too late, before I was able to return, I heard about the news you marrying the young Tsukimori. The news saddened me, I thought I won't be able to see you again and fulfill my promises."

"Aoi-kun…" Kahoko looked at him, mind still clouded.

He held her closer, one hand caressing her cheek. "When I found out you are divorced…I thought, this is an opportunity for me to talk to you and clear all our misunderstanding." He heaved. "Please Kahoko, give me another chance…I'll fill up the things that I lacked before. I'll make up for the things I had done wrong…" after stating his words, he enclosed her within his embrace.

Kahoko, stunned from his confession, had able to wrap her arm around his waist as well. A part of her longed for his presence, it had been so long. She had missed him as well. A little light flared in her mind, there was a hope. Omit the painful past to start a new one. It was dim though…but she wished she could make it glow.

"Pardon…"

Kahoko moved away, as though cold water splashed on her back. Her eyes instinctively landed at their new companion, doing it she wished she did not look back. "L-le…M-Mr. T-Tsukimori…."

His eyes turned colder. His arms folded on his chest as he tried to fight a foreign feeling poisoning his mind, he clenched his teeth instead. "I believe this is the time to leave, isn't it."

Kahoko bowed her head, acknowledging his words. "I'm sorry, I-I'll be leaving now…" she grabbed her bag, turning around to face Aoi.

The guy nodded his head, grabbing her hand as they both walked.

Aoi stopped just in front of Len, bowing before speaking. "Goodbye, Mr. Tsukimori…have a nice weekend." He gave a cunning smile before he ushered Kahoko towards the door.

Len clenched his fist, turning around to walk back to the faculty, somehow, his feeling turned heavier than before, he hissed. "This is ridiculous."

* * *

**Anonymous Reviewer:**

**LenKaho3110: **I don't know if this is late or what, but I hope it's not yet. I'm so sorry for not able to update sooner, I wanted to reply to you quickly but this is the only way I can contact you. About your problem…it's really kind of difficult, though if you really like the girl, talk to her. The best way is to have a good communication. J

**Himitsu: **Thank you for your review. I'm relief that it is not that boring. Yes, same here, I like the stealing of kisses. :D I had fun doing it actually.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"What do you want now?" Len prompted, glaring at the person in front of his door.

The man sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. He was to enter the door however a glare and complain already reached his perception.

Len's eyes narrowed, sharply indicating his irritation. He repeated his question, one hand massaging his temples. "Tsuchiura."

Ryoutarou gave a sly smile, walking instead of answering his queries. "Nothing." He finally responded, leaning his hands on the top of Len's table.

"Don't bother me then." Len shot back, pushing his hands away from his table before organizing the documents cluttered on it.

"Fine, I have some news for you." Ryoutarou tried.

Nonetheless, the blue-head ignored him, focusing his attention on the files more. Segregating the signed papers to not, as if he was alone there.

Ryoutarou grunted, rubbing the back of his neck before glancing at his cousin, face expectant. "It's about Kaho…"

The man did not budge a move; his face remained impassive. A slight widening of his eyes concealed under his cerulean bangs and in mere seconds was gone suddenly.

Ryoutarou heaved another sigh. The hope in him started to die in every tick. He leaned once more, having a serious expression before speaking. "You know ignoring won't do any good." He stated, smirking afterwards when a visible reaction evident on his cousin's face.

Len halted from his work, hand suspended on the air while those papers he held fell unintentionally on the table. He blinked, shaking the inner confusion that created havoc within his mind. He cleared his throat. "All right, if you will just say nonsensical and unrelated to our operations, words, will you mind stop disturbing me as I have further important things to accomplish."

Ryoutarou frowned, sighing. "You are a jerk donned in suits, aren't you?"

"Don't waste my time, Tsuchiura."

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Doing what? As far as I know, the only concern I have is this company and nothing more."

Ryoutarou ruffled his hair, cuss skidded from his lips. "Don't play stupid, cousin, I'm talking about Kahoko."

"Everything about us is finished." He stated with calmness in his tone. His expression stayed passive, unreadable mask unbroken.

"I heard that an _Aoi Kaji_ is trying to get to her…" Ryoutarou mumbled, endeavoring to mimic his cousin's stoic expression as to tease his cousin.

A smirk bloomed on his lips, evident that his plan worked rather effective than the first one. _All I need to do is to say it. _Ryoutarou thought, having fun looking at his lost cousin.

Len balled his fist, hiding the ire building inside him through his trained impassiveness, nonetheless, his eyes told otherwise.

Ryoutarou's smirk grew bigger. The little spark in his cousin eyes flared higher, scattering his calmness. Len narrowed his eyes, clenching his teeth, dwelled.

"It has none of my business."

"Really?" Ryoutarou cackled, turning at the left side as though an investigator trying to persuade a suspect to claim his offense.

"Will you please go?" Len's voice increased, thumping his hand at the table to emphasize his intent.

"Temper, temper, control your temper, cousin." Ryoutarou laughed. "Not your business huh?" he mocked, grinning.

Len glared back.

"Jealous?"

"Leave before I call the guards."

"Come on, don't exaggerate, as if they will cast me away."

"They will if I say so." Len folded his arms.

Noting the serious tone his cousin acted, Ryoutarou flinched a bit, feeling the Goosebumps ran through his skin. He waved his hand, surrendering. "Fine." He turned around.

Len sighed, nonetheless gasped his own sigh when Ryoutarou glanced once more, another level of grin pasted on his lips.

"Last thing, it seems _your __**lady**_is being taken away." He inhaled before continuing. "Don't stick being a jerk and do something."

Len glared again, telling him to leave.

Ryoutarou slapped his forehead, noting how his cousin could be hardheaded—more hardheaded than he could. "Try to hit your head, maybe it'll work again. That's all, Ciao. Hope you won't regret your decision."

Ryoutarou waved his hand, afterwards left the cerulean head alone, deep in thoughts.

Len glanced at the closed door and back to his paper works, mind flew in another side of the world though. He hissed, trying to omit the building up of uncertainties in his mind. Does Ryoutarou have a point? He shook his head.

It has none of his concern of anything would happen to her. Whether she wanted to have another relationship or not, he does not care. Does he? His hand unintentionally flew over the file of his works, tossing it in the process.

_She's not my concern anymore…I never own her…_

How it was easy to think, yet it was difficult to keep. A bitter pain thumped inside his heart, as though squeezing it to the extent of hurting him, not physically, nonetheless, emotionally. He was weak, vulnerable inside.

**~NEKO MEOW~**

"Len, aren't you going to Mr. Sasaki's celebration?" Takumi initiated, grabbing the lad's attention.

Len looked back, acknowledging his presence before he returned to his works.

Takumi walked ahead, stopped just in front of his table. "And your answer is?" he insisted.

Len sighed, one hand massaging his temples to, at least, ease the exhaustion building up in his eyes. He had been working quite longer than the usual. He would bring his office works home if ever possible, just to finish it. Nevertheless, how much he doubled his time, make more than the usual overtime, it seemed he was full of unlimited works.

He has a right to choose, and the option he chose was to have, inspect and evaluate those complex operations nonetheless. He believed doing it would make an easy promotion on his side, now that his father, the President, is favoring him.

"Would you relay my message that I won't be able to come." His voice was hoarse, an obvious evidence of exhaustion.

Takumi's only response was a shake of his head, unbelieving the fact that there was still a man who would choose work over rest.

"I doubt that you could still work on your appearance. Why don't you rest for a while and have fun in that party. Isn't that a good way to ease the stress?"

"Takumi." Len grunted. "You are aware of my obligation to the company."

"But that won't hinder the fact that you are still a human who need some break. It is not good if you only occupied yourself in stress."

"It doesn't make any difference, going to such occasion would exhaust me as well."

"Definitely it will, yet, it has a different effect."

"Like what then?"

"All you have to do is to attend the party for you to know." Takumi put his files aside, persuading Len to move and prepare himself.

Len complied in standing, heaving a sigh before he stated his side. "All right, I will but just for a while. I still have errands to accomplish."

"That's much better. You'll not realize you've stayed there much longer."

**~NEKO MEOW~**

"Len, glad that you are here." Sasaki approached his partner, one hand occupied with a wine glass while the other waving to grab Len's attention.

Len looked back, face impassive. "No, Sasaki, I just dropped by to greet you. I'll leave soon."_ Sooner if possible. _He pondered, wincing as his headache started to throb. _This is what I hated. _He secretly hissed, not allowing Sasaki to notice his discomfort.

"Come on, Len. Don't be a kill joy and stay here for the meantime." Sasaki snaked his hand over Len's neck, dragging him in the process.

The cerulean-head man speak no more, better yet, he was unable to do such action as Sasaki was unintentionally suffocating him.

Len coughed, struggling. "Sasaki…let go!" his voice cracked.

The latter man gazed at his paled appearance, freeing him at once while he laughed. "Sorry, I did not mean to."

Len gasped for some air, coughing before roaming his stare around. He gulped, knowing those familiar faces comprising the party.

"I really need to go." An obvious uneasiness seeped on his tone. His shoulder tensed, and as though his feet rooted on the floor, he could not move.

"Just extend your time, Len."

"Tsukimori-san." One woman muttered.

Len glanced back, turning his head but not his whole body. He bowed a little to acknowledge the woman.

"Len, she is the new teacher in the high school department."

Len nodded again, giving a simple "Hn."

The woman bowed her head as a response, smiling before she bade for her leave.

Alone once more; Len was able to turn his body to look at Sasaki, his eyes questioning.

The brown headman laughed yet again. "I invited them. It is much better to have fun with the people you usually interact, isn't it."

"All?" Len questioned, mind blank.

"All, though I hope they hundred percent attend this party."

_All? _Len's mind repeated, he could not stop but to think of a possible meeting with **_her. _**They must not.

Nonetheless, a part of him thought the opposite. Thinking the possible thing of meeting her, excite his other self. Somehow, seeing her would lighten his mood and make all those stress to go away hurriedly. But again…he ought not to feel this anymore…

He tried his best to forget the excitement inside him; instead, he attempted to convert his attention to the paper works waiting for him when he got home.

He started his walk when suddenly a voice came from nowhere.

"Len." a familiar voice came, stopping and freezing the azure-head on his track.

Len did not look back, still.

"Len..." the woman repeated, stopping just in front of him. A smile decorated on her lips.

Len gazed at her, dazed. _In all those times…why it had to be this time. _Len bemoaned inside his head, hissing.

"Miyaji-san, glad that you came." Sasaki interrupted, smiling at the woman.

In return, the woman smiled back, bowing before she talked. "Thank you for inviting us, however, father could not come. He wishes you more success in the future, though."

"Ah, please do say my regards. Anyway, Miyaji-san, Len, I have to greet the guests. Please feel at home." After the word, Sasaki waved his goodbye.

Silence filled around the two. Miyaji cracked the ice. "It's been so long, how are you now?" she did not wait for the man's answer as she talked again. "You didn't change…" she chuckled, starting to walk as she convinced Len to do the same.

Fortunately, he did, as he became the listener type in their conversation, nodding if needed but never speaking any other word.

"You still have that icy demeanor everybody scared of." She smiled, as though reminiscing, their time when they were still kids. "Really? You should light up a bit, Len..."

Len wandered his eyes around the place, stopping nonetheless when those golden eyes met a certain spot.

Miyaji looked at his blank expression, quite worried. "Len, is there something wrong?" she asked, approaching his stiffed form.

**~NEKO MEOW~**

"Ah, Kahoko!" Sasaki greeted, approaching his guest. He stopped midway when he realized that she was not alone. Sasaki's eyes roamed at the side, grin beginning to grow on his lips when he saw a vision of blue at the side.

Kahoko, oblivious to her surrounding, smiled, wholeheartedly, at the headmaster. "Yes, of course. Happy Birthday, by the way, Sasaki-san."

"Thank you, thank you." Sasaki laughed. "The others are there." He pointed at his back before he glanced at her _companion,_ question obvious on his eyes.

Kahoko looked at her back and smiled before turning to gaze at Sasaki again. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sasaki-san, this is Aoi Kaji…" she introduced. "Aoi-kun, this is Sasaki-san the headmaster of Seiso."

Kaji smiled at the headmaster, bowing afterwards. "Nice meeting you, Sasaki-san."

"Likewise." Sasaki responded, transferring his attention at Kahoko once more. "Your boyfriend?" he smirked as Kahoko blushed.

Unable to reply to his queries, Kaji replied instead. "On that way, Sasaki-san."

"Oh…" Sasaki laughed. "Nice one. Anyway, hope you have fun here."

"I will…" Kaji muttered, turning to look at Kahoko when Sasaki left them.

He smiled, placing his hand on her cheek to grab her attention.

The woman blushed more, nonetheless complied with him as she looked back, a shy smile gleaming on her pink lips. "Let's go…," she muttered, walking ahead, stopping midway, eyes widening yet she tried to hide it.

**~NEKO MEOW~**

Miyaji looked at his blank expression, quite worried. "Len, is there something wrong?" she asked, approaching his stiffed form.

"I-I'm fine," he replied, yet uncertain.

"Are you su—"

"L-le…Mr. Tsukimori." Kahoko stammered, trying to sound calm yet she failed horribly. "Nice seeing you here." She feigned a smile, eyes focus at the girl beside the man. _Who is she?_

"Hn…" Len nodded, fist starting to create a ball once more. His temper rising in such an extent just by looking at the guy beside _her._

"By the way…I-I'm sorry about the other da—"

"It's nothing. It has none of my business anyway." He stated, coldness enveloping his every word.

Kahoko bowed her head, still trying to compose herself. "Y-yeah." Her voice cracked. "Am…this is Aoi Kaji…I forgot to introduce you to him…."

"Hn." He responded back.

Kaji smirked. "Is she your new girlfriend?" he interjected, surprising the three.

"I—" before Len could correct Kaji's wrong assumption, Kahoko cut his word.

"We need to go now, Mr. Tsukimori." Kahoko bowed, transferring her attention at Kaji. "I'll introduce you to my co-workers."

Len followed them by stare. The foreign feeling inside him starting to eat him alive, it was somehow painful and at the same time annoying. He sighed, attempting to ease it yet it was not enough.

**~NEKO MEOW~**

It took a while before Len was able to free himself from his employees, much more to Miyaji who stayed mostly beside him. He owed Sasaki for shouldering his role as Miyaji's companion.

Opting to breathe some fresh air, Len went outside towards the balcony. Sighing once, the cold breeze met his skin. In a rather relaxing way, the air took away his stress as it made him calm in the process.

Len leaned his back on the railings, eyes fixed at the bluish black firmament. Sparkles spread like a rainbow, shining in all its glory, the spotlight of the world hovered down its radiance as though Len was its actor, making a good trace on his appearance, giving an ethereal aura around him.

"Ah…There's so many people here…"

One voice hauled Len from his reverie, looking back, Len wished he should not have.

Kahoko gulped her other word, silence turned heavy between them as Kahoko awkwardly walked at the other side.

Silence continued to spread between them, they could only heard the music and conversations of guests in the house.

"Where is he?" he initiated.

Kahoko slightly flinched, surprised. She automatically glanced around her, in the thought of it was not her.

Noting that they were alone, she glanced at his side. "Me?" she asked, quite silly.

"Who else?" Len arched a brow.

"Eh? C-Can you repeat your question?"

Len sighed, his inner-self chiding him for initiating such conversation. "Where is he?" his tone icy.

Ire built inside him. _Where is that guy? Why did he leave her alone? _He shook his head, telling himself it has none of his concern, nonetheless, he could not help it.

"A-Anou…he has a phone call to attend to."

"Hn…"

After that, another deafening silence rolled around them.

"How are you?" he blankly asked once more.

He hissed, having a hard time controlling himself. He could not somehow restrain his questioning.

"I-I'm fine…" Kahoko answered, tense profound on her form. "Y-You?"

This time, the cold wind answered her query. She looked at his side, examining his feature.

His head bowed, his cerulean-hair blocking the full view of his face. An inner part of Kahoko asked to see his face, demanded to see that cold appearance yet warm in her point of view. "I-it's ok if you don't an—"

"I don't know…" he whispered.

Saying his not would make her worry. Saying yes is not the real thing, he felt strange, very strange he did not know how to restrain it. It was very foreign that it made him to think it was not really he. The feeling was simply unfathomable.

"Pardon? Did you say something?"

"Nothing…" he denied, _it is better that she would not know his answer…_

Silence started again, this time much longer. Both party decided to look at the stars instead, as doing such made them more comfortable.

Another blast of zephyr chilled their skin. Kahoko shivered, wasn't able to control the itch on her nose as she sneeze, loud enough for him to hear.

Len glanced hastily, shaking his head.

"It's cold here…" she reasoned, laughing to hide her embarrassment.

Len did not pay heed to her alibi as instead he approached her.

Kahoko stepped backward, nonetheless it was too late as Len already draped his blazer on her shoulder. His warmth seeping from the blazer to her cold skin, it felt comfortable. "You have to take care of yourself." Len muttered.

Instead of feeling cold because of his voice, Kahoko felt otherwise, in some state it calmed her. She raised her head to look at him, planning to say her _gratitude _however, she stopped once her golden eyes met his owns—yet blank.

"Tsukimori—"

She gasped, feeling his cold hand touching her cheek. Flush ran rapidly on her cheeks, warming it more.

Len remained looking, mind clouded with thoughts, in particular was his conversation with Ryoutarou…

_It seems your lady is being taken away_…

_Why do I feel angry whenever I'm seeing you with him…whenever his hand touching yours…whenever I see him caressing your cheek…__**That should be me…**_

"Mr. Tsukimori, are you all righ—" her words cut short.

His thumb tracing the shape of her lips, as though scrutinizing the wonder he has yet to discover. He stopped, looking deeply at her cherry lips, seemed soft and enticing. He leaned, magnetised by her façade, as his lips captured her upper lips, giving a little tug before moving away, eyes remained lock with hers.

Kahoko glanced back, dazed. She occupied her attention at the growing glint in his eyes…at first it was blank, as though he was at lost and confused, the next thing she saw was a glint of longing-strong and unyielding.

Kahoko slowly closed her eyes, tip toing to reach for him, one hand meeting his chest sliding it upward to his shoulder to gain support. Blazer on her shoulder slid down, forgotten on the ground.

Len leaned forward, his free arm encircling her waist while his other hand placed at the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him until their lips touched once more.

Her knees felt weak, somehow the time stopped around them and worries and problem left them, her mind dazed as she leaned more closer to deepen the kiss. Yearn and long swelled with their emotions.

The needs of air came to awareness, complaining in an agonizing way. They moved apart in heavy breathe.

Kahoko divert her stare, face remain flush. She moved away as realization hit her. "I-I'm…" she began but cut by another voice.

"There you are, Kahoko…I have to go home earl—"

Kahoko turned around, composing herself. "Aoi-kun…"

"Is something happened?" Kaji asked, suspicious with Kahoko's anxiety.

"N-No…it's not…"Kahoko walked closer to his side, trying her best to avoid Len. _That was wrong…It should not have happened…_Kahoko shook her head mentally.

"Let's go then…" Kaji said, uncertain.

Kahoko faked a smile once more, it seemed it was her often action. "Y-yeah…" she glanced at Len before bowing. "Please…forgot what happened…," she muttered only Len could hear.

Len gazed at her, mind still battling of what had happened earlier. He could not move but just stare as her form disappeared in his sight. It happened so fast that he wasn't able to cope for a better move. Instead, he became a jerk and did nothing.

He sighed after he was able to gain himself.

"Bravo...very well done, Tsukimori."

Len blinked and turned his head where he heard the voice. His eyes mechanically glared when he distinguished who it was.

"Is that how to greet your wife after the divorce." Sasaki winked, grin on his lips.

"How did you…" Len stopped when Sasaki pointed at a CCTV at the side of the balcony.

"There's a lot where it came from." Sasaki laughed while Len slapped his forehead.

"It is not what you think…I have to apologize to her."

"Touché, not your entire fault, Len."

"Explain."

"It will not take long…or rather she should have pushed you away much earlier but she didn't." Sasaki grinned. "**_She likes it too_**."

"Shut up…" Len frowned.

He did not want to give meaning to what had happened; it was a result of his wrong action thus it is his entire fault. If he hadn't initiated the kiss it would not happen…Len sighed. _I'm restraining her freedom to live and to start anew. _However…the fact that she did not push him made another hope to him, making him to expect even though he deny it.

Len excused himself, which Sasaki allowed with an amuse expression.

He and Kahoko should settle this at once.

**~NEKO MEOW~**

"Kahoko, I'm sorry about the change of our plan." Kaji apologized holding Kahoko's hand.

Kahoko snapped back, unaware. She blinked first before speaking. "Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry…"

_Please…forgot what happened…_Kahoko closed her eyes, _why did I say that? _She asked, feeling guilty of speaking in such a manner. She should have considered his feelings too before speaking. She has a fault as well as she did not stop him. _How should she? _Her eyes turned gloomy.

She could not deny her feelings, however…

Kahoko glanced at Kaji, even though she wasn't able to hear his whole statement she nodded her head instead, making Kaji to suspect her more.

"It seems you're tired already."

"No, it's ok…" Kahoko answered. A part of her could not afford to see the man in front of her to get hurt as well. _What should I do? _Kahoko sighed, confused.

"Ahm…" Kaji led her at the garden, one hand still on his grip.

Kahoko looked back smile remained half-hearted. "Yes?"

"I know this is quite a sudden…but I want to ask you now, until I still have a chance."

"What do you mean?" Kahoko asked confused.

"If I ask you to be my wife…will you?"

"Huh?" Kahoko's eyes widened, her hand instinctively covering her mouth.

"Kahoko, will you marry?" Kaji knelt down, pulling a red box in his pocket. "Hn?"

**~NEKO MEOW~**

_I need to know her side…I can't just rely on my own judgment. _Len walked ahead, following the track of the two. He halted when he heard two familiar voices.

"_Kahoko, will you marry?"_

"_Am…_"

"_Hn?_"

"_Yea-_"

**~NEKO MEOW~**

**Anonymous Reviewer:**

**someone o3o:** Thanks for correcting me. :P I did not notice that, I forgot that Kaji's eyes are emerald. Thanks again.

**the silent reader: **Thanks, yes, I might update it like before. We just finished our exams and the next weeks we'll have our accountancy week and foundation day. More time for me to update this. :D

**Himitsu: **haha, thanks, yes, there will always have that stuffs no matter what. :D I think I use it as a compensation for Kaji's appearance.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Beautiful flowers ornamented around. People dressed in white gave a jubilant feeling over the place. Whispers and murmurs could be heard; it was merely consisted of compliments of how euphoric this celebration could be._

_Len turned his head to the side as the music began._

_The music seemed calm and joyous. Nonetheless, it had a different effect on him. A discreet grief tugged his soul, a squeeze left his heart with hurt and rejection._

_He appeared withdrawn._

_He bowed his head, feeling weak to see the woman in white dress…_

_The time seemingly torturing him, as the more he desired for this celebration to end, the more it took longer._

_A couple rose up from their seats to put the veil over the woman and the man beside her. Len felt another squeeze in his heart, a sense that it should be him beside her. Nonetheless, fate was unkind—he was not._

_He was an onlooker. He couldn't do anything but just to stare._

_Then the priest in front raised his hand, looking around as he spoke something that Len could not fathom. He was at lost, staring as the priest mouthed words yet incomprehensible for him. He massaged his forehead, feeling the dizziness starting to overwhelm his mind._

_He shook his head, focusing._

"**Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."**

_This can't be happening….His mind objected. However, who was he to object?_

_Len thinned his lips. She chose_**him**_. He couldn't do anything about her decision. What she does is none of his business anymore. A hiss left Len's lips. Letting go was what he believed is the solution._

_His strength drained out implausibly fast. He remained rooted in place, looking while the man raised her veil to look at her._

_Her golden eyes shimmered in delight, smile playful on her rose-like lips. The man in front of her smiled in return, leaning closer to grace her lips with his own._

_NO!_

**~NEKO MEOW~**

Rings hauled Len from his dream. More like a nightmare. His forehead was sweaty as he panted, out of breath. He glanced at his side table and glanced at the digital clock. He sighed, one hand impulsively met his forehead to wipe the sweat.

After collecting himself, he grabbed his mobile phone at the side table and peeked at it. His brow raised as he saw ten miscalls displayed on the screen. He grunted, reading to whom it came from. _Tsuchiura Ryoutarou._

Another rings and Len flipped it close to hang it up. Noting he was not sleepy anymore—rather he feared to sleep and see that nightmare again, he opted to start his routine instead.

He donned a simple shirt and black pants. Different clothes from he usually sported in. Even Takumi, who was used to seeing him in formal suits, had to look back at the nearest calendar to see, if there was a certain holiday he had not seen.

The old man was left confused. It was just an ordinary day like before. Then why did his young master dressed like that? Takumi glanced at his watch, pondering if it was too early for his master to prepare for his work. Indeed it was. Noticing the early time, Takumi sighed in relief. **His master is still sane**.

It did not take long as another wave of anxiety covered the old man. He secretly glanced at his young master and back at his watch. _Odd._He commented, concerned about his young master's welfare.

About thirty minutes later, Takumi could not take it more. Straightening his clothes to look presentable, and heaving a deep inhale to gather strength to talk to him.

"Len…" the man began, eyes worried.

Len had to lower the book he was reading to look back. "Hn?" was his simple response.

"Don't you have any work today?"

"I have…"

Takumi raised one brow. "Then, why are you still here, unprepared? Are you sick? Do not you feel well? Should I call Dr. Kanazawa to check on you? If that is the case, I'll schedule your checkup—"

"No, no, Takumi. I am perfectly fine. It is just that…I don't feel like going to work."

If he could faint, he would. A cold sweat dropped from Takumi's forehead. That was it! His young master has lost his sanity. "Pardon?" the old man tried, feigning a smile.

"Didn't you hear? I won't go to work." A sense of finality lingered in his word. Len gave a sigh before focusing himself on his book again.

Takumi bowed his head. He knew when to stop asking He feared that it might worsen his young master's condition, if he still pursue.

"Ah, Takumi, please tell Kishimoto I need the car later."

Takumi glanced back, more confuse than ever. "Have you decided to go to work now?"

"No." Len avoided his stare. "I'm going to visit Seiso…"

That in that instant, realization hit Takumi. He smiled, amused to say the least. _"_Still pursuing, neh? Len…_"_he mumbled.

Len had to look at his direction to ask what it was. Nonetheless, Takumi merely brightened his smile and shook his head. "Nothing, Len, nothing. I'm wishing you a good day, that's all."

The cerulean-head nodded. "Hn. You can take your leave now, Takumi."

**~NEKO MEOW~**

Kahoko drooped on her chair, arm rested on the table supporting the side of her head. She raised her other hand over the air. She sighed, golden orbs staring at the white gold ring around a certain finger.

"_Kahoko, will you marry?"_

"_Am…_"

"_Hn?_"

"_Yea-_"

"_Is that a yes?_"

"_N-no…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Ano…" she stammered, face flushing. "I can't…"_

_Kaji gazed at her for a while, eyes expectant. "Why?"_

_Silenced echoed._

"_I know…" he chuckled bitterly. "It's too early. I'm sorry if I have to ask you in such a hur—"_

"_No…" she said again. She didn't know what to reply._

_Earlier, she saw her ex-husband and kissed him all of a sudden, and then, this time, a man from her past unexpectedly asked her to marry him. Her mind made a good turn, jumbling the rationality in her. "Yes…I mean…it's too early. I am quite surprised. Can you give me more time to think about it?"_

_Kaji stood up, hands pocketed inside his blazer's pocket. "I hope I don't wait that long though."_

_She feigned a smile. She didn't know what to do. Everything turned in a good 360 degree: which she felt she could not handle such. "Can you take me home now?"_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_No, no, I'm just tired." She waved her hand._

_Kaji took it as an opportunity to seal it with his own, holding her hand as if he owned it. "While you're thinking about the answer, please accept this until the time comes." He opened the box, pulling the white gold ring out as he placed it on her finger._

_Kahoko looked in awe, tongue-tied. "A-Aoi-kun…"_

_He smiled before placing his lips on her hand. "I'll be waiting for your answer."_

Kahoko sighed, shifting her head at the side when she felt her arms numbed.

She should not have accepted it in the first place. A feeling of isolation drifted about her. With the ring intact on her finger, she felt that freedom was out of her reach. She straightened up; eyes mechanically caught the pile of books at the side. She grumbled. "I have to bring this to the library first." She stood up.

**~NEKO MEOW~**

"This is heavy…," she grumbled, walking askew while holding the books on her little arms. She barely saw where she was routing. Then suddenly, in one sweep, she felt lighter.

Surprise sketched on her face, mouth agape. She shook her head. "M-Mr. Tsukimori…what are you doing here?"

Len glanced back, face unreadable. "Checking if everything is all right." He responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kahoko had to suppress the frown on her lips when he said that. He sounded rude but actually **not**. He merely was telling the truth. Kahoko mentally sighed, thinking that frowning would not do any good.

"Ah, yes, I know but, isn't it too early for you to do such? As far as I know you do that every end of the month." Kahoko placed her finger atop of her temple, pouting unintentionally while thinking of a good reason of his visit.

Len kept his stare at her, let alone the fact that he was slightly amused with her action. He frowned afterwards though, eyes meeting a certain ring on her finger. _So, she said yes._A familiar ache rammed at his heart—the same ache that frightened him in his dream. _This can't be happening._It stung, he felt weak and frozen. His eyes were the only things that capable to move.

Noticing his odd stare, Kahoko looked at what he was staring. She gasped a bit before pulling her hand away from his sight. "Ano, Mr. Tsukimori, the books, I need to return it before my first class."

Len snapped back, blinking first before saying: "I'll help you."

"Pardon?"

He did not say a word. Instead, he turned around and walked where he believed the library was.

Kahoko looked at his back, baffled. A part of her felt happy to see him again, yet another part prevented her to feel more of it. _She must distance, and not to get close…again._

"Le-Mr. Tsukimori, I can do it on my own. Sasaki-san must be looking for you." She tried.

"He doesn't know I'm here."

"H-huh?"

He stopped from his track, heaving some air as if he held it for so long. "To be honest, Miss Hino…" he paused. It seemed eternity for her before he spoke again. "My purpose here is to have a talk with you."

"H-huh…" she shook her head. "I-I mean no. I'm a very busy person, Mr Tsukimori. I won't be able to talk with you. If you'd excuse me." She grabbed the book from his arm and sped her pace towards the library.

The man did not waver though, he pursued.

**~NEKO MEOW~**

"Are you following me?" Kahoko turned around. She had returned the books in the library yet the man kept his trails on her; until to her first class.

Len shrugged his shoulder, face impassive yet eyes glinting amusement.

Something inside her made a somersault. Her face suddenly warmed, blood rushing through her veins. "What do you want?" she mumbled, placing her other things on her table.

"You…" he stated it with his casual tone.

Another flip created havoc inside her. As though butterflies trying to tickle her insides. She moved towards the window, opting to inhale some cold air to cool down her warming cheeks.

Len gazed as she moved away. One hand suspended on the air to, somehow, grabbed her_distant_ form. He stepped forward. Sudden urge of loneliness crept in the place, giving frightening sense to him. The sense that she might vanish if he doesn't do anything.

She was about to inhale some air when two arms leaned closer, enclosing her little form. Her breathe hitched, caught in her throat. "W-What are you doing…" she whispered, hardly heard.

Len just leaned more, tightening his hold.

Kahoko stilled, mind surprised, as she could not process a good act to do. They kept immobile for a moment. His raging heartbeat pacified as the time ticked long. Kahoko moved his hand lightly, enough for her to turn around and look at him.

He looked back. Once more, her stare met his deep golden ones. It seemed she was staring in depth, unfathomable glint of gold and in the end, you couldn't find anything.

"I need to talk with you…" he muttered, resting his head on her own as he closed his eyes—savoring the warmth she has.

Kahoko lifted her hand, stopping in the midst. "A-Ano…Mr. Tsukimori…"

"KANADE! Don't drag me!" a little boy's tone reverberated from the hallway.

"Eh! Kyoya, we're gonna be late!" came from a girl.

Kahoko pushed Len by impulse. She was surprised at first but let it out once a blonde little girl opened the door. Her emerald eyes curiously looked at the stranger. "Ah? Visitor?"

"Eh? Look at that. We're TOO early!" Kyoya complained, one hand scratching his cerulean hair. He wasn't paying much of his attention to his surroundings hence he wasn't able to notice the _visitor._He went to his seat, giving Kanade a look of '_are-you-going-to-stand-there-until-the-class-end._'

The little girl ignored him as she approached the visitor, fascinated. "Ooh! Who is he Sensei?" The little girl queried.

Kahoko glanced at Len. Perchance, doing such would make her think a good response. She returned her gaze at the little girl, smiling. "He—"

"Your husband?"

"No."

"Yes"

They both said in unison. Kahoko looked at the man and frowned. "Mr. Tsukimori, you all know that we—"

Kanade cut her words again as she bombarded them with questions. "Eh? You are. What? Sensei, he said he is your husband and you said he's not. I'm confused. Who is telling the truth?"

Kahoko sighed, kneeling to look at her student, eye to eye. "Well, yes we are…but that's before."

"What happened? Don't you love each other anymore?" the girl pouted, her eyes welling with tears.

Kahoko thinned her lips, tongue-tied. _Don't love each other…?_She mentally shook her head. She glanced at Kanade and graced a fake smile. "There's no actual permanent in life. Every start has its end. The only thing permanent is change. Everything is temporary, _a moment that will never last forever_…" her voice vacant, eyes looking at an invisible point on the air.

"Eh?"

"I-I mean…our relationship ended, we have our own separate ways now." Kahoko snapped back.

"Why?"

"Some grownup issues." Kahoko petted the girl's hair as she continued talking. "Let the adults handle it neh? "

"Eh?" Kanade reacted, tugging Kahoko's shirt to make her lean closer to her ear. "But do you still **love** him?" she mumbled, curious.

"Kanade! Why don't you go to your seat instead? Don't ask sensei so many questions." Kyoya chided, one hand cupping his cheek while pouting.

Kanade glanced at his direction. She stuck her tongue out. "So…" she began once more, looking at Kahoko. "Why is he here, Sensei?"

"He—"

"I'm here to check what is happening in the school." Len muttered, quite annoyed. He did not know why. Nonetheless, when Kahoko said about '_finish'_and '_separate ways',_a feeling of ire evoked inside him. Somewhat, he could not take that fact. He could not accept it, and simply move on.

Other kids came, holding their bags at their left hands and instruments at the right. Their faces were questioning whenever it was meeting the visitor.

"Is that all?" Kanade looked.

"Class, he is Mr. Len Tsukimori, the owner of Seiso Gakuen." Kahoko used it as her cue to introduce the man as she ignored Kanade. For her, it was rather safe and convenient if the children knew him as the '_owner'_and not her '_former'_husband. Thinking like there was nothing between them was rather helpful in her part—a bit.

"Good morning, Mr. Tsukimori." the kids said in unison as they walked towards their respective seats.

Kanade who was talking to her sensei, moved as well, noticing that the woman would not answer her queries. She gave Kahoko a shy smile before placing herself beside Kyoya.

Len pulled a chair at the side, and invited himself to seat just at the corner, eyes locked at Kahoko.

The redhead diverted her stare. Nonetheless, she could still feel the intensity in his eyes, as if taking some revenge for saying such a thing earlier in front of the kid. She was merely saying the truth. However, she felt dismayed with her own words. Somewhat, it seemed she was lying to herself.

**Was it really the end?**

Kahoko slapped her forehead. _It should be. They must part ways for his sake._She glanced at his direction. How she wished she did not as the intensity in his eyes was overwhelmed with a different emotion.

A sense of contentment swelled in his eyes. The gentle stare told her he was all right just by looking at her: Her presence was all he needed.

_Why? Why do you have to confuse me…?_

She focused her attention on her lesson plan, endeavoring to ignore his stares. "O-Ok, c-class l-let us start our lesson..."

She tried her best to sound calm, voice forcing not to quiver but she was failing it for a good thirty minutes now. She grumbled, massaging her temples before sustaining her talk.  
"Sensei is stuttering," Housei muttered, a Cheshire Cat smile played on his lips.  
"But, apparently, she ought not to do such before us." Ritsu informed, using his index finger to correct his glasses.  
"She looks amusing," Tohgane chuckles, his garnet eyes staring intently at his teacher.  
Kahoko gulped, trying her best to ignore their comments.  
"She looks rather odd to me." Leiji commented: face unreadable, as though it was not a big deal to say such towards their teacher.  
Kahoko simply sighed, keeping her cool down.  
"EH? Guys, stop it." Kohinata Kanade stood up, pout curling on her cute cherry lips. Her face tinted a light pink color, however, not by embarrassment of surprising the other but anger for making fun of their _anxious _teacher.  
Kahoko exhaled, easing up a bit as she thought Kanade would be on her side—or so that what she thought.  
The little blonde-haired girl smiled. "Kaho-sensei is stuttering because Len-san is here."  
She almost choked. She could feel the warming up of her face as she realized that the said man was still staring at her. '**STILL**'. He had been doing that for quite a while now.  
"N-Now...now, kids. Play time is over." _This is not good..._Kahoko internally complained afterwards.

A blinding flash at the side cut her little pondering. Her eyes squinted from the flash but she was able to state her words. "Near, cut it out. No using the camera inside the class."  
The kid named Near simply smiled, putting the camera on her table while her other classmates laughed.  
"Kids, enough already." She glanced at the other side, however, just to see him **'still'** staring, eyes unwavering. Somehow, a nerve popped out of her forehead. She sighed, more like a hiss. Rubbing her index and middle finger against her temple, she shouted, "LEN! STOP STARING AT ME!"  
Silence followed afterwards.  
Kahoko glanced at them, oblivious to what she did nonetheless after some minutes of mulling over she realized her fault. _Did I just..._she slapped her forehead. "I-I mean...Mr. Tsukimori, would you refrain that action. To be honest, I am quite distracted."  
_'Oohs'_ and _'Ahhs'_ echoed the place. Kyoya whistled, Near continued in taking pictures of her flustered teacher while Kanade tried to stop them.

"Miss Hino, you all know that I am checking the quality of your teaching. I would not know it without looking how you express your lectures." he stared. A light curve tugged his lips into a small-amused smile.

_What is your real reason!_

Kahoko sighed. She was not sure of what feeling to express.

Fortunately, the bell rang, signaling the end of that subject. Kahoko heaved a deep sigh of relief. The tense in her muscle alleviated with the bell's sound. "Class, your assignments, please answer exercise 2 and 3." She smiled while the kids bade their goodbye.

Kahoko organized her things, hurrying just to distance from the man. However, it appeared that the man would follow her the whole day.

Deciding that she must do a drastic measure for this drastic predicament, Kahoko heaved enough air before approaching the man in tail. "Mr. Tsukimori, I assume that you have other things to do, am I right?"

"Indeed."

"So, would you mind? Why don't you just do those important works instead of stalking me around?"

"No."

"Very well then, you could wait in my faculty. If you wish to know something, I assume that there are professors, who are _free_ and _not doing anything,_ which could answer your queries. I am a busy person as well, Mr. Tsukimori. I can't accommodate you whenever you please."

Len did not say a word. Instead, he gave a light shrug of his shoulders before he silently entered the faculty room.

Kahoko followed him inside but just to get her things—all her things as she planned not to return there every class.

She feared that if she stayed longer the feeling inside her would start to bloom once more. It was rather inconvenient for her part. She opted to distance, but what was happening?

**~NEKO MEOW~**

For the last time in that day, the school bell rang. Kahoko paid no heed over the sound, nevertheless. She felt trapped between two choices: to leave or just stay in that room.

Her students went home thirty minutes much earlier. Her things organized already and ready for her leave, but it appeared she wasn't yet.

_Did he leave already?_

A question echoed in her mind. If she walked back to the faculty, would she find anyone there? If there were none, it would be good for her part. She wouldn't feel awkward anymore.

However, a part of her was still anxious that he might be there. Kahoko sighed, raising her hand to look at her wristwatch. She had been staying in the room quite long. _He might have left already._She announced, slightly confident. _He values time so much, if he realized he is just wasting his time, he would leave._

With one last sigh, Kahoko strode towards the faculty, stopping in front of the door to examine the place.

A deafening silence bounced back in her senses. She smiled, confident that no one was there.

Kahoko turned the knob and entered the room. At first, she felt light, ease. However, it did not take long when her eyes met his sleeping figure.

Wide-eyed, she was able to walk still. Slowly but surely she was moving. She placed her things at her co-teacher's desk as Len occupied her desk.

One arm folded and over the table, while he leaned his head on it like a pillow. The other hand holding a frame—it appeared that he fell asleep while staring at it.

Kahoko silently sat at the vacant chair at his side. She hauled the frame within his hold as she placed it at the other desk, her eyes staring at it._What is your real purpose?_Kahoko whispered.

The orange light from the sun reflected on the frame, clearing a figure of the smiling redhead as she was trying to grab the camera.

Kahoko glanced at his form, her eyes softening, and action unaware.

She brought her hand on his closed eyes, feeling the thick eyelashes on her fingers. She chuckled lightly when it tickled her. Her hand moved more, feather-like touches on his.

Fascinated, she moved along, tracing the shape of his nose before patting the tip of it.

A small smile curved on her lips, a line of longing obvious on her expression. She moved more. Hesitating to touch his cheek, however, with a deep sigh, she sustained caressing it.

She stopped, touching his cheek still as a sob left her lips.

She moved away, feeling warm water flowing on her skin. She held her hand upward, slipping it to her cheek as she wiped the wet part.

Wonder easily sketched on her face. _Why was she crying?_In that instant, the man fluttered his eyes, stare mechanically travelled at her.

Len blinked. "You are crying…?" his statement turned to question.

Kahoko looked away, hurriedly wiping the remaining wetness on her cheeks. She did not answer.

Len sat up straight, his hands meeting her cheeks, tugging her to look at him.

She complied yet eyes still avoiding him.

"Kaho…" he mumbled.

However, she did not look back. "_Please stop this already…"_

**~NEKO MEOW~**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviewer:**

**Himitsu: **thanks again. I feel bad about Kaji though. (Even though he is the least person I like) but making him hated by the others makes me feel guilty. Lol. Anyway, I'm still enjoying his part as the moment wrecker.

**Anonim: **oh no! Thank you very much for reading this story. :D

**Jamila: **It's ok. We are all busy and study is more important. I wish you good luck with your study and thank you for reading. :D

**rochelleann08: **haha, poor Kaji, anyway, we will make Tsuki get her back. I think :P

**Charlie 3 Candy Girl: **thanks, sorry for keeping you waiting, I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the others.

**Meowzzzz: **whoa, thank you so much. :D I'm happy that I make him all right.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Len kept his eyes at her. A feeling of rejection started to bother him. The way she doesn't respond to his call and the look in his eyes smothered the hopes inside him. "Kahoko…" he mumbled.

Kahoko pushed his hand away. She stood up from her seat and strode some distance away from him. Eyes remained averted. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" he replied.

Kahoko shook her head, confused. "Why do you have to make everything difficult? Why are you here? Why do you keep on following me?"

"I—"

"Please leave," Kahoko said, a sense of finality in her tone. "Please leave me alone. I don't want to see you anymore. Everything about us is finished." She turned around, grabbing her bag.

Len stood up, attempting to follow her.

"Kahoko—" another voice trailed off, stopping Len from his track.

"Is something the matter?" Kaji muttered, concerned. He held Kahoko's wrist and tugged her closer to him. Obvious worry grazed in his eyes. "Are you—" he thinned his lips, noticing that they were not the only people there. His eyes turned rigid, fists clenched, in some extent, hurting Kahoko's wrist unintentionally.

"Aoi-kun…"

Kaji looked back, hurriedly releasing her hand. "I'm sorry." He stuttered. "Let's go. I'll take you home." He continued as he held her body closer to him.

Len looked as the woman disappeared from his sight. He grunted, annoyed to say the least. He wasn't able to voice himself. Nonetheless, what was he supposed to say? Looking at the woman in the arms of another man made him weak. He felt that he could not do anything, as her **_choice_**was more powerful.

Weak. He became appalled at himself.

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Len." Mr. Tsukimori paused, bringing his hand on the table, clasped at one another. His eyes fixed at his son.

Len simply bobbed his head in acknowledgement. He strolled forward to look at him clearly. "Is there anything you want to instruct to me?"

Mr. Tsukimori thinned his lips, his forehead furrowed but the indication of annoyance was absent. He sighed. "About the contract, have you made up your mind?" he muttered nonchalantly.

A moment of silence followed before Len was able to respond back. He took a deep inhale. "Give me more time to decide." His voice left his lips softly.

Len mentally shook his head. The only person who prevented him from signing the paper was the redhead, even though she was one of those who coaxed him to do grab every opportunity coming.

It had been weeks since he last saw the woman. The spark of hope she left subsequently to the party at Sasaki's resident gone in thin air after their knotty parting at the Seiso. He never had the chance to talk to her neither see her even once. The fact simply gave him a notion to give up. It was as if she really had enough of him.

Anyway, she was only concerned of his sake and nothing more. The belief of she, harboring such emotion towards him was rapidly turning puny in his view. At any rate, he was not quite sure about that fact in the first place. There must be some instances that he could see her emotion; swirling with passion, nonetheless, was that even true? Has he mistaken her efforts?

All she wanted to do, even in the first place, was to help him get what he wanted. Was that really is? For all of those times, she only wanted to help this _brat_ to get something he wanted.

Thinking about the newly formed notion in his head it appeared it would cause some major changes on his decision.

How he hoped this decision is right.

**~NeKo Meow~**

Three more days passed. Len Tsukimori was sitting on his office chair; a pen occupied his right hand while the other, a paper. It seemed he was in the verge of signing or not signing it.

A loud knock from the door hauled him from his deep thoughts. "Tsukimori, my dear cousin. Are you going to sulk in your office all day or do you wanted to come with us and have fun?"

"None of the above." Len glared. He placed the pen on the table together with the papers.

"Come on, it's Tsubaki's bachelor party. Wanna come?" Ryoutarou approached his cousin, placing his hand above the table. "What do we have here?" he queried, reading the words inscribed on the top paper.

"Please don't waste my time." Len icily responded. His hand covered the neatly placed paper on the table for his cousin not to see.

Ryoutarou grunted, scratching the nape of his neck. "Still unsure?" he smirked.

"I know what I am doing. Mind you, but I'm on my way of signing this when you interrupted me."

"Really?" Ryoutarou's brow rose in mock. "Then why don't you sign it. Is it that hard to do it? Or do I need to turn around. Probably you're getting a bit shy. Ok cousin. I won't look."

"Would you stop that! I will sign this after you leave. Obviously, you're disturbing me."

"So it is. I doubt that you are annoyed with me for disturbing you. It is more acceptable to say that you owe me for disturbing you so that you won't be able to commit the greatest mistake of your life. Well, maybe not the greatest but you'll go there too." Ryoutarou shrugged the latter.

Len sharp gaze never faltered the lad. Ryoutarou crooked his lips upward, forming a grin on his face.

"I said maybe." Ryoutarou chuckled.

"Leave."

"Anyhow, like I said earlier, I'm here to invite you for the later party."

"Leave…"

"Oh, come on, cousin! Have fun at times. We'll be waiting for you. Oh! Wait, I'll just ride with you. My car is not in a good state right now. There are some repairs to do. Did you know how it cost—"

"Tsuchiura, leave!"

That was his last call before he stood up. Nevertheless, before Len was able to confront his cousin, Ryoutarou strode a big distance from his position, routing the door. "See you later cousin." He waved.

Len muttered an incoherent cuss before collapsing on his chair. His left hand dangling lazily at the side, while the other massaging his temples.

That cousin of him never fails to give him headaches.

His eyes caught a glimpse of the papers, as if it were trying to entice him, waiting for him to sign it. Len grabbed an ample of it, rereading it for countless of time.

Would this benefit him? Of course, a lot of it. His other mind claimed. If he chose to sign the papers, the entire thing he wanted would be his. It might not be in a whole but the success would still be surely in his hand. _This is what she wanted anyway._ His mind persuaded. _To grab the opportunity for you to be able to get what you want._ The seeming voice in his head spoke sugary words.

How he hated sweet things but this one was different. It was like a drug consuming his mind. He could not resist; at least for now in his uncertainty.

It gave him a misleading feeling that it was his only solution to avoid emotional problem, completely. In addition, what he just needed to do is to sign it.

Len heaved a deep inhale. Closing his eyes to think again, however it remained that way. He was resolute. Len grabbed the pen at the side. "This is what I want in the first place." _I already started this, why should I waste the long years of waiting._ Len sighed.

With a slow stroke of the pen as the black ink tainted the white space in the paper, Len was able to make his decision. A contract that once he entered, exiting would be a problem.

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Cousin, isn't it nice to have some quality time with your friends." Ryoutarou muttered, unintentionally choking his cousin while placing his arm around his neck.

Len coughed, pushing him away.

"Sorry. It's all my **workout's** fault. You should try it sometimes." Ryoutarou boasted, doing some bodybuilding pose.

"So that, I'll be able to choke you as well?" Len didn't intend to joke yet his words created humor, the other men laughed. "I'll think about that."

"Len, Ryoutarou, glad that you're here. Tsubaki's still in the office but he'll be here soon. Definitely he'll be here." A man approached the two with a smile. Ryoutarou smiled back while Len only did nod.

"We will have fun! Men's night."

The party began not long after when the star of the night came. He was in his late twenties, years older than Len and Ryoutarou. His face a bit matured nonetheless the trace of handsomeness still visible, very visible.

As said beforehand, the party had a blast. Too much for Len though.

They had many beverages available. Unfortunately, for Len, he was the center of their mischief, giving all the heavy alcohol to him.

"Oi, cousin, are you sure you can go home by yourself?" Ryoutarou asked, concerned. Looking how his cousin walked wobbly.

Len did not say a word, simply held his hand high giving him thumb up.

Sadly speaking, he was not on the right state of mind to go home. Ryoutarou strode towards him, attempting to persuade him to stay a bit longer until he was sober enough to go home.

Len glanced over his shoulder. "It'sh fine…I habb to go shomewhere…" he muttered.

"And where is that somewhere?" Ryoutarou raised his right brow.

"Shomewhere…theresh…leabb me alone, Tsu-Tsi-Tsuchu. Leave me alone." He ended his word, as he could not pronounce his cousin's surname.

He turned around, calling for a taxi.

"Oi, cousin, you forgot your car!" Ryoutarou followed.

"You can have it." He hiccupped, getting inside the taxi. As if, he could give it right away if he was sober. He was not renowned to be generous with his things. You have to get it by blood.

Ryoutarou looked, dumbfounded, as the taxi swept away. It was already too late for him to realize that he just let his drunken cousin wander by himself. _This is trouble._ He hit his head by his hand.

"So, Mister, we've been circling this area for so long. Where do you want to go?" the taxi driver scratched the back of his head, trying to control his temper.

Len glanced outside, hiccups leaving his throat. "EH! WHERE AM I?" he muttered, incomprehensible.

**~NeKo Meow~**

Kahoko was sitting on her chair while making her lesson plan for the next days. Her desk filled with papers doodled in different way—probably some quizzes and assignments of her students.

It was quite past her bedtime but she insisted of finishing her work before going to sleep. It was more convenient that way.

A loud ring disturbed her. Kahoko glanced somewhere, thinking it must be Nami's phone. _She must have left it earlier._ She thought.

It stopped ringing and Kahoko sustained her work. Nonetheless, the same ringtone echoed in the place. Kahoko halted from her works. _That tone._ The tone was very near Kahoko could hear it clearly. There was no way, that it could be Nami's.

Kahoko turned around and stood up. The sound grew louder in her every step. She stopped just about her bag. _That tone._ She repeated, shaky hand opening her bag.

"_I made this for you…this is the_ **_emergency calling card._**_You can contact me immediately with this number. It's for emergency purposes though. Don't use it often."_

"_Huh? Are you kidding me?"_

"_Mean!"_

"_I did not say I don't want it….I might need this to contact you…"_

"H-hello?" her word shaky on her lips.

"Hello, sorry for this sudden call, ma'am. But we just want to clarify if you know any Tsukimori Len."

Her heart quickened. The cold night air cascaded on her, making tendrils of Goosebumps to run on her skin. "Y-Yes, is something happened to him?" _Please no._

"Nothing serious, ma'am, but he's in our office now. The Shigawa Police station."

"WHAT!" her voice raised some octave. She collected herself before mumbling an apology from her outburst. "I'll be there. Thank you." She hung up afterwards.

Donning in her warm suit, Kahoko went out to fetch her _ex_-husband. Why did they have to meet in awkward situations?

The fact of why he was there remained unknown to her. She was not able to ask for the problem as the anxiety overwhelmed her.

Running in the middle of the night, Kahoko whispered a small prayer, saying _please be ok_ repeatedly.

"I'm looking for—" she closed her mouth. "Len!"

The drunken man looked at her.

"Ma'am, do you know who he is?" the police began.

"Yes, yes…" she panted, out of breath from running. She approached Len and the man hurriedly leaned towards her side. "Did he trouble you?" Kahoko asked, noting that the blue head was not himself.

"Not really us ma'am. But this driver here." The police pointed at the old man at the side. "They've been circling the whole city of Tokyo without a definite route."

"Oh," was all that Kahoko could only produce. She looked at the man at her side. A sigh left her lips, relieved. "I'm so sorry for the trouble. I'll just pay for the damage."

"About the payment, he already paid him the sum amount of his travel."

"Oh! And what could be the problem then?"

The policed sighed. "The taxi driver here doesn't know where to drop him. That's why he decided to take this man here. We don't have any identification card from him. Moreover, even other cards. We believe that he left his wallet elsewhere, as well as his phone. Fortunately, he has some spare money in his pocket to pay for his toll and a weird looking calling card he gave us. Honestly speaking, we thought he was joking about this number but we could not do anything. This is the only card we could contact someone he know."

Kahoko simply laughed at his statement. _Weird-looking calling card huh?_ She scoffed. "I see. I'll handle it now. Thank you for your concern Mr...?" Kahoko paused to ask the taxi driver's name.

The man, who looked like in his fifties, smiled at her. Some wrinkles lined on his face. "Minami, ma'am. And it is ok. To be honest, I would invite him to our little home if we hadn't contacted you." The old man chuckled.

"I see." _I think it is much better that way._ She mulled over. However, a part of her could not take to imagine it.

"Kahoko…let's go home."

Kahoko's heart thumped higher just by hearing his voice. She glanced at him, surprised.

Len didn't falter though, instead, his mischievous grin splayed on his lips. "Let's go home."

"W-what."

"Oh! Good, let me drop you in your home. It seems that you know each other **very **well."

If Kahoko was focusing on the old man, she could possibly see the sparkle in his eyes.

"S-sure." Kahoko responded, uncertain. _Why did our lives cross paths again?_

Their little travel was in awkward silence. Len finally had his sleep. Nonetheless, to Kahoko's dismay, he used her as his pillow again. _Like before._

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Mistress…" Takumi muttered quite surprised. He was going to press for more questions but he realized that the woman needed some help. "My, my, what happened to him?"

"Ah—Takumi-san, can you help me." Kahoko struggled, balancing herself and the man leaning on her for support. "M-Mr. Tsukimori, would you walk on your own."

Len ignored her as he wrapped his arm around her.

"W-wait, Mr. Tsukimori, I need to go now." Kahoko panicked, squirming from his hold. She looked at Takumi for help but it seemed the man could not do anything as well.

Instead, Takumi averted his stare from them as he spoke. "I'll prepare some tea for him."

In the end, she was all alone, struggling to get to his room. "Mr. Tsukimori! Would you at least use your feet to walk. You're not that light you know."

Len grinned against her neck, making a bolt of electricity to flow on her spine. She froze. "Will you stop that as well?" She stuttered.

"First." He commenced yet he kept leaning on her. "Don't call me Mr. Tsukimori."

"Then, what honorific should I call my boss?" she asked, emphasizing that their current relationship is boss and employee. It was quite true as she works at Seiso in which he owns.

"Call me like what you usually call me."

"That's the past. I can't call you that—"

"Whenever you're calling me Mr. Tsukimori, it just reminded me of my father. It's like you're calling for my father and not me," he sulked, burrowing his face on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey! W-We're here already." Kahoko opened the door of his room. She freed herself from his hold until she was in front of the door again.

His arms sealed her from behind, burying his face in her strawberry coloured hair. "Stay…"

It sounded more like a plea.

Kahoko halted, as her eyes grew bigger. She was about to turn around when Takumi knocked on the door.

Without thinking twice, she pushed the man to open the door.

"Here's the tea. He'll be all right after he drank this." Takumi gave the tray to Kahoko as he bowed to take his leave.

Kahoko looked at the man, instructing him to stay on his bed. Fortunately, he did as he accepted the tea.

"Go take some rest. I'll be going now—"

"Do you really want to avoid me that much?" He began.

Kahoko thinned her lips. She placed her hands behind her back to hide her shaky hands. "Yes," she straightly muttered.

"You really don't have to do what my father asked you to."

"It is…" she opted to close her mouth as she waited for him to talk again.

"I've decided to distance from you as well."

Kahoko felt cold all of the sudden. Her knees unexpectedly turned weak, she kept standing, frozen on her position. _Did he sign the papers?_

"If that's what would make everything back to normal, I have to take the risk. It is my entire fault why you had been involved with my family. If I distance now, it would be much easier to adjust. Isn't it?"

Kahoko nodded, suddenly quiet.

"But isn't this quite disturbing? We have met again. How much we wanted to distance from each other it seems our lives cross paths even though we don't want to."

"L-len, you just need to take some rest. You're just—"

"Did you know that I recently made my decision? It was just this afternoon when I decided to stop pursuing you."

"Good, you really have to."

Len got up from the bed. He stood up, balancing himself at first before continuing on walking towards her. "To be honest, I really don't want to do this but it feels like that this is an obligation I need to partake. Tell me, do you really want this to happen as well? Don't think about what my father said." _This is my last chance to know your true intention._

"Well…" she gulped. Does she really want him to go, be out of her reach? "Y-yes." She averted her eyes.

"Look at me."

"Please…I said yes. What do you want me to say?" she lowered her head, suddenly feeling interested with the floor.

Len moved closer, lifting his hand to trace the shape of her face.

With the contact, Kahoko impulsively looked back. Her eyes met cold golden ones as she felt lips pressed against her own.

She did not move, just simply feeling how soft and smooth his lips could be. His one arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. He raised his hand up to Kahoko's hair and tangled his fingers in it. He moved back but just to inhale some lost air, giving her as well to breathe.

Kahoko blinked, looking at his molten eyes. Her arms lying dormant at her side rose upward, resting against his strong chest. Len leaned closer, pressing small kisses on her lips one at a time. She reached for him, her arm clinging around his neck, somehow, taking his bait.

He grinned on her lips and deepened the kiss.

Desire kindled between them, as both lost in love and in the power of their passion. As though the world had stopped and time had frozen.

Len lifted her lightly—but never breaking the kiss—before walking back to his bed as he gently placed her there.

He placed his arms at her sides to support his weight. He looked at her, moving away from the warmth of her lips. Both took a deep inhale, eyes burning with passion.

Len leaned again, giving her a brief yet passionate kiss before tracing her jawline. He started to unbutton some of the buttons of her blouse as he moved from her jawline down to her throat, making a hitch in her breath.

Kahoko looked at him, emotion swirling in her eyes. She tried to tug his own shirt, seeking the feel of his chest. Len glanced back at her, his grin forming into a smile. He moved his lips on hers, feeling the lost warmth.

He broke the kiss yet again, resting his forehead against her. They caressed one another. _Just this time…and probably the last time. Please…_His eyes unguarded, freely expressing his feelings. "**_Be mine_**."

* * *

**Anonymous Review:**

**LOL: **haha, thanks. Glad that you like the classroom scene

**Jamila: **Thank you as well for always supporting my stories. :)

**Charlie 3 Candy Girl: **I see, though I know this is kind of late but after I read your review, I wish you that time that you feel better. Anyway, i think I'm too late already for that.:D

**Himitsu: **thanks. haha, it's one my favorite line as well. I can imagine Tsuki saying that. (It's a bit out of character in his part but amusing in my opinion.)

**CWYSTOPHER: **Thanks

**LenKaho3110: **ah, I see. To make it advance, I wish you good luck with your future recital. I'm always late in responding. And it's ok. :)

**CREESTAL: **lol, thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The streaks of yellow from the sun brushed on her skin, warmly caressing it. Kahoko cuddled closer on her **_pillow—_**or that was what she thought. She was oblivious to her surroundings as she merely made herself comfortable in her position. She lifted her left hand to cover her face from the sun's glare, which was coming from the side window.

Tired of covering her face, Kahoko dropped her hand on her **_pillow._**She was supposed to yawn when memories crowded her mind. She coughed audible enough for her **_pillow._**"Shoot—" she choked, glancing at her side.

How she wished she did not as she saw something or rather, someone she would surely feel embarrassed the next time she meet those golden eyes.

Fortunately, the man didn't stir up. Kahoko sighed in relief. She gently pushed herself away from the man.

Quietly, she tried to crawl under the blanket, making her way off the bed. When she sensed some movements, she froze, extending her hearing skill. After a moment of listening, Kahoko sighed once again when silence reverberated.

Feeling ease, she attempted to crawl again, however, just to realize she was in the farther part of the bed. With a loud thud, Kahoko fell, meeting the cold floor. "This is not my day," she hissed.

Thanking the blanket for giving her at least some decency. She slipped her hand on the floor, searching for some clothes to wear. Fortunately, her hand grabbed a certain item of clothing as she hurriedly wore it while still under the blanket.

Another cuss left her lips. "Darn, this is not mine." She didn't have any choice, Kahoko wore the shirt, which she believed belonged to the sleeping man. Without any more complaints, she gathered her things quietly as she tiptoed towards the bathroom.

After thirty minutes, Kahoko left the bathroom all dressed in her clothes. She silently walked past the bedroom, attempting to leave without a notice.

"Where are you going?" a husky voice grumbled behind her.

Kahoko froze from her position. Her hands shaky as blood rushed from her veins allowing flush to adorn on her cheeks. She slowly looked back—uneasily to say the least.

Len rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, planning to get up when Kahoko stopped him, saying: "DON'T GET UP!"

Len didn't falter though. Even though his temples throbbing in pain, his vision a bit blurred and mind hazy, he remained tenacious as he was. He brought his feet to the floor. A slight grimace melted on his face as cold stroke his feet like needles.

"I-I…"Kahoko panicked, waving her hand side by side. She paused half way when the man eyed her.

"Is something the matter with my pants?" he muttered, voice laced with sarcasm. A little arch on his lips grew visible when he noticed the fazed expression of the woman.

"I-I thought…"

"Hn?"

Kahoko frowned, realizing he was just fooling around. He knew very well that she was uncomfortable, embarrassed even, simply by looking at him.

He could see how she averted her eyes whenever he searched for it. The crimson tint on her face as somehow he could read what was in her mind. If it was not for his trained expression, he would laugh like there was no tomorrow. The girl is simply a perfect epitome of something amusing.

"I was looking for my shirt. Do you by chance know where it is?" he asked, face impassive yet his eyes mocking.

Kahoko deepened her frown. She didn't say any more words but just left the room—the question remaining unanswered.

**~NeKo Meow~**

Tamaki accommodated his master right after they reached the dining room. He instructed the maids to prepare for the breakfast as he asked Len some question regarding his condition.

The blue-haired man simply nodded his head in agreement or shook it when he needed to disagree. His one hand covered his forehead as he massaged his temples. Suddenly, the effect of alcohol came flooding in his senses. He felt a little nauseated.

Kahoko was at the other side, head bowed as though she preferred to sink in her chair instead of seeing their questioning looks. She grumbled. She should have woken up early to be able to leave unnoticed.

Len, seeing her battling with her inner thoughts, smirked at her view. He planned to hide it by covering his face with his hand yet Kahoko already saw it coming.

She frowned, stomping her feet under the table. _Jerk!_ "I need to go." she excused instead.

"But mistress, you haven't eaten your breakfast yet." Takumi tried to stop her.

Kahoko feigned a smile before talking once again. "I can simply get some on my way to Seiso. Besides, I need to go home to prepare for my first class."

"I'll accompany you home." Len sipped his coffee while looking at Kahoko, waiting for her answer.

The woman eyed back, resolute. Simply, she wanted to say that she could go home alone and without his help. "I can go home on my own." She flatly responded.

Len smirked.

"I thought we agreed not to see each other anymore."

"After—"

"No need for it to be said," Kahoko huffed, face starting to redden. She grumbled mentally, thinking how he could be composed in the matter like that. She hated it. It annoyed her in some extent.

"We will."

"Pardon?" Kahoko excused, not getting what he was implying.

Len sighed. "What I meant." he began before puffing some air. "We will have our separate ways, just don't rush."

Kahoko harrumphed, not considering his words. She lowered her gaze as she clenched her hand tight on her skirt. _I don't want…_

Len stood up from his seat. "Wait for me. I'll just prepare myself." He stepped a bit before looking at Takumi. "Don't let her go away."

"What!" Kahoko snapped back, surprised. "But—"

"Wait for me." He shut before leaving the dining room.

**~NeKo Meow~**

"It's about time." Kahoko hissed, looking at the old clock at the side of the living room. She had been waiting for half an hour now.

"Enough with the complaining and let's go," Len didn't bother to approach her as he strode towards the door.

Kahoko followed him with a pout on her lips. She had more complaints to say yet the man didn't give her a chance.

They reached her apartment after their fifteen minutes' drive. Kahoko grabbed her phone and looked at the time. _7:30_

She only had less than thirty minutes to prepare. The remaining time was for her travel to Seiso.

"You can leave now. I can go to Seiso alone."

"Is that how to treat your visitor. You should at least offer me to come in."

Kahoko sighed, almost tripping on the rag on the floor. "Whatever." She fought the urge to roll her eyes from his sarcasm. "Besides, I don't need to tell you. You're already inside even without my permission. Please, **do **hesitate the next time you visit."

Len shrugged his shoulder as he made himself comfortable on the little couch at the side. "So, I'm still welcome here anytime I want." He mumbled but audible enough for her to hear.

Kahoko grumbled but opted not to voice her words. Instead, she turned her back from him and prepared for her classes.

**~NeKo Meow~**

After another 15 minutes, they car parked at the Seiso ground. An awkward silence filled the car.

"Uhm…" Kahoko started, hesitating a bit. She had to gulp the lump in her throat before she sustained her words. "I'm going now."

Len stared at the steering wheel and back at the woman. "Kahoko…" he suddenly mumbled.

He knew it was wrong—to be with somebody who was already taken. She was his before. This time, someone made it a chance to steal her away from him. Len mentally shook his head. Nobody stole her away from him—it was his entire fault for letting her go.

He stared at the ring on her finger, a ray of pain incised his heart, unbearable yet how ironic he must bear.

Len clutched on the steering wheel, trying to stifle his thoughts.

"Hn? What is it?" Kahoko turned to look at him.

Len talked no more as he placed his arm at the side of her seat and the other caging her within his hold. _I know this is wrong…_He looked at her in the eyes. _Allow me to be selfish, even for the last time._

He leaned closer, enough for his lips to touch hers.

"W-What was that for?" Kahoko stammered, blushing. Her heartbeat quickened, her breathing turned shallow.

"Last kiss."

"What are you talking about? As if you're going to—oh!" she halted, realizing something was not right with her words. _Yeah, I forgot. You'll leave._ She faked a smile. "Right. Then consider it as a good luck charm for you. You can't do it again you know…" her voice soft in every word.

Another deafening silence followed.

"Kahoko"

"Hn?"

"Kahoko, I lo—" he paused.

"Huh?"

He leaned on his seat, averting his eyes. He realized that a simple word could give her great effect. He didn't want to confuse her more as he opted to remain it hidden. "Nothing."

**~NeKo Meow~**

"_Kahoko, I lo—"_

_What was that?_ Kahoko pondered, she furrowed as she intentionally bit her nails. "I'm home," she muttered dull.

"Kahoko, welcome."

_He looks like he wanted to say something. What it is?_ Kahoko buried herself in thoughts, failing to notice a call.

_His face._ Kahoko's eyes softened a bit, a tinge of sadness glinted in her golden eyes. His look was different—it was rather bare yet hesitant. As if, he was holding back. _Is he regretting what happened to us?_ Kahoko shook her head. She was supposed to torture her manicured nail again but paused to feel her lips. _His lips on mine…_She blushed on that thought as she shook her head.

"Earth to Kahoko! Are you there?"

"Huh?" Kahoko flinched, striding some steps backward. "Nami, you scared me."

"You're mumbling and shaking your head. I thought some kind of ghost possessed you." Nami laughed, trying to make her friend to feel better. Nonetheless, the woman remained taciturn.

"Is something the matter Kaho?"

The woman glanced at her. "I'm fine. I'm going to change my clothes first."

After their dinner, both girls strode towards the living room.

"So, Kahoko, I can sense you're hiding something."

Kahoko couldn't even look at her friends eyes. Her mind too clouded, she tried to talk, opened her mouth but no words drew out from her lips. She sighed.

"Come on, Kahoko. I know something went wrong when I'm gone. Did Kaji hurt you again? Tell me, I'm going to hurt him too."

Kahoko grunted, tucking the stray of hair behind her ear. "He's going to leave."

"Who? Kaji! Him again!" Nami gritted her teeth, holding her friend's arm to look at her.

"N-No." Kahoko puffed some air before continuing. "It's…it's…"

"Tsukimori-san?"

Kahoko nodded.

"That'll be great. You can forget about him easily."

"I don't know." Kahoko whispered, dropping her small body onto the couch.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Nami's eyes grew bigger. "Don't tell me."

Kahoko shook her head, inhaling deeply. "I don't know. I should be happy, right? I'll be able to forget about him and continue with my normal life." _But I can't._

"Kahoko." Nami sighed, holding her friend for comfort. "I know that I should not be saying this but perchance it may help you with your problem. Don't lie to yourself. Don't force something you'll regret. Just do what you believe is right. You know that if you chose a wrong decision, you wouldn't hurt just yourself. There are people around you that would feel double the pain."

**~NeKo Meow~**

_Don't lie to yourself._

Kahoko lifted her arm upward, revealing the white gold ring on her hand. She sighed. _Is this the right thing to do? Will I be happy if I keep on lying to myself?_

A sound on her phone hauled her out of her stupor. Kahoko got up from her bed and flipped her phone upward. "Hello?"

"Kahoko, are you free today? If you are, I want to ask you to go out with me."

_I don't want to hurt him._ Kahoko tightened her hold on the phone, eyes closed as though trying to correct her mind.

"Kahoko, say yes please."

Her heart thumped painfully. "Y-Yes, I will."

There she was, standing in front of an amusement park. Wonder sparkled in her golden orbs. "W-Why are we here?" she turned around and met the smiling man.

Kaji tucked his arms against his chest while his eyes wander the place as well. Nonetheless, something was missing in his smile. Kahoko mulled about that fact.

He was smiling. Anyone could tell it was genuine and pure like crystal. However, that anyone could be someone who simply passed by and looked at him.

Not Kahoko though. Kahoko knew better. She was capable to look beyond his mere expression. The smile adorned on his lips was a complete sham. Kahoko knew it. His eyes telling the truth as it reflected the inner turmoil within him. However, Kahoko wasn't sure of what reason could have made the man to feel that way.

"Aoi-kun, is something the—"

"Let's go, Kahoko. Let's make this time unforgettable."

_What is he saying?_ "Why did you bring me here? We're old enough for these stuffs."

Kaji looked back, marching towards her. "You'll know the reason soon. But for now, I want you to have fun."

_He's so kind. How could I possibly hurt someone as kind as he?_ Kahoko gripped the ring on her finger, shaking.

Kaji lowered his gaze, thinning his lips before feigning another smile. "Where do you want to go first?"

"You?" Kahoko tried not to crack her voice.

Kaji held her hand tight, caressing the softness of her palm under his thumb. "Then let's try every booth."

True to his word, they had tried most of the booths. Balloon Dart Booth; Strength Test, where it needed a hammer and whacked it at a machine to test the strength; shooting booth that they needed to shoot a miniature soldier plastic toys to earn their prize.

They had even tried the rides available, rollercoaster, trains.

"That was fun, neh Kaho?" Kaji glanced at his companion.

The woman remained perturbed, as though her mind was flying somewhere faraway.

Kaji shook his head in disbelief. That should be the time for him and her–them to have fun. His hopes fell.

Giving a small amount for his decision, Kaji held her hand and dragged her towards the Ferris wheel. "Let's try this before we go home."

They rode in as silence echoed around them. Kaji looked outside, seeing how the lights starting to open like a flame dancing in the air. Different colors swayed in accord with the amusement's music. The bright and elated view didn't budge the melancholy in his thoughts though.

"Kahoko." He muttered, determined.

The woman glanced at his direction, startled. "H-hn?"

"**I love you**."

Her eyes grew bigger, her lips parted lightly as breath hitched out of her mouth. "A-aoi-kun."

"You know, how much I love you since before."

Kahoko nodded, her eyes turning blurry, her feeling overwhelmed. She didn't know if it was a positive reaction or not. She pursed her lips, fighting the quiver of it.

"Tell me what you feel about me."

_Don't lie to yourself._

Kahoko closed her eyes, clutching her skirt as it created minute crumples on it. "I…" she mouthed. _Don't lie to yourself._

"Kahoko, please answer me. I know this is so sudden but I must hear."

_Don't lie to yourself…_

"I…_"_ Kahoko's eyes moistened, she couldn't breathe properly as she could feel the dryness of her throat. _I can't lie any more._ Her tears nipped down her cheeks, damping her clothes. "I'm so sorry, Aoi-kun." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry for making you wait. I'm so sorry if I don't say it much earlier. I'm so sorry for making you expect. I'm so sorry…but I can't lie to myself." Kahoko paused, lifting her head to look at him in the eyes.

In her surprise, she could see the calmness in it. A little smile crept out of his lips; a sense of contentment overflowing, ease was understatement.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Kahoko sobbed, the tears kept on hold of her cheeks. "Aren't you disappointed?"

Kaji shook his head. "Well, I am very disappointed."

"If you're angry you can hit me."

"No, how silly of you. I'm very disappointed, but I can never hurt you." He sighed, averting his eyes. "I knew this thing would come too. I prepared myself to it. But, I think it still stung here." Kaji muttered tapping his chest.

"I'm so sorry." Kahoko whispered her hand pulling out the ring on her other hand. "I just don't want to hurt you more. If I keep this any longer I'd probably give you more pain."

"And that is correct."

"Please stop joking, I'm serious." Kahoko wiped her tears.

Kaji glanced at her direction, his face turned serious. "I'm not joking, Kaho."

Kahoko looked back. "Aoi-kun, why? Why aren't you mad? You just confessed to me and I rejected it."

"Because I'm at fault too," Kaji inhaled. "I reappeared in your life when you were in your vulnerable state. I took advantage of your weakness and caged you within my hold. I thought we could start again like before. But…" his emerald eyes sparkled with truth. "I can't win you back. You're always with me, you choose me than him but your look, your stare at him, your reaction whenever he is near. It tells the truth. You might be with me but just your presence not your heart. "

"Aoi-kun?"

"My feelings for you. It is true. I really love you. Even though I know you won't love me like before, I asked still. I just wanted to hear it from you. To reject me. I don't want your pity Kahoko. Saying the truth did hurt, but pain is not permanent, it would go away. I can handle it. Though, that is not the only thing I felt."

"What more?"

Kaji smiled, it was bitter yet genuine. "I feel at ease, now I won't be expecting for something impossible, right? If you didn't say the truth both of us will remain imprisoned in deceit. You, being obliged to be with me, and I who blindly expected that you will still learn to love me again."

"Aoi-kun." Kahoko cried again, feeling guilty for making him suffer.

"Don't. I don't need your pity, Kahoko. For now, I want us to get free from all these deceits. Kahoko, I'm letting you go now. You don't have to worry about me."

Kahoko stood from her seat and leaped into his arms. "Thank you, Aoi-kun." She sobbed, staining his clothes with warm tears.

**~NeKo Meow~**

They had just finished their trip in the amusement park. "Thank you, Aoi-kun, I can go home on my own now." Kahoko informed.

The man stared at her in response, engraving every detail of her face behind his mind.

"Is there something wrong?" Kahoko asked, confused.

"Nothing. I just want to memorize your feature." He smiled, striding towards her. He placed his hand over her shoulder. "I'll never forget about you." He leaned closer and kissed her head.

Kahoko glanced back, smiling. _Same here. I'll never forget about you._

"Finally, I got to see that smile." He moved his feet backward, looking at the sky and to his wristwatch. "I think this is goodbye then."

Kahoko shook her head, surprising him. "No, we will meet again."

Kaji smiled. "But not like this, we will, without this unnecessary feelings and uncertainties."

**~NeKo Meow~**

Kahoko dropped herself onto her cozy bed. A feeling of ease ran through her nerves. It was likeable, as everything turned light: her feeling undisturbed and unperturbed, her thoughts flowing well.

It felt relaxing. She shifted her head at the side and caught a glimpse of her phone peeking out from her bag. She hurriedly got up. The urge to call the important person in her life was heavy in her mind. She flipped her phone, dialing. No one answered.

She tried it again but no to avail, no one answered her.

Kahoko flipped her phone close, dropping it in her bag as she wore her jacket again. Cold wind instantly battered her jacket, stream of cold air seeping on the clothes. Kahoko shivered but remained resolute.

With a loud hurried knock, Takumi opened the door. "Mistress!" he claimed, looking at the woman panting in front of him. "Why are you here?"

"Len…I…want…to…talk."

"Mistress, didn't the master tell you?"

Kahoko had to look at him to search for some explanation. "What do you mean?"

"Master's flight is scheduled today. He must be in the airport by now."

"What do you mean? He's going to leave now?"

Takumi nodded.

"He's going to return, right? It is just a business trip." Kahoko's voice quivered her knee wobbly.

Takumi fell silent for a while, tugging some air in his lungs before speaking. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but he is assigned to manage their business in England. And that means he's not going to return."

_It can't be. Why now? Why it has to be now? NO!_ "O-Ok, thank you, Takumi."

"Mistress, where are you going?"

_I need to stop him._ She ran away, stopping just to call for a taxi. "Narita Airport, faster!"

Minutes turned to hours, Kahoko held her hands tight, closed eyes.

"Ma'am we're here."

Kahoko didn't even bother to stop and give her payment. She ran out of the taxi and marched inside the airport. _Len, you idiot!_

Everything felt strange. Her mind hazy as though everything around her circling, her eyes stung from the tears threatening to well up. She looked around, nonetheless finding no one.

"Miss your payment."

She ignored the taxi driver's call.

"Len Tsukimori! Where are you?" she screamed in annoyance. _Why did you have to leave when everything is going to be all right now!_

"_Kahoko..."_

* * *

**Anonymous Review:**

**Jamila: **Aw, nice to hear it. Mi flattered

**jenfreaks123: **Let's find out

**Himitsu: **wah, the one who left. Wah. Sorry bout that

**hoshino820: **Thanks, hope you like this one too.

**Kimmi: **Wow, thank you so much. I'm glad that you like it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Hallo, cuz, just dropping by to—"

A long deafening silence followed.

"Damn." Ryoutarou cussed, slamming his phone on his table. He had been reaching for his cousin for almost two months now. He hadn't replied to any of Ryoutarou's messages even once. He might have answered his calls but simply to hang it again or drop the line.

Ryoutarou sighed for the nth time. If his cousin would not answer this one—well, he would call him later. Ryoutarou grimaced. Why does he need to do such?

Sadly, the _'love of his life'_ forced him to do it. Who was he to decline?

Three days had passed. Ryoutarou took it as a chance to call his cousin again. He doubted that his cousin would answer his call, nonetheless he believe there was nothing wrong in trying. He could even make **_his love _**happy.

For the, as it seemed, endless ring on the other line, Len finally answered the call. His artic voice never failed to faze Ryoutarou. "Yoh—" Ryoutarou began but Len dropped the line.

He hissed, rubbing the nape of his neck. He had enough of this unreturned conversation. His cousin needed to talk to him and listen to what he would say. "You son of a—"

Len ended the call again.

Ryoutarou grumbled, suppressing the urge to smash his phone at the nearby table. He held it upward, pressing numbers. Nothing of all his calls had been productive though—neither Len allowed him to finish his word nor gave him a chance to speak. Ryoutarou dragged himself outside his office as he strode towards one of the cubicles.

His tall figure loomed over one cubicle, looking at an employee with a sharp expression.

The said employee cringed on his seat, hands and lips started to quiver in fright.

"Y-Yes, sir?" the employee's shaky voice asked.

Ryoutarou didn't say a word, simply glanced over the employee's phone and back at the employee. He cleared his throat and leaned to read his tag. "Mr. Segoshi, would you mind, if I borrow your phone."

"But, sir—"

"I'll return it, don't worry. I just need to call some **idiotic jerk.**"

"Pardon?" the employee asked, confused. His Adam's apple bobbed in anxiety when Ryoutarou's fierce gaze stalled at him. He shrugged his question as he gave the phone to his boss, silently.

"Thank you." Ryoutarou, between his rage and excitement, was able to mutter his thanks.

He could not control the surge of excitement as he imagined the look of his cousin's face. _This is important cousin._ The deed didn't take much of his time as it seemed he could dial the number with his eyes closed. It seemed it was already an instinct of him to dial his cousin's number first whenever he was able to grab a phone. In two rings, Len answered.

Ryoutarou thought it was a good start, not until the lad recognized his voice.

"Tsuchiura, I know it's you. I'm not foolish not to recognize that annoying voice of yours." Len muttered, as usual cold.

"Come on, cousin, even for a tiny bit of time, talk to me."

"Is this about business?"

"Well, no—"

"Then, I'm sorry I'm bus—"

"Look here, **idiotic** jerk. Don't hang this call or you'll never see tomorrow again. I swear, I'm going to go there and drag you back here, **without **opening the door of the plane that is. I swear! I'll seriously, hang you outside in the middle of our trip home."

"You're wasting my time."

"What…!"

The line went dead again. Ryoutarou tried to call his cousin again yet it was out of coverage area. Ryoutarou gritted his teeth. He knew well that his cousin already turned off his phone. He tried to call the office. However, Len's secretary insisted that Mr. Len Tsukimori doesn't attend to calls in the meantime.

The rage, well buried inside him, erupted. His nose flared. "You are such an idiot!" he slummed in the phone as it crashed into pieces. Parts scattered on the floor as the pitiful device lied dormant on the ground.

A strange gasp echoed at his side. "S-Sir!" the voice muttered, hesitant.

Ryoutarou cussed more, his face red in fury. "WHAT!" he retorted, stomping his big foot.

The other employees stopped working as they looked at the on-going riot. The others mumbles and whispers started to form grapevines.

"M-My phone." The employee said as he looked like on the verge of crying.

A moment echoed in the place, Ryoutarou tried to hide his temper. However, it seemed he couldn't do the job right as they could still see the rage on his face. He grunted, realizing what he had done to the poor phone. Obviously, not his own phone as when he looked at the side of his office, it was securely placed on his table. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tsukimori will pay for it." _Hell no, I'm going to pay for this._ He bobbed his head over the other employees, simply by telling them to continue working. Once the outburst had calmed down, Ryoutarou stalked away.

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Kahoko! I'm home!"

Kahoko looked at the hallway as she waited for someone to enter the living room. She dismissed her class early for their preparation for the cultural festival. Kahoko was delighted to find out that her class would have a special number in the opening program. Excitement overwhelmed her as she decided to let her students to take their time in practicing. As on one condition that they would attend the class for attendance and after that, they would go on with their respective practice.

"How's your day?" Kahoko smiled, eyes focused at the person in front of her. "Something good happened, Nami?"

"The usual, Kahoko." The brown-headed woman combed her hair to ease the tangles. She gave a big smile at her friend before slumping herself at Kahoko's side. Sigh leaving her lips. "It's getting a lot busier. I can't even talk to Ryou even a minute." She sighed again, pouting.

Kahoko lifted farther at the side to give her friend more space on the couch. She chuckled when her eyes stopped on her friends face. She knew that the two were going out, getting closer and probably more in **_love._**With the latter word, Kahoko's smile suddenly disappeared. She cleared her throat as she focused her stare at somewhere. Her mind was elsewhere…

"_Len Tsukimori! Where are you?" she screamed in annoyance. Why did you have to leave when everything is turning all right now!_

"_Kahoko."_

_Glee delighted her heart, nonetheless it didn't take long when she turned around._

_A sad expression sketched on Ryoutarou's sturdy face. His lips formed a tight line. It seemed he was trying to persuade his cousin not to leave. Nevertheless it appeared that it turned into another of their arguments._

_Kahoko stepped backward; her lips quivered more as the feelings inside her flowed over her cheeks, daunting tears tainting her blouse._

"Kahoko, are you listening."

Kahoko snapped from her reverie and glanced at her friend, surprised. "W-What?"

"I said, Ryou's going somewhere, and I won't see him for a week." Nami wailed, tapping her friend's shoulder.

"Come on, Nami, as if he won't going to re—" she choked. "Return."

"But I'm going to miss him!" Nami was too engrossed with her own childish problem that she hadn't noticed her friend's uneasiness.

Kahoko faked another smile, patting her friend's arms for reassurance. "There…there."

Nami pouted, hiccups filling her throat. "But I'm the one who told him to." She straightened on her seat and glanced at Kahoko.

"Oh," Kahoko responded, "Don't tell me. You asked him another impossible thing. You're like a pregnant woman." Kahoko clamped her mouth with her hands. She could see the glimmer in her friend's eyes.

As though nothing had happened, Nami's mood brightened in a hurry. "I think. I'm much worse than you think. However, that would be a long time before it happens. So, anyway." Nami changed the topic.

"Hn?"

"If ever **he** returns will you…?"

"Who?"

"You know."

"What are you talking about, Nami?" Kahoko knew who it was, but being ignorant was what she thought good for now. If she kept on ignoring everything about **him, **she would easily teach herself to forget faster. Nonetheless, it appeared it was too slow for her heart to take.

Nami sighed, leaning more on the couch. "I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Would we please forget about all of those things? It's all in the past. Change topic please."

"I don't know if you can really forget about that." Nami whispered. She stood from her seat as she strode away.

"What is it?" Kahoko followed with a question.

"Nothing, I said goodnight. I have to call Ryou first."

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Mr. Tsukimori, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

"What is it about?"

"He said it's too private and that he needs to talk to you in person. Should I—" the woman on the other line pause, as if struggling. "_Mr._"

Len could hear while his secretary and the anonymous person were talking on the other line. The receiver was too close to them that Len could clearly hear everything. He sighed, recognizing to whom the other voice belonged to.

"I need to talk to Mr. Tsukimori right now. I don't take no for an answer Miss."

"But, sir, do you have a scheduled appointment with him."

"Hell, I don't need one."

"But, sir. Mr. Tsukimori only accommodates those in his schedule. You can't go in his office right now."

However, before the woman could complain more, Ryoutarou trudged toward Len's office. He would beat him to death, or so, that was what his eyes glinted. The secretary could feel the intensity in his eyes. It seemed it took away her ability to talk as she simply followed him by the eyes when he brawled inside the office.

Len didn't flinch nor flutter his eyes. He sat on his chair in the middle of the room. The mahogany table concealing the half of him yet his stance remained regal. A big window behind him gave a glow that somehow inflated his nobility.

Ryoutarou snorted, instead of gasping in awe, he kept his lips tugged into a mocking grin. He wouldn't allow himself to look controlled.

"What are you doing here?" Len asked, raised brow.

Ryoutarou continued to grin, looking around and savouring the magnificence of the place. There was a definite difference between his old office and this new one, Ryoutarou commented in his mind. He would wish to have such an exquisite place like this office. However, how stupid he would seem if he would choose material things over much important things. Shrugging the avaricious thought out of his mind, Ryoutarou just glared with rage at his cousin.

Doing it made him feel better. "Oi, have you forgotten what I told you the other day?"

"You're wasting my time, Tsuchiura. If you come here just to say nonsensical words, the door is open for you. You may take your leave."

"This is not about me, you idiot."

"Mind your language, Tsuchiura, this is a working place and not any sort of a bar."

"I know where I am. Moreover, I'm here to drag you home. Or do you want me to **literally **drag you back." Ryoutarou moved forward, flexing his wrist as though threatening his cousin.

Len didn't move, his lips remained into a tight line.

"You're not responding to my calls."

"Because it's nonsense."

"It isn't. Is talking about Kahoko nonsense to you?"

"It has nothing to do with me."

Ryoutarou paused from his stride. He could sense something was wrong with his cousin. Nonetheless, he didn't make any notion yet. He asked more. "And how can you say that?"

"It is. Didn't we finish everything about us?"

"Well, you both do."

"Indeed."

Ryoutarou felt a bit relieved after seeing his cousin grabbing his bait. At least he was answering his question and being a good participant in their conversation. "However, I think you are a bit hesitant leaving her behind. Are we, cou-sin."

"My answer is none of your concern."

"Well, perhaps, not me. But, probably for her it has."

"She has—"

"Oh, come on." Ryoutarou trailed. "Not that word again. Are you a recorder that can only say _none of your business_ or _has none of your concern?_"

"My answer wouldn't change anything anymore."

"Are you turning hopeless?" Ryoutarou intended it to jest. However, it seemed that his cousin took it seriously.

He wasn't able to see the mock in his words as he was too engrossed with his self-pity. "Yes." He mentally cussed at himself. He should be moving on by now.

Ryoutarou shut his mouth. It seemed he knew what was happening to his cousin. The high and strong-minded cousin he knew before appeared to stoop low this time. Did he misinterpret something? Ryoutarou shook his head. His cousin was practical and everyone knew he often use his brain more than his heart. How could his blue-head cousin misunderstand something so important?

However, everything's possible if you're in love. With that thought, Ryoutarou almost burst into laughter; gladly he was able to control his glee beforehand. "Do you want to say anything?"

"No." Len frowned, seeing the glee in his eyes.

"Come on. Is it about Kahoko, do you want to know how she's feeling?"

_Of course he does._ "No. Besides, why do you have to pester someone who has settled already?"

_Hit the jackpot._ Ryoutarou's smiled. "Do you, by chance, think that Kahoko is already married by now?"

"Well, she must be. Especially that she has—" Len paused and gulped the sudden dryness of his throat. "Is in…"

"Relationship?" Ryoutarou mocked, putting the missing piece on the puzzle. "You sure are an idiot."

"Shut up."

"Whoa, you do think she is already married." Ryoutarou walked closer to pat his cousin's shoulder. Not for comfort, however, as though to tease him more. "How come Mr. Brainy had that thought?"

"Isn't it obvious? She wore—"

"For goodness sake! You mean you left because you saw an engagement ring on her hand. You really are stupid."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Len frowned, glaring at his cousin.

Ryoutarou laughed in return. "So, are you coming or what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Silly, we're going…" he cleared his throat. "You're going to return to see her. You have to act fast or you'll see another ring if you keep on slowing down. Or…" he paused, considering the expression of his cousin. "Or you just want to stay here and go on with you stupid boring regal life."

"Who said I'm going..."

Ryoutarou gritted his lips, anticipating his next word.

"Who said I'm going to stay here. I'm not going to stay here any longer." He walked passed Ryoutarou.

"You're growing up, kiddo." Ryoutarou followed. His cousin might not be smiling like what he was doing but he was not dumb enough not to see the sparkle in his eyes. Definitely overjoyed.

Len couldn't just let go of this chance. He had wasted a lot of his chance when he was there. A light anger prickled within him. How could he become stupid for not realizing it in the first place? He wasn't able to ask her about the ring as he was too preoccupied pitying himself.

He took note that he wouldn't be the weak minded man he was before. He would leave that place even if his position were at stake.

**~NeKo Meow~**

"Class, I think we can finish this tomorrow." Kahoko smiled at her students, trying to balance herself. The kids were too joyous with the news, that they weren't able to notice their teacher's uneasiness. Nonetheless, Kahoko's smile seemed so genuine the children would think she was ok.

She rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes as she muttered a small complain. _Why now?_ She whispered, steadying herself.

"We're leaving now, Kahoko-sensei." Kohinata Kanade bade. She stopped from her walk when she thought there was something odd about their teacher. She usually smiled back or knelt down to pat her head but it seemed she wouldn't do it this time. "Are you ok?" she asked, worried.

Kahoko, hauled back to their world, looked back. "I'm fine, dear. I'm just tired I guess."

"Were we that noisy earlier? Did we exhaust you?"

"No, no. I'll be fine. Go home now. Kyoya is waiting for you."

"Kanade, let's go!" the blue-head boy muttered, pouting again.

"Just take care of yourself neh. Bahbye." Kanade smiled as she hopped towards Kyoya. "You meanie, I'm just talking to Sensei."

"Whatever."

Kahoko smiled at them before turning around to organize her things. She opted to leave her other things in the faculty instead as it appeared walking back, not to mention in a long hallway, just to get her things would exhaust her more.

How she felt uneasy the past weeks, she couldn't take to dislike her weakness though, it was as if she was used to it now. Alternatively, more probably, the thing that happened between her and the man was much of a heartache compared to what she was feeling right this time.

Kahoko strode towards the main door, nonetheless, just to stop. "You…?" she squinted her eyes to distinguish that someone. The sun coming from the door blinded her from the view of the person's face; nevertheless, she could not possibly mistake the stance, the height and the like. She moved away, deciding to walk out the detour instead.

Footsteps from the person hurried, giving Kahoko a great thump on her ribs. Her current condition wasn't helping her too. It simply slowed her down.

Fortunately, she had stridden a good distance when her dizziness returned in full force. She stopped, a long way from the man. _Why now._ She leaned at the side of the hallway, breathing erratic, as it seemed everything was rotating. She could as well see dots everywhere, her eyes turning blurry as the side of her perception turning inky.

"We need to talk…" the voice muttered, cold yet gentle.

His voice gave a shuddering feeling on Kahoko. She tried to move yet her feet wouldn't budge. "We d-don't need to." She tried tugging her legs but to no avail.

The man stepped more, this time unhurried and slow. "We do. I have to say some—" dodging one sandal he believed belong to her.

"We don't!" she shouted, staggering. "Don't come near me. You know that I still have the other, I can easily slap your face." She attempted to threaten him.

The man didn't falter, he kept his stride until they were arm length. "Kahoko…"

That was all she heard. It was enough to make tears flow down from her cheeks. "Why did you leave—" she wasn't able to finish her words as darkness consumed her sight, her body felt limp and light. She didn't notice her body weakened only when she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. She must have been stiff the whole time yet when she felt the warmth, she easily relaxed.

**~NeKo Meow~**

Opening her eyes then closing it again. The light from the ceiling blinded her view. She narrowed her eyes, adjusting. "Where am I?" she croaked.

"Kahoko."

A gasp easily left her lips. Finding a blanket draped over her, she tucked it up to her face, covering herself. "Leave me alone!"

"I can't. We need to talk."

"But we don't have to. Mr. Tsukimori, leave me! You shouldn't know!"

Len, in that instant felt like going to her side. It seemed that the woman was hiding something or if not, she was avoiding a topic he would surely want to know.

"What do you mean?"

Kahoko let out a gasp yet again once she felt someone shifted on her bed. She tightened her hold on the blanket.

"Kahoko, please, look at me."

"No! You won't accept it! Go away! We're a hindrance to your dreams."

**_We?_**Len knew she was hiding something, and that something had to do with him and her. He attempted to ask more questions. Nonetheless, the door in front of them creaked open.

Nami, Ryoutarou and the doctor went inside one by one.

Kahoko took off the blanket on her face and glanced at her friend. Eyes seeking for help. "Nami! I want to go home now." She tried to get up but Len had to stop her.

She found herself pinioned on the soft bed once more. Kahoko tilted her head, eyeing her friend. "Nami…please, can we go home now? I'm fine already."

"You're not." Len said instead.

"I can prove it to you if you just take your hands away from me!" She frowned and glanced at her friend again.

Nami couldn't do anything but avert her eyes. She knew that the couple needed a long talk.

The doctor, who was ignored long enough, cleared his throat. His moon-shaped eyes glimmered. "As I was saying. She is fine now, Len-san. She may feel a bit nauseated or dizzy but it is usual."

For the first time that day, Len's impassive expression cracked into tiny bits. His feet struggled to move as his mind somehow stopped from functioning. Everything turned blank and white. He turned his gaze at the woman yet she simply covered her face again, face gave a hint of crimson.

"You can leave as if you heard nothing," She whispered quietly, so that only Len could hear.

His face bleached. Bewilderment sketched on his face, he looked at Ryoutarou for some explanation but the man simply avoided his eyes.

"Don't worry young man...she's all right now. It is natural for her to experience such discomfort. It is, anyway, a part of her...pregnancy

"Pardon?"

"No! He must not know!" Kahoko sat up, eyes staring beseechingly at her friend.

"Sorry, but you need to take a rest for a while. I'm going to talk with Len first."

"Dr. H-Hanazawa…what do you mean?" he stammered.

Ryoutarou had to turn around to hide his laughter. His cousin looked so amusing he could die happy even if Len tried to redeem his pride—through killing him of course.

"Let's talk in my office instead." Dr. Hanazawa glanced at Ryoutarou and Nami before looking at the flustered woman on the bed. "Let her take a rest." He instructed before he and Len left the room.

**~NeKo Meow~**

After thirty minutes, he returned to the room. Ryoutarou already left for his work while Nami was on her way to her office for an emergency changes in their articles. She was just waiting for Len to return.

Nami stood up from her seat and smiled at him. Her eyes boring trust. "Take care of her. I know you two need to talk. Don't just make her feel terrible."

_How in the world was he supposed to do that?_ It seemed that the woman's bad mood was merely focused on him. If it were not for her condition, he would have believed she loathed him that much. Owing to her pregnancy mood swings. Thinking about it gave him a flattering feeling inside. He mutely smiled. "I'll take care of her, don't worry."

He strode towards the sleeping woman on the bed. Her hair was tucked at the side of the white pillow, giving a good focus on her serene expression. Her hands at her sides as the blanket simply covered her up to the waist.

He moved closer, tugging the blanket just above her chest before sitting at her side.

Kahoko slowly opened her eyes. She shifted away. "What are you doing here!" she yelped.

"Hush, calm down Kahoko. Getting stressed is not good for the baby."

"H-how…no! I'll calm down if you leave." She frowned, fighting back.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"There is. Why didn't you tell me you are…you are…well..." He grimaced. He could not somehow say it, as he was still shocked about it.

"Because…because…because I though you don't want to return anymore. You said everything is finished between us. You're going to leave to forget about me." She closed her eyes to prevent the tears to fall down. She couldn't control her emotion. In every day, she became more and more sensitive and emotional. His appearance made it more stressing for her. She raised her hand. "Please, I'm tired. Don't talk to me anymore."

He remained looking at her. A pain stabbed him inside. He shouldn't have left. He tried to reach for her but she slapped his hand away. What she did surprised both of them. Kahoko tried to open her mouth, however just to close it again. She tilted her head to the other side not to look at him. "I wish we had met in the usual way. I wouldn't feel much pain if that were so. I just wish that we didn't have to start this in such a haste. I wish we had met and known each other first before getting married. **_I wish that we could return in the past and do it again_**. But it's over now. We can't do anything about it. It seems that we are not meant for each other after all. You may leave. I'll try not to think about you, forget you if I can."

"Kahoko, I don't want to waste this chance anymore…I lo—"

"I'm tired." She shifted from her bed, covering her face as she faced her back at him. She closed her eyes, which were stinging from her unshed tears. She suddenly hated herself, her tactless mouth and her uncontrollable emotion. She didn't mean all of it. She was mad, angry. Whenever she was seeing his face, the only thing her mind could process was hatred. She even didn't know the main reason why.

**~NeKo Meow~**

Opening her eyes, Kahoko could feel a bit better than yesterday. She turned around however, just to find one arm wrapped around her waist. Her eyes opened wider, just to see someone beside her, by chance, her face resting on his chest.

She sat up, face flushing. "W-what! Why! What are you doing here?!"

"Didn't I tell you I won't waste this time anymore." He muttered, rubbing the sleepiness in his eyes. "Will you please stop shouting? This is a hospital, mind you."

"I don't care! I don't want you here with me!" she retorted as if he was a plague.

"I'll owe Dr. Hanazawa for telling me that you only act like that because of your…your…pregnancy."

Her face turned warmer again. "Would you stop repeating that word?"

"It's true anyway."

"Shut up! I don't want to see your face," She pouted.

The urge to kiss that pout registered in his head, however, Len tried to control himself. He shouldn't be hasty. Everything should go slowly. He placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb making circles on her skin. Having him does it made her feel relax.

Len just gazed at her features. He realized how he missed and longed for her. Her eyes, her warm golden eyes, it glimmered more whenever she was smiling, her smile that he believed to be contagious as everybody would smile back seeing her elated one. Her soft lips…His eyes focused on the said pink lips again.

He leaned down, he tried to fight it but it was already too late. His eyes looked deeper into her bullion eyes, his breathing touching her skin. He brushed his lips against her. She didn't move as he tried it again, pressing his lips more longer. Finally, she moved, however, just to lean closer and respond to his kiss.

**~NeKo Meow~**

It was almost a month since their meeting. Len had to go back to England to inform his father about his plan. It appeared that the company was not his first priority. He wasn't that excited as well when his father tried to ask him to manage the whole company abroad. Surprisingly, he declined without batting his eyelids. His mind was resolute, he would live in Japan for good.

Anyway, he still had one thing to get. Of course, the most important one for now.

The incident in the hospital just worsened their situation, or so that was what she thought. Kahoko tried to distance from him as far as possible, she wasn't returning his messages or answering his calls. Everything seemed so distant, but Len felt otherwise. After he had kissed her again, he knew and certain he saw the glimmer in her eyes. She was just hiding it. Len knew she was trying to deceive them again. However, he wouldn't allow himself to be deceived again.

He loved her so much he would take the risk.

Waiting, Len peeked over the window as a certain redhead walked out of the building. Her hair a bit shorter than before, her waist a bit wider and her tummy a bit swollen yet not that identifiable. She held a phone on her right hand.

Just perfect for his plan.

"Yeah, I got your package already. Yeah, yeah, nee-chan, I'll take care of myself. Yes, Thank you for everything again. Bye!" Kahoko replied on her phone. She called for a taxi.

Mind still focused on the phone, she went inside the taxi without looking anywhere. She went on talking to her sister, until she realized she hadn't told the taxi driver where she wanted to go. She bade her sister goodbye before shifting herself in a comfortable position. Her supposed sigh hung in her throat. "You?" she frowned, trying to leave the taxi but it was already moving.

"Leave and you'll get hurt."

Kahoko's frown deepened. "Sorry, I think I got into somebody else's car again. Mr. Driver, would you stop at the side. I have to get another taxi."

"That wouldn't be necessary, Miss." The taxi driver opposed.

"What do you mea—Ryoutarou!"

"Aye, where do you want to go ma'am?"

"You traitor! Get me out of here!" Kahoko shouted.

"No, ma'am, I can't, because Mr. Tsukimori here paid me a big sum of money." Ryoutarou looked by the mirror and winked.

Len cleared his throat. Amusement was visible in his eyes. "Let's start again."

"Pardon?" Kahoko retorted, confused.

"I don't wish to repeat myself," He raised his hand and extended it to her as if inviting her to shake hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, Miss. I'm Tsukimori Len. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Kahoko looked at him, wondering. "What are you—" Not until realization hit her full force.

**_I wish that we can return in the past and do it again_**

Tears welled up the brim of her eyes. She hiccupped for once. "Stupid," she mumbled, wiping the unshed tears by the back of her hand. She exhaled, extending her hand to hold his. "I'm Hino Kahoko, nice to meet you too, Mr. Len Tsukimori."

Deciding to go on his plan, Kahoko easily relaxed. She couldn't deny the fact that she had missed him too. So much all she wanted to do was to hug him tightly. After he left, when he was sure she was all right, Kahoko could only think about him and only him. She hated herself for being deceitful again. It was what separated them and she almost did it again. How she owed the man in front of her for not giving up. This time he didn't and wouldn't give up anymore. "So, Mr. Tsukimori, why are you here? I've read in one of the magazines that you're managing your family's business abroad."

"Indeed, Miss Hino." Len felt relief, his plan was moving according to plan. Everything was turning out the way he had imagined it. "However, how personal it might be, I quit my job."

"W-what? Why!" she gasped. "S-such a waste."

"I agree. But I realized there's something more important than that."

"So, are you here for another job or you're managing your own business?" Kahoko asked, remembering about the Seiso he owned.

"I am going to manage my own business. Did you know that I'm the owner of Seiso?"

_Sure I do._ Kahoko smiled and looked ahead. "Really? So, it seems that I'm talking to my boss," She added, "Nice meeting you, again. I'm one of your employees."

_Not for long._ Len nodded his head as he looked at the road as well. "However, that is not the reason why I am here."

"Eh?"

"I'm looking for my wife."

Kahoko's heart quickened. She fought the quiver of her lips as she spoke. "Aren't you divorced?"

"Well, yes we are. But I have a proposition for her."

"What would that be?"

"Apparently, my mother found out about the child she carries. Our child, that is. She was more than delighted and asked me that we—I and my wife should be together again."

"Oh." A part of her felt sad and at the same time happy. Misa would still welcome her in the family after those deceits. However, that wasn't the main reason of her depression. It was the fact that it seemed, only Misa was excited for the child. "So, are you going to ask her for another temporary marriage until the kid is born?" That was what came in her head.

"Well, that is a good idea, Miss Hino. I never thought about that."

Kahoko sighed, her hand instinctively rested on her not-so-swollen stomach. "To be honest, that is not a good idea. And it never was amusing as well."

"You may have suggested such idea but I don't want her to be my temporary wife."

Kahoko lowered her head, feeling miserable. "You're going to take the baby away from her?" her voice soft.

"Another good suggestion."

"What! Are you serious?" she burst, clutching over her abdomen as if securing her child. "You can't do it."

"I may, if I have to."

_NO!_ "You have…you have to consider her feelings too," Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"However, things won't go that far." He glanced at her, his eyes full of promises. Sincere and gentle. "My plan is enough already."

"Don't be too boastful. What if your so-called plan didn't work well?"

"It will."

Kahoko's anxiety grew bigger. What was this plan?

"W-what is it?" She stammered. She couldn't take to imagine to be separated with her child, never. She would fight back if needed.

Len looked at her side, placing his hand over hers. "I want to share my life with her," He thinned his lips.

Kahoko looked at him, baffled.

"No pretense, not temporary. I want her to be with me forever."

Her flattering feeling overwhelmed her. Is this for real?

"I-Isn't it too selfish?" she tried.

"Then, I would say I'd be selfish with both of them."

"Them?"

"She and my child."

Her heart beat faster. "D-do…do you care for your child?"

"I definitely do." His white teeth gleamed in a small yet genuine smile. "I'll be the happiest father. There's no doubt about that. But I'll be happier if we are a complete family. Me, my child and my wife."

"What if—what if…she declined?" She didn't want to, of course. She couldn't say no to him. She loved him too much to be separated yet again.

"She wouldn't." There was a hint of certainty in his voice.

"How sure are you?"

"Very sure," He looked at her, leaning until their faces were inches away. "Will you marry me, Kahoko?"

The tears in her eyes rolled down her cherry cheeks; she closed her eyes to remove the blur on her eyes and opened it again. She smiled, placing her hand on his cheek. Realizing that they were still in their '**_return in the past and do it again'_** play. Kahoko placed her cold finger on his lips. "That wouldn't be necessary, Mr. Tsukimori."

For an instant, Len thought his plan didn't actually work, however, the smile in her face assured him she was on his side. However, he had to get it in the hard way. _Like what normal people do._ "Isn't it inappropriate to marry someone I just met today?" she chuckled, obviously teasing him.

His gentle eyes took in every feature of her face, considering her words. He leaned closer to try to capture her lips with his. "You'll eventually say yes."

Kahoko looked back, with the same passion in her eyes. "Let see…"

**~END~**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviewer:**

**Himitsu: **Thanks. Good to hear that Kaji is ok with you now. I think there's someone for him in the future.

**Anonym: **Thanks whoever you are. But, I dunno, do I know you by any any chance? I should be the one thanking you for giving time in reading and reviewing my story. Yes, there would be a epilogue.

**LOL: **They actually…never mind. And thank you, I'm glad that people like what I did to Kaji.

**Meowzzzz: **Thanks again. Me as well, it's like I just did this not that long time ago.

**nda ciril: **Awe, thanks. I'm happy that you like it. Hope you have fun with this chapter, even though it's kind of long.

**Nnc: **I think that's the greatest spoiler I did. Yes, schooling is making us busy.

**Lablie: **Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm quite scared that it's kind of long. But I hope it's not that tedious.

** : **Thanks, yeah, I'm going to take a break after wanted.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Kahoko gathered and put her things in her bag. Their class just had finished and most of her students were gone. Kanade bowed her head before leaving when her teacher bobbed her head as an acknowledgement of her bade. Four years had gone by. Kahoko was now teaching the higher year. Fortunately, she was still the adviser of her old students. _

_While reaching her books, one picture accidentally fell on the floor. Kahoko had to kneel down to get it. She knowingly smiled as memories flowed in her mind…_

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

It has been three weeks after the taxi incident. Kahoko and Len—but mostly Kahoko—decided that they would do it again as if they have met for the first time. Luckily, for Len, Kahoko allowed him to court her—only after his three weeks of begging. Yes, Tsukimori Len actually begged that the woman must approve his plan of courting. Not that he had something in mind though.

Leaning on his car's door, Len waited for Kahoko to finish her works at Seiso_. _Not long after, the woman he had been waiting for approached him, smiling.

"Why are you here?" Kahoko asked, acting as if she was surprised.

Len frowned. "What else?"

"I don't know to you." Kahoko chuckled, waiting for Len to open the door of the car. When he did, he silently went inside, chuckling to annoy the man further more.

Len didn't act as the silent type, nevertheless. He scowled. "Is something funny?"

Kahoko's chuckle grew into laughter, her hand suspended in the air as though pointing at something. "Really, Len, are you that desperate."

The man's brow knitted in one downward arc, his frown deepened as he opened his mouth to retort but Kahoko cut his words.

"Good Dates 101 for dummies." Kahoko reached out for the book at the side, snickering.

"I don't own such a thing. It is Ryoutarou's belongings. Don't expect me spending my money with such nonsensical book."

"But you did read it."

Silence followed.

"You did?"

He didn't respond.

"Did you?"

"We're going to be late."

"We will get later if you don't admit it."

Len sighed, his fingers against the bridge of his nose. "I did peek."

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

They little '_courting_' didn't actually went smoothly. There would always a place for _misunderstanding, _and sometimes, leading to some _argument. _Kahoko and Len was not an exemption. They might love each other, but that was not an excuse to a moody pregnant redhead.

It was half past six. Len wasn't there yet. Kahoko frowned, leaving the compound as she took note of not talking to the guy ever again.

As an apology, Len called her by the phone—as she was rather scary in personal—so that they could eat dinner together. Luckily, she answered his call, saying that she would meet him at the plaza later that night.

The wind would freeze anyone who was out of their home's protection, Len's blazer battered with cold air. He fished his watched. _9:00. _He sneezed, opting to wait longer.

The next day, a continuous ring bombarded Kahoko's peaceful morning. Frown immediately marred her pale face. She yawned first before answering her phone. "Hello?"

The voice came in succession; it didn't stop on talking until Kahoko had enough of it and did her loud retort. "Calm down, Ryoutarou, so what's wrong?"

The man on the other line heaved a deep exhale, whispering the news—which it seemed bad as Kahoko's expression sunk. Her heartbeat increased with a taste of guilt in every thump. _What have she done?_

Of course, she was not just guilty of sort. It was her _husband…_Kahoko paused, _ex-husband. _His welfare was rather important to her no matter how she denies that fact. Her worry increased when she realized that she had never seen him got sick even once in their _marriage life. _What did he do to get sick like that?

After hearing the news, Kahoko didn't further torture her mind from thinking. She hurriedly visited him in his place wherein she saw him whimpering inside his room. Occasional rough sneeze and dry cough could hear.

"Len, I'm so sorry." She jumped at his side, hugging him in the process. "I'm really sorry for making you wait for that long. How long did you wait, anyway?" bright golden eyes met dark golden ones.

"Kahoko…" he coughed. "Darn it, don't ever do that again. You almost killed me." He winced.

Kahoko pouted but didn't retaliate. "Just take a rest."

"I'll sure do. We still have one place to go after my recovery."

"Eh?"

"Just wait." He coughed again. "I just need some rest."

In three days, Kahoko took care of the sick Len. Since it was her first time seeing him that way, Kahoko wished it were the last. He was more _annoying _when sick than drunk. Kahoko had to fight the urge to shove all his medicines to him just to make him shut his mouth. On the other hand—in the deepest part of her brain, Kahoko would likely to give him proper medication to avoid any more illness, overdose him if necessary. At least she would get a dazed or quiet companion than a drunk or hyperactive sick man.

The wonders of bacteria and viruses in his body. Kahoko sighed.

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

Her little visitation to hell paid off, however. Like what he said, after he regained his strength, Len organized a trip to Okinawa, the resort they had gone for their _honeymoon _before. On why he chose that place was a wonder.

In Kahoko's surprised, everything about their trip was planned months prior. In addition, what his next deed made it more surprising. She never expected him to be that simple—too simple for his kind. He invited her in a picnic. The only unusual part there was it was night. She agreed, nevertheless. She trusted him that he wouldn't do anything bad. As if, he could. Kahoko's best friend and her best friend's so madly in love boyfriend would be at her rescue.

In silence, they stayed there, looking up as millions of sparkles blanketed the sky. The moon at the side was big enough to notice. Its glare was bright and vivid, making everything it touches to glow. Moreover, Kahoko was not an exemption—or in Len's view she was the most stunning. The place was less interesting when she was there, as she, alone, could already satisfied him; her smile was his light, her eyes bore the most picturesque view, and her voice was like sonata, notes dancing in the air like animate things.

Len gave a smile, never leaving her sight. He reached for her hand as he gently squeezed it. Kahoko looked back, mimicking his smile, nonetheless this time it was brighter. Len knelt down in front of her, stealing her breathe away. He hoisted a red box from his pocket as he gently opened it. "Kahoko, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, you, the woman whom turns my life upside-down, the woman who gives colors in my life, and the woman who I cannot live without. Will you be mine forever? And you to me, till death do us part? Kahoko, will you marry me?"

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

_It was sweet of him. Kahoko chuckled, remembering her own reaction. Well, she did not react that much, simply stood stiff, eyes wide in size as her jaws ajar. It took her for a while to bat her eyelashes…_

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

She was about to answer when the man frowned, patience draining out of his face. Was she dazed that long to answer him? Shrugging the thought, Kahoko simply encased his face within her warm hold. She bobbed her head with a smile before leaning to capture his lips with hers.

He rose from his bent knee as he held her tightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned his forehead on her forehead, smelling her sweet scent. He trailed small kisses from her forehead, tip of her nose, right cheek and left cheek, down until he once more felt the softness of her lips, lingering longer to express his delight than by words.

"I thought you already know my answer?" Kahoko asked teasingly.

Len lightly frowned but never getting mad. "I thought you changed your mind."

"What if I did?"

"Don't ever joke like that, **_Hino._**"

"You're so serious." Kahoko chuckled, nestling her cheek on his chest, listening to the calm hum of his heart.

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

Kahoko's tummy was in its six months now; it was already protruding, and sometimes Kahoko could feel the baby kicks. The same time with her physical change, her mood swings was also noticeable—very noticeable.

"I want pink!" she would said. It was the time to prepare for their wedding.

"But you said you wanted blue for our wedding theme."

"When did I say that? You liar." Kahoko huffed, caressing her swollen stomach. "Why did I accept your proposal again? You deceiver, I should have known. "

Len only massaged his forehead, soothing the ache in it. _Patience Len, more patience. She's pregnant remember? _His usual mantra. "Fine, fine, let's make it pink."

After a long moment of silence. Kahoko glanced at her _soon-to-be-husband _"On the second thought, I want blue."

All Len could do was to hit his head on the nearby wall. He didn't care if the wedding coordinators find him insane. Who wouldn't anyway. He more likely thinks that their coordinators could actually feel his distress, judging how they would wince in their every argument.

It didn't end there however. They preparation were still continuous, only the other details of their wedding but never about _her _wedding dress. Kahoko was in her latter part of her third trimester. She rarely helps Len in their preparation as the doctor told her not to overstress.

"Now is not the time, Kahoko. We already talked about that. You'll prepare for your dress after you gave birth to our child."

"But I want to see it! I want to know if it's good." Kahoko complained curling her lips into her famous pout.

Len sighed. "Kahoko, it's impossible. You're not yet…well, you're…" Len hesitated, looking at her swollen tummy.

"I'm big huh?"

Len absentmindedly nodded. At loss of word.

"How dare you!"

Len could only do was to blink, surprised at his _soon-to-be-wife _outburst.

"I can't believe you! You called me fat!"

"I… I d-didn't."

"Well…" Kahoko huffed. "You didn't but you agreed! I'm big!"

"Because you're carrying our child. Be logical, Kahoko."

"Now I'm idiot." Kahoko sniffed. "I can't take this anymore."

"Len, Kahoko-dear, are you—" Misa peeked from outside their room, focusing her stare at her shocked son and raging woman.

"So, you prefer skinny woman, huh? Probably you already found one that's why you don't want to plan for my gown." Kahoko stood from the comfort of her seat. She winced a bit, feeling heavy; nonetheless, she was angry enough to return on her seat. "Oh! That is indeed. If I don't have anything to wear in our wedding it wouldn't happen. Well, if there's any wedding to come."

"Kahoko-dear." Misa interrupted, wearing the same shock expression like his son.

"I quit. Misa-san, your son doesn't love me anymore because I'm **fat and stupid!**" she pouted before throwing her ring at Len.

Luckily, the guy caught it despite of his surprise.

After Kahoko stormed out, Misa threw a reprimanding glare at her son. Len didn't argue more. As if, his mother would believe him. He might be innocent but her mother was rather clingy with Kahoko's welfare, Len was sure, there were other things already formulating in her head, and he was certain it was against him.

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

Due to his mother's threatening order, Len was forced to apologize to a thing he didn't do. With flowers on hand—that he didn't even know why he had to—he visited Kahoko and Nami's apartment. Nami frowned at his sight, glaring as if he had killed somebody. He bowed his head and entered the apartment. After stepping a foot, he heard a loud shut of the door, he knew then who it was.

He directly strode to Kahoko's room, knocking at first but surmising she wouldn't actually open it, Len turned the knob. To his luck, the knob wasn't locked.

"Kahoko." He commenced, looking at her form.

Kahoko didn't move, she kept her back at him.

"Kahoko, I'm really sorry if I hurt your feeling. I didn't mean it that way. I just wanted to make this wedding, our wedding to be perfect. The wedding you would likely to have. All I want is for you to be happy. I know that this wedding is important to you, to me as well. May you be fat or big, I don't care. I love you for who you are, you know that. So please Kahoko." Len tried to stride towards her. Placing the flower in the bed as he reckoned it was not much of a help. "Forgive me."

Silence followed his words.

Len sighed. "Kahoko, please say something."

Kahoko turned around, her face in clenched teeth. Len sighed once more, approaching her when suddenly she talked, face knitted into a wince. "**_Len…I think my water broke_**."

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

_"What a moment wrecker." Kahoko chuckled, striding at the emptied hallway. She had already finished organizing her things, this time she would fetch their child in the nursery. She looked at her watch and surmised it was quite late already. She must hurry. .._

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

It had been a very panicky day. Len strode back and forth in the hallway as if removing the sole of his shoes. Kahoko screamed so loudly that he thought he needed to acquire ear surgery.

The woman plainly _yelled _to him not to ever get near her or else… she would never give birth to their child. Scared for his child's life and for his hearing sense, Len opted to stay outside, hearing curses from Kahoko that it was his fault for making her suffer—nevertheless, mostly because of contractions and back pains.

After as it seemed eternity, the doctor approached the _new _father and he bade him '_congratulation_' before he informed that they would transfer Kahoko to her room.

How ironic, Len was the last to enter the room. Hesitant a bit that the woman was still mad at him, he slowly entered.

"Len…" her voice immediately soothed him. She smiled and lifted her hand to call for him.

Len approached her, lightly smiling before leaning over to kiss her temple.

"Look, _he _looks like you." Kahoko chuckled, as though she didn't actually make a scene earlier, uttering profanities, Len didn't know existed. "Mother said, he's a perfect copy of you. A mini Len." She lightly raised the baby for Len to see him.

Len looked as the little package of cuteness opened his toothless mouth to yawn. His eyes still closed, his tresses the same with his father. Len smiled, feeling the swell of emotion in his heart. It was overwhelming that all he can do was to look at his _mini version—_as what Kahoko commented. His heart fluttered pleasingly, his face unusually soft and unguarded, and his eyes expressed sincere love and tenderness. A surge of excitement and glee rushed to him, making his smiling lips to even wider. He kissed his son's forehead. _"I'm happy to finally meet you."_

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

After four months, they finally have to walk in the aisle. This time it was not just temporary, it was not just bounded by a contract that they could annul any time they wanted. It has holy sacrament that no law or contract would ever defy. It was permanent; forever they will love and care for each other.

_"Do you take Len as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" _

"_I do" _

Their family and friends were there. Giving them their best wishes for their anew life together.

_"Do you take Kahoko as your lawful wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" _

_"I do"_

_"May the Lord in His goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with His blessings. What God has joined together let no man put asunder."_

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

Present. Kahoko stopped, her heartbeat increased in beat when she found no one in that area. Her face turned pale as her hand started to quiver. "Where is he?"

She was going to call for her husband when, Takumi, their butler appeared at the right hallway.

"Mistress, why are you still here?"

Kahoko immediately approached the old man, her eyes kept a worried spark. "Kouren…I can't find Kouren, Takumi-san. He's just here, I know I'm quite late but they wouldn't let him leave without—" Kahoko panicked, her eyes commencing to sting.

"Calm down, Kahoko. He's with Len."

"Huh?" Kahoko wiped her tears. "But…how?"

"That's why I'm here, he wants to inform you that he fetch Kouren earlier. The daycare has to dismiss the classes much earlier. We can't contact your earlier thus, Len fetched young master instead."

"He should not have. Anyway, Takumi-san can you take me to Len's office."

"Hn."

Kahoko rode in the car; hands placed on her lap while her bag at the side. She glanced outside the window and busied herself with the lights. It was already five in the afternoon. Very late indeed. She supposed to fetch her son around four in the afternoon. If they daycare dismissed them much earlier, her son would have waited for so long. A sigh of relief left her lips, at least Len was able to tend to him.

Her little contemplation came to halt when her phone rang. In three rings, she answered it. "Hello, Nami, what's wrong now?"

"_Who else. That jerk!_"

"What did he do again?" Kahoko sighed.

"_He asked me to go to this certain restaurant, well, until now he wasn't here yet. Seriously, if it is not because of your husband I already killed his cousin. How can a man make a woman wait? For crying out loud, I hate this relationship._"

"Nami, calm down. Maybe he has some business meeting."

_"Business meeting his face, I waited enough. We've been together for so long, he never even bother to propose to me." _Nami sobbed. "_I have this feeling he doesn't love—_"

Kahoko could hear the little melody of song grew louder. A define playing of the piano could be heard on the other line. Kahoko chuckled, understanding what it was. "Or maybe, you'll get what you want now, Nami."

Her friend didn't answered back, Kahoko could hear the movement of another hand as it somehow snatched the phone from her friend. _"Hello." _One baritone voice echoed on the other line. "_Sorry to interrupt your conversation, Kahoko. But we have something to talk about for the moment._"

"Ryoutarou." Kahoko laughed. "Just take good care of my best friend."

_"Wish granted. I'll make her my queen."_

After some small talks, Kahoko ended the call. Her eyes, which were tired of looking over the window caught a little, envelop at the side. She smiled reminiscing from who it was.

_Kaji and Hoshino Nuptial. _

It was a week ago when they got the invitation. Finally, one of her friend settling as well. She had met the Hoshino woman before. Her name was Shiori, and such a lovely daughter of one of Tsukimori's associate. She was surprised when she learned that her friend Aoi was engaged to the lovely girl. She doesn't have any deeper relationship with the woman, but when she had seen her for the first time, Kahoko knew that she wasn't bad at all. Shiori was nice, sweet and elegant, she also have a sense of humor that Kahoko didn't expect that such sophisticated woman has one.

Kahoko knew that her friend would be happy with her.

For thirty minutes of contemplation, Kahoko didn't notice that they were there in front of their building. Takumi approached her door before opening it. "We're here now, Mistress." He bowed.

Kahoko smiled at the butler before she marched towards Len's office. It was very ironic that he actually inherited their family company. Mr. Tsukimori would always say that Len just need more patience. Moreover, truly, he just needed to wait. Kahoko chuckled lightly, Len just doesn't like wasting time, if he could get it much earlier, he would do it.

Opening the door of Len's office, the _two men_ wasn't able to notice her presence.

Len sat on his CEO chair, son on his lap as they both facing the mirrored wall, Len occasionally pointing at some area as though telling his son that they all own those.

Kahoko could always comment how inseparable the two men of her life were. It seemed that the two have more bonding time than she and their son. Kahoko pouted, as well as when the two continued on disregarding her.

"Kouren, mama's here."

The little kid turned his neck lightly, a smile festooned on his lips when he realized who it was. He jumped from his father's lap and strode towards his mother. "Mama." He stretched his hand wider as though asking for hug.

Kahoko graciously granted her little prince wish as she lifted him. "Why didn't you wait for mama earlier?" Kahoko queried, smiling still.

"Mama's busy, so papa fetched me instead."

"We're going home now, neh?"

The little boy shook his head. His bright golden eyes stared at his mother's the same bullion ones. "Papa said we're going somewhere." He huffed some air, making his cheeks to expand.

"Eeh?" Kahoko was going to turn around and confront her husband. Nonetheless, she didn't have to as her husband was already behind them. One hand already secured both of them in a half hug. His chin rested on Kahoko's shoulder.

"We're going to eat dinner outside, would that be fine? We haven't done it for a long time."

Kahoko just smiled, putting her son down when he squirm for her to let go. Kouren dashed to Takumi as they started descending. "Mama, papa, let's go now." He waved his hand.

Len nodded his head while Kahoko smiled at their son. When he disappeared from the stairs, Kahoko glanced at her husband, smile never leaving her lips. "Don't make the boss wait." She mocked.

Instead of replying, Len just hugged her fully, placing his arm over her back. Kahoko chuckled more. "Did you miss me?"

"So much."

"You're hopeless." She looked at his eyes before intertwining her arms around his neck.

A small laughter at their side ended their little moment. Kahoko turned around to look who was the culprit. "Kouren…I thought you're with Takumi-san."

The kid laughed more. "I forgot my bag," said he running to get it at the couch at the side before approaching Takumi by the door.

The old man's eyes sparkled in amusement. "You may continue after we leave. Sorry for disturbing something."

Kouren waved his hand again before taking their leave.

Kahoko walked nearer the door, smiling. "Neh, Len…"

"Hn?"

"Kouren's growing up now."

"Hn. Yes, it is natural for a human."

Kahoko pouted but set it aside as she continued. "Not that…what I meant, don't you think he needed **playmate**…"

"He has acquaintances, I believe."

Kahoko's brows arched down, a scowl on her lips was visible. "Not that!"

"Hn?" Len raised a brow.

"Never mind." She hissed, stomping away.

"_What is wrong with her?"_

~**END**~

_**Authoress' Corner:**_

_**Last request: review, tell me what you think?**_

_And thank you to __**~ghury13 **__for doing fanarts for this story. Thank you so much._

_Here's the link of the drawing for the epilogue: ghury13 . deviantart art/Commission-La-Corda-D-Oro-267064756_

_And another scene from this story: ghury13 . deviantart art/WIP-Wanted-198812408_

**Anonymous reviewer:**

**FallenAngel: **I hope answer your question. Thanks for reading.

**LenKaho3110: **Another late reply, sorry about it. I like classical music more than modern. I find it more relaxing. Good luck with you new lesson by the way, I hope you're more acquainted with violin now. Thank you for supporting this fiction until the end. Where do you usually do concert by the way, if you don't mind me asking.

**nda ciril: **Thank you. Sorry for this long wait, I hope you can still read it.

**Asga: **thank you, I'm glad that you have fun reading this fiction.

**Meowzzzz: **you're welcome. And thank you as well for supporting this fiction until its end.

**Yel-chan: **It's ok, I know we are all busy in school. Yeah, I can't believe it as well, I actually finish this story. I hope you will like the epilogue, I'm a bit nervous with the outcome though.

**Rose: **Thanks for reading this fiction.

**Anonim: **I see, I thought I know you *laughs* thanks for reading this fiction and reviewing as well.


End file.
